<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looming in the Shadows of Vermilion by sinnohanvulpix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320687">Looming in the Shadows of Vermilion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnohanvulpix/pseuds/sinnohanvulpix'>sinnohanvulpix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Gold &amp; Silver &amp; Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pokemon Colosseum &amp; XD, Pokemon GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnohanvulpix/pseuds/sinnohanvulpix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to get Pikachu back from Team Rocket, Ash and Goh find themselves up against a surpringly unsettling Pokemon from the Gotcha Machine. After the Pokemon sends its own teammates blasting off with an unidentified move, Ash and Goh bring it to Cerise Labs and discover that it’s a Shadow Pokemon, and the first of which to ever be seen outside of Orre. The boys travel to Orre in hopes of purifying the Pokemon, but the task turns out to be harder than they thought, especially as it starts to bring back certain bad memories for Goh involving school. Will Ash and Goh succeed, and what is Team Rocket hiding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time and Time Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes places between the events of episode 32 and 33. I’ve been working on this story since the hiatus, long before I knew Goh would suddenly become a strong battler. So, I thought having it take place here would be the best way to incorporate newer elements like Goh’s Sobble and the Tokio backstory, without having to completely change the story. Also, I highly recommend watching episode 32 before reading this, as the ending gets spoiled in the first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful and cloudless afternoon on the outskirts of Vermilion City. Ash and Goh were strolling through a nearby park, with Pikachu perched on Ash’s shoulder and Sobble sitting comfortably on Raboot’s head as it shuffled quietly by Goh’s side.</p><p>During this stroll, Goh shared with Ash his most recent adventure: his family trip to Azalea Town. Well, it was less of an adventure and more of an emotional roller coaster for the introverted trainer. He and his family went to that same location three years prior, though it held some heavy memories for Goh. These memories were of a certain individual who was the first to damage Goh’s already weak desire to make new friends, up until he met Ash. He had just finished sharing with his fairly new best friend the key parts of that experience, just to give him enough context for the rest of the story.</p><p>“Woah,” Ash muttered with a shocked frown. “So you were waiting all day for Horace to meet you at that spot, but he never showed up?”</p><p>Goh shook his head. “All that showed up was rain…” he replied. “Not only that, but we were getting along so well the day before. He was my first close friend. And I was so sure he saw me as his friend too. Until he broke that promise…”</p><p>“I’m so sorry that happened, Goh…” Ash muttered.</p><p>“<em>Pika…</em>” Pikachu mumbled, looking over sorrowfully from Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks, Ash…” Goh said, smiling with gratitude for his friend’s sympathy. “Fortunately, that’s not the end of the story. While I was catching Pokemon in the forest, I found the Celebi shrine that we were looking for all those years ago.”</p><p>“You actually found Celebi’s shrine?” Ash exclaimed, before gazing at Goh with glistening eyes. “That’s totally awesome!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu cheered with its eyes sparkling in sync with Ash’s.</p><p>Goh nodded. “But that’s not all I found,” he remarked. “There was a note wedged inside. And it was a note for me written by Horace…”</p><p>Ash widened his eyes in surprise. “By Horace?”</p><p>“It turned out that the reason he never showed up was that he caught a fever,” Goh explained while staring at the ground, reliving the intense rush of mixed emotions he felt while reading that letter. “He really did try to meet me back there. He even tried to ask Celebi to time travel him back to that day so he could keep his promise. But it never appeared… So he wrote that letter to let me know that he still sees me as his friend…”</p><p>Ash gave Goh a relieved smile. “So he did mean what he said after all,” he said, before looking down as the smile faded. “Poor Horace… He must’ve felt so bad after breaking your guys’ promise… I’ll bet he’d do anything to see you again and patch things up.”</p><p>“Oh, we did,” Goh stated.</p><p>“You did?” Ash shouted, completely taken aback. “When?”</p><p>Goh softly chuckled, then gazed into the distance as he reminisced on that unforgettable moment. “You’re not gonna believe it, but… as soon as I finished reading that letter, there he was, standing right behind me and calling my name. It all felt like a dream… Us standing face to face after all that time… Not only did we patch things up, but we ended up talking for hours. About all the amazing Pokemon we’ve met since we became trainers… and about how much both of us needed to see each other again. After that incident, I was so afraid to trust others… and I was holding onto so much anger… But now all that anger’s gone. And I can’t tell you how relieved I feel now that it’s off my shoulders…”</p><p>Raboot and Sobble both looked up at their trainer and smiled, though Raboot’s smile was hidden under its collar of red fur.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you,” Ash said. He then paused as he recalled the first few days he and Goh spend as research fellows. Back then, Goh often acted somewhat shy and defensive. Ash had suspected for a while that there must’ve been a reason for it. Now that reason was clear to him. “So that was why you hesitated to open up to me at first?”</p><p>Goh nodded.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad that incident’s finally been resolved,”</p><p>“Yeah…” Goh said, before looking off to the side and mumbling to himself, “At least <em>it </em>has…”</p><p>“Hm?” Ash responded.</p><p>“<em>Sobble…?</em>” Goh’s little blue Pokemon murmured, worriedly looking up at its trainer.</p><p>“N-Nothing…” Goh stuttered, trying to think of a response that wouldn’t require him to go into any more detail. “It’s just… Sometimes I feel a little guilty for not trusting you quicker, you know?”</p><p>“You don’t have to feel guilty, Goh,” Ash reassured his friend. “I’ve met countless Pokemon who were scared to trust me at first after being hurt by someone, like Gengar. It makes total sense why you and all those Pokemon took a while to open up… All I can say is I’m really proud of you for doing it. It must’ve felt scary, especially since that whole Horace thing hadn’t been resolved yet.”</p><p>“It was, at first,” Goh admitted as his smile returned, along with a mild blush. “But I’m so happy I did it… It’s thanks to you that I not only have a friend my age other than Chloe, but that I’ve also made lots of other friends in all the Pokemon I’ve caught.”</p><p>“And those Pokemon will always be by your side,” Ash stated confidently. “Just like Pikachu and I will always be by each other’s side. Isn’t that right buddy?”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” The yellow Pokemon cheered.</p><p>Suddenly, a long, robotic arm launched in from out of nowhere. The red hand at the end of that arm then snatched Pikachu and carried it away!</p><p>“<em>Pikaaaaaa!</em>” the little Pokemon cried.</p><p>“Pikachu, no!” Ash shouted as he and Goh spun around to see who had taken his Pokemon. To the surprise of neither, it was Jessie, James, and Meowth floating in their Meowth-shaped hot air balloon. Once Pikachu was placed into the glass, spherical container where the robotic hand was launched from, the trio grinned at the two trainers.</p><p>“Prepare for trouble, we’re the real duo!” Jessie announced.</p><p>“And make it double, ‘cause we want kudos!” James declared.</p><p>“To protect the world from bad fanfiction!”</p><p>“To unite all people who enjoy good diction!”</p><p>“To steal the spotlight, and later the show!”</p><p>“To make the fanbase forget Ash and Goh!”</p><p>“Jessie!”</p><p>“James!”</p><p>“Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!”</p><p>“Surrender now or prepare for a well-written fight!”</p><p>“Meowth, that’s right!” Meowth exclaimed.</p><p>“<em>Wobbuffet!</em>” cried out Jessie’s punching bag-shaped Pokemon as it hopped in out of nowhere.</p><p>“It’s Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed furiously.</p><p>“Why are they talking like they’re in a fanfiction…?” Goh muttered to himself.</p><p>“Give Pikachu back right now!” Ash demanded.</p><p>“Oh sure,” Jessie replied in a mocking tone. “We’ll give it back just as soon as you turn eleven.”</p><p>“And we all know that’s never happening!” Meowth affirmed with complete confidence.</p><p>“So long, twerpish duo!” James shouted with a smoke bomb in his hand. He then hurled it down from the hot air balloon to Ash, Goh, Raboot, and Sobble, causing it to explode into a massive puff of black smoke.</p><p>“Feels great to succeed!” Jessie cheered.</p><p>“Indeed!” Meowth said.</p><p>“This story will be a wonderful read!” the trio declared in unison, as the balloon floated off into the distance.</p><p>Meanwhile, the two trainers and their remaining Pokemon tightly shut their watering eyes as they coughed repeatedly, waiting for the noxious smoke cloud to disappear. Once it did, Team Rocket’s balloon was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“They got away!” Goh cried.</p><p>“Not for long!” Ash proclaimed, taking out one of his Poke Balls. “Dragonite, go and find Team Rocket!”</p><p>Ash hurled the Poke Ball, which popped open and summoned a giant, yet friendly Dragon and Flying-Type Pokemon. Immediately upon being sent out, it soared straight into the sky to search for the runaway crooks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Deep, Dark Secret Prize Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, deep within the neighboring forest, Jessie, James, and Meowth landed their balloon while still holding Pikachu in the glass container. As they all hopped out of their balloon, Jessie let out a pleased sigh.</p><p>“Doesn’t it feel nice to win for a change?” Jessie asked.</p><p>“Sure does!” Meowth agreed.</p><p>“Wait’ll we tell the boss that we finally caught that extraordinary Pikachu after all these hours of chasing it!” James cheered.</p><p>“And the best part is, now we won’t have to deal with those pesky twerps!” Meowth added.</p><p>“I like the sound of that!” Jessie said. “Now’s just a matter of getting this story out to the writers so they’ll make it canon.”</p><p>“Uh, Jess?” James muttered. “We broke the fourth wall like three times in the last chapter. Don’t you think it’s getting just a tad old?”</p><p>“Oh please!” Jessie exclaimed. “I’m in a good mood right now. Let me have my moment!”</p><p>Right when Jessie said this, she heard a deep cry coming from above. It was Ash’s Dragonite, followed by Ash, Goh, and his Pokemon they arrived at Team Rocket’s hiding spot and glared at the trio.</p><p>“There you are!” Ash shouted.</p><p>“You’re not getting away with this!” Goh declared.</p><p>Jessie groaned in frustration. “And the moment has ended…”</p><p>“Guess this calls for Plan B,” James grumbled.</p><p> He and Jessie then put their hands together and pointed to the sky. “Gotcha, come on down!” they hollered simultaneously</p><p>Upon their cue, a white and blue Pelipper flew above the trio of thieves. Its bill was even more massive than usual thanks to the giant object in its mouth. It then spitted out the object, which resembled a gumball machine with robotic legs.</p><p>As soon as the machine landed, Jessie and James grabbed an ecstatic Meowth by the legs and inserted the coin on its forehead into the machine.</p><p>“Our Secret…” Jessie began</p><p>“Rocket Prize…” James continued.</p><p>“Master!” They shouted together while turning the crank, causing Meowth to shiver.</p><p>“Oy vey…” Meowth moaned as a purple Poke Ball was dispensed from the machine.</p><p>“Only one again?” James questioned.</p><p>“Ooh!” Jessie exclaimed, balling her hands into a fist in exhilaration. “I’ll bet this is another one of those super-duper strong Pokemon!” Eager to discover what kind of Pokemon was awaiting inside that Poke Ball, she immediately picked it up and pitched it forward. “Come on out!”</p><p>As a brilliant, blue light emerged from the Poke Ball, so did a card that detailed the Pokemon’s species classification and moves. Jessie caught the card and anxiously waited for the Pokemon to reveal itself from the flash of light.</p><p>It was…</p><p>The Fox Pokemon, Vulpix. This six-tailed Pokemon was only two feet tall and had its eyes closed upon bursting out of the Poke Ball.</p><p>“Just a Vulpix…?” muttered a disappointed James.</p><p>A few seconds later, Vulpix opened its eyes, then gave Ash and Goh an icy glare. “<em>Vul…</em>” it growled in a surprisingly menacing tone. That growl was menacing enough to make Ash, Goh even and Raboot back away slightly, with Sobble turning invisible in its own sweat.</p><p>James gulped, then put on a forced smile. “Uh, I mean… Cool! A Vulpix!”</p><p>“Wait a sec. This isn’t…” Jessie muttered as she glanced down at the card that came out of Vulpix’s Poke Ball. Upon reading it, she let out a terrified gasp. “How did this one end up in the Gotcha Machine?”</p><p>James also took a glance at the card. Reading it made him gasp as well, though his gasp sounded much more cartoony. “That Vulpix is a…”</p><p>Jessie immediately covered James’s mouth. “Shh! Keep your blabbermouth shut, will ya?” she whispered forcefully.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Ash asked.</p><p>Once his mouth was uncovered, James looked apprehensively at his teammate. “So, what do we do…?”</p><p>“What do you <em>think</em>?” Jessie responded. “We act natural! Just leave everything to star actress, yours truly!”</p><p>“We can hear you, you know,” Goh pointed out in a sassy tone.</p><p>Realizing her act failed before it even began, Jessie froze nervously as her jaw dropped.</p><p>“Uh, Jess?” Meowth said. “I think they can see through you.”</p><p>Jessie shook her head, then put her hands on her hips as if Goh never heard her. “If there’s one thing I’ve taught you about actresses, Meowth, it’s to never question them!” Jessie insisted.</p><p>“I don’t know what the deal is, but you won’t get away with this!” Ash declared, before throwing another Poke Ball. “Riolu, I choose you!”</p><p>Appearing from Ash’s Poke Ball was a blue Fighting-Type with floppy ears. Although it was still very young, it was incredibly powerful and willing to take on any opponent.</p><p>“Use Force Palm!” Ash ordered.</p><p>“Raboot! Double Kick, let’s go!” Goh commanded.</p><p>As the two Pokemon bolted forward, Jessie simply smirked. “Now, Vulpix! Stop them!”</p><p>“<em>Vulpix!</em>” The Fire-Type Pokemon cried as it summoned several streams of bright, purple energy. These streams slithered across the ground until they reached Riolu and Raboot. Upon reaching them, they emerged from the ground and constricted the two Pokemon, instantly stopping them in their tracks.</p><p>“Riolu, no!” Ash cried.</p><p>“What kind of a move is that?” Goh exclaimed. Although he was familiar with most Pokemon attacks, this one was unlike anything he had ever seen or researched.</p><p>“Now, do something staggering!” Jessie ordered.</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuul!</em>” Vulpix shrieked, gathering a cluster of purple energy. “<em>Pix!</em>” It then released that energy in the form of what appeared to be two ghostly auras, which it fired at the immobilized Riolu and Raboot. Although the attack freed them from the energy streams, it also sent them both flying several feet back.</p><p>“Raboot!” Goh cried.</p><p>“Riolu!” Ash shouted.</p><p>Though both Pokemon had taken major damage, the two of them gradually managed to lift themselves back onto their feet.</p><p>“Do those look like any moves you’ve seen, Ash?” Goh asked.</p><p>“No, neither of them do,” Ash replied. “But no matter what, we can’t let our guard down! Riolu, Vacuum Wave!”</p><p>Upon Ash’s command, Riolu created a sphere of wind within its right paw, then turned that wind into a beam of energy. It fired the energy beam straight at Vulpix, only for it to leap above it with ease.</p><p>“Quick! Double Kick while it’s in the air!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“<em>Raaaaa!</em>” The Rabbit Pokemon cried, springing itself to where Vulpix was still falling. “<em>Boot! Boot!</em>” It then delivered two fearsome kicks, launching Vulpix straight to where Team Rocket was standing.</p><p>“<em>Vulpiiiiix!</em>” The Pokemon cried, before hitting the ground and sliding across it.</p><p>“Vulpix!” Jessie exclaimed. “Are you alright?”</p><p>With its eyes still closed, Vulpix slowly managed to lift itself back onto its feet. It then faced Team Rocket and opened its eyes.</p><p>“<em>Vul…</em>” the Pokemon snarled, clenching its teeth as it glared at the three of them even more fiercely than before. Its heavy breathing and trembling muscles made it seem like it was ready to attack at any moment.</p><p>“What’s gotten into it?” Ash wondered aloud.</p><p>“Uh-oh!” Meowth exclaimed, quivering in terror. “We know what this is!”</p><p>“We better call it back, or we’re done for!” James shouted.</p><p>“Right!” Jessie said, hastily taking out Vulpix’s purple Poke Ball. “Return!” Jessie fired a beam of red light from her Poke Ball, which Vulpix dodged effortlessly.</p><p>“<em>Vuuuul!</em>” Vulpix cried, gathering another cluster of purple energy. “<em>Pix!</em>” This time, the two purple auras it fired were aimed at its Poke Ball and Pikachu’s glass container, both of which were shattered to bits.</p><p>As Team Rocket gasped in shock, Pikachu was sent soaring above them. “<em>Pikaaaaaa!</em>” it hollered, flying helplessly through the sky.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Ash hollered even louder as he bolted over to where his partner Pokemon was about to land. Just when it seemed Ash wouldn’t be able to reach Pikachu, he dove forward, reached out his arms, and caught it in the nick of time! “Are you alright, buddy?” he asked.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu…</em>” his Pokemon muttered while nodding, making Ash smile in relief. Sliding across the ground may have given him a few scratches, but he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was that Pikachu was safe.</p><p>With Team Rocket off guard, Vulpix fired another pair of aura waves at them. This time, it resulted in an explosion, and of course, a blastoff.</p><p>“No fair!” Jessie exclaimed as she and her teammates soared into the distance. “Why did we end up with a Pokemon who could expose Team Rocket’s plans?”</p><p>“You sure it was the Pokemon and not your bad acting…?” Meowth asked.</p><p>“Oh, hush!” Jessie shouted. “Didn’t you forget who has the acting experience here?”</p><p>James let out an exasperated sigh. “Does acting like you guys aren’t around count…?”</p><p>“We’re blasting off again!” They all simultaneously hollered, before vanishing in a twinkle of light.</p><p>Meanwhile, Vulpix’s rampage continued as it fired one aura wave after another at every wild Pokemon in sight. All the wild Pokemon quickly fled the area, though Ash and Goh knew they couldn’t just leave and let this continue.</p><p>“Vulpix, stop!” Ash shouted.</p><p>“<em>Vul…</em>” Vulpix growled as it turned to face Ash and Goh. “<em>Pix!</em>” It then unleashed two purple auras at them both.</p><p>“Look out!” Ash cried as he and Goh swiftly leaped out of the way.</p><p>“How are we gonna stop it, Ash?” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“We’ve got no choice,” Ash replied. “We’ll have to battle it! Pikachu, use Electroweb!”</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu cried as it leaped into the air, creating an electrified net with its tail. “<em>Pika-Pika-Pika, Chu-Pika!</em>” It then flung the net toward Vulpix, trapping it and delivering a mighty electrocution.</p><p>“We’ll catch it too so we can help it!” Goh declared, holding an empty Poke Ball in his hand. “Poke Ball, go!”</p><p>Goh then hurled the Poke Ball with a curve toward the weakened Vulpix. After landing on Vulpix’s head, the Poke Ball opened and transported the Pokemon inside in a flash of red light. After closing, it wiggled for a few seconds. It then emitted three star-like particles of light, signifying Vulpix’s capture.</p><p>Goh looked down at his Rotom-possessed phone, which showed him an image of his newly caught Pokemon. “Vulpix has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom stated in a robotic, yet somewhat cheerful voice.</p><p>“Yes!” Goh cheered, holding the Poke Ball up to the sky. “I just caught a Vulpix!”</p><p>“Goh, what about helping it?” Ash reminded him.</p><p>“Oh!” Goh responded. He scratched his head while giving a sheepish grin. “Right…”</p><p>Ash put his hand on his chin and looked down. “It sounded like there was something about that Vulpix Team Rocket was trying to hide from us…” he commented.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Goh agreed. “And I’ll bet it has something to do with those unfamiliar moves it used.”</p><p>“And with how angry it was,” Ash added.</p><p>“But it’s hard to think of what that might be…” Goh admitted. “Maybe Professor Cerise will know something.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Ash said. “Let’s bring it back to the lab.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Return of the Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Ash and Goh brought Vulpix back to the Cerise Laboratory, Professor Cerise and his assistants, Ren and Chrysa, were hard at work trying to identify the cause of Vulpix’s behavior. The assistants were researching on their computers general causes for Pokemon going berserk. But there was one particular cause that Professor Cerise theorized may have been the source, once Ash and Goh described the moves that Vulpix used that is. As Cerise typed on his holographic keyboard, two photos appeared on the holographic screen in front of them. One was a photo of a white building with a giant Poke Ball on top, and the other was a photo of a black, pyramid-shaped factory surrounded by purple water.</p><p>“Hm…” Cerise muttered. “I was afraid of this…”</p><p>“Afraid of what?” Ash asked.</p><p>With a look of concern on his face, Cerise turned around to his research fellows and their partner Pokemon standing beside them. “This Vulpix you caught is no ordinary Pokemon. It’s a Shadow Pokemon.”</p><p>“A Shadow Pokemon? Ash repeated.</p><p>“I think I’ve heard of them before…” Goh muttered in a solemn tone. “Weren’t they Pokemon who had their hearts artificially closed by a group called Cipher in the Orre region?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Cerise replied. “And it was for the sole purpose of making them stronger and willing to do their bidding.”</p><p>Ash lowered his head and scowled. “Wow, what an awful thing to do…”</p><p>“<em>Pika…</em>” Pikachu growled while Raboot glared at the floor as well, both equally enraged as Ash upon learning this. Meanwhile, Sobble hid behind Raboot’s leg and trembled.</p><p>“But the strange part is that Cipher disbanded five years ago,” Cerise stated. “They were first active ten years ago until a couple named Wes and Rui defeated them, putting a temporary stop to their plans. Then five years later, they were stopped once and for all by a trainer named Michael. What’s more, no one’s ever seen a Shadow Pokemon outside Orre before. Where did you two find this Vulpix?”</p><p>“It came out of Team Rocket’s vending machine,” Ash replied.</p><p>“But it destroyed its own Poke Ball,” Goh explained. “That’s why we were able to catch it.”</p><p>“It belonged to Team Rocket, huh?” Cerise mumbled. “That can only mean one thing…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh agreed. “Team Rocket must have figured out how to create Shadow Pokemon and are planning some kind of scheme with them just like Cipher did. That could be why they didn’t want us to know what was up with that Vulpix...”</p><p>“If their intention was to keep it a secret…” Cerise muttered. “Then that could mean they’re in the process of creating an entire army of Shadow Pokemon as we speak.”</p><p>Ash gritted his teeth and made a fist. “That Team Rocket…”</p><p>“I will make sure to let Officer Jenny know about this right away,” Cerise assured them. “As you two know, Team Rocket’s a very large organization. It may take some time for the police to pinpoint their source of operation.”</p><p>“What about Vulpix?” Goh quickly asked. “Is there anything we can do to help it?”</p><p>“Hm…” Cerise responded and he looked down in thought. “Well, it will need the help of a trainer to open the door to its heart. Perhaps I could send you two to the Orre region’s Agate Village. There’s a special shrine there called the Relic Stone that’s necessary to undo the final lock to a Shadow Pokemon’s heart.” Turning around to the holographic monitor, he began typing on the keyboard, making another image appear on the screen. This image showed a stack of cylinder-shaped stones surrounded by lush, dense trees. “It is guarded by the village elder, Eagun, so you will need his permission to access it. He’s also very knowledgeable when it comes to Shadow Pokemon and how to earn their trust.” Cerise turned back to the research fellows. “Would you two be up for the task?”</p><p>“Of course!” Ash confidently replied.</p><p>“We’ll do whatever we can to help,” Goh declared.</p><p>“Thank you both very much,” Cerise said. “I will get in touch with Eagun to let him know you’re coming.”</p><p>The door to the lab then opened. Entering the room was a pony-tailed girl in a white school uniform. “I’m home,” she said without much enthusiasm.</p><p>“Hi, Chloe,” Cerise said to his daughter. “How was school today?”</p><p>“It was fine,” Chloe answered, before looking up at the holographic screen. “Hey, isn’t that the Relic Stone?”</p><p>“It sure is,” Cerise stated. “Did you learn about it in school?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chloe replied. “Just a few weeks ago in my history class.”</p><p>“What a coincidence,” Ash pointed out with a friendly smile. “Goh and I are gonna see it in person soon.”</p><p>“M-hm…” Chloe responded, looking to the side.</p><p>“Hey, do you wanna come along, Chloe?” Ash asked.</p><p>Chloe shyly and coldly looked away. “No thanks…”</p><p>“You sure?” Ash asked once again. “I bet it’d be fun to see something as famous as the Relic Stone up close.”</p><p>“Sorry, traveling’s just… not my thing…” Chloe responded, though her tone made it sound like she was just making that up as an excuse. She then opened her backpack and pulled out a textbook. “Besides, I have a lot of studying to do.”</p><p>As Chloe made her way to the coffee table on the left to study, Ash crossed his arms in confusion. He thought back to the similar interactions they had where Chloe refused to participate in something with them, giving off a cold vibe while doing so. At least this time she seemed a little less cold and quick to reject their offer than she usually did. “Guess she’s still a little shy, huh?” Ash commented, giving a slight smile of hope that she will eventually open up more.</p><p>Goh, on the other hand, knew that it wasn’t just shyness. After all, he had never seen Chloe act quite that distant toward any person aside from Ash. Also, considering how protective Chloe was of Goh, and the fact that Ash was his first friend aside from Chloe who had yet to break his trust, Goh could sense that this meant something deeper.</p><p>“Why can’t she just trust him already…?” Goh murmured to himself.</p><p>“Did you say something, Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Sorry,” Goh replied. “Just talking to myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Water Under the Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash and Goh’s plane was minutes away from landing in Gateon Port, a small, seaside city in the Orre region. Looking down at the port, Goh could spot a towering lighthouse and a massive, Krabby-shaped building. As he gazed out the window, his heart pounded at the thought of encountering a new Pokemon had never seen before in this distant land. Even though his partner Raboot wasn’t as quick to show its emotions as he was, he was confident that its heart was pounding with exhilaration too.</p><p>“Not that much longer till we’re in Orre, Raboot!” Goh cheered, before turning to his Pokemon in the middle seat. “I’ll bet we’re gonna find lots of new Pokemon to catch!”</p><p>“<em>Boot,</em>” his Pokemon quietly responded, looking up at him a neutral expression.</p><p>“Ash,” Goh said to his friend in the aisle seat. “This is your first time in Orre too, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It sure is!” Ash replied. “I can’t wait to see what kind of trainers and Pokemon we’ll meet there!”</p><p>“<em>Pika Pika!</em>” Ash’s partner Pokemon cheered.</p><p>Upon their arrival, Ash and Goh eagerly took in their surroundings. Although they lived in a port town themselves, they had never seen one quite this colorful and quaint. After taking that moment to savor the view, Goh looked down at the map on his phone.</p><p>“Let’s see…” Goh muttered. “The Pokemon Center is just a little south of here. So, once we cross that…” As soon as he glanced up from his phone, Goh immediately paused and stared ahead in confusion.</p><p>“Cross what?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Whatever… that is,” Goh answered, pointing to the L-shaped, bridge in front of him. Not only was it unrailed, but it also led to a dead end.</p><p>“Is that supposed to be a bridge?” Ash asked with a baffled look. He could instantly understand why his friend was so taken aback by this.</p><p>“<em>Pika?</em>” Pikachu asked, equally confused.</p><p>Goh looked back down at his phone. “It’s facing the right way on the map…” he remarked. Neither he nor Ash had the faintest idea what could’ve been up with that bridge.</p><p>“Hey,” said a sailor as he approached Ash and Goh. “Are you guys visitors?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh answered. “We were wondering why the bridges seem to be facing the wrong way.”</p><p>“Oh, you just step on the control switch straight ahead,” the sailor explained. “Here, I’ll show ya.”</p><p>The sailor then made his way to the large, green button near the center of the bridge and stepped on it. As he gripped tightly onto the railings, which surrounded only that control switch and the one on the other empty corner, the bridge started to tremble and shorten. It then rotated clockwise, before extending again and connecting to the side of the town with the Pokemon Center… but no longer to Ash and Goh’s side.</p><p>“See?” the sailor called.</p><p>Both boys were frozen in shock, as were Pikachu and Raboot. This was the first time either of them had ever seen a bridge built so unsafely and impractically. It seemed though like the Gateon Port citizens were quite used to it. But that didn’t change the fact that Ash and Goh were now completely stranded on their side.</p><p>“B-But what about us?” Goh stammered.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. My bad,” the sailor apologized. He then walked over to the control switch on his right, which rotated the bridge back to where it had been. After walking back to Ash and Goh’s side, he gave the two a proud smile. “And that’s how the bridges work. Neat, right?”</p><p>“Uh… Y-Yeah!” Ash stated.</p><p>“I’ve… never seen anything like them…” Goh awkwardly remarked.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re pretty cool, huh?” the sailor said. “Well, I think I’ll head off to the Krabby Club. I can’t wait to see Razell and Dazell’s show again!”</p><p>As the sailor left, Ash gazed upward in thought. “I wonder if those are their stage names or their real names…” he commented.</p><p>“I just wanna know whose idea it was to build those bridges that way,” Goh said, scrunching up his face in bewilderment. “I mean, they look incredibly dangerous, not to mention confusing.” He then glimpsed to the side, where he spotted a house stranded on a small island next to the rotating bridges. “And look!” he exclaimed. “Someone lives over there! If they wanted to leave their house, they'd have to wait for someone else to rotate the bridge for them!”</p><p>Ash crossed his arms and gave the bridges a puzzled stare. “Really makes you wonder why they built them that way, doesn’t it…?” he commented. “Well, might as well cross it so we can get to the Pokemon Center.” He then began to slowly and calmly cross the unrailed bridge, with Pikachu holding on tight to his shoulder. “Watch your step, Goh.”</p><p>Goh nodded as his heart pounded, though he kept a neutral expression so Raboot wouldn’t pick up on his nervousness. “Hop on, Raboot,” he said.</p><p>Without saying a word, Raboot leaped onto Goh’s backpack. Although its expression was neutral as well, Goh could feel it trembling, which he could understand given that it was a Fire-Type. This made Goh relieved that he decided to have Sobble stay behind for this trip, which he had done so it wouldn’t get scared by Vulpix. While Sobble may have been a Water-Type, knowing its timid personality, Goh figured that it probably would have been even more scared about crossing this bridge than he and Raboot were. Even so, Goh knew he had to stay calm if he wanted both himself and Raboot to cross safely.</p><p>After taking a deep breath, Goh began cautiously walking across the bridge. As he kept a close eye on his steps, he noticed the massive drop between him and the ocean below, causing him to quake a little. “At least… the water looks warm…” he mumbled.</p><p>Once Ash and Goh reached the center, they approached the control switch in front of them.</p><p>“Alright. On the count of three, we’ll press it at the same time,” Ash said. “Hold on tight.”</p><p>Goh timidly nodded his head.</p><p>“One… two… three.” The two boys said together as they stepped on the control switch, then immediately seized the railings on the side. They could both feel the bridge vibrating as it prepared to rotate. As soon as it began to move, they gripped onto the railings even tighter. Both of their hearts were racing, as were their partner Pokemon’s.</p><p>But once the bridge had finished rotating toward the direction of the Pokemon Center, Ash gave a vibrant smile. “Hey, that was actually kinda fun.”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>Goh blushed and quietly chuckled at the duo. “Always so upbeat…” he muttered.</p><p>As they both crossed the rest of the bridge and made their way to the Pokemon Center, Goh reflected on how he used to find Ash’s sheer enthusiasm somewhat embarrassing. But as he had spent more and more time with Ash and bonded with him, he slowly discovered a more positive and energetic side of himself. He wasn’t sure if this was specifically because of Ash’s influence, or if having true, close friends had brought out a friendlier side of him. All he knew was that one way or another, Ash had made these past few months the happiest time of his life.</p><p>Ash and Goh soon arrived at the Gateon Port Pokemon Center, which had a yellow, tiled floor and a blue-haired nurse in a pink uniform standing behind the counter.</p><p>“Welcome to the Pokemon Center,” the nurse greeted.</p><p>“Hi, Nurse…” Ash began, before realizing she looked nothing like the Nurse Joys he was used to seeing in literally every other place he had traveled to. “Wait… are you Nurse Joy?”</p><p>The nurse chuckled. “No, I’m Nurse Maree,” she replied. “But I get that all the time.”</p><p>Ash chuckled as well. Seeing that she was the first nurse he had ever met whose name wasn’t Joy, he could understand why she would get that question a lot. “We’d like to get a room here, please.”</p><p>“Sure,” Maree said. “I’ll prepare one for you right away.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Ash replied.</p><p>“Also, Nurse Maree,” Goh said. “We were wondering where the nearest place with wild Pokemon is.”</p><p>“Wild Pokemon?” Maree repeated, blinking in surprise. “I’m afraid northwestern Orre doesn’t have any wild Pokemon.”</p><p>“W-What…?” Goh exclaimed, petrified in shock.</p><p>“And even in the other parts of Orre, there are very few,” Maree stated. “They’re only known to show up at three small locations. The majority of Orre is a wasteland, so there’s not an abundance of wild Pokemon like there is in other regions.</p><p>Still petrified, the color of Goh’s clothes, skin, and hair slowly but surely faded, until every part of him turned pure white. You know, anime logic. “You’re… you’re kidding…” he mumbled, before sinking to the ground and melting away.</p><p>“Hold on,” Ash said. “So if there aren’t any wild Pokemon, then where do trainers get their Pokemon from?”</p><p>“You see, Pokemon are imported here mainly from Johto and Hoenn,” Maree explained. “And just like in those regions, trainers in Orre can start their journey once they reach the age of ten.”</p><p>“I gotcha,” Ash replied. “So, does Orre have a Pokemon League?”</p><p>“No, but it does have several colosseums and training facilities,” Maree answered. “Orre is also known for its tradition of battling primarily in the Double Battle style. We do this as a way to help strengthen the bonds not just between trainers and their individual Pokemon, but between the trainer’s whole team.”</p><p>“Cool!” Ash commented. “I never knew Orre had such a unique culture when it came to battling! Isn’t it cool, Goh?”</p><p>Goh came out of his melted away state. “Huh? Y-Yeah, it’s… it’s cool…” Goh faltered, trying to act like he heard, as he was distracted thinking about the lack of wild Pokemon.</p><p>“I hope you enjoy your visit here,” Maree said.</p><p>“Thanks!” Ash responded.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu cheered.</p><p>As Ash and Goh made their way to their prepared rooms, Goh let out a heavy sigh as he slumped over. “And I was really looking forward to catching my first Pokemon from Orre…”</p><p>“Hey, cheer up, Goh,” Ash said, smiling at his friend. “Maybe next time we come to Orre, we could check out those places with the wild Pokemon.”</p><p>Goh gave his friend a slight smile back. “Hey, that’s a good idea,” he replied. He then looked straight ahead, beginning to imagine the exhilaration he would feel after catching a wild Pokemon in a region where they were hardly ever seen. It wouldn’t be an easy task for sure, though he knew that the bigger the challenge was, the more rewarding it would feel to overcome it. Already foreseeing and sensing the immense satisfaction of that moment, his slight smile widened into a proud grin. “Then I could say I’m one of the few people who’s caught a Pokemon in Orre!” he declared.</p><p>“Yeah!” Ash cheered, holding up his fist. “That’s the spirit!”</p><p>“<em>Pika Pika!</em>” Pikachu squealed as it made a fist as well.</p><p>Goh continued smiling at the reminder of just how much more optimistic he had become since meeting Ash. This felt like a whole new era for him, one where the incidents that led to him becoming more cautious and negative seemingly never happened. Being able to focus on and enjoy the present like this was an amazing feeling for him, one he never wanted to go away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Shadow of a Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Ash and Goh got off their train at their final destination: Agate Village, a small town populated by senior citizens. As soon as the boys arrived, they were mesmerized by the town’s beautiful landscape. It had clear waterfalls and lush grass everywhere they looked, as well as a massive, flowing river beneath the entrance bridge. Several of the houses they saw were also built directly under the white roots of an enormous tree, which was located in north-central Agate. There was even a home built inside of that tree. Ash and Goh remembered Professor Cerise telling them that Eagun’s house was made out of a hollowed-out tree. Based on that description, they knew that it would be super easy to spot, and easy to spot it was.</p><p>After making their way to that towering tree and knocking on the door to the house built inside, Ash and Goh were greeted by an elderly woman who wore a pink dress.</p><p>“Ah, hello,” the woman said with a welcoming smile. “You must be Ash and Goh from Cerise Laboratories.”</p><p>“That’s us,” Ash replied.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu nodded its head.</p><p>“We’ve been expecting you,” the woman stated. “I’m Beluh, Eagun’s wife.” Beluh then turned around to the staircase behind her. “Eagun, dear!” she called. “Ash and Goh have arrived!”</p><p>“They have?” replied an ecstatic voice. A long-haired and long-bearded elderly man in a purple coat then came speed walking down the stairs. He zoomed up to the guests and gave them both a huge grin of enthusiasm. “Ah, yes!” he cheered. “We’ve been waiting for you two! I’m Eagun!”</p><p>“My name’s Ash,” greeted Ash with a friendly smile. “And this is my partner, Pikachu.”</p><p>“<em>Pika, Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu cheered, eagerly waving its paw hello.</p><p>“I’m Goh,” Goh said, giving Eagun a friendly smile as well. “And this is Raboot.”</p><p>“<em>Ra,</em>” Raboot muttered, briefly taking its paw out of its pocket-like fur pouch to wave hello, then putting it back in.</p><p>“Nice to meet you all!” Eagun said. “Why don’t I introduce you to my partner Pokemon?” He looked over to the left and crouched down. “Come and say hi to our guests, Pikachu.”</p><p>Ash and Pikachu’s eyes lit up as they saw the small, yellow rodent Pokemon walk over to greet them. “<em>Pika, Pikachu,</em>” the wrinkly-eyed Pikachu greeted with an excited wave.</p><p>“Wow!” Ash shouted. “Your partner’s a Pikachu too?”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Ash’s Pikachu cheered, before hopping down from Ash’s shoulder and running up to the other Pikachu. “<em>Pika!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu, Pika, Pika,</em>” Eagun’s Pikachu replied as it reached out its tail.</p><p>“<em>Pika, Pika!</em>” Pikachu cried joyfully, giving Eagun’s Pikachu a tail shake.</p><p>“Huh…” Goh said as he carefully observed the interaction. “So <em>that’s </em>how Pikachu greet each other.”</p><p>Ash knelt down and gave the two Pikachu a pleased smile, delighted to see them getting along so well. “You two are already great friends, aren’t you?”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Ash’s Pikachu replied with a quick nod.</p><p>“That’s wonderful,” Eagun remarked. He then looked back up at Ash and Goh as his face shifted to a more serious expression. “So, I understand that you two found a Shadow Pokemon in your home region who you are hoping to purify.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Ash answered.</p><p>“Professor Cerise told us that a Shadow Pokemon needs to open its heart to a trainer for it to be purified,” Goh remarked.</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct,” Eagun confirmed. “You see, the reason why your Shadow Pokemon closed the door to its heart in the first place was that its memories were artificially corrupted.”</p><p>“Corrupted?” Ash repeated with a confused look.</p><p>“Ten years ago, Cipher managed to figure out how to erase a Pokemon’s good memories and amplify their worst ones,” Eagun explained. “That’s what turned them into Shadow Pokemon.”</p><p>Ash gritted his teeth and made a trembling fist. “I can’t believe Cipher would do such a thing…” he muttered fumingly. “And now Team Rocket’s doing it too…”</p><p>“So, their aggressive behavior comes from them only remembering their worst memories?” Goh asked.</p><p>“That’s right,” Eagun replied. “Primarily the times in which they have been mistreated. Dwelling on the ways we’ve been wronged can not only bring out the worst in us, but also leave us trapped in a painful void of anger and distrust.”</p><p>Goh’s heart sank as he imagined how those Pokemon must have felt only having memories of being treated poorly. He could easily see why this would cause them to become bitter and untrusting, especially after his own experiences of betrayal. Not only that, but the amount of pain that would’ve had to cause for all those Pokemon to lose their kind-heartedness felt excruciating for Goh to even try to imagine. “That does sound really painful…” he mumbled, staring at the floor as he lost himself in his thoughts.</p><p>“That is why we must reverse what Team Rocket has done to your Pokemon,” Eagun stated. “Once the Relic Stone brings back its memories, your Pokemon will return to its natural, kind state. Until then, we must encourage it to open up to you two. There are several approaches, but battling is no doubt the best one!”</p><p>“Well, of course!” Ash responded, with his booming voice jolting Goh out of his train of deep thought. “What better way to bond with Pokemon than to battle with them?”</p><p>Goh chuckled, grateful for Ash’s enthusiasm not only snapping him back to reality, but also cheering him up a bit like it always did. “You sure do love battles, don’t you Ash…?”</p><p>“You bet!” Ash replied proudly.</p><p>“Wonderful!” Eagun cheered. “I’ll start gathering a group of trainers for you to battle! In the meantime, I would suggest taking a stroll with your Vulpix to help it warm up to you two.”</p><p>“But the last time Vulpix was out of its Poke Ball, it started attacking everything in sight,” Goh pointed out. “Wouldn’t that be dangerous?”</p><p>“As long as you’re quick to return it if it’s about to attack, it should be fine,” Eagun answered. “What Vulpix needs right now if a trainer who it can feel safe to warm up to.”</p><p>Goh instinctively glanced at Ash.</p><p>“Well, I’ll go gather some trainers,” Eagun stated. “I can’t wait to assist in Vulpix’s purification! Meet me at Relic Cave in ten minutes!” Without wasting a second, he sprinted out the door, with his Pikachu following close behind.</p><p>Seeing all that energy in both the elderly man and his partner Pokemon made Ash and Goh smile. “He sure is fast,” Ash commented.</p><p>“No doubt about that,” Beluh said. “Although I do often worry about him overdoing things… Even still, it’s wonderful seeing him so eager to help. Same with you two young lads. Thank you so much for coming all the way from Kanto to purify your little Pokemon.”</p><p>“Hey, no prob,” Ash replied. “We’re happy to help.”</p><p>“Do be careful, though,” Beluh advised. “When a Shadow Pokemon is angered, they won’t hesitate to attack people.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. We’ll be careful,” Goh reassured her.</p><p>After he and Ash exited the hollowed-out tree home, Goh took out Vulpix’s Poke Ball and opened it. But as soon as Vulpix appeared in that flash of light, the trainers and their Pokemon were immediately greeted with a cold snarl. Looking into its untrusting eyes saddened Goh. It made him think back to when he too was reluctant to trust anyone, at least to the extent in which he was willing to think back.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu…</em>” Pikachu muttered in sympathy.</p><p>Seeing Vulpix’s reaction made Ash frown as well, though his frown quickly turned into a welcoming smile. Without a hint of hesitation, he approached the Fire-Type and crouched down in front of it. Meanwhile, Goh carefully observed as he imagined himself in Vulpix’s position back when his own trust issues were at their worst.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Ash said in a soothingly hushed tone. “I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Though Vulpix still retained that same glare of skepticism, it was no longer growling. This gave Goh a bit more hope that it would eventually open up, especially after that comforting greeting.</p><p>“You don’t have to trust me right away,” Ash reassured the Pokemon. “I just want you to know there are lots of nice people and Pokemon out there, who want to be friends with you. Pikachu and I would like to be your friends.”</p><p>“<em>Pika Pika!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>Goh anxiously clenched his teeth. He knew that if he had been offered friendship right after his last bad experience, the pressure would have driven him away instantly. He didn’t see any chance of this working on Vulpix either.</p><p>And sure enough, it didn’t. Instead, it responded with another growl, followed by a fire-like aura of purple energy! This energy blast sent Ash soaring back several feet before he landed on his back with a loud thud.</p><p>“Ash!” Goh hollered as he rushed to his friend’s side and knelt down. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Ash slowly lifted himself off the ground, holding his head. “Yeah, I’m alright,” he replied in a shaky voice.</p><p>Seeing its trainer attacked made Pikachu furious. Going on all fours, it scowled at Vulpix as its cheeks crackled with electric sparks. “<em>Pika!</em>” it roared.</p><p>“<em>Vul…</em>” Vulpix snarled with an equally enraged scowl. Sensing a fight about to break out, Goh held up Vulpix’s Poke Ball in preparation for it to attack once more.</p><p>“Pikachu, wait,” Ash said gently to his Pokemon. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“<em>Pika?</em>” Pikachu responded, calmly looking up at its trainer as it stopped charging electricity.</p><p>But Vulpix continued to tremble in rage. It then opened its mouth wide as a cluster of purple energy began to form in front of it.</p><p>Goh knew this was his cue. “Vulpix, return!” he exclaimed, firing a beam of red energy from the Poke Ball to Vulpix. The beam landed just in time and sent the Shadow Pokemon back into its Poke Ball. Goh let out a heavy sigh of relief, though he could still feel his heart pounding after that close call.</p><p>“Looks like this is gonna be tougher than we thought…” Ash muttered disappointedly.</p><p>“<em>Pika…</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>Remembering how this all started from Ash immediately offering his friendship to Vulpix, Goh decided to share his insight with him. “I wonder if…”</p><p>He then quickly stopped himself, looking away like he never said anything. Though he was normally quite confident when it came to standing up for his beliefs, he remembered that the last time he did so with Ash and Raboot, it led to a falling out that caused him to think his friendship with them was over. Even if the chance of that repeating this time around seemed highly unlikely, Goh was not about to take any kind of risk like that again.</p><p>“What?” Ask asked.</p><p>“Never mind…” Goh mumbled as he stared at the ground. “You know more about this stuff than I do…”</p><p>“No, I wanna hear what you have to say,” Ash said.</p><p>Reassured by Ash’s open-minded tone, Goh took a deep breath, then decided to go ahead and share. “Okay…” he muttered. “I was just gonna say that… Maybe Vulpix felt like you were putting too much pressure on it.”</p><p>“By telling it I wanted to be his friend?” Ash asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.</p><p>“Well…” Goh murmured, interpreting mild offense in his friend’s expression. Looking to side, he anxiously searched for the right words to express his point of view so it wouldn’t come off in the wrong way this time. “That might… be a big first step for Vulpix… I don’t think it’s at a point right now where it even wants to consider making friends. I think we might need to take it slower. Would it be alright if I try…?”</p><p>“Sure, go ahead,” Ash replied.</p><p>Goh blinked, pleasantly surprised by Ash’s response. “Thank you, Ash,” he said with a relieved smile, before sending Vulpix back out.</p><p>“<em>Vul…</em>” Vulpix growled, looking daggers at its trainer. Goh, putting aside his fear, slowly approached it, before kneeling down from a slight distance and giving it a soothing smile. “Hi Vulpix,” he greeted softly. “Ash, Pikachu, Raboot and I are thinking of going for a walk by the waterfalls. You can join us if you want.”</p><p>Vulpix’s scowl became less tense, though it still maintained a skeptical frown.</p><p>“It might be nice to get some fresh air,” Goh remarked.</p><p>Though Vulpix’s look of skepticism didn’t change, it stood still for a moment as it studied Goh and his welcoming expression. It then nodded, before shuffling to the wooden bridge on its right, which led straight to the waterfalls.</p><p>Goh widened his eyes in shock. He thought for sure his opinion would be proven wrong in some way, but this time the result was the opposite.</p><p>“Hey, that worked,” Ash whispered. “Nice call, Goh,”</p><p>Goh blushed as he let out a quiet chuckle. “Thanks…” he muttered shyly, before he, Ash, and the Pokemon began following Vulpix down the bridge.</p><p>“How did you know that would work?” Ash asked.</p><p>“U-uh…” Goh stuttered, looking away as he searched for either a vague or made-up answer to avoid acknowledging his trauma out loud. “J-Just a guess…”</p><p>“Well, your guess was right on the mark,” Ash commented with a proud grin. “That’s impressive, especially knowing how new you are to all of this.”</p><p>Goh nodded, giving a somewhat forced smile. Like Ash, Goh was proud of himself for managing to figure out what Vulpix needed. But the amount of thinking back he did to his traumatic memories in the process left him feeling too agitated to speak. He may have mostly healed from the trauma of being seemingly betrayed by Horace, after learning what truly happened and reconciling with him. But the trauma of that second betrayal still haunted him whenever he recalled it, and this instance was no exception.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Uphill Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Goh’s mood didn’t change drastically by the end of that ten-minute walk, he did manage to distract himself to some extent by focusing on his surroundings. As he gazed at the crystal-clear rivers, listened to the soothing splashes of the plummeting water, and took in the refreshing scent of both the waterfalls and the moss, he could feel his stress gradually begin to lift. Though the persistent thoughts still lingered in the back of his mind, Goh felt confident they would soon fade away completely.</p><p>Following their walk, Ash and Goh arrived at the entrance to Relic Cave, which was located directly beneath Eagun’s house. Standing in front of the entrance was Eagun himself and his Pikachu.</p><p>“Ah, perfect timing!” Eagun said. “I just gathered three trainers here for you to battle with on your way to the Relic Stone. Now, have you decided which one of you will battle alongside Vulpix?”</p><p>Ash quickly turned to his friend. “I think it should be you, Goh.”</p><p>“Who, m-me?” Goh stammered, completely taken aback.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ash answered with a nod. “After all, you’re the one who helped it feel comfortable enough to go on a walk with us. Looks to me like you two are already starting to bond.”</p><p>Goh gazed speechlessly at Ash with a mild blush on his face. He didn’t know what to say. Knowing how inexperienced he was as a trainer compared to Ash, both when it came to battling and earning the trust of Pokemon, he couldn’t help but feel like he was only saying that to be nice. “You really think it should be me…?” he muttered. “Even though I have next to no battling experience…?”</p><p>“If you’re up for it,” Ash replied. “I’m sure Vulpix would love to battle with you.”</p><p>Goh looked down as he contemplated that unexpected suggestion. If an experienced trainer like Ash truly believed he was best suited for the task, it seemed only right to give it a try. “Well… I may not be as into battles as you are. But if it means helping Vulpix open the door to its heart, then I’m in.”</p><p>“Alright!” Ash cheered while holding up his fist. “Good luck, Goh!”</p><p>“<em>Pika Pika!</em>” Pikachu shouted.</p><p>“Thanks,” Goh said with a smile of gratitude, before crouching down and facing his Raboot and Vulpix. “Ready, you two? We’re about to have our first Double Battle, so let’s make sure we all work as a team!”</p><p>“<em>Ra,</em>” Raboot replied with a calm nod. But Vulpix gave no reaction, licking its paw instead.</p><p>Goh frowned in guilt, instinctively blaming himself for Vulpix’s cold behavior. He quickly reminded himself though that Vulpix’s response didn’t have to do with him. It just needed time to open up to humans again. And he knew that he could help make that happen, so long as he remained patient.</p><p>The trainers and their Pokemon then entered Relic Cave, a short tunnel with a narrow stream flowing halfway through. Three trainers were standing in various spots in the tunnel. The nearest one was a boy slightly older than Ash and Goh, who had messy, brown hair and sported an orange jacket.</p><p>“Taybul will be your first opponent,” Eagun stated.</p><p>“Taybul?” Goh repeated.</p><p>“That’s me!” The boy said, proudly pointing to himself, before sheepishly looking down. “My parents really like tables…”</p><p>“N-Nice to meet you,” Goh stuttered, trying his best to keep a straight face. “I’m Goh.”</p><p>“Goh, huh?” Taybul replied with an impressed smile. “That’s a cool name. I’m surprised no one else in Orre has taken it.”</p><p>“Taken it?” Goh repeated.</p><p>“Oh, you’re <em>not </em>from Orre?” Taybul asked as he gave a perplexed, scrunched up look. Goh shook his head. “I guess I should explain then. See, it’s tradition that everyone in Orre is given a different name. That’s why people often come up with silly ones like mine…”</p><p>“Oh, I get it,” Goh responded, before looking off to the side. <em>That definitely explains a lot…</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>After the two trainers spread out to give themselves room to battle, Eagun stepped in between them. “The battle between Goh and Taybul will now begin,” he announced. “Both trainers will use two Pokemon, and the battle will be over when both trainers’ Pokemon are unable to continue.”</p><p>Goh glanced around the tunnel and noticed the two other trainers watching him. Seeing this made him gulp in apprehension, though he reminded himself that he needed to focus on helping Vulpix.</p><p>“Now, bring out your Pokemon.” Eagun ordered.</p><p>“Numel, Aipom! Come on out!” Taybul shouted, flinging two Poke Balls forward. One was a large, yellow Pokemon with half-closed, drowsy-looking eyes, and the other was a purple primate with a yellow, hand-like tail.</p><p>“Numel and Aipom, huh?” Goh whispered as he brought out his Rotom Phone. He looked up both of those Pokemon’s data, which showed him a list of the different types they were weak against. “Oh yeah. Aipom’s weak to Fighting-Type moves. Raboot’s Double Kick will come in handy. And since Vulpix’s attack is super effective against all non-Shadow Pokemon, that gives us the advantage.” Feeling much more confident, though still sweating a little, Goh faced his opponents and smiled. “As long as we’re careful, we can win this for sure.”</p><p>“Battle begin!” Eagun declared.</p><p>“Alright, Raboot! Use Double Kick on Aipom!” Goh commanded. “And Vulpix, you use Shadow Wave!”</p><p>“Dodge, Aipom! Quick!” Taybul instructed.</p><p>“<em>Raaaa!</em>” Raboot cried as it leaped forward and dove foot-first toward Aipom. “<em>Boot!</em>” But Aipom sprung above the Rabbit Pokemon, evading its attack.</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuulpix!</em>” Vulpix screeched as it released two purple auras at both of its opponents. With Aipom suspended in the air and Numel unable to move quickly enough, both were struck with a direct hit.</p><p>“Numel! Aipom!” Taybul cried, before both Pokemon shook their heads, recovering from the Shadow Wave. Now was his turn to attack. “Okay, Aipom! Use Protect! And Numel, Bulldoze!”</p><p>“<em>Aipom!</em>” Aipom squealed, surrounding itself in a green, spherical forcefield.</p><p>“<em>Nuuuuuum…</em>” Numel exclaimed as it lifted its front hooves and enveloped itself in an orange aura. “<em>Mull!</em>” it then stomped those hooves on the ground, summoning an orange ring of energy and causing the ground to shake. This caused both of Goh’s Fire-Types to wince in shock and tumble down.</p><p>“Raboot! Vulpix! Hang in there!” Goh called.</p><p>Once the ground stopped shaking, both Pokemon wobbled a bit as they lifted themselves up.</p><p><em>I would’ve never thought to use a strategy like that…</em> Goh thought to himself.</p><p>Once both Pokemon were on their feet again, Raboot seemed just fine. But Vulpix was trembling and snarling, just like when it battled alongside Team Rocket.</p><p>“Vulpix…?” Goh mumbled, tensing up as he wondered what may have been wrong.</p><p>Without any command, Vulpix launched another powerful Shadow Wave at its opponents. Though the attack did cause them to flinch, Goh knew he couldn’t let Vulpix battle on its own like that, especially knowing they were battling specifically to earn each other’s trust.</p><p>“Wait, don’t use that without my command!” Goh exclaimed in a nervous tone.</p><p>“<em>Vul…</em>” Vulpix growled as it turned its glare toward Goh.</p><p>“W-What’s the matter…?” Goh murmured, bracing himself for an attack.</p><p>“It’s entered Reverse Mode!” Eagun explained.</p><p>“Reverse Mode?” Goh repeated.</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuuuul!</em>” Vulpix cried, gathering a cluster of purple energy in preparation for another Shadow Wave.</p><p>“Look out!” Ash hollered, zooming forward and propelling Goh out of the way.</p><p>As he sat on the ground, recovering from the close call, Goh sighed in relief. “Thank you, Ash…” He then looked up at Eagun with a frown of concern. “So, what do I do, Eagun?”</p><p>“Call its name and it will come to its senses!” Eagun answered.</p><p>“Alright,” Goh quickly replied, right before turning to his rampaging Pokemon. “V-Vulpix!” he cried.</p><p>But it continued to unleash random Shadow Waves.</p><p>“Why didn’t it work?” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“If a Pokemon senses fear in their trainer’s voice, it will only agitate them further!” Eagun explained. “You need to stay calm!”</p><p>“Got it…” Goh replied, before taking a deep, but fairly fast breath through his nose. He then faced Vulpix’s direction with a much more confident look. “Vulpix!” he shouted assertively.</p><p>“<em>Pix?</em>” Vulpix muttered, blinking in confusion as it snapped out of its enraged state.</p><p>“It worked!” Goh cheered.</p><p>“Well done, Goh,” Eagun said with a proud smile. He then looked toward both trainers. “Shall we continue the battle?”</p><p>“I’m up to keep going,” Taybul replied. “How about you, Goh?”</p><p>“Huh?” Goh responded, pausing briefly as he recovered from the shock of that rampage. He then nodded his head. “Okay. Let’s keep going.”</p><p>“Alright, but get ready,” Taybul warned. “Aipom, Protect! And Numel! Bulldoze!”</p><p>As Aipom shielded itself while Numel raised its front legs, Goh gritted his teeth as he tried thinking of a way to stop that combination. He then had an idea. “Raboot! Stop Numel with Quick Attack!”</p><p>Upon Goh’s command, Raboot came zipping at lightning speed toward Numel, tackling it before its front legs could touch the ground.</p><p>“Now, Aipom! Tickle!” Taybul ordered.</p><p>Before Raboot could turn around, Aipom snuck up behind it, then seized it with its hand-like tail. “<em>Aipom! Aipom! Aipom!</em>” it shouted rapidly as it tickled Raboot’s underarms. Raboot tried its best to keep a straight face, but it just couldn’t resist grinning and chortling.</p><p>Goh knew that the longer this kept up, the more it would weaken Raboot’s attack and defense power. <em>What do I do now…? </em>he thought, going through each of his Pokemon’s moves in his head to figure out if any of them could help Raboot escape. “That’s it! Vulpix, use Shadow Hold!”</p><p>“<em>Vuuuul!</em>” Vulpix howled, summoning a group of bright, slithering streams of energy. The streams soon reached both Numel and Aipom and constricted them, including Aipom’s tail fingers. This freed Raboot from its clutches, who immediately put on a serious face and placed its paws in its fur pouch, trying to act like nothing happened.</p><p>“What?” Taybul exclaimed.</p><p>“Now’s your chance, Raboot!” Goh shouted. “Use Double Kick on Aipom!”</p><p>With Aipom immobilized, Raboot landed two easy, potent kicks, freeing Aipom from the energy streams, but knocking it out.</p><p>“Aipom is unable to battle!” Eagun declared.</p><p>“Aipom, return,” Taybul said, firing a red beam from his Poke Ball and returning Aipom back inside. “You did great.”</p><p>With Numel both alone and immobilized, it was time for Goh to finish this battle up. “Alright, Raboot! Use Ember! And Vulpix, use Shadow Wave!”</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” The Rabbit Pokemon cried as it kicked a nearby pebble, setting it aflame and launching it at Numel.</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuulpix!</em>” Vulpix shrieked as it released two auras of purple, energy at Numel. With the two attacks’ combined power, Numel was out for the count.</p><p>“Numel is unable to battle!” Eagun proclaimed. “Which means the winner is Goh!”</p><p>“Yes!” Goh shouted with delight. “Way to go, you guys!”</p><p>Raboot responded with a composed, confident nod. Meanwhile, Vulpix didn’t respond at all, instead scratching its ear.</p><p>“Awesome, Goh!” Ash cheered as he ran up to his friend.</p><p>“<em>Pika Pika!</em>” Pikachu squealed with just as much enthusiasm.</p><p>“Thanks, Ash!” Goh said. “And Taybul. Thank you for a great battle.”</p><p>“No prob,” Taybul replied. “I’m glad I could help. I hope your Vulpix gets purified soon.”</p><p>“Thanks. Me too…” Goh muttered, dejectedly turning his gaze toward Vulpix as it licked its paw, still ignoring everyone around it. Reminding himself once again that it wasn’t his fault, he tried to shift his focus elsewhere.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Goh said. “It’s probably worn out from that battle.” He reached into his backpack and took out a pair of blue Oran Berries. He then walked up to his two Fire-Types and crouched down. “Here you go. These Oran Berries will help you get your strength back.”</p><p>Raboot calmly grabbed an Oran Berry from Goh’s hands, then closed its eyes and took a bite.</p><p>Meanwhile, Vulpix carefully watched Raboot, then snuffled up to the second Oran Berry and gave it a couple of sniffs. After a fairly long pause, it slowly leaned in toward the berry and took a small bite. Seeing this made Goh smile. From the way it hesitated at first, but then accepted the berry, he could sense that the door to Vulpix’s heart was starting to open.</p><p>“Goh,” Eagun said as he and his Pikachu walked up behind Goh, who quickly looked up at him. “I thought I’d give you the heads up that Reverse Mode is quite common for Shadow Pokemon to enter. When it happens, it is of the utmost importance that you stay calm. Just like in any battle situation, a trainer needs to not let their worries take over. Otherwise, their Pokemon will pick up on it and become agitated as well. They are battling as one, after all.”</p><p>“<em>Pika, Pika,</em>” Eagun’s Pikachu nodded.</p><p>Goh sighed and looked down. “There’s so much to keep track of when it comes to battling…” he murmured softly.</p><p>“Well, with enough practice, you’ll get the hang of it,” Ash reassured him. “Count on it!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Ash’s Pokemon agreed.</p><p>“Thanks, Ash…” Goh said with a forced smile, wondering if he believed Ash given how stressful he found battles to be. He usually tried to avoid them, claiming that any battle that wouldn’t lead to him catching or helping a Pokemon was meaningless to him. The real reason for this though was that battles brought him a lot of anxiety. This was mainly caused by the fact that his first battle against a trainer was such an unpleasant experience. Not only was it a swift defeat, but it also happened in a jam-packed stadium for a tournament that Ash signed him up for without his permission. He couldn’t help but think back to the Flute Cup whenever he was reminded of just how complicated and often stressful battles were. But he wasn’t about to let that, nor the trauma he was still reluctant to acknowledge, get in the way of him helping Vulpix. He was willing to cope with anything if it meant allowing Vulpix to see the good in the world again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ready to Roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Raboot and Vulpix had gotten their strength back, Goh was ready to begin his second battle. This time, he was up against Celsi, a red-headed girl in violet dress, along with her partners, Snubbull and Spheal.</p><p>“Alright, Spheal! Use Rollout on Raboot!” Celsi commanded.</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Goh called.</p><p>“<em>Boot!</em>” Raboot cried, leaping above the rolling, blue Pokemon with ease. But instead of stopping, Spheal simply turned around and charged straight toward Vulpix.</p><p>“Stop it with Shadow Wave, Vulpix!” Goh instructed.</p><p>Turning around, Vulpix gathered a cluster of purple energy, before firing it at Spheal. “<em>Vuuuuulpix!</em>” it screeched, though the aura wave didn’t even make Spheal flinch. It just kept going, soon colliding with Vulpix and sending it soaring several feet back.</p><p>“Vulpix!” Goh cried.</p><p>“<em>Ra!</em>” Raboot exclaimed with equal concern.</p><p>“Now, Snubbull! Use Bite!” Celsi ordered.</p><p>With Raboot distracted, Snubbull quietly sprinted toward it. “<em>Bull!</em>” It then chomped on Raboot’s arm.</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot moaned, squeezing its eyes shut.</p><p>“Quick! Break free with Double Kick!” Goh commanded.</p><p>Managing to endure Snubbull’s strong bite, Raboot spun around and delivered two fearsome kicks. “<em>Boot! Boot!</em>” it hollered as it launched Snubbull toward its trainer, setting itself free in the process. But the second Raboot freed itself, it was struck from behind by Spheal’s continuous Rollout. “<em>Raaaaa!</em>” it cried as the attack sent it flying and sliding across the hard ground.</p><p>“Raboot, no!” Goh shouted, before gritting his teeth as his hands balled up into a fist. <em>How do we stop that Rollout…?</em> he thought</p><p>“Now, use Headbutt on Vulpix!” Celsi instructed.</p><p>“<em>Snubbuuuuuull!</em>” Snubbull roared as it charged headfirst toward the Fox Pokemon.</p><p>“Dodge it!” Goh cried.</p><p>“<em>Vul!</em>” Vulpix squealed, successfully springing above Snubbull’s attack. While in the air, it spotted the rolling Spheal as it make its way toward Raboot, who was still struggling to lift itself back up. Giving a glare of determination, it inhaled deeply, then released a blazing-hot fireball at Spheal. This sudden attack stopped Spheal in its tracks and sent it sliding backward.</p><p>“Is that… Ember?” Goh asked, stunned at seeing his Shadow Pokemon use a non-Shadow move.</p><p>“Indeed, it is!” Eagun answered. “Vulpix got its first non-Shadow move back! That means the door to its heart is opening up!”</p><p>Thrilled by this sign of progress, Goh faced Vulpix with a huge grin. “All that battling’s paying off!” he remarked. “Alright, Raboot! Use Double Kick!”</p><p>“<em>Raaaaa!</em>” Raboot cried as it darted straight toward the weakened Spheal. “<em>Boot! Boot!</em>” After two mighty kicks, Spheal was knocked senseless.</p><p>“Spheal is unable to battle!” Eagun proclaimed.</p><p>“Oh well. Thank you, Spheal,” Celsi said as she transported Spheal back to its Poke Ball, then gazed down at it. “Don’t worry. Snubbull’s got this. Use Headbutt on Vulpix!”</p><p>“<em>Snubuuuuuull!</em>” Snubbull cried, charging in for another headbutt.</p><p>“Double Ember, now!” Goh commanded.</p><p>In perfect unison, Raboot kicked its flaming rock while Vulpix fired another sphere of flames from its mouth. Both attacks came flying straight toward Snubbull, then landed, creating a massive explosion in the process. Once the smoke cleared, Snubbull was seen lying still on the ground.</p><p>“Snubbull is unable to battle!” Eagun declared. “Which means the victory goes to Goh!”</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered as he raised his fist into the air. Neither of his Pokemon, however, expressed nearly as much enthusiasm, instead just giving slight smiles.</p><p>Goh’s third and final opponent was Tempo, an elderly woman who wore a baby pink coat and a rose-colored skirt. Battling alongside her were two spherical Pokemon, Cacnea and Jigglypuff.</p><p>“Double Ember, go!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“Dodge it!” Tempo ordered, as both of her Pokemon leaped above the two Ember attacks. “Now use Round!”</p><p>Cacnea and Jigglypuff opened their mouths wide, then began to simultaneously sing an ear-piercingly high note. Their singing released shockwaves of red and blue energy. Once these shockwaves reached Goh and his Fire-Types, they all clamped their ears shut.</p><p>“Vulpix!” Goh hollered in a shaky voice. “Stop them with Shadow Wave!”</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuuulpix!</em>” Vulpix roared, unleashing two purple auras at its opponents. This sent both Pokemon soaring back, putting an end to their shrilling round.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered. “Now, Raboot! Use Quick Attack on Cacnea!”</p><p>“Dodge it!” Tempo instructed.</p><p>“<em>Raaaaaa!</em>” Raboot shouted as it zoomed at lightning speed toward the green, spiky Pokemon. Just before Raboot reached it though, Cacnea stepped to the side, evading the attack.</p><p>“Now, Pin Missile on Vulpix!” Tempo commanded. “And Jigglypuff, use Sing on Raboot!”</p><p>“<em>Cacneaaaaaa!</em>” Cacnea hollered as the spikes on its arms began to glow white. It then launched a barrage of white, arrow-shaped pins at Vulpix. Although they didn’t do much damage, Vulpix squeezed its eyes shut as it endured the attacks.</p><p>“Quick, Raboot! Use Ember on Cacnea!” Goh ordered.</p><p>Upon Goh’s command, Raboot kicked a pebble into the air in preparation to use its Ember attack. But then it stopped as it began hearing a strange melody coming from behind.</p><p>“<em>Jig-guh-lee-puff, Jig-guh-lee-ee-ee-puff…</em>”</p><p>Unlike the round, Jigglypuff’s regular singing voice sounded soft and soothing. So soothing in fact that it caused Raboot’s eyes to droop. In seconds, Raboot was laying on the ground, off in dreamland.</p><p>“Raboot, no!” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cacnea’s Pin Missile attack finally ended, but Vulpix’s eyes were still squeezed shut. It then began quivering, though it was too far away for Goh to notice.</p><p>“Alright, Vulpix! Use Em…”</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuuul!</em>” Vulpix shrieked, completely ignoring Goh’s command and gathering a cluster of purple energy instead. “<em>Pix!</em>” it shrieked as it released two fire-like auras at both Jigglypuff and Cacnea, landing direct hits. As Vulpix continued snarling and looking daggers at its opponents, both of them timidly away.</p><p>“Uh-oh!” Goh cried, tensing up apprehensively. “Is this Reverse Mode again?”</p><p>“Remember what I said, Goh!” Eagun shouted.</p><p>“Oh, right!” Goh quickly replied as he shook his head. Reminding himself to stay calm, he faced Vulpix, who was charging up another Shadow Wave, and gave another assertive call. “Vulpix!”</p><p>“<em>Pix?</em>” Vulpix muttered, blinking in confusion as it came to its senses once more.</p><p>“Phew…” Goh sighed with his hand over his racing heart. “It worked.”</p><p>“Okay, Jigglypuff! Body Slam on Raboot!” Tempo commanded.</p><p>“<em>Jiggleeeeee!</em>” Jigglypuff squealed as it leaped toward the snoozing Raboot, preparing to body slam it.</p><p>“Use Ember, quick!” Goh called.</p><p>“<em>Vulpix!</em>” The Fox Pokemon cried as it unleashed a blazing sphere of energy at Jigglypuff. This sent the little Pokemon soaring back to its trainer, before landing on the rocky ground and falling unconscious.</p><p>“Jigglypuff is unable to battle!” Eagun stated.</p><p>“Way to go, Vulpix!” Goh cheered, as Vulpix glimpsed at him with a slight smile.</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot mumbled as it slowly opened its eyes.</p><p>“Quick!” Tempo shouted. “Use Needle Arm while it’s still waking up!”</p><p>“I don’t think so!” Goh declared. “Vulpix, use Shadow Hold!”</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuuuul!</em>” Vulpix howled, releasing several streams of bright energy. The streams slithered their way toward Cacnea, then seized it tightly before it could reach Raboot.</p><p>“Now, Raboot! Double Kick!” Goh ordered.</p><p>Now wide awake, Raboot lifted itself off the ground, then came racing toward the immobilized Cacnea. “<em>Boot! Boot!</em>” it cried, delivering two mighty kicks and rendering it down for the count.</p><p>“Cacnea is unable to battle!” Eagun proclaimed. “Which means Goh wins the battle!”</p><p>“Yes!” Goh cheered, raising his fist as he leaped into the air. “Awesome job, two you!”</p><p>“<em>Boot,</em>” Raboot replied, closing its eyes as it confidently raised its head with its paws in its fur pouch. Meanwhile, Vulpix gazed down while giving a bashful smile and blush, putting its paw over its front leg.</p><p>“Huh…” Goh muttered, surprised by this sudden change in its mood. “Vulpix didn’t react that way after our last battle…”</p><p>“So, now we’re seeing signs of Vulpix’s true personality,” Eagun stated as he walked up to Goh. “Looks like the door to its heart is opening wider.”</p><p>Goh looked back at Vulpix and smiled in relief at this second sign of progress. “Looks like it,” he remarked, before turning his gaze toward the end of the tunnel. “Why don’t we see if it can be purified?”</p><p>“It’s worth a try,” Eagun remarked, with a hint of doubt in his voice. “Follow me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Forest of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ash and Goh followed Eagun out the tunnel, they were greeted by the soothing atmosphere of Relic Forest. Towering, lush trees completely bordered their surroundings, with only the rays of the evening sun peeking through. Standing in front of them was a stack of wide, cylinder-shaped rocks, with the rocks on the top carved out to resemble a Poke Ball. Both Ash and Goh, who recognized this from the Relic Stone photo they saw at the Cerise Laboratory, gaped at the shrine in awe.</p><p>“Awesome!” Ash exclaimed. “So that’s the Relic Stone!”</p><p>“It sure is,” Eagun said. “The shrine that contains the powers of the Mythical Pokemon, Celebi.”</p><p>“The powers of Celebi?” Ash repeatedly with an awestruck, sparkly-eyed expression. “How cool is that?”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu cried, equally awestruck.</p><p>Goh, however, had a much different reaction to this. Staring down with a dejected frown on his face, he thought back to the last time he looked for a shrine dedicated to Celebi. It was the shrine that he and Horace had been looking for when they first met. Even though Goh had since reconciled with Horace, having already reflected so much on his past betrayals, he couldn’t help but recall the pain of the supposed betrayal that started it all.</p><p>Eagun, not seeming to notice Goh’s current state, continued. “Once a Shadow Pokemon is ready to open the door to its heart, the Relic Stone will bring back their fondest memories of their lives before having their hearts closed.”</p><p>“Well, what are we waiting for?” Ash shouted with enthusiasm. “Let’s see if it works!”</p><p>Temporarily coming out of his deep thoughts, Goh looked down at his Shadow Pokemon. “Vulpix?”</p><p>Vulpix stood still for a moment as it studied the shrine. It then slowly began to approach it, while Ash and Goh eagerly observed. Once Vulpix made it to the shrine, it stood silently in front of it for the next few moments.</p><p>But nothing seemed to happen.</p><p>“Is it working?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Hm…” Eagun muttered. “I suspected it wasn’t quite ready yet…”</p><p>“Not ready?” Goh repeated.</p><p>“When a Shadow Pokemon who’s ready to open the door to its heart approaches the Relic Stone, it gives off green energy,” Eagun explained. “It’s not doing that yet for Vulpix. That means it still needs more time to warm up to you.”</p><p>“I see…” Goh replied in a disheartened mumble as he stared at the ground. With all the progress Vulpix had made, he felt so sure that it was ready to be purified. It saddened him to know that it would have to remain in that deeply bitter, untrusting state for even longer.</p><p>Eagun looked down and put his hand on his chin. “Now that I think about it, perhaps battling may not be the most effective method for Vulpix after all…”</p><p>“It isn’t?” Ash asked.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Goh muttered.</p><p>“The truth is, while the majority of Shadow Pokemon tend to benefit most from battling, some prefer different methods,” Eagun stated. “How effective each method is depends on how well that method suits their personality.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Goh remarked. “If you’re going to open up to someone, the thing you do with them should be something you enjoy.”</p><p>Raboot stared back at the Relic Cave entrance, reflecting on the battles it had there. It gave a subtle, but downcast frown at the thought of not being able to battle there again.</p><p>“The catch is that until a Shadow Pokemon starts showing signs of said personality, it’s impossible to guess what method they would prefer,” Eagun pointed out. He then looked over at Vulpix, who was quietly wandering around the forest and examining the plants. “But looking at your Vulpix, it appears that its personality is fairly low-key. It also seems like the type who values quiet time and prefers relaxing activities over battles. Perhaps your Vulpix may benefit from a cologne massage.”</p><p>“A cologne massage?” Ash repeated.</p><p>“The Poke Mart in this village sells various cologne scents for trainers to use to massage their Pokemon,” Eagun stated. “Wes and Michael used them while they were taking care of Shadow Pokemon, and they proved to be quite effective for many of them.</p><p>“We could give that a try,” Goh said with a smile of renewed hope, before turning toward Ash. “How about we go there tomorrow morning?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Ash replied.</p><p>That night at the Pokemon Center guest room, Ash slipped on his Pikachu-themed pajamas, while Pikachu and Raboot were already laying down in their respective trainers’ beds. Goh, meanwhile, who was already in his usual grey pajamas, sat quietly on his bed while staring at his phone with a reflective and saddened frown. Even though it had been several hours since he was feeling somewhat on edge at the cave, that tense feeling continued to persist. So much time had passed since he last thought this much about that particularly bad memory that he had forgotten how hard it was to stop thinking about it once he started. He hoped that he would at least feel better in the morning, as this feeling of tension just wouldn’t lift in the slightest no matter what he did. He had no idea how else to cope with it.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Goh?” Ash asked, as Pikachu opened its eyes and crawled up to Ash’s shoulder, looking worriedly at Goh as well.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh responded in a start, as Raboot opened and fixed its eyes on Goh while continuing to lie down. This was only Goh’s second time being asked that question by anyone outside his family. Although he was now more used to the feeling of someone else worrying about him, he still wasn’t sure how to respond.</p><p>“You’ve been quiet almost all day,” Ash pointed out. “Is there something bothering you?”</p><p>“N-No!” Goh stuttered, both confused and reluctant to acknowledge his anxious thoughts out loud. He figured that focusing on a less personal stressor would be the best way to end the conversation quickly. “Well… not anything major,” he replied, as Ash sat down beside him on his bed. “I guess I just… feel bad about what Vulpix is going through…”</p><p>“Yeah, I can understand,” Ash remarked. “It’s awful that Team Rocket took away all its good memories… But it will get them back. As long as you keep taking the time to bond with it, it will be purified before you know it!”</p><p>“<em>Pika Pika,</em>” Pikachu said reassuringly.</p><p>“So don’t you worry,” Ash said as he gently placed his hand on Goh’s shoulder. “Things will be just fine!”</p><p>Goh smiled softly at his friend. Although Ash may not have known the full context his of stress, it still comforted him to know that he had someone there to support him through it. “Thanks Ash…” he muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. On The Right Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash and Goh made their way up to the highest hill in the village. This hill had several waterfalls, as well as a breathtaking view of both the village and the enormous river beside it. This seemed like the perfect spot for them to relax and give the cologne massage method a try.</p><p>Once they arrived at that spot, Goh opened Vulpix’s Poke Ball. Although Vulpix had quite a moody look upon being sent out, Goh still gave it a soothing smile. “Hi, Vulpix,” he said, before reaching into his backpack. “Ash and I just bought some cologne at the Poke Mart.” He took out the lavender-colored cologne bottle, then crouched down to show it to Vulpix. “A lot of trainers use this to massage their Pokemon. They’re supposed to have a really calming scent for Pokemon too. Would you like to give it a try, Vulpix?”</p><p>Vulpix stared at the cologne bottle and tensed up a little, slowly shuffling a few steps back.</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t,” Goh reassured it.</p><p>Vulpix stopped backing away as it continued studying the bottle. It then gradually walked up to it sniffed it a couple of times. Its muscles grew more relaxed, though its hesitant facial expression still remained. It continued gazing at the bottle, then at Goh, then back at the bottle. After a moment of silence, it turned around and laid down.</p><p>“That looks like a yes,” Ash remarked with a smile.</p><p>“Alright. You ready?” Goh asked, sitting down on his knees as he held up the bottle. “I’m gonna spray some on your shoulders.”</p><p>Vulpix nodded.</p><p>Goh held the bottle over Vulpix’s shoulders and gave them a light spray, to which Vulpix responded with a slight jump. Goh then reached his hands out to its shoulders and began to rub them gently. After a moment of getting used to this sensation, Vulpix gave a slight smile, then let its eyes close.</p><p>“Looks like it’s enjoying it,” Ash commented.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu,</em>” his Pokemon agreed.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Goh remarked, smiling in relief. “Now just let me know when you’d like to stop, okay?”</p><p>Vulpix didn’t respond, instead laying still as it savored the soothing scent of the cologne, along with the light massage and the peaceful sounds of the splashing waves.</p><p>Goh stayed silent for a moment as he allowed Vulpix to relax and enjoy the quietness of its surroundings. Sensing that it was starting to become more comfortable with him, he figured this would be a good time to tell it a bit about his own experiences of opening up to others.</p><p>“You know…” Goh muttered as he reflected on those troublesome memories. “It took me a while before I felt willing to make friends too. I did try a couple of times, but… they didn’t turn out well…” He paused for another moment to give himself a break from thinking about it in detail, then continued to speak. “One time I made friends with this boy in the Johto region. And we were getting along so well…”</p><p>Goh could sense the tears creeping in as he reflected on all the joy that he felt that day having a close friend for the first time, all of which was abruptly robbed from him for three years. He took a deep breath to soothe himself in time before the tears arrived. Then he continued the story.</p><p>“But then he never showed up after promising to meet with me the next day…” Goh mumbled softly and quietly. “And I didn’t see him again for three years… That whole time I thought that he betrayed me...”</p><p>Already feeling quite emotional after reflecting on that somewhat healed trauma, Goh then began thinking back to the next betrayal he experienced. This time it brought him even more sorrow, coupled with unresolved bitterness. Just picturing the school setting in his head, he could feel his eyes watering before he had any chance to stop it. But he still wanted to try and tell the story anyway, to help Vulpix realize that it wasn’t alone.</p><p>“And the next time I tried, I…” he murmured in a trembling voice.</p><p>It was that moment Goh realized that he wasn’t ready to speak about what happened out loud. Especially not if it meant breaking down in front of his friends. Doing everything in his power to bring himself back to a calm state, he took in a deep, albeit very shaky breath in… then slowly let it out.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, and Raboot all widened their eyes in shock. Though Goh had already told the three of them about Horace, he had never mentioned that someone else left an even bigger emotional scar on him. Even Vulpix opened its eyes, sensing the sadness in Goh’s continuous, deep breaths. As each breath Goh took gradually grew more and more steady, Ash and Pikachu frowned in sympathy for their friend, while Raboot stared dejectedly at the ground.</p><p>After about a minute, Goh’s voice was finally steady enough for him to comfortably continue speaking. “I think what I’m trying to say is, um…” he faltered, still speaking in a soft tone. “I know… it can be hard to trust people again when someone has hurt you… But there are lots of genuinely good people out there. People who would be happy to be friends with you.” Goh then began to blush as his mind slowly shifted back to the present. He realized once again just how much happier he was thanks to the friends he had made. As he continued to speak, he felt like he was about to cry all over again from joy. “And once you give those people a chance… you’ll be so thankful to have them in your life…”</p><p>Vulpix’s smile widened after it heard its trainer attempt to tell that personal and distressing story just for its sake. Just to reassure it that there were people out there it could trust. Although it didn’t fully believe him, as it had no memories of being treated respectfully before Goh came along, it was a little more willing now to believe there may have been at least a few more people in the world as good-natured as Goh.</p><p>After a few more seconds of laying still and letting Goh massage it, Vulpix rose to its feet and turned around.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Vulpix?” Goh asked.</p><p>“<em>Vul!</em>” Vulpix replied with slight enthusiasm.</p><p>“That’s great, Vulpix!” Ash cheered.</p><p>Pikachu hopped off of Ash’s shoulder, then dashed up to Vulpix and gave it a delighted grin. “<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” it cried.</p><p>“<em>Vulpix!</em>” The Fox Pokemon yelped, then rapidly dug into the ground and hid inside the hole.</p><p>“Hey, that’s Dig!” Ash stated. “It got its second non-Shadow move back!”</p><p>“That must mean that the door to its heart is nearly open…” Goh muttered as his eyes glistened slightly in relief. He then approached the hole and crouched down next to it. “Sorry about that, Vulpix. We didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>“<em>Pix…?</em>” Vulpix mumbled as it peeked its head out of the hole. Goh gave it a friendly smile, to which Vulpix briefly smiled back. After climbing out of the hole, Vulpix then began strolling down the hill.</p><p>“Oh, you want to go on another walk?” Goh asked, as Vulpix turned its head and nodded. “Okay. Right behind you.”</p><p>As Goh, Ash and their Pokemon followed Vulpix down the hill, Goh noticed that his mind was racing with flashbacks of the memories he attempted to share with Vulpix, even though he didn’t technically share them. This saddened him a little, as he knew that the reason he began thinking about these memories in the first place was that Vulpix’s lack of trust reminded him of it. But even with all the progress that Vulpix had made, Goh’s school memories were still weighing just as heavily on his mind, if not, even more heavily. He still remained confident though that once Vulpix was purified and got its pleasant memories back, all of this would pass quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Enshrined in its Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aside from the anxious thoughts that Goh was having, the stroll he, Ash, and the Pokemon went on was quite peaceful. But the stroll they had that afternoon was an entirely different story. It started off fairly peaceful, until they passed by a young trainer and her grandmother training with a Poochyena. This provoked Vulpix into entering Reverse Mode and launching Shadow Wave at everything in sight. Luckily, Goh managed to call its name and snap it out of it quickly. But that only lasted for about five minutes before it entered Reverse Mode again, this time in response to a Taillow flying over their heads. Although Goh immediately snapped it out of it with another call, seeing Vulpix start to rampage more frequently left him worried that there was a reason for this happening, a reason that he was at fault for.</p><p>After about ten minutes of quietness, Goh’s worries gradually began to fade. That was until they passed by Eagun, whose Pikachu was practicing its Volt Tackle.</p><p>“<em>Vul…</em>” Vulpix quietly snarled as its muscles trembled.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh responded, quickly sensing that Vulpix was entering Reverse Mode again.</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuuuul!</em>” Vulpix screeched as it gathered a cluster of purple energy.</p><p>“Vulpix!” Goh called, as Vulpix stopped and blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Hm?” Eagun turned around, then smiled at the two young trainers. “Oh, it’s you guys! Good afternoon! Did you try giving Vulpix a cologne massage?”</p><p>“Yeah, and it helped it feel relaxed this morning,” Goh remarked with a concerned frown. “But over the last fifteen minutes, it’s entered Reverse Mode three times, even though we haven’t done any battling. I don’t know if it’s something I did, or if it’s…”</p><p>“Oh, no! It has nothing to do with you!” Eagun reassured him. “In fact, Vulpix entering Reverse Mode more frequently is a good sign. It means the door to its heart is almost fully open!”</p><p>“Really?” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s awesome!” Goh cheered as his eyes glimmered.</p><p>Eagun looked down at Vulpix, who was giving his Pikachu an intense glare. “Seems like your Vulpix is eager to battle my Pikachu,” he remarked. “What would you say about having one last battle before we head to Relic Forest?”</p><p>“I’m in!” Goh replied as his heart raced with exhilaration knowing that Vulpix would be purified soon. “How about you, Vulpix?”</p><p>“<em>Vul!</em>” Vulpix answered with a confident nod.</p><p>After making their way to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center, Goh and Eagun were ready to begin their battle.</p><p>“Alright! Use Ember!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“Dodge with Quick Attack!” Eagun instructed.</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Eagun’s Pikachu cried as it zipped away effortlessly from the fireball. “<em>Pika! Pika! Pika!</em>” It then continued zipping in a zigzagged path, until it reached Vulpix and delivered a mighty tackle, knocking it to the ground.</p><p>“Vulpix! Are you okay?” Goh asked. As Vulpix lifted itself off the ground, Goh noticed as the Pokemon began to quiver. “It’s Reverse Mode again!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Now, use Rain Dance!” Eagun ordered.</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pikaaaaa!</em>” Pikachu hollered as it raised its paws into the air, summoning a murky cloud directly above the battlefield.</p><p>Goh knew that he needed to call Vulpix out Reverse Mode as soon as possible, otherwise the Fire-Type would become even more agitated from the rain. “Vulpix!” he shouted.</p><p>“<em>Pix?</em>” Vulpix muttered, snapping out of its enraged state as Goh let out a relieved sigh. Vulpix then felt a light drop of rain falling from the cloud. Only a second later, buckets of rain poured down, making it duck in discomfort.</p><p><em>I wonder what they set up that rain for…</em> Goh thought to himself.</p><p>“Thunder, now!” Eagun shouted.</p><p>“<em>Pikaaaaaaaa!</em>” Pikachu roared as it enveloped itself in a blanket of electric sparks.</p><p>Goh gasped, knowing that Thunder always hit in rainy weather. He knew he needed to act fast. “Quick! Use Dig!” he cried.</p><p>“<em>Vulpix!</em>” Goh’s Pokemon squealed as it buried its way underground.</p><p>“<em>Chuuuuuuu!</em>” Pikachu shouted as a mighty beam of lightning shot down from the sky. But with Vulpix hiding underground, the attack failed to land.</p><p>A few seconds later, a cluster of pebbles to the left of Pikachu began to tremble. Pikachu, sensing this was where Vulpix was about to emerge from the ground, quickly moved to its right just as Vulpix dove upward to attack.</p><p>“Oh no!” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“Now, Volt Tackle!” Eagun commanded.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu! Pika-Pika-Pika-Pikaaaaaa!</em>” Eagun’s Pokemon cried as it enveloped itself in another veil of sparks, this time while charging toward Vulpix.</p><p>“Stop it with Shadow Hold!” Goh called.</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuuul!</em>” Vulpix howled as several streams of brilliant light slithered their way toward Pikachu, then constricted it, stopping it in its tracks.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh shouted joyously. “Now use Dig!”</p><p>“<em>Vul!</em>” Vulpix rapidly dug its way back underground. With Pikachu immobilized, this time there was no escape. Upon emerging from the ground, Vulpix delivered a fearsome tackle, sending Pikachu soaring back to its trainer.</p><p>“Way to go, Vulpix!” Goh cheered. But the celebrating came to a quick end as he noticed Vulpix lowering its head while emitting electric sparks. “Vulpix, what’s wrong…?”</p><p>“That’s Pikachu’s ability, Static,” Eagun explained. “When the opponent makes contact with Pikachu, there’s a chance it will become paralyzed.”</p><p>“Uh-oh…” Goh muttered, wishing he had gone for either Shadow Wave or Ember.</p><p>“Now’s our chance, Pikachu! Use Thunder!” Eagun ordered.</p><p>“<em>Pikaaaaaaa!</em>” Pikachu hollered as it surrounded itself in a veil of sparks. “<em>Chuuuuuu!</em>” Another lightning beam then came shooting down from the sky, striking Vulpix with a direct hit.</p><p>“<em>Vuuuuuuul!</em>” Vulpix exclaimed as it endured the mighty zap, then toppled to the ground.</p><p>“Vulpix, no!” Goh cried as his Pokemon struggled to lift itself back up.</p><p>“I think we can call it off there,” Eagun said.</p><p>As the rain slowly came to a stop, Goh gently picked up his wounded Pokemon. “Hey, Vulpix… Are you okay?”</p><p>“<em>Vul…?</em>” Vulpix replied with a weak nod.</p><p>“Here, Goh. Feed it this Cheri Berry,” Eagun said, approaching Goh with a cherry-like berry in his hand. “It’ll help cure the paralysis.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks, Eagun!” Goh replied with a grateful smile. He took the Cheri Berry from Eagun’s hand, then held it close to Vulpix’s mouth. “Here you go, Vulpix.” Without hesitating for a moment, Vulpix took a small bite out of the Cheri Berry.</p><p>“Looks like you and Vulpix have really grown to understand each other,” Eagun remarked.</p><p>“Yeah? You think so?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Eagun answered with a confident nod. “In fact, I think it might be time.”</p><p>Goh, knowing exactly what Eagun meant, beamed widely as his eyes sparkled like a diamond. It wouldn’t be long now before Vulpix got all its memories back!</p><p>Once they all made it back to Relic Forest, Vulpix approached the stone shrine once again. This time, the shrine began to emit green particles of light.</p><p>“That’s the green energy you were talking about!” Ash shouted gleefully.</p><p>“The door to its heart is about to open!” Eagun cheered. “It’s now time to undo the final lock!”</p><p>Intrigued by the dazzling, green light, Vulpix gently placed its paw on the shrine. Next thing it knew, it was blanketed in a green veil of energy, causing it to gasp in alarm. Ash, Goh, Eagun, and their partner Pokemon all gathered around to get a closer look. A few seconds later, Vulpix began beaming vibrantly while jumping up and down. “<em>Vulpix! Vulpix!</em>” it cheered with pure delight while wagging its tails.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Vulpix is reliving its happiest memories,” Eagun stated. “It’s remembering the moments from before its heart was closed where it was shown genuine love. The moments that shaped it into the kind-hearted Pokemon it will become once more.”</p><p>Goh’s eyes glistened as he watched his Pokemon relish in its happiest memories. After all this time of it thinking it had only ever experienced hardship, it pleased him immensely to see it recall its joyful moments again.</p><p>A green sphere of twinkling light soon began to surround Vulpix. The sphere then shrunk and entered its body, which released all the purple energy from its body that had kept its heart closed. Once both the green and purple energy faded away, Vulpix blinked and looked around with a bewildered expression on its face, as if it had just broken free from a dark spell.</p><p>“Vulpix?” Goh muttered.</p><p>“<em>Vul?</em>” Vulpix responded as it turned around and faced Goh. “<em>Vul! Vulpix!</em>” Giving him a huge grin, it dashed up to him, then leaped into his arms.</p><p>Goh caught the ecstatic Pokemon while laughing, surprised by its sudden increase in energy. “Wow, you seem so much happier now!” he cheered.</p><p>“I think it’s trying to thank you,” Eagun remarked.</p><p>“Thank me?” Goh asked.</p><p>“If it weren’t for you putting in all that time and effort to earn its trust, it never would have been able to unlock all those forgotten memories,” Eagun explained. “And the fact that you stuck with it no matter what shows how much you care for it.”</p><p>Goh cheerfully grinned, grateful that he was able to earn the trust and respect of a Pokemon as formerly untrusting as Vulpix. He felt especially grateful knowing that he managed to do this despite his lack of experience, both with training and socializing in general. He never thought he had what it took to do something like this. Yet here he was, holding in his arms a beaming Pokemon who, in the beginning, attacked anyone who offered it their friendship. “I’m so happy for you, Vulpix!” he cheered.</p><p>“<em>Pix!</em>” Vulpix shouted, wagging its tails in Goh’s arms.</p><p>“Me too!” Ash said.</p><p>“<em>Pika Pika!</em>” his Pikachu agreed.</p><p>“<em>Pix…</em>” Vulpix mumbled as it smiled and gazed down with a blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Shoulder to Cry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not long after Vulpix’s purification, Goh continued having vivid and repeating flashbacks to his time regularly attending school. These flashbacks persisted all the way up to when he and Ash were getting ready for bed. Though the sun had fallen, and he was in his pajamas, Goh’s mind couldn’t settle one bit. This left him even more disheartened than the previous night. At first, he assumed that he was feeling this way out of worry for Vulpix. But now that Vulpix had been purified and those memories were continuing to haunt Goh, he had no clue how or when they would stop. As Goh scrolled through his phone, desperately searching for something, anything, that could take his mind off of those memories, Ash was sitting calmly in a nearby chair, brushing Pikachu’s fur. Meanwhile, Raboot was sitting silently on the windowsill and gazing outside. They all had yet to notice Goh’s current state.</p><p>“Isn’t it great that Vulpix is back to its normal self again?” Ash asked his Pokemon.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu nodded in agreement.</p><p>“You did a really good job helping it feel comfortable, you know that Goh?” Ash remarked.</p><p>“Uh, y-yeah…” Goh stammered as Raboot looked over at him, sensing his agitation.</p><p>“<em>Pika?</em>” Pikachu muttered, sensing the same thing.</p><p>Ash gave his friend a worried frown. “Goh, if something’s bothering you, you should tell me,” Ash said.</p><p>“W-Why do you think something’s bothering me?” Goh mumbled, tensing up.</p><p>“You’ve been acting stressed all day today,” Ash pointed out. “Even after Vulpix was purified.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s…” Goh murmured while looking down, trying desperately to avoid having to mention his trauma. “It’s not that big a deal…”</p><p>“If it weren’t that big a deal, it wouldn’t be bothering you this much,” Ash remarked. He then walked over to Goh’s bed and sat down beside him, with Pikachu following him and sitting by its trainer’s side. “Please, tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>Goh stayed silent for a moment as he tensed up even more. Realizing he had no way of avoiding the conversation, he let out a sigh. “Okay…” he agreed, as Raboot listened from afar. “It’s just… Remember during that cologne massage, I was telling Vulpix about how I had another bad experience after Horace?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ash replied.</p><p>“Well…” Goh mumbled, staring at the floor. “I’ve been reminded of that second experience a lot over the last two days, and uh… it hasn’t left my mind since…”</p><p>Ash paused for a moment as he took in what Goh said. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.</p><p>“Um…” Goh responded in a barely audible whisper.</p><p>“If you don’t, that’s fine,” Ash reassured him.</p><p>Goh silently looked down as he weighed out the pros and cons of telling Ash. On one hand, he knew that talking about it could help him process it. But on the other hand, he also knew that if he ended up remembering too much of it, he could become stuck in an anxious loop of thinking about it for the next several days. Though considering it was already heavily on his mind, he figured he didn’t have much to lose. After taking a deep breath, he made the decision to tell.</p><p>“Okay…” Goh replied before taking a pause, trying to figure out the best way to describe it that would be vague enough for him to not get overwhelmed by flashbacks. “Back when I went to school regularly, I… I usually just hung out by myself at lunch. Chloe was my only friend. Eventually, she encouraged me to start having lunch in the cafeteria, because she wanted me to make new friends.”</p><p>“And this was after you met Horace?” Ash asked.</p><p>Goh nodded his head. “I was really on the fence about trying to make new friends, but... Chloe kept on telling me that they were nothing like him. So, eventually, I followed her advice. But then that’s when…”</p><p>This was the moment that Goh could sense the tears creeping in again. Trying desperately to keep them from showing, he took in a deep, slow breath while looking off to the side. At the same time, he also tried his best to figure out how to describe what happened without it causing unmanageable distress.</p><p>“You got hurt by someone again?” Ash asked, frowning in sorrow. Goh replied with a rapid nod as he winced at the reminder of that someone. “What happened?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna get into that…” Goh replied under his breath. “But basically, it… led to me realizing that the people in school weren’t as nice as Chloe said they were. That the only reason they wanted me around was to tease me…”</p><p>Ash quietly gasped, then gave his friend a heartbroken frown. “Goh, I’m so sorry…”</p><p>Feeling all the intense emotions rushing back to him like he was back at that school, Goh began to quiver and ball his hands into a fist. “It became so bad that I…” he whispered, before pausing to take another deep breath. This time though, he inhaled much faster, then gave a wobbly exhale with his teeth clenched. “That I just couldn’t handle being there... That’s why I’ve been skipping school since my last test. I made a promise that I’d go to school for my next one, but… Even though most of those bullies are off on Pokemon journeys now, I’m still terrified at the thought of just entering that building…” His voice then began to shake as he imagined it. “It’s gonna bring back all those memories, I know it…”</p><p>Raboot glumly looked down from the windowsill as it took in everything Goh had just shared.</p><p>“Well, I’m proud of you for sharing this, Goh,” Ash said. “It looked like it was tough thinking back to.”</p><p>Relieved to finally be done telling the story, Goh took a much slower breath in, then calmly let it out, along with a bit of the tension in his muscles.</p><p>“Some parts of it have slowly been getting easier for me to talk about,” Goh remarked. “But… there are still some parts that I just can’t think about without reliving them. And I know experts say that it’s not healthy to repress bad memories, but…” As Goh imagined himself describing his trauma in detail, he was completely overcome by a surge of anxiety. His muscles trembled as his eyes filled with tears, which he did everything in his power to keep from falling. “I don’t want to remember…” he faltered. “Every time I do, I…”</p><p>“<em>Pika…</em>” Pikachu murmured sadly.</p><p>“You don’t have to remember right now, Goh,” Ash said in a soft, reassuring tone. “Not if you don’t feel ready.”</p><p>“But what if I’m never ready?” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m sure you will be one day,” Ash promised him. “But for now, I just want you to know that I care about you. And that I’m always here for you.”</p><p>Goh stared speechlessly at Ash. He never thought he would hear that last sentence from anyone. As a wave of gratitude swept over him in his already overwhelmed state, Goh could feel his lips quiver as the tears slowly began to escape.</p><p>“You look like you could use a hug,” Ash commented.</p><p>Realizing he had no chance of keeping his tears hidden any longer, Goh quickly scooted toward Ash and embraced him tightly. With Ash no longer able to see his face, Goh finally allowed the tears to stream down. “Thank you, Ash!” he sniveled, as Ash rubbed his hand up and down Goh’s back in an attempt to console him.</p><p>Watching its trainer weep and gasp in Ash’s arms, Raboot was speechless. Although it only gave a subtle frown, it was heartbroken on the inside seeing its trainer cry over a traumatic memory it had no idea he was dealing with.</p><p>Taking a glimpse around the room, Raboot spotted a tissue box next to Ash’s bed. It then immediately hopped off the windowsill to grab it. A minute later, as Goh’s gasps began to turn into deep, slow breaths, Raboot walked up to him with the tissue box.</p><p>“<em>Ra,</em>” Raboot said softly to get its trainer’s attention.</p><p>“Huh…?” Goh murmured, spotting Raboot through his blurred, teary vision.</p><p>“<em>Raboot,</em>” it said, reaching the box out to Goh.</p><p>Noticing the tissue box in the paw of his normally distant partner, Goh was once again overcome with gratitude. “Thanks, Raboot…” he muttered, giving his first genuine smile since Vulpix’s purification. After accepting the tissue box, he let go of Ash, pulled out a tissue, then began drying off his stream of tears.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” Ash asked.</p><p>Once Goh finished drying the tears, he took in another slow, deep breath. As he exhaled, he managed to release a lot more of his tension this time, enough for him to feel somewhat relaxed. Though after crying that hard at such a late hour, Goh barely had the energy to do anything besides sleep.</p><p>“Nothing I can think of right now…” Goh replied. “I think… what you’ve done already is really helpful. Just being there to listen, telling me that you care… I think that’s all I really need.”</p><p>“Glad I could help,” Ash said.</p><p>“Yeah…” Goh mumbled, smiling at how lucky he was to have such an understanding and caring friend. “Thanks, Ash…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Stuck in a Train of Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Goh’s immense tiredness following that cry, his recurring thoughts about school still kept him awake for about two hours. Once he did drift off though, the sleep itself was okay, albeit light. His dreams ended up being unrelated to those thoughts, which gave him a much-needed break from them. But the second his and Ash’s Rotom Phone alarms sounded…</p><p>“Ding! Ding! Ding!”</p><p>“This is your wake-up call!”</p><p>Goh immediately woke up as the thoughts all rushed back to him. He turned off the alarm before it could loop, but then the silence only caused the thoughts to become more vivid. On the other hand, this did encourage him to get out of bed much faster than he usually did. He sat up and looked over at Ash, who was still sound asleep on the bed across the room.</p><p>“Hey, Ash, it’s morning…” he muttered as Raboot sat up in a drowsy daze.</p><p>“Got it…” Ash replied groggily, seeming to still be asleep.</p><p>Knowing that Ash wouldn’t get up that easily, Goh sighed, then shuffled over to his bed with Raboot following him. He gave Ash’s shoulder a gentle nudge. “Come on…” he said. “We don’t want to be late for the train…”</p><p>Ash’s eyes slowly began to open. Once he noticed Goh beside him though, they quickly opened all the way. Ash knew that Goh was usually almost just as much of a sleepyhead as he was in the morning, so seeing him out of bed so quickly caught both him and Pikachu by surprise.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot…” Ash mumbled. “We’re leaving early…”</p><p>As Ash rose from his bed, he followed Goh and Raboot out of the room, with Pikachu climbing onto his shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Pika?</em>” Pikachu asked, looking at Goh with a confused expression.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ash whispered in agreement. He knew his Pikachu well enough to know that it was questioning the exact same thing he was. “This is the first time I’ve seen him get up that quickly. Hope he’s doing okay…”</p><p>Ash’s concern for Goh only grew more and more as the day went on. He barely spoke at all during breakfast or on their way to the train station. Aside from when he was spoken to, he just stayed silent, lost in thought. Even on the train when they were sitting across from each other, all Goh did was stare out the window. This left Ash, Pikachu, and Raboot all at a loss of what to do, as they had never seen Goh this quiet before. All three of them wanted to help in some way, but they had no idea how.</p><p>“<em>Pika…?</em>” Pikachu muttered, looking up at its trainer.</p><p>“I’m sure things will be fine,” Ash said, smiling to put on a strong front for his Pokemon.</p><p>Meanwhile, all Raboot could do was stare in silence. The only other time it had seen its trainer nearly this quiet was on their family trip to Azalea Town. It could sense that the conversation he and Ash had the previous night left him with quite a lot on his mind.</p><p>And Raboot was completely right. Ever since that talk, Goh just couldn’t block those memories from his mind like he normally could. They were stuck in an endless loop just like he feared they would be the previous night, and they took away all his energy to willingly talk or smile. All he could think about that whole morning was how much he missed not having them constantly on his mind.</p><p>“You have a call from Professor Cerise!” Goh’s Rotom Phone announced, startling Goh out of his train of thought and causing him to jump. “You have a call from Profes…”</p><p>Goh pressed the answer button as Ash sat down beside him to join the video call conversation. “Hi, Professor Cerise,” he said with a forced smile.</p><p>“Morning, Professor!” Ash greeted enthusiastically.</p><p>“Good morning, you two,” Cerise said. “Judging by where you are, I take it you managed to purify Vulpix.”</p><p>“We sure have!” Ash replied. “And it’s all thanks to Goh. He’s the one who earned Vulpix’s trust.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful!” Cerise remarked. “Well done, Goh.”</p><p>“Th-Thanks…” Goh muttered with another forced smile.</p><p>“Though I do have some bad news,” Cerise regretfully stated. “Unfortunately, more Shadow Pokemon sightings have been reported in Kanto.”</p><p>“You’re kidding!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>Goh clenched his teeth. “That Team Rocket…” he growled under his breath.</p><p>“That’s why I have a favor to ask of you two,” Cerise said. “Do you think you could stop by the Pokemon HQ Lab north of Gateon Port? I informed Professor Krane, the lab’s director, about these sightings, and he agreed to lend the Snag Machine he built for Michael to the Kanto police force. Since you guys will be close by, we were hoping you could pick up that Snag Machine and bring it back to Vermillion City.”</p><p>“Sure, no prob,” Ash replied.</p><p>“We’ll head there as soon as we get to Gateon Port,” Goh assured him.</p><p>“Thanks very much, you two,” Cerise said. “As always, stay safe.”</p><p>“We will,” Ash and Goh replied simultaneously.</p><p>After he ended the call, Goh let out an exasperated sigh. “I can’t believe there are more Shadow Pokemon now…”</p><p>“Yeah, me either,” Ash agreed, gazing down with a serious look. “It’s like nothing’s too low for those guys. But no one gets away with stuff like that forever. I know Officer Jenny will stop them.”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu,</em>” Pikachu reassured Goh with a nod.</p><p>“Yeah… hopefully…” Goh murmured, though, given his current state, it was challenging for him to feel hopeful at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pure and Unsimple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following that lengthy, quiet train ride, Ash and Goh finally arrived at the Pokemon HQ Lab, a massive facility in the middle of a dense forest. Once they were directed to the Purify Chamber room, they were greeted by a team of staff members surrounding a circular machine built in the center of the room.</p><p>“Ah, you two must be Ash and Goh from Cerise Laboratories,” said a lab-coated man with a brown bowl cut. “Nice to meet you. I’m Professor Krane, the director of the Pokemon HQ Lab.”</p><p>“My name’s Lily,” the pink-coated woman beside him greeted. “And these are my kids, Michael and Jovi.”</p><p>Lily’s kids were both standing to her left, though they were quite a bit older than you may remember them if you’ve played Gale of Darkness. One was a redheaded, spiky-haired young man with an Eevee on his right shoulder, and the other was a blue-haired girl around Ash and Goh’s age with a Plusle and Minun on perched both shoulders.</p><p>“Nice to meet you!” they both greeted simultaneously.</p><p>“My name’s Ash,” Ash said with a welcoming smile. “This is my partner, Pikachu.”</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu cheered as it waved its paw.</p><p>“I’m Goh, and this is Raboot,” Goh greeted.</p><p>“<em>Boot,</em>” Raboot muttered, giving a brief wave.</p><p>“H-Hold on…” Goh stammered as he remembered that Michael was the name of the second trainer who stopped Cipher. Realizing he was standing right in front of a world-saving celebrity, his eyes glimmered in complete awe. “You’re Michael? Like… <em>the </em>Michael?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Michael replied with a slightly confused look. “There’s only one Michael in Orre.”</p><p>Raboot promptly looked up at Michael, though it still maintained its neutral expression.</p><p>Goh’s eyes glimmered in complete awe as he held his fists below his chin. “I-It’s really you!” he squealed, feeling his heart racing like he was encountering a Legendary Pokemon.</p><p>Ash’s eyes were sparkling even brighter, as were Pikachu’s. Both of them mimicked Goh by holding their fists below their chins as well. “Wow!” he exclaimed as his heart raced just as rapidly as Goh’s. “We’re actually meeting the real Michael who stopped Cipher!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Jovi said, rolling her eyes. “My big brother may be a famous hero, but he’s still got a whooole lot to learn.”</p><p>Michael gave his younger sister an annoyed scowl. “Says the girl who only became a trainer last month…?”</p><p>“A trainer who’s been battling every day, mind you,” Jovi replied sassily.</p><p>“Hey, I battled every day too when I became a trainer!” Michael argued.</p><p>“Sure, if you can even call simulations battles,” Jovi mocked. “Poor little Mikey was too scared of real battles, wasn’t he?”</p><p>“Those Battle Sims are designed to teach you all the basics!” Michael pointed out. “They’re what helped me during all those battles against Cipher! Oh, which reminds me... I took down a criminal organization for crying out loud! At <em>thirteen!</em>”</p><p>“Pfft,” Jovi replied. “I could do that too. Right, Mimi and Pluplu?”</p><p>Both of her small Electric-Types cheered in agreement, as Michael and his Eevee quietly growled.</p><p>Seeing the young trainer’s condescending attitude really rubbed Goh the wrong way. He could feel himself tensing up just at the thought of having to put up with that every day like Michael did. “Glad I don’t have any siblings,” he whispered to Ash. “She seems like a nightmare to deal with.”</p><p>“Ah, they love each other deep down,” Ash said with a confident smile.</p><p>Goh, trying to distract himself, looked down and studied the black, circular platform that the staff was surrounding. “What’s that?” he asked.</p><p>“This is the Purify Chamber,” Lily answered. “It’s what we used five years ago to purify most of the Shadow Pokemon Michael caught. It was built to purify Shadow Pokemon at a faster rate than the usual method of having them in the constant care of a trainer.”</p><p>“Awesome!” Ash shouted.</p><p>“So how does it work?” Goh asked.</p><p>“It works similarly to the Pokemon Storage System,” Krane explained. “But instead of boxes that can carry up to thirty Pokemon, the Purify Chamber has nine sets that can carry up to five. When you place a Shadow Pokemon in the centre of one of the sets, and surround that set with regular Pokemon, overtime the Shadow Pokemon’s heart gauge will lower until they’re eventually ready to be purified.”</p><p>“Wow, technology is so amazing!” Ash cheered as his eyes sparkled yet again.</p><p>Goh knew though that Ash wasn’t much of a technology expert. “Did you understand all that?” he asked.</p><p>“Not even a little!” Ash declared in a bubbly tone, as Goh softly and awkwardly chuckled.</p><p>Lily let out a quiet chuckle as well. “I guess it is one of those things that’s easier to figure out by doing rather than hearing it described,” she remarked. “But essentially, it allows up to nine Pokemon at a time to open their hearts and regain their memories without being in the trainer’s party.”</p><p>“Yeah, it sure came in handy,” Michael commented. “If it weren’t for the Purify Chamber, it would’ve taken me so much longer to purify all eighty-three of the Shadow Pokemon I rescued. I would have had to purify them all myself one by one.”</p><p>“You rescued eighty-three?” Ash exclaimed in shock.</p><p>“Wow…” Goh muttered as he imagined how stressful it would be to try and get that many Shadow Pokemon to open up the same way he did with Vulpix. “It’s challenging enough to open the heart of <em>one</em> Shadow Pokemon… Imagine doing that for eighty-three of them.”</p><p>“The Purify Chamber sure helped us out during Cipher’s return,” Krane remarked. “That’s why we plan to use it once again to save the Shadow Pokemon that are rescued from Team Rocket. We haven’t gotten it up and running again quite yet, but it should be ready within a couple of days.”</p><p>“Oh that reminds me,” Lily said as she turned to her son. “Michael, dear, would you mind getting that machine part?”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll…” Michael replied, before being cut off.</p><p>“I can get it, Mom!” Jovi interrupted. She then turned to Michael and gave him a condescending frown. “Michael’s probably all tired from all that work that he did today. Aren’t you, Mikey?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s so sweet of you, Jovi,” Lily replied with a grateful smile, seemingly completely oblivious to her daughter’s patronizing tone.</p><p>“What work?” Michael argued. “I’ve barely done…”</p><p>But Jovi was already dashing out the room, to which Michael responded with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“She must be handful, isn’t she…?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Well, she can be,” Michael replied. “But, you know, we have good times together too.”</p><p>“See?” Ash pointed out. “What did I tell ya?”</p><p>Goh let out a quiet sigh as he stared at the floor. He hadn’t realized until that moment just how quick he had been all day to judge people outside his circle of friends, especially people his age. It felt to him like the flashbacks he had during his talk with Ash the previous night had reverted him back to his untrusting self from when he regularly attended school.</p><p>“So, I understand that Professor Cerise sent you here to pick up our Snag Machine and bring it back to Kanto,” Krane said.</p><p>“That’s right,” Ash replied.</p><p>“Follow me,” Krane requested. “I’ll show you to the Snag Machine.”</p><p>Ash and Goh followed the professor to the neighboring room. This room contained a white cylinder-shaped case, which Krane stood in front of. “This is where we have kept our Snag Machine stored since the defeat of Cipher five years ago.” Krane stated. “In case it was ever to be needed again.”</p><p>Krane then opened the case, which revealed a peculiar, futuristic-looking machine. It consisted of a metal shoulder pad and a metal glove, which were connected by a long, black wire.</p><p>Ash gazed at the bizarre machine as his eyes glistened with wonder. “Awesome!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“<em>Pikaaa!</em>” Pikachu cheered, equally amazed.</p><p>Goh gave a slight smile, agreeing with Ash. “Even with the context that it was built to steal Pokemon,” he commented.</p><p>“Wait, <em>what?</em>” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>Goh paused, blinking in surprise. “You didn’t know that?” he asked. “It’s what Wes and Michael used to rescue all those Shadow Pokemon.”</p><p>“Oooh, I get it now,” Ash remarked with a relieved smile.</p><p>“Yes, the Snag Machine was originally built by Cipher to steal Pokemon from innocent trainers,” Krane said. “But we modified this one so that it can only be used on Shadow Pokemon. It’s attached to what’s called an Aura Reader, which detects whether a Pokemon is Shadow or not.” He then carefully took the Snag Machine out of the container, before handing it over to Ash. “Here. Please bring this machine safely back to Kanto.”</p><p>“We will. Promise,” Ash assured him.</p><p>“This will be a huge help in rescuing those Shadow Pokemon,” Goh remarked. “Thanks, Professor.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Krane replied.</p><p>That afternoon, with the Snag Machine safely in their care, Ash and Goh boarded their plane back to Vermillion City. The two were relieved to be home following those rather stressful two days, both of Goh trying to earn Vulpix’s trust and Ash seeing him relive his trauma. Hopeful that seeing the familiar faces of Goh’s Pokemon would help lift his spirits, Ash and Goh quickly opened the doors to the laboratory.</p><p>Though waiting for them at the other side of the doors was a Pokemon they had never seen in this lab. It was a Vileplume, a dark blue, bipedal Pokemon with an enormous, red flower on its head.</p><p>“<em>Vilepluuuuume!</em>” the Pokemon cried, releasing a massive cloud of purple, sparkling dust at Ash, Goh, and their partner Pokemon.</p><p>Before the boys and their Pokemon had any chance to react, they inhaled the powder and instantly felt a wave of drowsiness rush over them. Though they tried their best to fight it and stay awake, within a few seconds, they were all on the floor, out like a light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tied Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goh!” a familiar voice called. “Goh, wake up!”</p><p>Goh slowly opened his eyes and saw his childhood friend, Chloe, looking at him with a concerned frown. “C-Chloe…?” he murmured, still too dazed to figure out where he was.</p><p>“Ash, say something!” Professor Cerise exclaimed.</p><p>Though Ash did respond, his eyes were still closed. “Iron… Tail, Pikachu…” he mumbled.</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. “He meant wake up first, <em>then</em> say something…”</p><p>As Goh started to come out of his drowsy fog, he felt a rope firmly tied around his wrists behind his back. He scanned the small, dim room, which appeared to be a closet, and noticed that Cerise, Ren, and Chrysa were also present. Not only that, but they, along with Chloe and Ash, all had ropes tied around their wrists as well. Jolted awake by the shock of the situation, he swiftly sat up. “W-What’s going on?” he cried.</p><p>Ash began to open his eyes as well. After a few seconds of scanning the room, he too sat up in a state of shock. “Wha?” he shouted. “How did we end up here? Where’s Pikachu?”</p><p>Goh glanced around, gasping as he realized that his partner was absent as well. “I don’t see Raboot either!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Those guys who captured us took Yamper too!” Chloe stated.</p><p>“What guys?” Ash asked.</p><p>“This strange group of people with red Rs on their shirts came barging into the laboratory,” Chrysa explained. “But before we had the chance to do anything, they had their Vileplume use Sleep Powder on us.”</p><p>“And they’re still out there…” Ren stated, shivering in fear. “But we have no idea what they’re up to!”</p><p>As Ash gritted his teeth and growled at the floor, Goh was reminded of a particular trio based on Chrysa’s description of the burglars. “Wait…” he muttered. “They had red Rs on their shirts? Was it two people and a talking Meowth?”</p><p>“No, there were seven of them,” Chloe answered. “And they were all dressed in black.”</p><p>Upon hearing this, Goh recalled his and Ash’s encounter with a group of stronger Team Rocket members back in Sinnoh. They were all dressed in black as well. “Just like those members we saw at the Resort Area…” he remarked.</p><p>“Well, whatever they’re up to, we gotta stop them!” Ash declared.</p><p>“But how?” Goh asked. “They tied us up!”</p><p>“Hold on…” Ash muttered. “I think I can still reach my Pokemon…” Though he struggled to move his hands given how tightly they were tied up, Ash eventually managed to reach into his pocket and grab hold of a Poke Ball. Emerging from the Poke Ball was his dark brown, Galarian Farfetch’d.</p><p>“Farfetch’d. Use Peck to break us free,” Ash whispered.</p><p>“<em>Fetch’d,</em>” Farfetch’d replied with a nod. It then shuffled up to Ash and began rapidly pecking the ropes tied around his wrists. After enough pecks, they eventually snapped off.</p><p>“Alright,” Ash cheered in a hushed tone. “Thanks, Farfetch’d. Do you think you can free everyone else too?”</p><p>Farfetch’d nodded, then proceeded to free Goh, then Chloe, then Cerise and the lab assistants. Once the six of them were all free, they rose to their feet and prepared to confront the grunts.</p><p>“Alright, Goh. Ready to battle those guys?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Uh…” Goh mumbled as he briefly flinched in apprehension, before nodding in reply. “R-Ready,” he stuttered, not actually feeling ready at all. Being in his current retraumatized state, he would have much preferred to just call Officer Jenny and have her take care of it. You know, like ten-year-olds are supposed to do in our world. Though because he knew that trainers were usually expected to intervene in situations like these, he decided to battle them anyway.</p><p>“Be careful!” Ren warned. “They might have Shadow Pokemon with them!”</p><p>“Don’t worry. We will,” Ash reassured Ren.</p><p>Goh quietly gasped as he remembered what he and Ash had just picked up at the Pokemon HQ Lab. “Wait a sec…” he mumbled, reaching into his backpack. Once he found the Snag machine, he quickly pulled it out while giving a smug-looking grin. “Well, if it’s Shadow Pokemon we’re up against, we’ll just use this.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“It’s the Snag Machine that Professor Cerise asked us to pick up,” Goh answered as he equipped the machine onto his left arm. “The same one that Michael used to snag all the Shadow Pokemon he encountered while battling Cipher.”</p><p>“Hey, you look pretty cool with that on,” Ash commented.</p><p>Goh blushed, though quickly masked it with a proud-looking smile as he put his hand on his chin. “Well, I look cool in everything, you know!” he stated.</p><p>“I get it,” Cerise said. “So your plan is to use the Snag Machine to rescue any Shadow Pokemon they send out.”</p><p>“Right,” Goh replied. He then reached into his backpack again, pulled out a small, white headset, then equipped it onto his left ear. “And this Aura Reader will be able to detect if the Pokemon they bring out is a Shadow Pokemon. So if it responds, I’ll just throw a Snag Ball!”</p><p>Although Goh’s smile signified confidence, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest knowing he was about to battle a large group of criminals. Though as he reminded himself that the Snag Machine would allow him to rescue Shadow Pokemon along the way, while also catching new Pokemon at the same time, he felt slightly calmer and more motivated to confront the grunts.</p><p>“Okay,” Cerise agreed with a worried tone. “But please make sure you stay on your guard at all times.”</p><p>“Right,” Ash replied with a nod.</p><p>With the rest of the lab’s staff following him close behind, Ash slowly and quietly turned the doorknob and peeked out the door. With the coast seemingly clear, they then opened the door and tiptoed out of the closet.</p><p>“Hey! How did you guys escape?” exclaimed a nearby voice. That voice came from a male Team Rocket grunt standing beside the door! Flinching in surprise, the six escapers spun around and faced the grunt as he held up a Poke Ball. “It’s doesn’t matter! Vileplume will put you back to sleep!”</p><p>The grunt hurled the Poke Ball forward and released his Vileplume, who then lowered its head as it prepared to fire another sleep-inducing dust cloud.</p><p>“I don’t think so!” Goh shouted, trying to act as courageous as possible as he flung his own Poke Ball forward. “Vulpix, use Heat Wave!”</p><p>“<em>Vulpix!</em>” Vulpix cried as it popped out of its Poke Ball. “<em>Vuuuuul!</em>” it then let loose a scorching wind of flames from its mouth, knocking Vileplume out in an instant.</p><p>“Vileplume!” the grunt cried. He then returned the fainted Pokemon before pulling out two more Poke Balls. “Don’t tangle with us!” he insisted. “Exeggcute, Ivysaur, come on out!”</p><p>Upon seeing the two Poke Balls, Ash instinctively threw one of his to lend Goh a hand. “Dragonite, I choose you!” he shouted.</p><p>Ash’s tall, friendly Dragon-Type emerged in a flash of brilliant light, before flying down next to Vulpix’s side. Meanwhile, appearing from the grunt’s Poke Balls were a group of animate, egg-like seeds, as well as an amphibious Pokemon with a flower bud on its back.</p><p>As soon as each of the Pokemon appeared, a screen extended from Goh’s Aura Reader headset in front of his left eye. Through this screen, he could see an ominous, purple aura surrounding Ivysaur. Goh gasped, realizing this could only mean one thing.</p><p>“It’s a Shadow Pokemon!” Goh exclaimed. Knowing that it needed to be rescued from that grunt, he instinctively held up a Poke Ball in his Snag Machine-equipped hand. As soon as Goh pressed the button in the middle to increase the Poke Ball’s size, the ball began to glow in a veil of light purple energy. “Snag Ball, go!” he cried, hurling the glowing Poke Ball st Ivysaur with a curve.</p><p>“<em>Saur!</em>” Ivysaur cried, deflecting the Poke Ball back with a mighty head-butt. This sent the Poke Ball flying back to Goh, directly into his face!</p><p>“Did you really think a Shadow Pokemon was just going to let you catch it…?” Chloe asked, looking just as unimpressed as Raboot would in this situation.</p><p>The grunt burst into a guffaw. “You kids are so naïve!” he exclaimed. “Everyone knows it’s impossible to catch another trainer’s Pokemon!”</p><p>“Looks like we’ll have to battle it, Goh,” Ash stated as he stood by Goh’s side.</p><p>“Fine with me,” Goh replied. Though he wasn’t much of a battling fan, he was up for battling if it meant catching or helping a Pokemon, or in this case, doing both at the same time. “Vulpix, Heat Wave!”</p><p>“Dragonite, use Hurricane!” Ash commanded.</p><p>As Vulpix released another wind of heat from its mouth, Dragonite unleashed a barrage of crescent-shaped blades with a flap of its wings.</p><p>“Exeggcute! Use Light Screen!” the grunt instructed.</p><p>“<em>Exeggcuuuuuute!</em>” the six pink seeds clamored, shielding themselves from the attacks behind a wall of yellow, hexagonal energy.</p><p>“Now, Ivysaur! Shadow Rush!” the grunt ordered.</p><p>“<em>Saur! Saur! Ivysaur!</em>” Ivysaur hollered as it charged straight toward Vulpix while surrounding itself in a visible aura of purple energy. Delivering a ferocious tackle, it sent Vulpix soaring back to its trainer.</p><p>“Vulpix!” Goh cried.</p><p>“Follow it up with Psybeam, Exeggcute!” the grunt commanded.</p><p>“<em>Cuuuute!</em>” the six seeds cried as they began storing up a cluster of pink energy.</p><p>“Use Dragon Claw!” Ash shouted.</p><p>As Exeggcute unleashed a pink energy beam, Dragonite flew straight toward it with its glowing, green claw. Cutting right through the beam, it gave the seeds a mighty slash and knocked them all unconscious.</p><p>The grunt let out a grunt as he returned Exeggcute back to its Poke Ball. “Ivysaur, Shadow Rush again!” he demanded.</p><p>“<em>Saaaauuuur!</em>” Ivysaur once again came bolting in at full speed toward Vulpix, who was still struggling to lift itself off the floor.</p><p>“Quick! Use Ice Beam!” Ash ordered.</p><p>Just before Ivysaur could reach Vulpix, Dragonite let loose a chilling blast of light blue energy, leaving it frozen in its tracks.</p><p>“Now’s your chance, Goh!” Ash said.</p><p>“Right!” Goh replied as he brought out another Poke Ball, which also began to glow inside the Snag Machine glove. “Snag Ball, go!”</p><p>Once the glowing Poke Ball bounced off of the frozen Ivysaur, it released several streams of dazzling energy. These energy streams collided with Ivysaur, turning it into a sphere of white light as it entered the Poke Ball. Once the Poke Ball closed, it dropped to the ground while emitting an orange glow, as well as a cluster of purple particles of light. The glow then faded as the Poke Ball began to wiggle. A few seconds later, it clicked.</p><p>Goh looked down at his Rotom Phone, which showed him an image of his newly caught Pokemon. “Ivysaur has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom stated.</p><p>Following that successful first snag, Goh picked up his Poke Ball while giving a satisfied grin. “Alright!” he cheered. “One saved <em>and </em>one registered!”</p><p>“D-Did you just…?” the grunt stammered. He took a closer look at the Snag Machine on Goh’s arm, then gasped in shock. “I better let Cliff know right away!” Without saying another word, he bolted off.</p><p>“Come on,” Ash said to the rest of the lab’s staff. “We better hurry and find out where they took Pikachu and the others.”</p><p>“Right!” Goh replied. His heart then skipped a beat as he realized that Pikachu, Raboot, and Yamper may not have been the only Pokemon in trouble. “My Pokemon at Cerise Park!” he exclaimed. “What if <em>they’ve</em> all been captured too?”</p><p>“You’re right!” Professor Cerise remarked. “We should check Cerise Park first. We’ve gotta head there fast!”</p><p>Goh nodded, before he and the others began dashing through the laboratory’s hall. It didn’t take long though for them to be stopped by yet another Team Rocket Grunt.</p><p>“Hold it right there!” the female grunt shouted, before holding up two Poke Balls. “I’ll have you know that these waters are treacherous. Golduck, Poliwrath, come on out!”</p><p>As the two tall Water-Types emerged from the grunt’s Poke Balls, Goh’s Aura Reader screen extended and scanned the Pokemon. Though it could not detect a purple aura from either of them.</p><p>“Gengar, I choose you!” Ash shouted, hurling his Poke Ball forward.</p><p>“<em>Gengar Gen!</em>” Ash’s purple Ghost-Type cried, giving its opponents a devious-looking smirk.</p><p>“Use Aqua Jet and Dynamic Punch!” the grunt ordered.</p><p>Both Pokemon came charging straight toward Gengar, with Golduck enveloped in a veil of water and Poliwrath’s fist glowing bright red.</p><p>“Stop them with Psychic!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Gengaaaaar!</em>” Gengar shouted as it eyes gave off a light purple glow. It then immobilized Golduck and Poliwrath in a field of purple energy, before telekinetically launching them into a wall.</p><p>“Now use Shadow Ball!” Ash instructed.</p><p>The Ghost and Poison-Type unleashed two spheres of dark purple energy, which collided against the two Water-Types and rendered them out for the count.</p><p>The grunt gritted her teeth as she called both of her Pokemon back, before flinging another Poke Ball forward. “Psyduck! Go!” she shouted.</p><p>Appearing in a flash of blue light was a small, yellow Pokemon with a giant beak. Though it normally had quite a dopey appearance, this one was glaring intently at Ash and Goh.</p><p>The screen extended once again from Goh’s Aura Reader. Just as he expected, the screen revealed to him a purple aura surrounding the grunt’s Psyduck. “That Psyduck’s a Shadow Pokemon!” he stated.</p><p>“Got it!” Ash replied. “Alright, Gengar! Use Psychic!”</p><p>“Shadow Rave!” the grunted commanded.</p><p>“<em>Psyyyyyyy!</em>” Psyduck shrieked, raising its arms as a barrage of purple energy spikes shot up from the floor around it. Before Gengar had any chance to respond with its own attack, the spikes struck it and sent it soaring through the air.</p><p>“Gengar, no!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“Shadow Rave one more time!” the grunt called.</p><p>“Quick! Use Night Shade!” Ash ordered.</p><p>As Psyduck once again raised its arms, Gengar released two beams of dark crimson, zigzagged energy from its eyes. This time, Gengar’s attack managed to land first, leaving Psyduck in a daze.</p><p>“Now, sneak up behind it and use Ice Punch!” Ash instructed.</p><p>Turning invisible, Gengar floated behind the disoriented Psyduck. It then reappeared, enveloped its fist in a veil of blue, frigid energy, then sent Psyduck soaring toward Goh with a mighty punch.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh shouted as he brought out another Poke Ball. “Snag Ball, go!”</p><p>The glowing Poke Ball landed on Psyduck’s head, then transformed it into a sphere of light and sucked it inside. After a few wiggles, the Poke Ball clicked.</p><p>“Psyduck has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom announced.</p><p>“Yes!” Goh cheered, giving another satisfied grin as he picked up the Poke Ball.</p><p>Meanwhile, all the grunt could do was growl at the two trainers. “You kids are gonna regret this!” she declared, before running off.</p><p>“Nice work, you two,” Chrysa remarked.</p><p>“You’re both doing great!” Ren stated.</p><p>“Thanks!” Ash replied.</p><p>“What else did you expect?” Goh asked, putting his hands on his hips while giving another confident-looking grin. His confidence though was mostly an act to hide his immense fear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Real Cliff-Hanger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the team of six hastened to Cerise Park, Ash and Goh continued encountering one grunt after another. Fortunately, they didn’t have much trouble defeating them. Better yet, Goh managed to snag each of the Shadow Pokemon they came across. With a Shadow Ivysaur, Psyduck, Sableye, and Drowzee safely in his care, Goh’s next opponent was a female grunt and her Shadow Mareep.</p><p>“Shadow Blitz, let’s go!” the grunt hollered.</p><p>“Dodge and use Heat Wave!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“<em>Pix!</em>” Vulpix cried as it leaped above the purple-glowing Electric-Type’s tackle. “<em>Vuuuul!</em>” it then released a searing wind of heat from its mouth, blowing Mareep toward Goh and knocking it out.</p><p>“Snag Ball, go!” Goh shouted as he threw a curveball at the unconscious Mareep. The glowing Poke Ball transported the Pokemon inside, wiggled a couple of times, then clicked.</p><p>“Mareep has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom said.</p><p>The grunt let out a loud groan. “Such dreadful twerps… This isn’t over!” she declared, then darted away.</p><p>“Alright. We’re not that much further,” Cerise stated. “Let’s hurry!”</p><p>Goh nodded as he and the rest of the group continued hurrying to Cerise Park. But before they could make much more progress, a male grunt stepped in front of them.</p><p>“Not so fast,” the grunt said he held up three Poke Balls in one hand. “My Pokemon may be Normal-Types, but normal does not mean weak! Come on out!”</p><p>Bursting out of the grunt’s three Poke Balls was a trio of pink and blue, avian-like Pokemon, all with slightly different appearances. “<em>Polygoooon!</em>” they all shouted in unison.</p><p>The screen extended from Goh’s Aura Reader and scanned the three Pokemon, revealing a purple aura around the Pokemon in the middle.</p><p>“Hey, Ash! That Porygon is Shadow!” Goh reported.</p><p>“Wait, which one’s Porygon…?” Ash asked.</p><p>“The one in the middle!” Goh answered as he pointed to Porygon. “Porygon2’s the one on the left, and Porygon-Z’s the one on the right!”</p><p>“Two…? Z…?” Ash muttered.</p><p>Goh gave Ash a perplexed look. “How could you not know those names?” he asked. “Didn’t you travel through Johto and Sinnoh?”</p><p>“Beats me,” Ash replied. “But if their Normal-Types, then… Riolu, I choose you!”</p><p>Ash threw a Poke Ball forward, and out came a bipedal, canine Pokemon. “<em>Olu!</em>” the blue Pokemon cried, ready to take on the trio of odd Normal-Types.</p><p>“Use Vacuum Wave!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Riiiiiiolu! Olu!</em>” Riolu roared as it unleashed three beams of wind from its palms, which all landed a direct hit on each of the opponents.</p><p>“Use Conversation 2!” the grunt instructed.</p><p>“<em>Polygooooon!</em>” the three Pokemon clamoured, surrounding themselves in a blanket of white energy. When the energy vanished, their bodies turned deep purple, while also becoming somewhat see-through.</p><p>“What’s Conversation 2?” Ash asked.</p><p>“It turns the user into a type that’s resistant or immune to the move it was last hit by,” Goh explained. “Looks like they’ve all become Ghost-Types.”</p><p>Ash gritted his teeth. “That means Riolu’s Fighting-Type moves won’t do a thing!”</p><p>“Now, 2 and Z, use Shadow Ball!” the grunt ordered. “And Porygon, use Shadow Wave!”</p><p>As Porygon2 and Porygon-Z formed a black sphere of sparking energy in front of their bills, Porygon gathered a cluster of purple energy. Meanwhile, Ash stood still as he tried to figure out how to counter. Then he had an idea!</p><p>“That’s it!” Ash shouted. “Riolu, wait until they launch the attacks, then jump over them!”</p><p>Riolu observed carefully as the three Pokemon charged up their attacks. Once they were launched, it then waited for the right moment to jump…</p><p>“<em>Olu!</em>” it cried, bounding over the energy spheres and auras, as well as the opponents. The energy spheres continued to follow Riolu, though with the grunt’s Pokemon floating in between them, they were all struck by their attacks instead.</p><p>“What?” the grunt exclaimed as the Pokemon all plummeted to the ground.</p><p>Goh’s eyes glimmered after witnessing his friend pull off such a clever tactic. Even though he had seen several of Ash’s battle tactics before, none of them ever ceased to astound him.</p><p>“Now’s your chance, Goh!” Ash said.</p><p>“Oh! Right!” Goh replied as he shook his head, then pulled out a Poke Ball. “Snag Ball, go!”</p><p>Goh hurled the glowing Poke Ball with a curveball. After bouncing off of Porygon’s head, the Poke Ball opened, turned the fainted Pokemon into a white energy sphere, and sucked it inside. Upon closing and landing on the ground, the Poke Ball clicked.</p><p>“Porygon has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom announced.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered, holding up the Poke Ball containing his newly caught and rescued Pokemon.</p><p>“Uh…” the grunt muttered as he called back his Porygon2 and Porygon-Z. “I’m out!” he then scurried off.</p><p>Not long after that battle, the group finally arrived at Cerise Park. As they scanned the area, they spotted a massive cage containing dozens of sobbing Pokemon. Goh recognized them all, as the majority of them were his Pokemon. This included Raboot, who was standing beside Pikachu, Yamper, and Mimey.</p><p>“Oh no…” he mumbled. “We’re too late…”</p><p>Although it surprised Goh at first to see every single one of his Pokemon bawling, especially Raboot, he quickly realized that this was due to Sobble being present, as its tears had the power to everyone around it cry. Even so, he knew that they were probably all genuinely terrified. But with the cage being guarded by a muscular man and his Stantler, Goh also knew that saving them would be easier said than done.</p><p>“I can’t believe they’ve all been captured…” Ren muttered as he trembled in fear.</p><p>Ash began hearing some footsteps, then looked over to his left. “Not all of them,” he remarked.</p><p>“Huh?” Everyone else said as they looked to their left and spotted Goh’s Golurk, a colossal, turquoise Pokemon, stomping through the park. It turned its head in all directions with its usually yellow eyes glowing bright red.</p><p>Knowing that Golurk was not acting like it’s usual self, the group hid behind a nearby bush. Goh peeked out the bush, staring worriedly at his strangely-behaving Pokemon. “G-Golurk…?” he faltered. “Why are it’s eyes red?”</p><p>“My guess is it’s being controlled…” Cerise stated.</p><p>“Controlled?” Ash repeated, widening his eyes.</p><p>“Hold on,” Goh said. “It’s heading to the cage. Let’s see what it does.”</p><p>As the caged Pokemon continued to sob, Golurk approached the muscular man and his Stander while looking down at them.</p><p>“No sign of those kids?” the man asked. Golurk shook its head in reply. “Well, they’ll be here. Mark my words. And once that little pest with the Snag Machine sees you under my control, he’ll do as we say without a doubt…”</p><p>“I’ll bet that’s the Cliff guy that grunt was talking about,” Cerise remarked.</p><p>“He must’ve had that Stantler take control of Golurk using Confuse Ray,” Chrysa stated, as Ren shivered even more.</p><p>Cliff let out an exasperated groan as the Pokemon in the cage kept on bawling noisily. “Why are they all such crybabies?” he exclaimed, before stomping up to the cage and giving them all an infuriated glare. “Keep it down, will…”</p><p>Suddenly, Cliff’s eyes began to flood with tears as well. “W-Why am <em>I </em>crying…?” he stammered as the tears poured down his face. “Am I really that much of a softie?”</p><p>As everyone in the immediate area wept like babies, Goh’s five, tiny Fairy-Type Pokemon, Flabebe, floated above Sobble. They then scattered pink mist over it. Consoled by the mist’s soothing scent, Sobble stopped crying as its eyes began to droop.</p><p>A moment later, all the rest of the caged Pokemon stopped crying, as did Cliff. After letting out a sigh of relief, he wiped the tears off his face and changed back to his menacing expression. “Glad <em>that’s </em>over…” he muttered while walking away.</p><p>Seeing his Pokemon caged and yelled at made Goh’s blood boil. It didn’t help either seeing his only uncaged Pokemon mind-controlled into keeping its friends locked up. “I feel bad about battling Golurk…” he said. “But it seems like we have no other choice.”</p><p>“But do we have enough Pokemon to battle it with?” Ash asked. “Remember, we had to defeat it in a Raid Battle back when we met it in Unova.”</p><p>“Hm…” Goh looked down, trying to figure out a way they could free them without having to defeat Golurk in battle. Once an idea came to him, he turned back to Ash. “How about we do what we did back at the Resort Area,” he suggested. “But this time you distract them while I try to free the Pokemon. Once I free them, they’ll be able to help out too.”</p><p>“Got it,” Ash replied.</p><p>“Be careful, you two,” Cerise advised.</p><p>Ash nodded quietly, then crawled to another bush. As he peeked out from behind the bush, he held up two Poke Balls and hurled them forward. “Dragonite, use Hurricane! And Gengar, Shadow Ball!”</p><p>As soon as the two Pokemon emerged from Ash’s Poke Balls, they fired their attacks at Golurk from behind. Though they only caused Golurk to slightly flinch, Golurk quickly turned around, as did Cliff.</p><p>“Huh?” Cliff exclaimed as he spotted Ash behind the bush. “Hey, you must be one of those kids that grunt warned me about!” Gritting his teeth with rage, he pointed toward Ash’s two Pokemon. “Golurk! Stop them now!”</p><p>Upon Cliff’s command, Golurk unleashed multiple beams of purple energy from its eyes. Though thanks to Dragonite and Gengar’s speedy air maneuvering, they managed to evade them all.</p><p>Meanwhile, as Goh tiptoed to the cage, Raboot turned its head toward him and widened its eyes. This prompted Pikachu, Yamper, Mimey, and Goh’s surrounding Pokemon to turn their heads as well. They all gave him a huge smile, with many of them gasping in relief.</p><p>“Shh,” Goh whispered. “I’m gonna get you guys out of here.”</p><p>“<em>Sob…</em>” Sobble mumbled as its eyes filled with tears of joy.</p><p>“<em>Boot, Raboot!</em>” Raboot whispered as it waved its paws at Sobble, telling it not to cry right now.</p><p>Goh crouched down near the left side of the cage where his Darmanitan was standing. He then pulled out a Poke Ball and sent Vulpix out.</p><p>“Okay, you guys. Stand back,” Goh said to his smaller group of Pokemon surrounding his Darmanitan. Once then all backed away, Goh looked down at his Fox Pokemon while pointing at the center of the cage’s left side. “Now, Vulpix. Use Heat Wave on that spot right there.” He then turned to his Fire-Type, primate Pokemon. “And Darmanitan, you use Overheat.”</p><p>Both Pokemon released scorching breaths of fire at that same spot, heating it up until the bars turned orange.</p><p>“Now, Sobble and Poliwag, use Water Gun,” Goh instructed.</p><p>Sobble and the spherical Water-Type beside it fired blasts of water from their mouths, cooling down those bars until the metal became brown and brittle.</p><p>“Alright, Darmanitan. Hammer Arm,” Goh ordered.</p><p>“<em>Daaaaaar!</em>” Darmanitan shouted, pulling back its white glowing fist. “<em>Manitan!</em>” It then punched right through the bars, destroying them and leaving a massive hole for all the Pokemon to escape.</p><p>This immediately caught Cliff’s attention. His head darted toward Goh as he gave him a shocked stare. He then looked down at the Snag Machine on his left arm. “Hey, you’re the one with Michael’s Snag Machine!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Goh turned his head and gulped.</p><p>“Listen, kid,” Cliff said in a surprisingly polite tone. “I’m afraid Team Rocket can’t allow machinery like that to be in the hands of threats like you. Now, if you’ll kindly hand it over…”</p><p>“Forget it!” Goh shouted.</p><p>“Then you leave me with no choice,” Cliff replied with a regretful-looking frown. “Golurk! Aim your Flash Cannon at his Pokemon!”</p><p>“<em>Gooool…</em>” Golurk growled as it gathered a cluster of white light in front of its face, preparing to unleash a beam of energy at its friends.</p><p>Meanwhile, all Goh could do at that moment was stare in horror as sweat dripped down his face. Normally, he would have been able to give one of his Pokemon a command to counter the attack. But the sheer of amount of anxiety he felt from this moment, coupled with his lingering stress from Agate Village, left his mind too clouded to do anything but freeze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Team Effort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Dustoooooox!</em>” cried a trio of identical Bug and Poison-Types as they flew between Golurk and the rest of Goh’s Pokemon. They then each summoned a green force field, completely blocking Golurk’s beam of white energy.</p><p>Goh’s eyes widened as he watched his Dustox jump in to protect everyone just in the nick of time. He then gave them all a massive grin of relief. “Dustox, thank you so much!” he cheered.</p><p>As the three Dustox kept up the force fields, all of Goh’s Pokemon began hopping out of the cage one by one.</p><p>“Are all you guys okay?” Goh asked.</p><p>Raboot calmly nodded its head as the Pokemon surrounding it let out exhilarated cheers. Meanwhile, Sobble, who could no longer keep its tears contained, crawled up hastily to its trainer. “<em>Sobble! Sob!</em>” it cried as blue, sparkling particles were emitted from its tears of horror.</p><p>Goh, despite knowing that those particles would make him cry as well, walked up to Sobble, picked it up, held it close. “It’s okay, Sobble…” he stammered as tears poured down his face, though he still managed to give it a consoling smile. “You’re safe now…”</p><p>“<em>Sob…</em>” Sobble muttered as it hiccupped, though the hug from its trainer calmed it down significantly.</p><p>As Cliff watched all the Pokemon escape from the cage, he gave another furious groan. “This only fuels my anger!” he hollered.</p><p>As Goh dried the tears off his face, he waited for the rest of his Pokemon to escape. Once they were all gathered beside him, he faced them all with a look of determination. “Ready, everyone?” he asked as Sobble hopped out of his arms to join the gathered Pokemon. “Let’s help out Ash!”</p><p>Goh’s team of Pokemon nodded in reply. They then used each of their elemental powers to attack Golurk at once. With the combined powers of fire, ice, poison, and everything in between, they managed to knock Golurk down to its knees.</p><p>“Golurk!” Cliff cried.</p><p>Golurk’s eyes then turned from red to yellow. After lifting itself back up, Golurk looked around in confusion.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh shouted joyously. “Those attacks must’ve woken it up!”</p><p>With Golurk now free from Stantler’s control, Pikachu, Mimey, and Yamper came racing toward Ash and Chloe.</p><p>“Pikachu! Mimey!” Ash cheered with his arms spread out. As his little Electric-Type leaped into his arms, his humanoid Psychic-Type gave him a huge smile of relief.</p><p>“Yamper!” Chloe cried as her own little Electric-Type leaped into her arms as well. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”</p><p>“<em>Yamp!</em>” her Pokemon barked cheerfully.</p><p>Cliff gave Goh and his Pokemon an intimidating growl as he pulled out a Poke Ball. “You’ll pay for this!” he roared.</p><p>Just as Cliff was about to release his Pokemon though, he began hearing sirens from outside. These sirens were coming from police cars approaching just outside the greenhouse park.</p><p>“What?” Cliff exclaimed. “Since when do ten-year-olds think to call the police?” Letting out an exasperated sigh, he looked down at his Poke Ball. “Looks like I’ll have to retreat… Pinsir, use Shadow Mist!”</p><p>Cliff hurled his Poke Ball, and out came a massive, insectoid Pokemon with prickly horns and a menacing scowl. The screen from Goh’s Aura Reader extended and, just as he anticipated, revealed Pinsir to be a Shadow Pokemon. Seeing this enraged Bug-Type made nearly all of Goh’s Pokemon quiver in terror, especially Goh’s own Pinsir. Though before any of them had the chance to battle Cliff’s Pinsir, it shrouded itself, and soon the entire park, in a dense, purple mist.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t!” Ash shouted. “Dragonite, blow away that mist!”</p><p>With a single flap of its wings, Dragonite created a mighty gust that blew all the mist away. But by the time the mist was all gone, Cliff and his Pokemon were gone as well.</p><p>Half an hour later, once the police had caught and arrested all of the invading grunts, all the lab’s staff, along with Officer Jenny, were gathered in Cerise’s lab.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Officer,” Cerise said.</p><p>“My pleasure,” Jenny replied with a salute. She then reached into her pocket and took out six peculiar, trapezoid-shaped devices. “Also, while we were catching all those grunts, we found that each of them was carrying one of these. They were using them to hack the holographic computers in your laboratory.”</p><p>“Hm… That would explain why they targeted this laboratory,” Cerise muttered. “The data we’ve collected on Pokemon could very well be used for their Shadow Pokemon plan if they were to get their hands on it.” He then took a moment to closely examine the devices. “Hold on. May I have a closer look at those components?”</p><p>“Sure,” Jenny replied as she handed them over. Cerise then placed the mysterious component on the nearby coffee table. As he carefully studied the devices’ circuitry, he placed them together until they formed a hexagon.</p><p>“I have a feeling that these components were built to serve another purpose aside from hacking holographic computers,” Cerise stated.</p><p>“How can you tell?” Jenny asked.</p><p>“When I lay them out like this, the circuits connect to one another perfectly,” he remarked. “We also know from their past schemes that Team Rocket tends to hide many tricks up their sleeves with their unique technology. If I can merge them, I may be able to determine their second function.”</p><p>“Which could help us figure out more about what Team Rocket is planning…” Jenny stated, before nodding her head. “Alright. I’ll leave them in your hands. Please let me know if you discover anything.”</p><p>“I will,” Cerise assured her. “Promise.”</p><p>Jenny then turned to Ash and Goh. “I’d also like to thank you two for battling all those grunts and rescuing their Shadow Pokemon.”</p><p>“No prob,” Ash replied.</p><p>“Sorry we didn’t get the chance to battle Cliff…” Goh muttered.</p><p>“That’s alright,” Jenny reassured him. “He is a slippery one. But I assure you he won’t be getting away from us for much longer. Especially now that we can rescue their army of Shadow Pokemon with that Snag Machine.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Goh said, realizing he was still wearing it. He removed the Snag Machine and handed it to Jenny. “Here’s the Snag Machine, Officer.”</p><p>“Thank you very much,” Jenny said. “Our police force may not have much experience with catching Pokemon, but we’ll do our best to rescue as many Shadow Pokemon as we can.”</p><p>Goh stared at the floor with downcast eyes, wishing he wasn’t dealing with so much stress so that he could lend a hand.</p><p>“Well, I’ll continue my investigation,” Jenny stated. “Once again, thank you all for your help.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Officer,” Cerise said. “Good luck.”</p><p>Once Jenny left the lab, Goh quietly sighed.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu?</em>” Pikachu muttered with a worried frown.</p><p>“N-Nothing much,” Goh faltered, looking away from Ash. “It’s just… Battling criminals can be stressful, you know?” he then paused as his face turned even more gloomy. “Especially when it’s the day after you’ve shared something so personal…”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I didn’t even think about that,” Ash remarked. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Okay…” Goh answered in an unsure tone. “You know, it was a lot to handle at once, but… I’m sure… all that school stuff will be off my mind soon.”</p><p>“Me too,” Ash said with a confident smile. “Well, I think I’ll get something to eat. Battling bad guys can sure work up an appetite!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu cheered as it raised its fist into the air.</p><p>As Ash left the room, Goh let out a quiet chuckle. “Typical Ash,” he remarked.</p><p>Once Ash was out of the lab, Chloe approached him. “You told Ash about what happened?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh replied. “Well… only a little bit of the story…”</p><p>Sensing a personal conversation about to start, Raboot, Sobble, and Yamper followed Ash out of the room.</p><p>“That was really brave of you,” Chloe remarked, giving her friend a small, but proud smile. “It seems like Ash cares a lot, doesn’t he…?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh muttered with minimal energy, before sighing and staring at the floor again. “I just hope I can get my mind off of it soon…”</p><p>Chloe looked down as well with a sorrowful frown on her face. “I’m so sorry, Goh…” she mumbled. “I should have never pushed you to have lunch in the cafeteria…”</p><p>“I promise, I’m not upset with you anymore, Chloe,” Goh quickly reassured her.</p><p>“Yeah. I know…” Chloe murmured.</p><p>“And… I know the only reason you act cold toward Ash is that you want to protect and look out for me...” Goh remarked. “But you don’t have to worry about Ash. When I told him what happened, he was incredibly supportive. And he hasn’t been treating me differently or anything.”</p><p>Chloe stayed silent for a moment, before looking up at Goh with a hopeful smile. “He is a great friend to you, isn’t he?” she asked.</p><p>“For sure,” Goh replied, nodding confidently. “Our encounter with Lugia back when we first met really was fateful. I mean… even if Ash wasn’t there, it would have been fateful ‘cause, you know, it’s Lugia!”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. She knew all too well how typical it was of her friend to constantly express his love for Pokemon any chance he got.</p><p>“But the fact that he was there…” Goh muttered as he blushed and reflected on all that had happened since he first met Ash. “It really changed my life…”</p><p>Chloe smiled at her friend. Although her skepticism toward Ash hadn’t completely disappeared, it was clear to her that he was, more likely than not, the real close friend who he was destined to meet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Under the Radar Achievements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, Goh sent his rescued Shadow Pokemon to Professor Krane for him to purify using the Purify Chamber. Despite knowing that they were in good hands, however, and that Jenny would do her best to rescue the remaining Shadow Pokemon, Goh still struggled to let his mind settle for the night. All he could think about were the Shadow Pokemon and the bullying he endured at school. He did manage to fall asleep after about three hours of laying in his bed, but just like the previous night, the sleep wasn’t restful enough for him to notice any difference in how he felt the next morning. He tried to ignore this though in hopes that the stress would soon go away on its own.</p><p>After having their breakfast, Ash and Goh opened the doors to Cerise’s lab, where they saw him once again talking to Officer Jenny. He was showing her what appeared to be the six mysterious components assembled into a hexagonal device.</p><p>“A radar system?” Jenny asked.</p><p>“That’s right,” Cerise replied. “After I combined the six components, they began picking up on some signal. So, I modified the device to see if I could figure out where that signal was coming from.”</p><p>Cerise showed Jenny the device, which displayed a map of the immediate area. A red C then appeared toward the top right corner of the map.</p><p>“A red C…” Jenny said. “Could that be where Cliff is hiding?”</p><p>“That’s my theory,” Cerise stated. “I suspect that the grunts intended to combine these devices after hacking the lab’s data in order to track down their leader. But now that we have our hands on them, we can use them to track him down ourselves.”</p><p>“And then we can finally catch him,” Jenny said with a hopeful smile. “Thank you very much, Professor Cerise. No doubt your invention will be a huge help in our fight against Team Rocket. Now’s just a matter of preparing for the battle that lies ahead. And for rescuing the Shadow Pokemon we come across.”</p><p>Ash entered the room and announced to Jenny without a hint of hesitation, “Officer Jenny. We’d like to help out.”</p><p>“W-What?” Goh exclaimed, before quickly shaking his head. “I-I mean… yeah.”</p><p>“You guys would like to lend a hand?” Jenny asked as her eyes widened.</p><p>“Hold on, you two,” Cerise said. “I know you guys are trainers, but this is a Team Rocket leader we’re talking about. If you lose to him, who knows what will happen?”</p><p>“But we can’t just stand around and let them get away with their plans!” Ash protested. “Besides, I’ve battled criminals like them lots of times!”</p><p>“You have?” Goh asked, blinking in surprise. “Even ones as bad as those Team Rocket members?”</p><p>“Even worse ones,” Ash replied. “I’ve battled who wanted to take over the world like Team Magma, Aqua, and Plasma, and even ones who wanted to destroy it like Team Galactic and Flare. My friends and I were the ones who defeated them.”</p><p>Goh didn’t buy that for a second. “Ash, I know you really want to help, but you can’t just lie to Officer Jenny like that,” he said. “Besides, who’s going to believe that you defeated nearly all the worst groups in recent history?”</p><p>“I did!” Ash insisted.</p><p>“He’s telling the truth, Goh,” Jenny stated.</p><p>Goh froze in absolute shock, though Raboot still gave a skeptical look. “Wait, what?” he cried.</p><p>“He may not be publicly recognized for it,” Jenny said. “But there is record of him contributing to all five of those teams’ defeat.”</p><p>Goh stared speechlessly at Jenny, having no clue how to respond. A moment later, he burst into laugher. “You’re joking, right?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s true,” Jenny stated.</p><p>Goh was once again speechless. After a moment of letting all that sink in, he turned to his friend. “A-Ash…?” he muttered. “Is that really true…?”</p><p>Ash nodded in reply.</p><p>Even with that nod, Goh still couldn’t help but feel like he was being messed with. He needed more evidence. “Okay, then prove it!” he insisted. “Tell me who the Red and Blue Orbs possessed!”</p><p>“Pikachu and… The leader of Team Aqua,” Ash answered.</p><p>“<em>Pika,</em>” Pikachu said while nodding.</p><p>Goh’s eyes widened as he stared at Pikachu. “Y-You were that… Pikachu…?” he stammered, before shaking his head again. “N-Never mind. What was the name of Team Plasma’s device for controlling Pokemon?”</p><p>“Let’s see… the Pokemon Control Device!” Ash answered.</p><p>Goh paused, realizing Ash could’ve easily guessed that self-explanatory name. “Okay, well that was an easy one. What did Team Galactic use to control Dialga and Palkia and what did they make it out of?”</p><p>“I think it was called the Red Chain,” Ash answered. “And they made it out of the Meteorites at Veilstone City.”</p><p>Hearing that Ash of all people knew that kind of trivia left Goh astounded. “Uh…” he muttered, trying to think of another trickier question. “Oh! Which Pokemon needed to be rescued from the Giant Rock and what was its trainer’s name?”</p><p>“It was a Chespin,” Ash replied. “And I’m pretty sure it’s trainer’s name was Mairin.”</p><p>Goh’s jaw dropped. “W-Wow…” he mumbled. “If <em>you </em>know all that stuff, th-that could only mean…”</p><p>Cerise stared at Ash with an equally staggered expression. “Ash, y-you defeated all five of those teams?” he exclaimed.</p><p>Ash chuckled as he modestly scratched his head. “Well, I really can’t take all the credit…” he responded.</p><p>Goh and Cerise continued giving Ash a flabbergasted stare. Neither of them had any idea that someone who had saved the world that many times even existed, let alone was one of their friends. Little did they know that Ash was only scratching the surface of what he had done…</p><p>“I…” Goh muttered, struggling to find the words to express his complete shock. “I knew you two were amazing, b-but… <em>What?</em>”</p><p>“O-Okay, um…” Cerise stammered. He then cleared his throat and turned to Jenny, trying to act as professional as possible after learning those mind-boggling facts about his research fellow. “On second thought, perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea for Ash to accompany you, Officer. And as long as you two are around, I’m sure Goh will be fine as well.”</p><p>“Huh?” Goh exclaimed, having not heard anything Cerise said up until his name was mentioned. He had been completely distracted taking in all the information he had just received in that past minute. Though after learning about all those achievements, he felt a hundred-times safer to take on Team Rocket as long as he had Ash there with him. He faced Jenny and gave her an eager nod. “Yeah. With Ash on our side, nothing will stop us!” he declared. “And I’ll be sure to rescue every Shadow Pokemon we come across too!”</p><p>“Alright then,” Jenny said. “We’ll start tracking Cliff down at noon. Until then, please do your best to prepare. Cliff specializes in Rock-Types, so I want you to bring along Pokemon who are strong against them.”</p><p>“Right,” Ash and Goh agreed in unison.</p><p>Once Ash and Goh had their team of Water and Grass-Types ready, they, along with Officer Jenny, set off to track down Cliff. As Jenny drove them in the northeastern direction of Vermillion City, Goh kept his eyes on the radar and how close they were getting. He also had his Snag Machine equipped, so he could be prepared to rescue any Shadow Pokemon Cliff might bring out.</p><p>“Where does the radar say Cliff is, Goh?” Jenny asked.</p><p>“It looks like he’s just north of the gym construction site,” Goh answered.</p><p>“Alright,” Jenny said. “We’ll head there as quick as we can.”</p><p>As Jenny drove to the construction site, Goh continued trying to wrap his head around what he had learned just a few hours prior. He turned to Ash and gave him an astounded smile. “I still can’t believe you helped take down all those teams,” he remarked.</p><p>Ash once again responded with a modest chuckle and a head scratch.</p><p>Realizing how optimistic Ash was compared to him despite being involved in all those incidents, Goh began to wonder even more where he got all that positivity from. He sheepishly glanced around, searching for the words to ask him just that. “Um…” he mumbled. “If you don’t mind me asking… how do you have such a positive view on society if you’ve battled all these terrible criminals?”</p><p>“Well, those kinds of people are incredibly rare,” Ash replied. “Most people I’ve met have been pretty nice.”</p><p>Goh smiled enviously as he stared downward. “You’re lucky…” he muttered. “Pretty much everyone at my school aside from Chloe aren’t nice people at all…”</p><p>Ash frowned in sympathy for his friend. It disheartened him to hear that Goh felt this way about nearly all of his former classmates. From his experiences with the countless people he had met, however, Ash felt confident that even if Goh was treated poorly by a lot of his classmates, not all of them were truly bad people. He struggled though to find the words to express this in a way that Goh would likely believe. “Well…” he muttered as he paused to think. “It’s not always possible to know if a person is nice or not without getting to know them. I’ve met lots of people and Pokemon who have turned out to be much kinder than they seemed at first.”</p><p>Goh scrunched up his face as he looked at his friend skeptically. “So basically what you’re telling me is that most people who seem like jerks aren’t jerks at all?” he asked. “That they’re all just the Newmoon Island Darkrai?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ash asked. He was familiar with the Pokemon Darkrai, and he had met one before who turned out to be a good guy. But he also remembered meeting the Darkrai from Newmoon Island, who did seem to be maliciously causing nightmares.</p><p>Goh blinked in surprise. “You didn’t hear about what happened with that Darkrai earlier this year?”</p><p>“No, what happened?” Ash asked.</p><p>“<em>Pika?</em>” Pikachu asked right afterward.</p><p>“It was causing nightmares all throughout Sinnoh,” Goh explained. “But a trainer named Sawyer figured out that it wasn’t intentionally causing harm. And that it was actually on a quest to save everyone.”</p><p>“Wow, so even <em>that</em> Darkrai wasn’t bad!” Ash commented with a pleasantly surprised smile. “Guess you really <em>can’t</em> judge someone until you get to know them.” He then looked down as he realized that name sounded familiar. “Huh… I have a friend back in the Kalos region named Sawyer,” he remarked, then chuckled to himself. “Imagine if they were the same people…”</p><p>“And when that story spread across the region, it inspired lots of people to re-evaluate their thoughts on the people they dislike,” Jenny stated. “To question if their actions are really malicious or if they’re just misunderstood.”</p><p>“But if you ask me, Darkrai’s nothing like everyone else,” Goh stated in a serious, bitter tone. “It was entirely a victim of circumstance. Most people are either exactly what they seem or worse than they seem. Darkrai’s just an exception.”</p><p>Ash frowned once again, wishing he knew how to help his friend change his outlook, or at least bring him out of his current state. Even Raboot showed a visible frown seeing its trainer even more gloomy than when they were driving to Azalea Town. Although it did sometimes find Goh’s energetic attitude embarrassing, seeing it gone over the last several days made Raboot miss it dearly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Paralyzed in Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The signal of the radar led Ash, Goh, and Jenny just outside the gym’s construction site. Here, they spotted Cliff confronting a construction worker and his team of Machop.</p><p>“Forgive me,” Cliff said in a menacing, yet polite tone. “But the boss requested that I send him a Machop trained to work in construction. Now, if I can ask for your cooperation.”</p><p>The construction worker gasped, then glared at Cliff. “There’s no way I’m handing over any of these Machop to you!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Cliff said as he pulled out two Poke Balls. “Guess there’s no other choice but to battle.”</p><p>“Hold it right there!” Jenny shouted.</p><p>Cliff spun around and saw Jenny, Ash, and Goh exiting the police car. “You guys?” he hollered.</p><p>“I’m placing you under arrest!” Jenny stated, pointing at Cliff.</p><p>“How did you even find me?” Cliff exclaimed, before shaking his head and groaning. “Doesn’t matter. My loyalty to Team Rocket will give me the strength I need to defeat you all! Tyranitar! Electivire! Come on out!”</p><p>Cliff tossed the Poke Balls forward, and out came a green dinosaur-like Pokemon, as well as a humanoid Electric-Type with yellow fur and black stripes. The screen from Goh’s Aura Reader extended to scan the Pokemon, though it didn’t detect any purple aura.</p><p>“Ready, Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>Goh gave his friend a silent, nervous nod, before hurling his Poke Ball forward. “Dewgong, let’s go!”</p><p>“Now, Sceptile! I choose you!” Ash shouted as he threw his Poke Ball at the same time as Goh.</p><p>Emerging from Goh’s Poke Ball was a pinniped Pokemon with snowy, white fur. Meanwhile, Ash sent out a tall, reptilian Pokemon with a twig in its mouth.</p><p>Pikachu and Raboot both had their eyes glued to the battle in front of them, wishing the best for their trainers and their Pokemon. Raboot in particular felt quite concerned as it sensed its trainer’s apprehension through his shaking fists. It knew just as well as Goh did that when a trainer hesitated in battle, so would the Pokemon. And if it could sense Goh’s nervousness despite not being in this battle, Dewgong would undoubtedly pick up on it as well.</p><p>“Alright, Electivire! Use Wild Charge!” Cliff shouted. “And Tyranitar, Stomping Tantrum!”</p><p>Both Pokemon came charging in at full speed, with Electivire shrouded in yellow sparks and Tyranitar kicking up dust with its booming stomps.</p><p>“Sceptile! Use Leaf Storm on Electivire!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“Dewgong! Use Signal Beam on Tyranitar!” Goh ordered.</p><p>As Sceptile unleashed a tornado of leaves from its tree-like tail, Dewgong fired a streaky beam of pink energy from its mouth. Though the Leaf Storm managed to send Electivire soaring back to its trainer, Dewgong’s Signal Beam didn’t slow Tyranitar down in the slightest. Seeing this petrified Goh to the point where he couldn’t think of any command to give.</p><p>“Quick, use Leaf Blade!” Ash called.</p><p>“<em>Sceeeeep!</em>” Sceptile cried as it darted toward Tyranitar, with the leaves on its arms glowing bright green. “<em>Tile!</em>” It then delivered a mighty slash, knocking Tyranitar to its knees before it could reach Dewgong.</p><p>“Thanks, Ash!” Goh said.</p><p>“Hey, no prob,” Ash replied.</p><p> “Not so fast!” Cliff hollered. “Electivire, use Ice Punch!”</p><p>With Sceptile facing the petrified Dewgong, Electivire chose that moment to sneak up behind it. It surrounded its fist in a frigid veil of blue energy, then launched Sceptile through the air with a mighty punch.</p><p>“Sceptile, no!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Ash’s yellow Pokemon cried.</p><p>“Now, use Thunder Wave on Dewgong!”</p><p>“<em>Electiviiiire!</em>” Electivire growled as it created a sphere of yellow energy in front of its hands. That sphere then released several rings of electricity at Dewgong. Once the rings made contact, Dewgong cried out as sparks of electricity began to surround it.</p><p>“Oh no!” Goh exclaimed. “Dewgong’s been paralyzed!”</p><p>“<em>Ra! Raboot!</em>” Raboot hollered, telling Dewgong to hang in there.</p><p>“Finish it off with Stone Edge!” Cliff commanded.</p><p>“<em>Tyraaaaa!</em>” Tyranitar roared, stomping its foot as a blue, pointed rocks emerged from the ground.</p><p>As the emerging rocks came closer and closer to the paralyzed Dewgong, Goh rapidly pulled out his Poke Ball. “Dewgong, Return!” he hollered, managing to call it back just in time.</p><p>Letting out a relieved sigh, Goh pulled out his next Poke Ball. “We can’t give up now,” he declared. “Parasect, let’s go!”</p><p>Goh hurled the Poke Ball, and out came a red, insectoid Pokemon controlled by a massive mushroom on its back.</p><p>“Parasect, huh? This’ll be easy,” Cliff remarked with a confident grin. “Electivire, Fire Punch!”</p><p>Goh froze instantly as he watched Electivire charge in with its flaming fist. He knew that one hit from a Fire-Type move would almost guarantee a knockout for a Bug and Grass-Type like Parasect. “Use Spore, quick!” he exclaimed in a panicked tone.</p><p>“<em>Paraaaaaa!</em>” Parasect cried as it hastily released a cloud of purple, sparkling powder from the hole under its mushroom. The powder wafted its way to Electivire, slowing it down instantly. Electivire’s eyes then drooped as it wobbled back and forth. Within a few seconds, it tumbled back and floated off to dreamland.</p><p>“What?” Cliff roared.</p><p>Although Electivire was asleep, Goh could still feel his heart pounding after that close call. He did, however, feel proud of himself for managing to give that command in spite of how anxious he felt at that moment.</p><p>“Alright, Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade on Electivire!” Ash called.</p><p>“<em>Tile!</em>” Sceptile cried as it slashed the sleeping Electivire with its sharpened, glowing leaves, sending it sliding across the battlefield.</p><p>Cliff, sensing that Electivire wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, growled as he returned it back to its Poke Ball. He then looked back at Ash, Goh, and their Pokemon as his fists began to tremble. “I can’t let the boss down!” he exclaimed. “After all, he saved my life! I <em>must </em>return the favor no matter what! Pinsir, come on out!”</p><p>Cliff hurled another Poke Ball, and appearing from it was the same fierce-looking Bug-Type he used to make his escape.</p><p>The screen from Goh’s Aura Reader extended, revealing it once again to be a Shadow Pokemon. “Ash, that’s the Shadow Pinsir we saw before,” he stated.</p><p>“Huh,” Cliff said as he studied Goh’s Aura Reader. “So that machine can also detect Shadow Pokemon. You kids have no idea what territory you’re messing with… Now, Pinsir! Use Shadow Mist!”</p><p>After storing up a cluster of purple energy, Pinsir shrouded the entire field in a thick, purple mist. This mist completely blocked Ash and Goh’s views of their Pokemon.</p><p>“Now, use Shadow Break! And Tyranitar, Giga Impact!” Cliff commanded.</p><p>“Sceptile! Dodge it, quick!” Ash instructed.</p><p>“You too, Parasect!” Goh ordered.</p><p>Ash and Goh could hear the cries of all four Pokemon on the battlefield, but they had no idea what was going on. That was until Sceptile and Parasect came soaring out of the mist, seeming to have taken major damage from their opponents’ attacks.</p><p>“Sceptile, no!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“Parasect!” Goh cried.</p><p>Both Grass-Types landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Neither of them moved.</p><p>“A job well done, you too,” Cliff said, smiling at his Pokemon.</p><p>“Sceptile, you get a good rest,” Ash said as he called his Pokemon back to its Poke Ball.</p><p>“You too, Parasect,” Goh muttered, doing the same thing for his Pokemon.</p><p>Once both Pokemon were returned, Ash gazed at Pinsir and Tyranitar, astounded by how well they pulled off that combination of moves. “It was like those two could see right through that Shadow Mist, wow,” he remarked.</p><p>“How are we gonna beat them?” Goh exclaimed. “Any attack we use is just gonna miss. And I don’t think any of the Pokemon we brought along can blow away the mist either. Do any of them have the ability to see through mist…? Or lower the opponent’s accuracy…?” Goh let out an anxious sigh. “There’s gotta be <em>some</em> way…”</p><p>“Goh,” Cliff said in an assertive voice. “You overthink. You overanalyze. But don’t you see? It’s quite simple. This hero thing you’re trying is gonna come crashing down on you!”</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, Goh,” Ash advised his shaking friend. “If you don’t know what’s gonna work, the best thing to do is to try things out! Buizel! I choose you!”</p><p>Popping out of Ash’s next Poke Ball was an orange, mammalian Pokemon with a yellow, inner tube-like sac around its neck. “<em>Bui! Bui!</em>” it cried, glaring confidently at its opponents.</p><p>“Right,” Goh said with a nod, before pulling out his own Poke Ball. “We just gotta try. Dewgong, let’s go!”</p><p>As Goh sent his paralyzed Dewgong back out, Cliff gave a quiet sigh. “Very well then,” he muttered. “Pinsir, use Shadow Mist!”</p><p>“Buizel, Water Gun!” Ash ordered.</p><p>“<em>Bui! Buuuuuuui!</em>” Buizel shouted as it unleashed a spiral of water from its mouth. The water blast managed to land before Pinsir finished charging up its own move, and send the Bug-Type sliding back to its trainer.</p><p>“Huh?” Cliff exclaimed, then let out a fuming growl. “Tyranitar! Stone Edge!”</p><p>“Use Aqua Jet!” Ash instructed.</p><p>“<em>Bui! Buuui!</em>” Buizel cried as it surrounded itself in a veil of water. “<em>Buuuuui!</em>” Spinning its two tails like a propeller, it then launched itself straight toward Tyranitar. Once again landing its attack before its opponent could charge up its own, Buizel sent Tyranitar tumbling backward. Seeing his Tyranitar not moving a muscle, Cliff gritted his teeth as he called it back.</p><p>“I get it,” Goh remarked. “So your strategy was to attack before they could set up their combination.”</p><p>“You bet!” Ash stated, before turning to his Pokemon. “Awesome job, Buizel!”</p><p>“<em>Bui! Bui!</em>” Buizel replied, crossing its arms while giving a proud smile.</p><p>Goh, meanwhile, frowned with concern as he looked over at his quivering Dewgong, who was still emitting sparks of electricity. He wished that he and Dewgong could help in some way, though he knew that was easier said than done. Not only would Dewgong’s attacks take longer to fire due to its paralysis, if it could fire them at all, but Goh’s mind was also too clouded will stress for him to think creatively.</p><p>“Shadow Mist, let’s go!” Cliff ordered.</p><p>“Use Water Gun!” Ash commanded.</p><p>As Pinsir began gathering a cluster of purple energy, Buizel released a mighty blast of water from its mouth.</p><p>“Now, jump!” Cliff shouted.</p><p>Upon Cliff’s command, Pinsir leaped over the Water Gun, as Ash and Buizel both gasped in response. This gave Pinsir enough time to charge up the purple energy, which it then used to blanket the entire field in a dense, purple mist.</p><p>“Stay calm, Buizel!” Ash advised. “Use Sonic Boom!”</p><p>“<em>Bui! Buuui!</em>” Buizel hollered as its tails began to glow white. “<em>Bui!</em>” It then flipped around and released a white shockwave from its glowing tail. This shockwave managed to cut right through the mist. Both Ash and Buizel could then spot Pinsir, who was charging straight toward Dewgong while emitting a visible, purple aura of energy.</p><p>“Quick! Push Dewgong out of the way!” Ash shouted.</p><p>“<em>Bui!</em>” Buizel cried as it zipped toward the immobilized Dewgong, hurling it out of the way just in time.</p><p>Goh let out another sigh of relief. “That was a close one,” he remarked. “Thanks, Ash.”</p><p>“No prob!” Ash replied. “Now, Buizel! Follow it up with Water Gun!”</p><p>“<em>Buuuuuui!</em>” Buizel shouted, firing another blast of water and sending Pinsir sliding back to its trainer. Once the attack ended, Pinsir’s legs began to wobble, soon making it fall to its knees.</p><p>“Hang in there, Pinsir!” Cliff cried.</p><p>Goh and Dewgong both dejectedly looked on, feeling useless compared to Ash and Buizel. He began to wonder if Ash would have been better off battling on his own, given Goh’s lack of battle experience and his current emotional state.</p><p>“Hey, Goh!” Ash said, startling Goh out of his thoughts. “When Buizel uses Aqua Jet, tell Dewgong to use Ice Beam on it!”</p><p>“What? Why?” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“Just trust me,” Ash said with an assured look.</p><p>“Uh…” Goh muttered, before realizing this was Ash he was talking to. If he could trust anyone to make a good decision in battle, it was him. “Okay,” he replied with a nod.</p><p>“Shadow Break one more time!” Cliff ordered.</p><p>“Now, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Bui! Buuui!</em>” Buizel cried, enveloping itself in another veil of water. “<em>Buuuuui!</em>” It then rocketed itself directly toward Pinsir.</p><p>“Dewgong! Use Ice Beam of Buizel!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“<em>Dew…</em>” Dewgong muttered, gathering all its energy as it formed a white sphere of light above its horn. “<em>Gooooong!</em>” It then unleashed a zigzagged beam of blue energy at Buizel, causing its cloak of spiraling water to freeze solid. Buizel, however, continued flying at full speed. It soon reached Pinsir and sent it soaring through the air with its enhanced Aqua Jet. Pinsir then landed on the ground with a booming thud.</p><p>“Pinsir!” Cliff cried.</p><p>“So that was your strategy!” Goh remarked with an astounded grin. “How did you come up with that?”</p><p>“My friend Dawn came up with that combination,” Ash answered. “We call it Ice Aqua Jet!”</p><p>“Stand up, Pinsir!” Cliff shouted. With all its remaining energy, Pinsir tried to lift itself off the ground. Though its trembling arms soon gave in as it passed out.</p><p>“Now’s your chance!” Ash said to Goh.</p><p>“Right!” Goh replied as he pulled out an empty Poke Ball from his pocket. “Snag Ball, go!”</p><p>Goh hurled the glowing Poke Ball with a curve. Once the Poke Ball bounced off of the unconscious Pinsir, it popped open and released several, white energy streams. The streams then turned Pinsir into a white sphere of energy, which entered the Poke Ball. As the Poke Ball emitted an orange glow, along with purple particles of light, it wiggled for a few seconds, then clicked.</p><p>Goh beamed as he heard the click, relieved that he was able to help in some way after all. “Alright!” he cheered, raising his fist into the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Stroll Down Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Cliff stared at Goh in complete shock, Jenny approached him. “It’s all over!” she declared. “Now come with me!”</p><p>Cliff groaned as he put his hands behind his back. As Jenny handcuffed him and led him to the police car, Cliff turned to Ash and Goh. “Listen kids,” he said gently. “I don’t know how you got hold of Michael’s Snag Machine, or how you tracked me down. But I’d encourage you to back down while you can. The rest of my teammates are nastier than you can imagine.”</p><p>As Jenny brought Cliff into the police car and drove away, Goh looked on with a reflective gaze. “You know…” he muttered. “For a Team Rocket leader, Cliff didn’t actually seem all that bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Ash agreed. “Most Team Rocket members wouldn’t hesitate to battle like he did, or talk that gently. It seemed to me like a part of him didn’t want to work for Team Rocket. Like the only reason why he was helping them was because they saved his life.”</p><p>“It may not excuse his actions…” Goh remarked. “But I guess it shows that even Team Rocket members aren’t necessarily evil. And that there can be a reason beyond just wanting to cause trouble…”</p><p>Goh took a moment to reflect on his words. He was pleasantly surprised to notice that Cliff’s example helped him re-evaluate his outlook while Darkrai’s didn’t, possibly thanks to it proving that even people who intentionally caused harm could still be decent people. With that said, a part of him was still reluctant to accept it as truth. This was especially frustrating as he knew he had made a lot of progress in this outlook since meeting Ash. It felt to him like all that progress was lost the moment he decided to share what happened to him with Ash back in Agate Village. It felt like talking about it caused him to relive not just the experience, but also the skeptical outlook that experience led to. Overwhelmed by these anxious thoughts, Goh took a deep, heavy breath, clenching his teeth as he exhaled. Ash, Pikachu and, Raboot all quickly turned to him.</p><p>“Are you okay, Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Goh mumbled. “It’s just… You know those memories that were on my mind in Agate Village?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ash replied.</p><p>Goh paused as he stared down while giving a slight scowl of frustration. “They’re still there…” he stated. “Usually when I bring up as many details as I did, I feel better within a day or two. But I haven’t been feeling any different…”</p><p>Ash frowned in sympathy for his friend, as did Pikachu and Raboot. After a moment of trying to decide how to try and comfort him, he then gave him a friendly smile. “Well, while we’re here, how about we go for a walk?”</p><p>“Why here?” Goh asked.</p><p>“You said this part of Vermillion City is famous for its breezes, right?” Ash asked. “You seemed to really enjoy it while we were with those Ivysaur. So, why don’t we just relax for a while and enjoy it?”</p><p>Goh stayed silent as he pondered that idea, wondering if doing that kind of quiet activity would soothe him or if the lack of distractions would cause him to feel even more anxious.</p><p>“Just on a walk, though,” Ash remarked. “We don’t have to pretend to be Ivysaur this time.” Ash paused, then grinned at his friend. “Unless you want to.”</p><p>“I-I’m okay with a walk for now,” Goh stammered.</p><p>Ash and Goh began strolling across a path near a forest. As the dazzling sun beamed down, some of its brightness managed to seep its way into Goh’s mood. The familiar, gentle breeze helped bring Goh to the present as well, almost like it was softly blowing away a portion of his stress. He also listened closely to the calming Pidgey chirps surrounding him, which helped cancel out and quiet some of his anxious thoughts. By focusing his mind on all these sensations, he slowly began to feel his muscles relax, as he let out a peaceful sigh and began to smile.</p><p>“This was a good idea you had, Ash,” Goh remarked. “It does feel nice just walking in this breeze.”</p><p>“It sure does,” Ash agreed. “Looks like you’re feeling better now too.”</p><p>“Well… I do definitely feel calmer right now,” Goh stated. “It really helps just having something relaxing to get your mind off of stuff once in a while.”</p><p>“For sure,” Ash said.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>Goh looked down at his partner Pokemon. “Are you enjoying the breeze too, Raboot?” he asked.</p><p>“<em>Ra,</em>” Raboot replied with a nod, though it still kept its neutral expression.</p><p>After a moment of silence walking in the peaceful breeze, Goh began to notice that his mood had lifted to the point where he almost felt just as calm as he did before he and Ash traveled to Agate Village. Considering how long it usually took for Goh to have this kind of moment of calmness when he had been reminded of his school trauma in the past, this was an encouraging sign for him. He suspected that the reason he had made this much progress had everything to do with Ash and Raboot.</p><p>“You know…” Goh murmured. “If all this had happened before I met you guys, it would’ve taken me much longer for me to feel this calm.”</p><p>“Really?” Ash asked.</p><p>Goh nodded. “Having you and Raboot around reminds me that my life is so much better now. Up until I met you guys, I didn’t have any interest in making new friends. Almost every time I’d talk with someone, either I wouldn’t enjoy talking to them, or I’d feel like they weren’t enjoying talking to me. I always had this feeling like I wasn’t good enough for people. That no one would want to hang out with someone like me… especially after being betrayed twice…”</p><p>Raboot dejectedly stared at the ground.</p><p>“I’m so sorry you used to feel that way, Goh,” Ash muttered.</p><p>“Thanks, Ash,” Goh replied. He then took a deep breath as he redirected his focus to how much better things had become since then. “But now I have you guys. And all the Pokemon at Cerise Park too. It feels so surreal… Having so many friends who like me for who I am… And actually feeling motivated to spend time with them… I feel so much happier now.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can tell,” Ash stated with a proud smile. “You’ve been smiling a whole lot more compared to when we first met.”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu cheered in agreement.</p><p>“It’s so bizarre to think how much I’ve grown just in these last few months,” Goh remarked, staring off into the distance. “I can barely even remember who I was back then. I think that’s why I can tolerate those memories better than I used to. It feels so far in the past now that so many things have changed.”</p><p>“That’s awesome that you’re in a much better place now,” Ash commented.</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh replied with a nod. He then gazed down as he reflected on how just a few months prior to this moment, the only thing he wanted to do all day was research Pokemon. With his parents being so busy with work, and with him being so scared of making friends, research was Goh’s only way of finding some enjoyment in his daily life. He always pictured his journey as a trainer looking similar to this, traveling alone and focusing mainly on research. But instead, he got to research alongside lots of genuine friends, including a human friend his age. Not only that, but he had gone on so many unforgettable adventures. Never in Goh’s life prior to meeting Ash could he have thought he would ever be able to experience this much joy.</p><p>Although Goh’s anxious mood hadn’t completely faded by the end of that walk, he did feel noticeably more relaxed as he and Ash returned to Cerise Laboratory. With Pikachu and Sobble perched on their respective shoulders, they met with Professor Cerise at his lab to let him know about their success at defeating Cliff.</p><p>“A job well done, you two,” Cerise said. “It’s thanks to you that Officer Jenny was finally able to catch Cliff.”</p><p>“Well, we couldn’t have done it without our Pokemon!” Ash remarked.</p><p>“When it comes to battling and saving Shadow Pokemon, Ash and I are the best team you can ask for!” Goh declared.</p><p>“Although I do still want to make sure you guys are extra prepared for your next battle,” Cerise stated. “After all, these are Team Rocket members you’re up against.”</p><p>“Yeah, a bit of training can’t hurt,” Ash admitted.</p><p>“No kidding,” Goh added, as his confident smile slowly faded. “I may be good at catching, but battling is still so new to me. Honestly, I didn’t really feel like I helped much during that battle…”</p><p>“Well, all you gotta do is practice!” Ash affirmed, holding up his fist with an encouraging grin. “With enough training, you’ll be on par with those guys before you know it!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” his yellow Pokemon agreed.</p><p>“<em>Sob, Sobble,</em>” Sobble muttered comfortingly, patting his shoulder.</p><p>Goh once again smiled as he gave his friends a somewhat confident nod. “You’re right,” he said. “Thanks, you guys.”</p><p>Cerise turned around and typed on his holographic computer, which soon showed an image of a facility entrance in front of a sky-scraping mountain. “I was looking up places where you guys could train,” Cerise stated. “And I saw that the Orre region has a famous training spot called Mount Battle.”</p><p>Raboot quickly and eagerly gazed at the screen.</p><p>“Mount Battle?” Ash repeated.</p><p>“I’ve heard of that place…” Goh remarked. “That’s where Wes and Michael trained between their battles against Cipher.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Cerise said. “The mountain was renovated into a training facility with ten areas, each consisting of ten trainers. The higher up you go, the tougher the trainers in that area will be. Whether you attempt to take on the One-Hundred Battle Challenge, or just the areas that match your skill level, Mount Battle’s a great place for all trainers to sharpen their skills.”</p><p>“Hey, that sounds like the perfect place for us to train!” Ash eagerly exclaimed. “What do you say, Goh?”</p><p>“I’d be up for training there,” Goh calmly replied. Realizing that they were returning to Orre, Goh gasped as he swiftly turned to Cerise. “Wait, is Mount Battle in eastern Orre, Professor?”</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Cerise answered.</p><p>Goh grinned vibrantly and balled his hands into a fist as his eyes glistened, realizing what this meant. “That means we’ll be able to check out those spots with wild Pokemon on the way!” he shouted gleefully. “Then I can be one of the few trainers who’s caught a Pokemon in Orre!”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Ash said. “That was the plan we made in Gateon Port!”</p><p>Cerise smiled at the two exhilarated research fellows. “Well then, this should be a great experience for you both,” he remarked. “Best of luck, you two.”</p><p>“Alright!” Ash and Goh cheered simultaneously as they raised their fists into the air, eager to discover what lay in store for them on their next trip to Orre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Empty as a Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Ash and Goh boarded a plane to Phenac City, which was located southeast of Mount Battle. As Ash gazed eagerly out the window, waiting for them to exit the clouds, Goh was trying to catch up on his lost sleep after only getting about six hours again the previous night. Once they did exit the clouds and the oasis-like city came into view, a huge grin formed on Ash’s face.</p><p>“Goh, check it out!” he said. “We’re almost there!”</p><p>“Huh?” Goh muttered, startled out of his doze. He then leaned toward the window on Ash’s side to get a closer look. Spotting the city below, he smiled as he took that moment to admire the gorgeous view. “Awesome!” he exclaimed. “Pretty soon we’ll get to check out those spots with the wild Pokemon!” He then turned to Raboot and Sobble, who were seated beside him, and gave them both an eager grin. “Ready to catch our first Pokemon in Orre, guys?” he asked.</p><p>“<em>Ra,</em>” Raboot answered with a calm nod.</p><p>“<em>Sob!</em>” Sobble quietly cheered.</p><p>Upon arriving, the two boys, with Pikachu and Sobble on their shoulders, took a wander around Phenac City to admire its soothing atmosphere. The city contained an abundance of palm trees, as well as an ornamental fountain, both of which managed to help lift Goh’s mood a bit.</p><p>Ash and Goh then arrived at the Phenac City Pokemon Centre, where they were greeted by another blue-haired nurse behind the counter.</p><p>“Welcome to the Pokemon Centre,” the familiar-looking nurse said.</p><p>“Hold on,” Ash said with a confused, scrunched up look. “Didn’t we meet in Gateon Port? And Agate Village?”</p><p>Goh gave Ash an unimpressed stare. “Ash, it’s just like with Nurse Joy,” he remarked. “Every Pokemon Centre in Orre has a different Nurse Maree.”</p><p>“Oooh, I get it,” Ash replied, as if this was only his second time learning about a family who all had the exact same look and occupation.</p><p>“Excuse me, Nurse Maree,” Goh said. “We were wondering if you could tell us more about the spots where wild Pokemon show up in Orre.”</p><p>“Oh, you must mean the Poke Spots,” Maree said. “You see, five years ago, Pyrite Town’s Duking discovered three small locations where wild Pokemon have appeared. The nearest one from here is known as the Rock Poke Spot, while the other two are called the Oasis Poke Spot and the Cave Poke Spot.”</p><p>“So, there’s a rock, oasis and cave spot…” Goh mumbled to himself. “Do you know how often they appear in those spots?”</p><p>“Usually they don’t appear unless they’re lured in with a Poke Snack,” Maree answered. “But you can buy them at any Poke Mart in Orre.”</p><p>Goh frowned as he stared at Maree in shock. “I have to buy Poke Snacks just for wild Pokemon to show up…?” he muttered.</p><p>“Wild Pokemon <em>are </em>quite rare here in Orre,” Maree stated. “Even with the Poke Snacks in place, it may take several hours for even one Pokemon to appear.”</p><p>“Several hours?” Goh repeated in a staggered, high-pitched holler. “Th-That’s how long I might have to wait at that spot…?”</p><p>“<em>Sob, Sobble…?</em>” Sobble murmured disappointedly.</p><p>“Oh no,” Maree reassured him. “You don’t need to stay there the whole time. The Spot Monitor PDA app can alert you when a Pokemon shows up.”</p><p>“PDA?” Goh repeated. “What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s a device that can be given to any trainer in Orre that functions similarly to a Pokedex,” Maree explained. “The Gym Leader of the Prestige Percept Centre can let you borrow one. Or, if you have a smartphone, you can install the Spot Monitor app on there.”</p><p>“Phew…” Goh muttered as both he and Sobble smiled in relief. “Well, that makes things a lot easier. Thanks, Nurse Joy-M-<em>Maree</em>…”</p><p>As Goh looked up the app on his phone, blushing a little in embarrassment, Ash suddenly widened his eyes. “Wait…” he muttered, before turning to Maree with glistening eyes. “Did you say Gym Leader?”</p><p>“Yes,” Maree replied. “You see, the Prestige Percept Centre is both a trainer academy and an arena for trainers to challenge Justy, the centre’s leader. Phenac City locals call it the Pre Gym for short, as it is the closest equivalent Orre has to a Pokemon Gym.”</p><p>“That’s totally awesome!” Ash exclaimed, before raising his fist with a determined look. “Then it’s off to the Pre Gym we go!”</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu cheered.</p><p>“Thanks, Nurse Maree!” Ash shouted, before immediately rushing out the door.</p><p>“Ash, wait for us!” Goh exclaimed as he chased after Ash.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot cried, following Goh close behind.</p><p>“Wait, you guys!” Maree shouted. “There was something I…”</p><p>But before Maree could get their attention, the automatic doors behind Ash and Goh closed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ash continued dashing at full speed on his way to the gym. He had no idea where it was located, but he didn’t care about that one bit. He knew that as long as he kept running, he’d eventually figure it out, just like many of the other times he would look for gyms in the past. He could feel his blood pumping with nostalgia just at the thought of challenging a gym again after such a long time.</p><p>Once Ash did manage to find the cylinder-shaped, white gym, however, he was met with quite the unwelcome surprise. He spotted a sign posted on the door, which read,</p><p>“I am off on a trip right now, so the Pre Gym will be closed until Tuesday</p><p>– Justy”.</p><p>Ash and Pikachu couldn’t believe it. Just when they thought they were about to have their first gym battle since Alola, and only their second since Kalos, it turned out they arrived a day too early. A day may have been short for some people, but definitely not for Ash. “No way…” Ash muttered, before he and Pikachu both slumped down and let out a dejected sigh.</p><p>“Ash!” Goh called as he and Raboot finally caught up him. The two of them hunkered down and breathed heavily. “You don’t have to rush, you know. It’s not like the gym’s going anywhere.”</p><p>“Well, it turns out it’s not gonna <em>be</em> anywhere until tomorrow…” Ash pointed out.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh responded as he took a read at the sign as well. He then let out a sigh of sympathy for his friend. “And the gym isn’t even open… Sorry, Ash.”</p><p>Though right at the moment, Ash quickly perked back up as he put his hands on his hips. “Well, watcha gonna do,” he said, before turning to Goh. “How about we check out those Poke Spots?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me!” Goh cheered. “Let’s head to the Rock Poke Spot first since it’s the nearest one from here.”</p><p>“Alright!” Ash replied with a nod.</p><p>Right after Goh purchased a set of Poke Snacks, he and Ash hopped aboard Dragonite and hastened their way to the Rock Poke Spot, with Dragonite holding Pikachu, Raboot, and Sobble in its arms. This small, circular spot was located within a vast desert and bordered by canyon cliffs. As they descended, Goh immediately noticed a round tray placed in the center of the spot. Once they landed, Goh pulled out his set of yellow, cake-like Poke Snacks from his backpack. He then gently placed them onto the tray, which was the exact right size for the set.</p><p>“Alright. The Poke Snacks are placed,” Goh stated, before sighing as his excited grin faded. “Now comes the hard part… Waiting…”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to Phenac City while we wait for wild Pokemon?” Ash asked.</p><p>“No way!” Goh quickly answered. “By the time we get there, the Pokemon will have probably eaten away all the snacks! You can hang out in Phenac City if you want, but<em> I’m</em> staying right here until a Pokemon shows up.”</p><p>“Okay…” Ash said with an unsure look, then climbed back onto Dragonite. “Just gimme a call if you change your mind.”</p><p>“Alright,” Goh replied with a nod. “See you later, Ash.”</p><p>“See ya, Goh,” Ash said as he waved to his friend. “And good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Goh replied, before Ash, Pikachu, and Dragonite soared off into the distance. He then turned to Raboot and Sobble. “Just think, you guys,” he said eagerly. “Pretty soon we’re gonna be one of the few who’s ever caught a wild Pokemon in Orre! Isn’t this exciting?”</p><p>“<em>Sobble!</em>” Sobble cheered.</p><p>“<em>Ra,</em>” Raboot responded with a calm nod.</p><p>“It’ll be worth the wait for sure!” Goh declared. “Besides, how hard can it be?”</p><p>Within the first ten minutes of waiting in complete silence so that the wild Pokemon wouldn’t notice them, Raboot and Sobble were already snoozing, with Raboot leaning against a rock and Sobble curled up beside it. Though Goh was determined to stay alert, he soon began resting his head in his hand, starting to grow sleepy himself from all the continuous waiting. His sleep-deprived state didn’t help much either, though that didn’t stop him from staying focused. At least until thirty minutes later, by which point he began to zone out. He spent the next thirty minutes drifting in and out of his daydreaming state, until finally, his eyes gradually fell closed.</p><p>“A wild Pokemon has been found!” Goh’s Rotom Phone announced right at that moment, startling Goh, Raboot, and Sobble awake.</p><p>“H-Huh?” Goh exclaimed, shaking his head as he quickly turned off the alert before it could loop. He then spotted a yellow mammalian Pokemon with brick-patterned skin munching away on the Poke Snacks. “A Sandshrew!” he hollered.</p><p>“<em>Sand?</em>” Sandshrew turned to Goh and his Pokemon, though it didn’t seem scared in the slightest. In fact, it immediately fired a barrage of purple, poisonous darts from its mouth toward Raboot.</p><p>“Dodge it, Raboot!” Goh commanded, as Raboot effortlessly hopped over the darts. “Now use Ember!”</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Goh’s Pokemon cried as it gave a nearby pebble a mighty kick, setting it aflame and launching it at Sandshrew. The attack landed a direct hit and sent Sandshrew flying several feet back.</p><p>“Now, Sobble! Use Water Gun!” Goh ordered.</p><p>“<em>Sobbuuuuul!</em>” Sobble squealed as it unleashed a stream of water from its mouth. The attack caused Sandshrew to roll backward, knocking it out in the process.</p><p>“Great job, you two!” Goh said, before pulling out a Poke Ball from his pocket. “Now, Poke Ball, go!”</p><p>Goh hurled the Poke Ball with a curve, which bounced off of Sandshrew’s head and transported it inside in a flash of red energy. The Poke Ball then closed and wiggled a few times, before emitting three star-like particles of light.</p><p>“Sandshrew has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom stated.</p><p>“Yeah!” Goh cheered, raising his fist into the air. “My first Pokemon in Orre!”</p><p>Surprised by the lack of cheering from his Pokemon, he looked down and noticed their bored expressions, with Raboot looking particularly bored. Goh’s excitement immediately faded as he realized just how long he had been keeping his Pokemon waiting in complete silence. Letting out a sigh of guilt, he closed his eyes. “Now that I think about it, maybe we should’ve gone with Ash to Phenac City after all…” he muttered, before looking back at his Pokemon. “I’m sorry, you guys. I guess I was so involved in looking for a wild Pokemon in Orre, I wasn’t thinking about how you’d feel waiting for that long. Next time we’ll definitely go somewhere else while we wait.”</p><p>Raboot nodded in agreement as Sobble gave Goh a forgiving smile.</p><p>“You have a call from Ash,” Rotom announced. “You have a call from Ash.”</p><p>Goh tapped the answer button, then held the phone up to his ear. “Hi Ash,” he said.</p><p>“Hey, Goh!” Ash replied. “How are things going over at the Poke Spot?”</p><p>“Great!” Goh answered. “We found and caught a wild Sandshrew just a minute ago!”</p><p>“You did?” Ash asked. “Awesome!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh said, before giving a sheepish chuckle. “Even though the three of us kinda dozed off while we were waiting…”</p><p>Ash sighed. “See, this is why I thought we should wait in Phenac City… But anyway, good job on catching that Sandshrew.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Goh muttered.</p><p>“So, what do you say we head for Mount Battle?” Ash asked.</p><p>“M-Mount Battle…?” Goh stammered, still not feeling ready to partake in something as stressful as a one-hundred battle challenge.</p><p>“Is that okay?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Uh… y-yeah,” Goh answered, glancing at his Pokemon as he realized that participating would give them the chance to do something exciting, much more exciting than waiting at a Poke Spot. “Yeah, we can do that some training now…”</p><p>“Alright. Dragonite and I are on our way now,” Ash stated. “See you soon!”</p><p>“Okay. Later,” Goh said as he ended the call, before facing his Pokemon. “Ready to do some training, guys?”</p><p>Raboot and Sobble nodded in reply, with Raboot giving a particularly eager look.</p><p>Seeing this excited look on Raboot’s face made Goh smile. In that moment, he could sense that battling seemed to really interest Raboot. He may not have been the biggest fan of battling himself due to the Flute Cup incident. However, if training at Mount Battle meant giving Raboot the chance to do something it loved, and to prepare themselves for their fight against Team Rocket, then he was willing to tough it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fighting His Own Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Ash and Dragonite returned to the Rock Poke Spot, the two trainers and their partner Pokemon made their way to north Orre, site of Mount Battle. On their way there, they made a brief stop at the Cave Poke Spot, which was located directly south of Mount Battle. This was so that Goh could place his Poke Snacks there and wait for another wild Pokemon to show potentially up during his challenge. Having this to look forward to helped him feel a bit more relaxed as he and Ash entered Mount Battle’s reception room.</p><p>“Welcome to Mount Battle,” the blue-coated woman behind the reception desk greeted. “Would you two like to enter a knockout challenge?”</p><p>“Actually, we were wondering if you could tell us more about how the knockout challenges work,” Goh said.</p><p>“Certainly,” the receptionist replied. “You see, Mount Battle consists of ten areas, each with ten trainers. In order to pass an area, you must defeat all ten trainers without taking a single loss.”</p><p>“Ten in a row?” Ash asked, widening his eyes in shock.</p><p>“That sure sounds tough…” Goh commented.</p><p>“But if you manage to defeat all ten trainers in a given area, that counts as a checkpoint,” the receptionist stated. “You can also use the transport machine in the break room to swap out your team between areas.”</p><p>“Hey, so that’ll give even more of our Pokemon the chance to train here!” Ash remarked.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Goh said a pleased smile, before turning back to the receptionist. “Do you know how high level the Pokemon in the first area are?”</p><p>“They are around Level Ten on average,” the receptionist answered. “And they’re all at their first evolutionary stage.”</p><p>Goh looked down at the Pokemon standing beside him. “What do you think, guys? Does that sound like a good place to start?”</p><p>“<em>Sobble,</em>” Sobble replied with a nod as Raboot shook its head.</p><p>“You don’t want to start there, Raboot?” Goh asked, blinking in surprise.</p><p>“I think Raboot wants to wait until it can battle Pokemon closer to its level,” Ash remarked.</p><p>“Hm…” Goh stared down as he tried to figure out how to best please both of his Pokemon. “Well, in that case, maybe I’ll start by training with Sobble and some of my other Pokemon who have less battling experience. Then, by the time I get to the tougher areas, I’ll have had enough practice for them too.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Ash said.</p><p>“Is there a transport machine here in the hobby that I can use?” Goh asked the receptionist.</p><p>“Yes,” the receptionist replied, before pointing to her right. “That one there is available for all trainers.”</p><p>“Awesome! Thank you,” Goh said.</p><p>Once both Ash and Goh decided on their teams and transported them from Professor Oak’s lab and Cerise Park respectively, they made their way back to the reception desk, with Raboot now absent.</p><p>“Are you two ready to start your knockout challenge?” the receptionist asked.</p><p>“You bet!” Ash declared, with Goh stiffening as he gave a silent nod. Although Goh tried his best to mask his apprehension, Sobble, who was perched on his shoulder, managed to pick up on his feelings and gave him a concerned frown.</p><p>“Alright,” the receptionist said as she pulled out two Poke Balls. Emerging from the Poke Balls were two yellow, feline-like Pokemon. “These Abra will be your guides. They will also follow you throughout your challenge to protect you and your Pokemon during battle with a psychic barrier. And if you decide you want to quit or take a break at any point, they can teleport you back here.” She then looked down at the Abra directly beside her. “Abra? Will you please teleport the boy on the right to Area Seven?”</p><p>“<em>Abra,</em>” the Pokemon nodded, then gently floated toward Ash.</p><p>“I hope you do well in your knockout challenge,” the receptionist said.</p><p>“Me too,” Goh said with a smile of encouragement. “Good luck, Ash!”</p><p>“Thanks!” Ash replied. Abra then grabbed onto his ankle and enveloped both him and itself in a veil of white energy. The two then disappeared.</p><p>With Ash now absent, Goh suddenly felt an even more intense surge of nervousness rush through him. Having Ash by his side always helped inspire him to try things out like he always did. But now that Ash was gone, how was Goh going to find the confidence he needed to take on ten trainers in a row? Especially in his current state of stress?</p><p>“I wish you the best of luck in your knockout challenge too,” the receptionist said. “Area One is right through this door. This Abra here will accompany you there.”</p><p>“<em>Abra…</em>” the Pokemon whispered as it sleepily nodded its head.</p><p>“Thanks very much,” Goh said. As he faced the door in front of him, he took in a slow, deep breath, then calmly let it out, managing to soothe some of his nerves. He may not have known what awaited him on the other side of that door, and he may not have had Ash by his side, but he was still willing to give the challenge his best shot alongside his trusted Pokemon partners.</p><p>However, the moment the automatic doors slid open, Goh and Sobble were struck with complete terror when they saw what lay ahead of them. It was a chain of circular battlefields connected through narrow bridges, and they were all above a tremendously long fall down to the rocky terrain below. Not only that, but the only thing holding it in place were giant propellers underneath each battlefield. Both Goh and Sobble gulped as they immediately started quaking, with Sobble turning invisible in its sweat.</p><p>Noticing how horrified Sobble was, Goh realized once again that he needed to act strong for his Pokemon. Though could feel his heart pounding relentlessly, with another deep breath, he managed to bring himself to a calm enough place for him to speak.</p><p>“It’s okay…” he muttered to both Sobble and himself. “Abra’s here to protect us… Just… don’t look down…”</p><p>With another deep breath, Goh eventually became calm enough that he could move his seemingly petrified legs. As he slowly and cautiously crossed the bridge leading to the first battlefield, while also reminding himself repeatedly to only look straight ahead, he was greeted by casual-looking dude in a turquoise coat.</p><p>“Welcome to Mount Battle,” the young man said. “My name’s Sysho. I want you to give this battle everything you’ve got, okay?”</p><p>“R-Right…” Goh mumbled.</p><p>“Makuhita, Teddiursa, come on out!” Sysho shouted as he tossed two Poke Balls forward. Popping out of those Poke Balls was a yellow, bipedal Pokemon with a bulky build, and a small, ursine Pokemon with bright orange fur.</p><p>“Makuhita and Teddiursa, huh…?” Goh muttered to himself, before looking to his left. “Alright, Sobble. You up for battling those two?”</p><p>Sobble came out of its camouflaged state, then hopped off of Goh’s shoulder. Goh then brought out a Poke Ball from his pocket and hurled it. “Cubone, let’s go!”</p><p>Bursting in a flash of light was a small, dinosaur-like Pokemon with a skull covering its head. “<em>Cubone!</em>” it cried eagerly.</p><p>Once all Pokemon were sent out, Abra floated toward the centre of the battlefield, then rose upward and created a spherical barrier or green energy surrounding the trainers and Pokemon. A moment later, the barrier turned invisible.</p><p>“Thanks, Abra!” Goh said, before facing his Pokemon. “Alright, you guys. All we gotta do is stay calm. We’ll win this for sure!”</p><p>Both of Goh’s Pokemon nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>“You have the first move,” Sysho stated.</p><p>“Okay…” Goh murmured as he gave himself a moment to calm his nerves and decide his command. “Sobble, use Water Gun! And Cubone, Bonemerang!”</p><p>As Sobble let loose a stream of water from its mouth, Cubone hurled the bone in its hand forward with a spin.</p><p>“Teddiursa, dodge!” Sysho instructed. “And Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!”</p><p>“<em>Ursa!</em>” Teddiursa squealed as it hopped over the spinning bone. Meanwhile, Makuhita stopped Sobble’s stream of water with two fierce punches. Goh gasped as he saw both of his attacks seemingly fail.</p><p>“How do you like that?” Sysho asked.</p><p>Both of Sysho’s Pokemon smiled confidently. This didn’t last long, however, as the spinning bone that Teddiursa dodged came flying back like a boomerang. Before Teddiursa had the chance to notice, it was struck from behind, launching it toward Cubone.</p><p>“Oh no! Teddiursa!” Sysho cried.</p><p>“Now’s our chance, Cubone!” Goh stated. “Use Bone Club.</p><p>“Charm, let’s go!” Sysho ordered.</p><p>With the bone back in its hand, Cubone lifted it above its head and prepared to attack. At that moment, however, Teddiursa gazed endearingly at its opponent while putting its paw in its mouth. As soon Cubone looked down, it immediately froze with no will left in it to fight.</p><p>“Cubone!” Goh cried.</p><p>“Now, Makuhita! Force Palm!” Sysho commanded.</p><p>“<em>Maku! Maku! Maku!</em>” Makuhita shouted as it charged toward the quivering Sobble.</p><p>“Quick, Sobble! Use Water Gun!” Goh called.</p><p>“<em>Sobbuuuuuul!</em>” Sobble cried as it promptly unleashed a gush of water from its mouth. With Makuhita too close to respond with an Arm Thrust, the attack landed and caused the Fighting-Type to tumble back.</p><p>“Great job, Sobble!” Goh praised. “Now, Cubone, use Bone Club on Makuhita!”</p><p>“<em>Cuuuu!</em>” Cubone cried as it dashed toward the weakened opponent. “<em>Bone!</em>” it then smacked Makuhita’s head with its bone, knocking it out.</p><p>“Makuhita!” Sysho shouted, before firing a red beam from Makuhita’s Poke Ball and calling it back. “Return. Take a good rest.” He put the Poke Ball back in his pocket, then faced his Teddiursa. “Now, Teddiursa! Use Hidden Power on Sobble!”</p><p>“<em>Teddiiiiiii!</em>” Teddiursa hollered as it formed a light blue sphere between its paws. “<em>Ursa!</em>” it then launched that sphere toward Sobble.</p><p>“Counter it with Water Gun!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“<em>Sobbuuuuuul!</em>” Sobble cried as it broke apart the sphere of energy with a gush of water. The water blast then made its way to Teddiursa, launching it into Abra’s barrier and rendering it out for the count.</p><p>“Teddiursa!” Sysho cried.</p><p>“We did it!” Goh cheered, relieved to see that he won his first battle without too much difficulty. “Way to go, you too!”</p><p>Both Sobble and Cubone turned to Goh while beaming with delight.</p><p>Sysho called Teddiursa back to its Poke Ball, then gazed down at it with a smile of gratitude. “Teddiursa, you were great,” he said. “Both you and Makuhita gave it your all.” He then looked back at his opponent and smiled gratefully at him as well. “You’re a worthy challenger, no doubt,” he remarked. “But I’m warning you now that the road ahead is long and difficult. I hope you’re ready.”</p><p>Goh flinched for a second in fear, before quickly putting on a confident-looking grin. “Don’t worry,” he said in a slightly unsure tone. “We’ll beat this area for sure!”</p><p>Goh gazed up at the nine floating battlefields ahead of him, then took another deep breath as he and Abra made their way to the next one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hiding from the Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, over at Area Seven, Ash was in the midst of an intense battle against Area Leader Nocon and his Typhlosion and Espeon.</p><p>“Now, Totodile, use Water Gun!” Ash commanded. “And Krookodile, use Stone Edge!”</p><p>As Ash’s small and blue crocodilian Pokemon released a gush of water from its mouth at Typhlosion, its giant, crocodilian teammate summoned a cluster of pointed rocks that rotated around its body. It then fired these rocks at Espeon.</p><p>“Counter with Flamethrower and Psychic!” Nocon ordered.</p><p>As Typhlosion unleashed a searing blast of flames at the gush of water and matched with it evenly, Espeon’s eyes began to glow light blue as the stone shards came its way. The stones then became surrounded by a veil of blue energy, before instantly freezing in place.</p><p>“Now, Espeon! Throw the Stone Edge back at Krookodile!” Nocom instructed.</p><p>“<em>Espeoooon!</em>” Espeon cried as it telekinetically launched the stones back at its opponent. Though Krookodile didn’t seem fazed in the slightest, and neither did its trainer.</p><p>“Here they come, Krookodile!” Ash said confidently. “Catch them!”</p><p>After patiently waiting for the stones to reach it, Krookodile raised its claws and ducked. Once the stones did reach it, it managed to seize two of them, while the others flew over its head.</p><p>“What?” Nocon exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes!” Ash cheered. “Now use Aerial Ace on Espeon!”</p><p>“<em>Krookoooooo!</em>” Krookodile roared and it zoomed toward Espeon with white streaks surrounding its body, then jumped up and glided at full speed with the dagger-like stones in its claws.</p><p>“Typhlosion! Use Flame Charge and stop Krookodile!” Nocon shouted.</p><p>“<em>Tyyyyyy!</em>” Typhlosion hollered, zipping forward while shrouding itself in flames.</p><p>“Totodile! Stop it with Water Gun!” Ash ordered.</p><p>“<em>Totodiiiiiile!</em>” Totodile cried as it unleashed another blast of water, stopping Tyhplosion and launching it through the sky until it hit Abra’s invisible barrier and fell straight down.</p><p>“<em>Dile!</em>” Krookodile roared as it then delivered a swift, potent slash at Espeon, sending it soaring into the barrier as well.</p><p>“Typhlosion! Espeon!” Nocon exclaimed as both of his Pokemon struggled to lift themselves off the ground.</p><p>“Now, finish it up with Headbutt and Dragon Claw!” Ash commanded.</p><p>As Totodile rammed its head into Typhlosion, Krookodile delivered another mighty slash to Espeon with its claw shrouded in a green field of claw-shaped energy. This sent both Pokemon sliding and smashing once again into the barrier. Upon their collision, both opponents were knocked out.</p><p>“Alright!” Ash shouted, jumping ecstatically while raising his fist. “Awesome job, you two!”</p><p>“<em>Toto! Toto! Dile!</em>” Totodile cheered, doing its signature happy dance of hopping from one foot to the other. Krookodile, on the other hand, simply crossed its arms while giving a satisfied nod.</p><p>“Typhlosion, Espeon, you both were great. Now take a good rest,” Nocom said as he returned both of his unconscious Pokemon back to their Poke Balls. After putting them back in his pocket, he looked toward Ash and his team with a congratulatory smile. “I have to say, the two you were amazing! I haven’t had a battle that exciting in so long. With your talent, I’m positive that you’ll keep winning.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Ash replied as he gave his opponent a grin of pure confidence. “We’ll make it all the way to the top, no doubt! Won’t we, guys?”</p><p>Krookodile raised its fist into the air while Totodile eagerly leaped up and flutter kicked.</p><p>Back at Area One, Goh continued powering through each of his battles. Despite still feeling significantly less confident compared to Ash, Goh managed to defeat the first nine trainers with only four of his Pokemon being knocked out by the end. Though his two remaining Pokemon, Sandshrew and Nidoran, were quite worn out themselves, the two of them were just as determined as Goh to make it through the final stretch of Area One.</p><p>Goh could feel his heart once again racing relentlessly as he approached the final zone where the Area Leader awaited. Though with Sobble resting in its Poke Ball, Goh didn’t feel quite as much pressure this time to act calm. This made it easier for him to truly bring himself to a calmer place, and to reassure himself that no matter what the outcome might be, he was just here to train. He wasn’t in front of a big crowd, and he wasn’t expected to be a seasoned battler like the trainers in the Flute Cup were. This Area One challenge was just meant to help him and his Pokemon get more used to battling.</p><p>Once Goh reached the final zone, with Abra following him close behind, he was greeted by a red-headed man in a long, grey coat. “Congratulations on making it this far,” the man said. “I must say, you’ve performed quite well for a new trainer. I’m Vander, the leader of Area One.”</p><p>“I’m Goh…” Goh muttered with a slight blush, taken aback by Vander’s compliment. “Y-You really think I’ve been performing well?”</p><p>“Yes,” Vander replied. “And I can tell that you’re determined to go as far as you can in your challenge. This is your last battle of Area One. I hope you’re ready to give it everything you’ve got.”</p><p>“R-Right,” Goh faltered, masking his anxiety with a look of determination.</p><p>“Now, Whismur, Zigzagoon, come on out!” Vander shouted as he hurled both of his Poke Balls forward. Bursting out of them were two Normal-Types, one spherical, purple Pokemon with plus-signed shaped eyes, and the other having zigzagged patterned cream and brown fur.</p><p>“Sandshrew and Nidoran, let’s go!” Goh shouted, throwing two of his Poke Balls toward the battlefield.</p><p>As Goh sent out his Sandshrew, along with a light blue, rodent-like Pokemon, Abra rose above the battlefield and once again summoned its green barrier of light, which soon turned invisible.</p><p><em>Just stick to the strategy you planned, and you’ll be fine…</em> Goh thought to himself. He then faced his Pokemon while giving a determined nod. “Sandshrew! Defense Curl, let’s go!”</p><p>“<em>Sand!</em>” Sandshrew cried as it curled up into a ball.</p><p>“Nidoran, use Helping Hand!” Goh ordered.</p><p>“<em>Nido!</em>” Nidoran said as it laid its paw on Sandshrew, then covered both itself and its teammate in a multicolored aura.</p><p>“Now, Sandshrew! Use Rollout on Whismur!”</p><p>In its already tightly curled-up state, Sandshrew began rolling toward Whismur at full speed.</p><p>“Whismur! Stop it with Water Pulse!” Vander instructed.</p><p>“<em>Whiiiiiiis!</em>” Whismur mumbled as it created a blue sphere of energy in front of its mouth. “<em>Mur!</em>” it then launched that energy sphere at Sandshrew, exploding into a wave of water as it made contact and knocking Sandshrew back to its trainer.</p><p>“Sandshrew!” Goh cried. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“<em>Shrew…</em>” Sandshrew moaned as it struggled to lift itself up.</p><p>“Now, Zigzagoon! Headbutt!” Vander commanded.</p><p>“<em>Zigzag! Zigzag! Zigzagoon!</em>” Zigzagoon shouted, hurtling relentlessly toward the weakened Sandshrew.</p><p>“Nidoran, quick! Use Double Kick!” Goh called.</p><p>Just as Zigzagoon was about to reach Sandshew, Nidoran zipped toward the incoming Normal-Type from the side. “<em>Nido! Nido!</em>” it shouted, delivering two potent kicks and sending Zigzagoon sliding away.</p><p>“Nice quick thinking, Goh,” Vander remarked with an impressed smile. “Whismur, use Uproar!”</p><p>“<em>Whismuuuuuuuur!</em>” Whismur shrieked as it released blue soundwaves from its mouth, causing both of Goh’s Pokemon to cover their ears and quake in discomfort.</p><p>“Sandshrew! Nidoran!” Goh hollered in concern, before clenching his teeth. <em>What do I do…?</em> he asked himself silently as he gave himself a moment to think. He then gasped as an idea sprung to his mind. “That’s it! Sandshrew, use Dig! And Nidoran, you follow Sandshrew!”</p><p>Upon Goh’s command, Sandshrew rapidly buried its way underground, as Nidoran followed it into the hole.</p><p>“Now, all we gotta do is wait for the Uproar to end…” Goh muttered.</p><p>“So, his strategy is to wait it out, huh?” Vander remarked with a look a slight disappointment.</p><p>A few seconds later, Whismur stopped screeching, then started letting out tired, heavy breaths.</p><p>“Okay, Sandshrew, now!” Goh shouted. “Use Dig on Zigzagoon!”</p><p>Sandshrew emerged from the ground between its two opponents, before giving Zigzagoon a mighty slash and sending to soaring back to its trainer.</p><p>“Now, Double Kick on Whismur!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“<em>Nido! Nido!</em>” Nidoran once again delivered two powerful kicks, launching Whismur toward its trainer as well.</p><p>“Are you guys okay?” Vander asked.</p><p>“<em>Whis… mur…</em>” Whismur muttered as it slowly lifted itself back to its feet.</p><p>“<em>Zig… Zag…</em>” Zigzagoon growled as its legs quivered in an attempt to get back up. A moment later, it collapsed.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh shouted as Nidoran cheered along with him. Though Sandshrew was panting in exhaustion.</p><p>“Zigzagoon, you battled well. Take a good rest,” Vander said as he called Zigzagoon back to its Poke Ball. “Now, Whismur! Use Water Pulse on Sandshrew!”</p><p>“<em>Whiiiiiiismur!</em>” Whismur cried, launching another sphere of blue energy at Sandshrew.</p><p>“Dodge it!” Goh commanded, though he was too late. Before Sandshrew had any chance to respond, it was struck by the sphere of water and launched into the invisible barrier behind him. “Sandshrew, no!” he cried.</p><p>Sandshrew plunged down from the barrier wall. As soon as it hit the ground, it was out for the count.</p><p>Goh frowned in guilt, wishing he had given the command to dodge sooner. “Thanks, Sandshrew. Return,” he muttered as he returned his unconscious Pokemon safely back to its Poke Ball, before regretfully gazing down at it. “Sorry I let you down. I promise, Nidoran and I will win this.”</p><p>“Water Pulse one more time!” Vander ordered.</p><p>“Dodge and use Poison Sting!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“<em>Nido!</em>” Nidoran cried as it leaped over Whismur’s sphere of water. “<em>Nidoooooo!</em>” it then unleashed a series of purple, poisonous darts from its mouth at Whismur. After enduring a direct hit from that move, Whismur began emitting purple bubbles from its head while looking slightly faint.</p><p>“Whismur, hang in there!” Vander said to his poisoned Pokemon. “Use Uproar!”</p><p>“<em>Whismuuuuuuur!</em>” Whismur screeched, immobilizing Nidoran once again with its shrilling, blue soundwaves.</p><p>Goh clenched his teeth in frustration. “Looks like we’ll have to wait it out again…” he muttered. “Nidoran, use Protect!”</p><p>“<em>Nido!</em>” Nidoran cried as it surrounded itself in a green forcefield. This forcefield completely blocked out the shrilling sound of Whismur’s screeching.</p><p>“Great!” Goh praised. “Keep it up!”</p><p>Nidoran continued keeping the forcefield in place. After a while, however, it began wincing as it struggled to maintain it, though it did everything in its power to keep it up for as long as it could.</p><p>“Just hang in there a little longer, Nidoran!” Goh shouted. “I know you can do it!”</p><p>Thanks to Goh’s words of encouragement, Nidoran managed to keep up the force field right up until Whismur ran out of breath. As it panted in exhaustion after that long screech, the poison continued to drain its energy. Within a few seconds, it fainted.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered. “Way to go, Nidoran!”</p><p>“<em>Nido…</em>” Nidoran muttered with a smile as it tiredly leaned over.</p><p>“Whismur, return,” Vander said, calling Whismur back into its Poke Ball. “Excellent job. You deserve a good rest.” He then looked back at Goh and walked up to him with a proud smile. “Congratulations on your victory, Goh.”</p><p>“Thanks, Vander!” Goh cheered, grinning with delight.</p><p>“Although I would like to point out that during your battle, you seemed to rely quite a bit on waiting out Whismur’s Uproar attack,” Vander remarked.</p><p>Goh’s proud grin quickly faded. “Is… that a bad thing?”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Vander replied. “But I usually encourage trainers to confront the challenges they face in battle rather than hide from them. It’s a good habit to get into because often you can’t hide from obstacles. The only way to stop them is usually by dealing with them directly.”</p><p>“But what if I don’t know what the right way to deal with them is?” Goh asked.</p><p>“There is no one correct way,” Vander answered. “Every trainer has a different battle style. And it’s up to each individual trainer to figure out what style works best for them.”</p><p>Goh gazed down as he contemplated Vander’s words.</p><p>Once Goh and Abra entered the break room at the end of Area One, Goh used the Pokemon Transport Machine to pick out his team for the next set of battles. Once his team was swapped out, he, Abra, and Raboot began approaching the door leading to the next area, with Raboot giving it an eager gaze.</p><p>“A wild Pokemon has been found!” Goh’s Rotom Phone alerted.</p><p>Goh gasped and promptly pulled out his phone, then gave a huge grin. “Hey, there’s a Pokemon in the cave!” he cheered.</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot sighed, disappointed by the timing.</p><p>“Ready to catch our second Pokemon in Orre, Raboot?” Goh asked eagerly.</p><p>“<em>Raboot,</em>” Raboot replied with an even less enthusiastic nod than usual.</p><p>“Abra,” Goh said as he turned to the Psychic-Type Pokemon behind him. “Could you teleport us back to the reception room, please?”</p><p>“<em>Abra,</em>” Abra muttered as it grabbed Goh’s ankle and Raboot’s paw. It then enveloped them all in a veil of white light, before they all vanished and reappeared at the reception room.</p><p>“Goh!” Ash shouted, waving to his friend.</p><p>“Hey, Ash!” Goh replied with a pleasantly surprised smile. “How did Area Seven go?”</p><p>“Great! We won the whole thing!” Ash declared. “How about you?”</p><p>“We won too!” Goh answered. “But we better hurry now to the Cave Poke Spot. There’s a wild Pokemon there!”</p><p>“Really?” Ash asked in surprise. “Awesome! Let’s check it out!”</p><p>“Right!” Goh replied with a nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. That Darn Zubat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After flying on Dragonite’s back to the Cave Poke Spot, Ash, Goh, and their partner Pokemon entered the vast cavern and spotted a Zubat munching on the Poke Snacks.</p><p>“A Zubat!” Goh cheered.</p><p>Zubat turned around, then began flapping its wings and flying in place above the Poke Snacks.</p><p>“Poke Ball, go!” Goh shouted as he threw his Poke Ball forward with a curve, only for Zubat to fly above.</p><p>“It dodged!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“No prob,” Goh said, smiling confidently as he pulled out another own. “Poke Ball, go!”</p><p>Zubat evaded once again by flying to the right.</p><p>Goh let out an exasperated groan. He then gave Zubat a devious-looking grin, almost like he had come straight out of a villain cartoon. Seeing this caused Ash to flinch a little. He hadn’t seen that kind of expression on Goh since he struggled to catch Dewgong. “I’ll catch you…” he muttered menacingly. “Just you watch! Poke Ball, go!”</p><p>Goh hurled his third Poke Ball with even more force, but Zubat simply flew to the left and dodged.</p><p>“Go!” Goh hollered as he threw yet another Poke Ball.</p><p>Zubat flew back to the right and dodged effortlessly.</p><p>“Go! Go! Go!” Goh shrieked, hurling three more Poke Balls at Zubat in rapid succession.</p><p>But Zubat dodged them all.</p><p>Goh hunkered down as he panted in exhaustion and frustration. A moment later, he stared back up at Zubat, giving it an even more exaggerated and creepy grin than before. “You’ll be mine Zubat!” he exclaimed in a high-pitched, supervillain-like tone. “<em>Mine!</em>” He then pulled out dozens of Poke Balls and swung them all aimlessly at his target without even directly looking at it anymore. “Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go!” he rapidly squealed like a ninja.</p><p>Zubat continued swiftly dodging one Poke Ball after the other, not seeming at all fazed by Goh’s expression and tone of voice. Meanwhile, Raboot gave Goh an absolutely baffled stare.</p><p>Eventually, one of the aimlessly thrown Poke Balls managed to make contact with Zubat, transporting it inside. Goh didn’t notice this until he stopped throwing the dozens of Poke Balls, then looked ahead and saw one of them wiggling. A few seconds later, it clicked and emitted yellow, star-like sparkles.</p><p>“Zubat has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom announced.</p><p>Looking down at his phone with another devious-looking grin of satisfaction, he quietly chuckled to himself. “Just like it should be…” he stated, using the exact same words and tone that he used after catching Dewgong.</p><p>“Nice catch, Goh!” Ash said.</p><p>“Thanks!” Goh calmly replied, completely back to his normal self, almost as if the whole supervillain description was just exaggerated for comedic effect. As he picked up the Poke Ball, he looked over at the Poke Snack tray and saw that only two out of the ten snacks were eaten. “And it looks like I still got plenty more Poke Snacks left,” he remarked. “So, why don’t we head back to Mount Battle while we wait for another one to show up?”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Ash replied.</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>As the two boys and their partner Pokemon exited the cave, Goh reflected on what Vander said to him about every trainer’s battle style being unique, and how each trainer needed to find one that worked for them. He wondered if Ash may have been able to help him figure out his, seeing that he knew so much about battling.</p><p>“Hey, Ash?” Goh said as his friend turned around. “There was something that the Area One leader said to me after our battle. He said that every trainer has a different battle style. So, I was wondering… how would you describe yours?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s easy,” Ash replied eagerly. “My battle style is to think on my feet! When my Pokemon and I battle, we always think about our next move! That way we can handle any surprises our opponents throw at us!”</p><p>“All those crazy strategies you’ve used were improvised?” Goh exclaimed. “How do you come up with ideas like that when you’re under that kind of pressure?”</p><p>Ash crossed his arms as he gazed upward. “Let’s see… How do I explain…?” he muttered. A moment later, he gasped as he figured out how to word his thoughts. “Oh yeah! It’s like when I’m in a battle, my heart’s racing so fast that it makes me a hundred-times more creative!”</p><p>“Wait… you think <em>better</em> when your heart’s racing?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Yeah!” Ash declared. “It gets me into that battle mode, you know?” He and Pikachu then began tightening their fists and slightly crouching down, almost like they were entering that battling headspace right at that moment. “So when the opponent comes at us with a ‘Bam! Whoosh! Kapow!’” he exclaimed, shadowboxing alongside Pikachu. “We get all like, ‘Zip! Zap! <em>Kablam!’</em>”</p><p>“<em>Pikachuuuuuu!</em>” Pikachu squealed with sheer enthusiasm.</p><p>“That makes sense?” Ash asked.</p><p>Both Goh and Raboot stared at Ash and Pikachu with just as baffled of a look as Raboot gave Goh just a minute prior. “Not even a little…” Goh muttered. “Besides, I’m not really sure if I’m the type to rely on instincts.”</p><p>“Well, that doesn’t have to be your battle style,” Ash remarked. “Like the leader said, every trainer’s style is different.”</p><p>“So what do you think might be a good style for me to try out?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Hm…” Ash muttered, giving himself a moment to think. “Well, you are good at researching. Maybe<em> that</em> could be part of your battle style.”</p><p>“You mean I’d research my opponent before battling them?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Yeah!” Ash answered. “What do you think of that?”</p><p>“I think that could work pretty well,” Goh replied with a small, but optimistic smile. “Maybe I could look up the opponent’s Pokemon’s data to see if they have any weaknesses aside from just types. And I could plan out strategies by researching my own Pokemon too.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect for you, Goh!” Ash cheered. “See? No one knows you better than yourself. So, why don’t we have a practice battle and try it out?”</p><p>“I’m in!” Goh declared.</p><p>“Alright!” Ash said as he pulled out a Poke Ball from his pocket. “Snivy, I choose you!”</p><p>Emerging in a flash of light was a small, reptilian Grass-Type with a slender build and a confident smile. “<em>Snivy,</em>” it said in a calm yet eager tone.</p><p>“Snivy, huh?” Goh mumbled to himself as he pulled out his Rotom Phone.</p><p>“Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. A Grass Type,” Rotom stated. “It photosynthesizes by bathing its tail in the sun. Its tail droops when it is feeling ill.”</p><p>“I see,” Goh muttered. “What are its average stats?”</p><p>“Here are Snivy’s average stats,” Rotom said as it showed Goh a bar graph of the average Snivy’s HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed.</p><p>“It says here that its strongest stat is its speed,” Goh remarked, before putting his phone back into his pocket. “So, all I need to do is choose a Pokemon with a type advantage who can outspeed it.”</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Goh’s Pokemon eagerly cried.</p><p>Goh turned to his partner Pokemon, quickly sensing that it wanted to battle. “Alright, Raboot,” he said with an encouraging smile. “It’s up to you!”</p><p>Raboot immediately ran forward and faced Snivy with a determined glare.</p><p>“Now remember to stay on your guard,” Goh advised. “You may have the type advantage, but this Ash we’re battling against. Just stay calm and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“<em>Boot,</em>” Raboot nodded in reply.</p><p>“Alright, you ready?” Ash asked. “Snivy, use Vine Whip!”</p><p>“<em>Sni!</em>” Snivy cried as a pair of vines began to extend from the yellow leaves on its shoulders. “<em>Sniiiiiiii! Vee! Vee!</em>” It then extended those vines far enough to reach Raboot and swung them down.</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Goh ordered as Raboot effortlessly sprung above the incoming vines. “Now use Ember!”</p><p>“Counter with Leaf Storm!” Ash commanded.</p><p>As Raboot set a nearby rock aflame and kicked it at its opponent, Snivy leaped into the air and began spinning rapidly. “<em>Sniiiiii, Vee-Vee-Vee-Vee-Vee-Vee-Vee!</em>” it shrieked as it summoned a cloak of swiftly rotating leaves, shielding it completely from Raboot’s Ember. “<em>Snivy!</em>” It then unleashed that storm of leaves at Raboot, launching it through the air.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh cried, shocked by that clever utilization of Leaf Storm. As Raboot landed on the ground with a heavy thud, Goh leaned forward in concern. “Raboot, are you okay?”</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot moaned, struggling to lift itself off the ground.</p><p>“You guys used Leaf Storm for offense <em>and </em>defense?” Goh asked as his eyes widened in awe.</p><p>“That’s right!” Ash declared. “We call it a Counter Shield!”</p><p>“<em>Sni,</em>” Snivy said, putting its hands on its hips with a confident and somewhat smug grin.</p><p>“How do you guys improvise so well?” Goh asked, before shaking his head. “Right. We need to focus on our own battle style… Now, Raboot! Quick Attack!”</p><p>“Dodge it!” Ash instructed.</p><p>“<em>Raboooooot!</em>” Raboot hollered as it zipped toward Snivy at lightning speed, only for its opponent to leap above it with grace and ease.</p><p>“Quick! Use Ember!” Goh commanded.</p><p>Swiftly turning around, Raboot kicked another pebble toward Snivy before it could turn the other way. The flaming pebble landed a direct hit, making Snivy soar back to its trainer. Though it landed on the ground hard, it managed to stand back up within a few seconds.</p><p>“Nice timing, Goh!” Ash praised. “Alright, Snivy! Use Attract!”</p><p>“<em>Sniiiiiiii-Vee!</em>” Snivy said softly with a wink, creating a cluster of pink hearts. “<em>Sniiii…</em>” It then smiled at Raboot as the hearts wafted toward it. Once the hearts reached Raboot, they began swiftly rotating around it. As soon as the hearts shrunk into its body, Raboot gazed infatuatedly at Snivy with a massive smile. It even held its paws below its chin, just like it would when it got excited as a Scorbunny.</p><p>“Oh no!” Goh cried. Though seeing Raboot this energetic made him feel somewhat nostalgic, he knew that it wouldn’t be able to attack in this condition.</p><p>“Now use Vine Whip!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Sni-Vee! Vee!</em>” Snivy cried, whipping its shoulder vines onto Raboot’s head repeatedly. Though none of the attacks managed to snap Raboot out of its infatuated state.</p><p>“What do we do…?” Goh muttered to himself.</p><p>“Finish it up with Leaf Blade!” Ash ordered.</p><p>“<em>Sniiiiii!</em>” Snivy hollered as it dove toward Raboot with the leaf on its tail glowing in a bright field of green energy. “<em>Veeee!</em>” It then slashed Raboot with its glowing tail, launching it back to Goh.</p><p>“Raboot!” Goh cried as he saw his Pokemon laying still.</p><p>“Alright!” Ash cheered. “Snivy, way to go!”</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu squealed as it raised its fist into the air.</p><p>“<em>Sni…</em>” Snivy responded with another calm and proud grin.</p><p>Goh knelt down next to Raboot as it slowly opened its eyes. “Raboot, are you okay?” he asked in a soft tone as he helped Raboot sit up.</p><p>“<em>Ra…?</em>” Raboot muttered as it noticed Snivy standing in front of Ash and Pikachu. It then looked away from Snivy with an embarrassed blush.</p><p>“Raboot?” Goh asked, wondering what was troubling it.</p><p>“I think Raboot might be feeling a little embarrassed that it lost,” Ash commented. “It could have to do with the Attract too.”</p><p>“There’s no need to feel embarrassed Raboot,” Goh quickly reassured it. “You gave it your all, and that’s what counts.</p><p>Raboot slowly turned its head away from Goh. Though Goh briefly interpreted this as a rejection, he quickly reminded himself that this was just Raboot’s personality and that he shouldn’t take it personally.</p><p>“We’ll do some training at Mount Battle later, okay?” Goh said with a soft smile. “For now, you take a good rest.” He took out Raboot’s Poke Ball and called it back, then stood back up.</p><p>“Snivy and I are up to keep battling if you want,” Ash stated. “Do you have another Pokemon you might try out a strategy with?”</p><p>“Let’s see…” Goh muttered as he stared at the ground, trying to figure out what options he had. “If Attract worked on Raboot, that means Snivy’s female. So, if <em>I </em>send out a female Pokemon, we won’t have to worry about Attract. But how do we counter the rest of its moves…?” Remembering Ash’s idea of researching his opponent, Goh pulled out his phone. “Rotom. Could you tell me more about Snivy?”</p><p>“When Snivy is exposed to lots of sunlight, its movements become swifter,” Rotom stated.</p><p>“So, the sunlight makes it move faster, huh?” Goh whispered to himself, before pulling out another Poke Ball with a confident grin. “Then I’ve got just the plan! Tentacool, let’s go!”</p><p>Popping out of Goh’s Poke Ball was a blue Pokemon with red orbs on either side of its head, as well as two grey tentacles that it used to stand on dry land. “<em>Tentacool,</em>” it muttered, ready to battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Right as Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright! Snivy, use Attract!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Sniiiiiii-Vee!</em>” Snivy said softly as it created another cluster of hearts that wafted their way to Tentacool. The hearts soon reached it and began to circle around, before sinking into it. But Tentacool didn’t react at all.</p><p>“I get it,” Ash remarked. “Your plan was to use Tentacool ‘cause you knew that Attract wouldn’t work on a female.”</p><p>“That wasn’t my only plan!” Goh declared.</p><p>“Huh?” Ash responded in surprise.</p><p>“Tentacool, use Rain Dance!”</p><p>“<em>Tentacooool!</em>” Tentacool cried as it summoned a murky, swirling cloud above the battlefield. A moment later, buckets of rain began to pour down.</p><p>“What’s Goh up to…?” Ash muttered to himself.</p><p>“Acid, let’s go!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“<em>Tenta!</em>” Tentacool hollered, spitting out a stream of purple acid at Snivy.</p><p>“Dodge it!” Ash ordered.</p><p>“<em>Sni!</em>” Snivy cried, beginning to run to its left, though it moved significantly slower than it did while battling Raboot. It then received a direct hit from the acid stream. “<em>Veeeeee!</em>” it exclaimed as it soared back to its trainer.</p><p>“Snivy, no!” Ash shouted.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered. “Looks like the rain helped slow Snivy down!”</p><p>“So, that was your strategy!” Ash remarked with a proud smile. “Good thinking, Goh!”</p><p>“Thanks, Ash!” Goh replied with a mild blush on his face.</p><p>“But you haven’t won yet!” Ash declared. “Snivy, use Leaf Storm!”</p><p>“Jump over it, quick!” Goh called.</p><p>As Snivy shrouded itself in another cloak of leaves, then launched them at its opponent, Tentacool effortlessly leaped above them using its tentacles as a spring.</p><p>“Now use Vine Whip!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Sni-Vee! Vee!</em>” Snivy cried, slamming its shoulder vines onto Tentacool while it was still in midair. This caused Tentacool to plummet straight to the ground.</p><p>“Tentacool, no!” Goh exclaimed as Tentacool struggled to lift itself off the ground. “Looks like being in midair like that gave them an opening. We’ll need to be careful…”</p><p>“Finish it off with Leaf Blade!” Ash ordered.</p><p>“<em>Sniiiiiii!</em>” Snivy shrieked as it charged as quickly as it could to its weakened opponent. The lack of sunlight, however, continued to hinder its speed. This gave Tentacool enough time to stand back up by the time Snivy leaped up and dove toward it with its brightly glowing tail leaf.</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“<em>Tenta!</em>” Tentacool cried, backing away just in the nick of time.</p><p>“Now use Ice Beam!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“<em>Tentacoooool!</em>” Tentacool hollered as it unleashed a frigid beam of blue energy at Snivy. Landing a direct hit, the beam launched Snivy through the air until landed harshly on the ground.</p><p>“Snivy!” Ash exclaimed as Snivy gathered all the energy it had left to stand back up.</p><p>“Acid, go!” Goh ordered.</p><p>Tentacool fired one last stream of acid at the weakened Snivy, causing it to slide across the ground. After enduring this attack, Snivy didn’t move a muscle.</p><p>Goh widened his eyes as he tried to process what just happened. “Did we just… defeat one of Ash’s Pokemon…?” he mumbled to himself.</p><p>“Snivy, you were great,” Ash said, kneeling down next to his fainted Pokemon. “Now take a good rest.”</p><p>After Ash returned Snivy back to its Poke Ball, everything finally sunk in for Goh. Completely overcome with joy and satisfaction, he began beaming vibrantly as his trembling hands balled into a fist. “I can’t believe it, Tentacool!” he squealed. “We actually won against Ash!”</p><p>“<em>Tenta!</em>” Tentacool cheered alongside its trainer.</p><p>“Looks like all that planning ahead really paid off!” Goh remarked.</p><p>“I think we can call it off there,” Ash said, walking up to Goh. “You and Tentacool were amazing! Not only that, but you had a plan for both Snivy’s Attract and its speed. I’ll tell you, Goh, you’re a natural when it comes to planning out strategies!”</p><p>Goh could feel his face warming up as he took in this compliment, though he tried to mask the blush with another confident-looking smile. “W-Well, what did you expect?” he stammered. He then gazed down as he realized just how much progress he had made in his battle skills since the Flute Cup. “You know… after our battle, I feel like I’ve already gotten much stronger,” he remarked. “If I could make it all the way past Area One before, imagine how much further I can go now.”</p><p>“Well, only one way to find out!” Ash stated. “Let’s keep training at Mount Battle!”</p><p>“Right!” Goh replied with an eager nod.</p><p>Following that training session with Ash, Goh’s newfound confidence allowed him to win his way through the first nine zones of Area Two with relative ease. Even when it was time for him to challenge the Area Leader, Eldof, he didn’t feel too nervous. This was thanks to the strategy he had planned to defeat Eldof’s two Water-Types, Mudkip and Lotad. This strategy involved the teamwork of his Oddish and Flabebe.</p><p>“Flabebe, use Grassy Terrain!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“<em>Flabaaaaaay!</em>” the tiny Fairy-Type cried as its white flower carried it higher above the battlefield. It then released several green rings of aura down on the center, covering the battlefield in a blanket of light green energy. A veil of healing, green light then to glow beneath Oddish, Mudkip, and Lotad’s feet.</p><p>“So, he’s using Grassy Terrain to power up his Oddish’s Grass-Type moves, huh?” The blue-coated Area Leader muttered to himself. “Then we’ll just make sure Oddish can’t attack! Mudkip, use Mud-Slap!”</p><p>“<em>Mudkiiiiiiip!</em>” Mudkip shouted as it unleashed a stream of mud from its mouth. While the attack didn’t knock Oddish back very far, it did leave its face smothered with mud. Though Goh didn’t seem at all fazed by this.</p><p>“Why does he look so calm?” Eldof wondered until he noticed the mud on Oddish’s face suddenly evaporating. “What?” he exclaimed. “How did <em>that </em>happen?”</p><p>“That’s Flabebe’s special ability, Flower Veil,” Goh answered with a proud grin. “It protects Grass-Type Pokemon on its team from having their stats lowered. Combine that with Grassy Terrain, and you’ve got the perfect teammate for a Grass-Type like Oddish!”</p><p>“<em>Flabay!</em>” Flabebe cheered with just as much pride as its trainer.</p><p>“You’ve really thought your strategy though, haven’t you?” Eldof remarked. “Seems to me like Area Two might be too easy for you. But we still need to give it our all! Mudkip, Lotad, Water Pulse!”</p><p>Upon Eldof’s cue, Mudkip and Lotad simultaneously fired a sphere of blue energy at their opponents.</p><p>“Well, we’ve got a plan for that too!” Goh declared. “Oddish, use Sunny Day!”</p><p>“<em>Ooooooodd!</em>” Oddish squealed, releasing a flash of light from its body. A moment later, all the clouds in the sky wafted away as the sun’s rays suddenly intensified. This caused both of the Water Pulses to shrink by the time they reached Oddish and Flabebe. As a result, the attacks once again only did a slight amount of damage, knocking them only a few inches back.</p><p>“You two okay?” Goh asked just to make sure, to which both of his Pokemon quickly nodded. “Alright! Now, Double Solar Beam!”</p><p>Both of Goh’s Pokemon surrounded themselves in multiple spheres of yellow light, as a larger sphere formed above their heads. The larger spheres then quickly released devastating beams of light. As the beams reached Mudkip and Lotad, they created a massive explosion. As Abra temporarily made its barrier disappear to let the smoke clear up, Goh saw that Mudkip had been knocked out. He took a closer look at Lotad, however, and gasped as he noticed that it was still standing, albeit struggling to.</p><p>“Thanks, Mudkip,” Eldof said as he pointed his Poke Ball at Mudkip and called it back. “You did your best.”</p><p>“How did Lotad take that Solar Beam?” Goh asked in shock. “It’s one of the strongest Grass-Type moves and was powered up by Grassy Terrain!”</p><p>“Your strategy may be well-thought-out, but you shouldn’t underestimate your opponent,” Eldof remarked. “Lotad, use Icy Wind!”</p><p>“<em>Lotaaaaad!</em>” Lotad cried as it released a gust of frigid, sparkling wind from its mouth. Both Oddish and Flabebe shivered profusely as they endured the attack.</p><p>Once the attack ended, Goh noticed as Flabebe began floating more slowly. “Oh no!” Goh exclaimed. “That Icy Wind must have affected Flabebe’s speed!” He took a closer look at both of his Pokemon and also noticed them breathing heavily. “Looks like they’ve taken a lot of damage too. Grassy Terrain may not be enough to heal them. In that case… Flabebe, use Wish! And Oddish, use Synthesis!”</p><p>“<em>Flabaaaaay!</em>” Flabebe sang as it gazed into the sky while surrounding itself with small, yellow sparkles. Although this on its own didn’t restore Flabebe’s strength, Goh knew that if Flabebe could stay in the battle for long enough, the healing would take effect.</p><p>“<em>Oooooodd!</em>” Oddish cried, beginning to restore its energy by glowing in a dazzling veil of white light underneath the harsh sun.</p><p>“Quick!” Eldof shouted. “Use Zen Headbutt on Oddish!”</p><p>“<em>Lotad! Lotad! Lotad!</em>” Eldof’s Pokemon cried, charging in toward Oddish with its head lowered and the lily pad on top glowing bright blue. Before Oddish had the chance to recover its strength, it was sent flying straight into Abra’s invisible barrier.</p><p>“Oddish, no!” Goh exclaimed as Oddish plummeted down to the glowing, green ground, out for the count. With a regretful frown, Goh took out Oddish’s Poke Ball and called it back. “Thanks, Oddish. You battled really well. Take a good rest.”</p><p>“When it comes to healing moves, timing is key,” Eldof advised. “If you don’t consider your Pokemon’s circumstances before using it, it can give your opponent a huge opening.”</p><p>Goh could feel himself tensing up as a wave of nervousness rushed over him. “I guess the more you learn, the more you realize how little you know…” he muttered. “But we can still win this, right Flabebe?”</p><p>“<em>Flabay!</em>” Flabebe nodded in reply.</p><p>“Use Solar Beam!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“Astonish, let’s go!” Eldof ordered.</p><p>“<em>Looooow!</em>” Lotad hollered in a deep, menacing voice as it summoned a pitch-black ghost face with an eerie grin. The ghost face then wafted toward Flabebe, causing it to quake in fear before it could use Solar Beam.</p><p>“<em>Flabay…</em>” Flabebe whimpered, too frightened to move.</p><p>“Flabebe, are you okay?” Goh asked in a soft, worried tone.</p><p>“Zen Headbutt again!” Eldof instructed.</p><p>Lotad hurtled toward the immobilized Flabebe, then bashed it with its glowing blue lily pad. Flabebe was launched straight into Abra’s barrier, just like what happened to Oddish, before plummeting down to the ground.</p><p>“Flabebe!” Goh cried.</p><p>Seeing Flabebe laying on the bright, healing glow of Grassy Terrain, Goh had a bit of hope that Flabebe would be able to recover its strength in time. Unfortunately though, it was at that moment that green energy gradually began to fade.</p><p>“Oh no, the Grassy Terrain’s wearing off,” he remarked in a panicked tone. “What do we do now…?”</p><p>“Zen Headbutt one more time!” Eldof ordered.</p><p>“<em>Lotad! Lotad! Lotad!</em>” Lotad cried as it charged in for one last headbutt. As he watched Lotad charge closer and closer to the weakened Flabebe, Goh prepared to accept defeat.</p><p>Suddenly, a glittering aura of white light began to surround Flabebe. This immediately gave it the energy it needed to swiftly float above the incoming Lotad.</p><p>Goh’s eyes sparkled with relief as he realized what just happened. “Flabebe’s Wish!” he cheered. “It came true!”</p><p>“And not a moment too soon,” Eldof remarked.</p><p>“Ready, Flabebe?” Goh asked with a confident grin. “Let’s finish this with Solar Beam!”</p><p>“<em>Flabaaaay!</em>” Flabebe squealed as it unleashed another devastating beam of light at Lotad, resulting in a massive explosion. Once Abra let the smoke clear up by briefly making its barrier disappear, Lotad was seen lying still on the ground.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh shouted gleefully. “Flabebe, you were great!”</p><p>“<em>Flabay!</em>” Flabebe cheered.</p><p>Eldof knelt down beside his fainted Lotad and pointed its Poke Ball at it. “You battled well, Lotad. Take a good rest,” he said as he transported Lotad back inside. He then stood back up and walked up to Goh, giving him a smile of pride. “That was an impressive victory, Goh. But don’t get overconfident. Area Three’s a lot tougher.”</p><p>Goh froze for a second in worry, though he quickly masked this with a seemingly self-assured smile. “I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle,” he stated, once again sounding slightly unsure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Rising to the Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After swapping out his team to give his more experienced Pokemon the chance to train, Goh took a deep breath as he approached the doors leading to Area Three. As he and Raboot, who had recovered from its battle against Snivy, walked up the first zone with Abra following them close behind, they were greeted by their first opponent. She was around Goh’s age and sported a long-sleeved blue shirt and a red hairband.</p><p>“Hope you’re ready for Area Three,” the trainer said, smiling with confidence as she pulled out two Poke Balls from her pocket. “The name’s Tes, and I’ve been battling with these two every day since I became a trainer. Bayleef, Girafarig, come on out!”</p><p>Bursting out of the Poke Balls were two yellow, quadruped, long-necked Pokemon. One had a long leaf on the top of its head, while the other had an extra head on the end of its tail with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, contrasting the friendly face on its main head.</p><p>“Show me what you do, cutie,” Tes said.</p><p>Perceiving this as a taunt, Goh responded to Tes’s request with a serious look. Tensing up with determination to show her that he wasn’t a weakling, he quickly looked down at his partner Pokemon. “Alright, Raboot. You ready?”</p><p>“<em>Boot.</em>” Raboot nodded, then dashed forward, ready to battle and defend its trainer.</p><p>“Butterfree, go!” Goh shouted as hurled his Poke Ball forward.</p><p>Popping out of the Poke Ball was a purple Bug and Flying-Type with elegant, white wings. “<em>Freeeee!</em>” it cried, gently flapping above the ground next to Raboot.</p><p>Once all the Pokemon were sent out, Abra floated to the center of the battlefield and summoned another invisible barrier.</p><p>“We’ll win this for sure!” Goh declared. “Raboot, use Ember on Bayleef! And Butterfree, use Bug Buzz on Girafarig!”</p><p>“Use Light Screen, Bayleef!” Tes commanded.</p><p>“<em>Bay!</em>” Bayleef said as a golden box of energy appeared around it and Girafarig. The two long-ranged attacks did manage to make them flinch, but they didn’t seem to faze them significantly. The box then turned invisible once the two attacks were finished.</p><p>“So, they’re using Light Screen to half the power of our special attacks,” Goh remarked. “This could be tougher than I thought…”</p><p>“Now, Girafarig! Nasty Plot!” Tes ordered.</p><p>Upon Tes’s command, Girafarig gave its opponents a sinister grin as it glowed in an aura of black energy.</p><p>“Oh no!” Goh exclaimed, feeling his heart pounding. “Girafarig’s special attacks are gonna be much stronger now! In that case, we better defeat it first. Raboot, use Quick Attack on Girafarig!”</p><p>“<em>Raboooooot!</em>” Raboot hollered as it zoomed toward Girafarig at lightning speed.</p><p>“Bayleef, Magical Leaf!” Tes instructed.</p><p>“Dodge it!” Goh shouted.</p><p>As Tes’s Grass-Type swung its head leaf and unleashed multiple, glowing leaves at its opponent, Raboot effortlessly leaped above them. But the leaves suddenly changed direction and followed Raboot into the sky, landing a direct hit.</p><p>“Raboot, no!” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“See, no matter how fast you may be, Magical Leaf always manages to find its way back to the opponent,” Tes stated. “How do you plan to deal with that, hm?”</p><p>Goh quietly groaned as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Okay, Girafarig! Use Psybeam!” Tes ordered.</p><p>“Butterfree! Counter it with your Psybeam!” Goh commanded.</p><p>Both Pokemon simultaneously released a streaky beam of pink energy from their antennae. The two beams collided, but Girafarig’s beam swiftly overpowered Butterfree’s. It soon reached the Bug and Flying-Type and launched it into Abra’s barrier.</p><p>“Butterfree!” Goh cried as Butterfree plunged to the ground. It managed to slightly lift itself up, but it couldn’t move its wings.</p><p>“Finish it off with Stomp!” Tes shouted.</p><p>As Girafarig galloped at full speed toward Butterfree, Goh’s mind was too clouded with pressure for him to think of any command. Before he knew it, his chance to give a command ended as Girafarig delivered a mighty stomp, knocking Butterfree out.</p><p>Goh stared at his unconscious Butterfree in disbelief, guilt-ridden for failing to give a command when he felt like it should’ve been easy for him. He then called Butterfree back to its Poke Ball, before gazing at it with an apologetic frown. “I’m sorry, Butterfree,” he muttered. “I guess all the pressure got the best of me.” After putting Butterfree’s Poke Ball back in his pocket, he turned back to Tes’s two Pokemon. “How are we gonna defeat those two…?” he asked himself in a tense, doubtful mutter.</p><p>“<em>Ra! Raboot!</em>” Raboot cried.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh gazed down and noticed Raboot’s look of pure determination. Seeing that his remaining Pokemon was nowhere near ready to give up, he realized that he too needed to keep going no matter what. “You’re right,” he affirmed with an agreeing nod. “I can’t give up just yet. We can still win this! We’ll just have to keep our distance, even if they have Light Screen protecting them. Now, use Ember on Bayleef!”</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot cried as it ignited a pebble from its pocket-like fur pouch and kicked it at Bayleef with full force. The golden box of energy, however, reappeared and shielded Bayleef from the attack, which only caused it to slide back a few inches.</p><p>“Let’s keep it up!” Goh shouted. “Ember again!”</p><p>Raboot fired another flaming rock at Bayleef, though this didn’t manage to faze it much either.</p><p>“They’re determined, aren’t they…?” Tes remarked with a smile. “Alright, Bayleef! Use Ancient Power!”</p><p>“Ancient Power?” Goh exclaimed in shock, knowing that move would be super effective against Raboot.</p><p>“<em>Baaaaay!</em>” Bayleef cried as its body began to glow white. It then released a see-through afterimage of itself, which formed into a silver sphere of energy.</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Goh shrieked, as Raboot quickly hopped over the incoming energy sphere. He could still feel his heart racing though after that close call. “I had no idea Bayleef could learn a Rock-Type move!” he exclaimed. “We’ll have to finish this fast. Use Quick Attack!”</p><p>“Psybeam, Girafarig!” Tes instructed.</p><p>As Raboot zipped toward its opponent, Girafarig responded with another streaky beam of pink energy. This sent Raboot soaring straight into Abra’s barrier before it plunged to the ground.</p><p>“Raboot, no!” Goh cried.</p><p>“Now, Bayleef! Finish it off with Body Slam!” Tes commanded.</p><p>“<em>Baaaay!</em>” Bayleef hollered as it leaped above Raboot with its legs spread out. It then brought its full weight down onto the weakened Pokemon, instantly rendering it unconscious.</p><p>Goh once again gave his fainted Pokemon a guilt-ridden frown. “Raboot…” he mumbled, wondering how he could’ve so easily gotten overcome by the stress of that battle. He knelt down beside Raboot as it began to open its eyes, helping it sit back up. “I’m sorry… I let you down just like a did with Butterfree…”</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot muttered as it shook its head.</p><p>Even though he still felt responsible, Goh smiled at his Pokemon’s attempt to comfort him. “Thanks, Raboot…” he murmured. He then looked up at Tes, giving her a forced neutral-looking expression, as he did not have any energy left to smile. “And, uh… Thank you for the battle…”</p><p>“No prob,” Tes replied. “Come back and challenge Area Three anytime. When you’re ready, that is.”</p><p>Goh stared at the ground, trying to ignore Tes’s supposed taunt while also hiding his frustration. He didn’t want her or anyone else to know just how much stress the pressure of that battle caused him, not to mention the unexpectedly easy defeat. It felt like he was reliving the Flute Cup all over again. He may not have had a huge crowd watching and judging him this time, but the fact he lost so badly to a trainer who seemed to be teasing him was enough to recreate that same feeling of humiliation.</p><p>“Abra…” Goh muttered dejectedly, as Abra floated between Goh and Raboot, grabbed their hands, and teleported them away.</p><p>“What’s with him?” Tes said to herself, scrunching up her face in confusion.</p><p>Once Goh and Raboot arrived back at the reception counter, the receptionist gave them both a friendly smile. “Welcome back,” she said. “How did your challenge go?”</p><p>“Area Three turned out to be harder than I thought…” Goh replied.</p><p>“It is quite step-up from Area Two, huh?” the receptionist remarked. “Well, better luck next time. Thank you for taking part in the Mount Battle challenge. We hope you come back again for more training.”</p><p>“Thanks…” Goh mumbled, before shuffling to a bench to wait for Ash to return from his challenge. As Raboot followed him and sat beside him, Goh began taking multiple deep breaths, trying to avoid thinking about the battle so he wouldn’t tear up in front of Raboot.</p><p>Observing Goh’s dejected look, Raboot could sense that he wasn’t planning on coming back to Mount Battle anytime soon, if at all. Raboot lowered its head as it realized that the last battle it had here would quite likely be its <em>last</em>. While it did understand that Goh was still trying to get used to battles and become less scared of them, Raboot still wished it could’ve trained at the facility just a little bit more.</p><p>About ten minutes later, Ash and Pikachu returned back to the reception room with their Abra. “Hey, Goh!” Ash said with a friendly wave.</p><p>“Hey, Ash…” Goh muttered. “How was Area Eight?”</p><p>“It was awesome!” Ash declared. “Things got a little tough toward the end, but we beat ‘em!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu proudly cheered.</p><p>“How about you?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Well, I won Area Two…” Goh replied, before turning his gaze away from Ash. “But I lost pretty badly in my first Area Three battle…”</p><p>Ash frowned in sympathy for his friend, before giving him an encouraging smile. “Hey, cheer up, Goh,” he said in a comforting tone. “Maybe you’ll win the next time.”</p><p>Goh stared back at the ground as he questioned whether to believe Ash. If he couldn’t learn to perform well under pressure, was he really cut out for battles? If not, how was he going to help Raboot become stronger, or be of any help to Ash during their fight against Team Rocket?</p><p>Suddenly, a familiar sound snapped Goh out of his doubtful train of thought.</p><p>“A wild Pokemon has been found!” Rotom stated.</p><p>Goh widened his eyes, then quickly pulled out his phone and checked to see where the Pokemon had been detected. “Hey,” he said with a slight smile. “There’s another wild Pokemon at the cave.”</p><p>“Awesome!” Ash shouted. “Let’s head there now!”</p><p>Goh nodded in reply, before the two boys and their partner Pokemon rushed out the entrance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Researching High and Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Dragonite brought the boys and their partner Pokemon back to the Cave Poke Spot, Goh could feel his mood lift as he flew further and further away from the training facility. He felt relieved that he no longer had to think about those anxiety-inducing battles. All that mattered at this moment was heading to the Poke Spot and seeing which Orre Pokemon he’d encounter next. He could feel his heart pounding, this time with genuine excitement, just at the thought of finding yet another wild Pokemon in a region where they weren’t even known to exist until five years ago.</p><p>Upon arriving at the cave, Ash and Goh immediately hopped off of Dragonite and raced inside. “Let’s see what we find this time!” Goh shouted, eager to discover which Pokemon was waiting for him at the Poke Snack tray.</p><p>And that Pokemon turned out to be…</p><p>“Oh…” Goh mumbled disappointedly. “Another Zubat…”</p><p>The wild Zubat turned around to Ash and Goh, let out a panicked chirp, then instantly flew off.</p><p>“Guess it’s the luck of the draw, huh?” Ash remarked.</p><p>“I guess it is…” Goh muttered. His eyes suddenly widened, however, as he realized something. “What a minute. Unless…”</p><p>“Unless what?” Ash asked.</p><p>Goh quickly pulled out his phone. “Rotom. What kinds of Pokemon have trainers found in this Poke Spot?”</p><p>“These species are known to inhabit the area,” Rotom stated as it showed Goh a list of three Pokemon on the screen: Zubat, Aron, and Wooper.</p><p>“So, Aron and Wooper live here too, huh?” Goh muttered to himself. “Rotom, tell me about Aron.”</p><p>“Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. A Steel and Rock-Type,” Rotom said. “In order to build up its steel body, Aron eats iron ore that it digs from the mountains.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Goh said. He remembered learning about Aron’s diet during the many hours he spent in his childhood researching Pokemon. “Aron mostly eat iron ore, so Poke Snacks would be less likely to attract them. If we can find some iron ore in this cave, maybe we can place those on the tray instead.”</p><p>“Great idea, Goh!” Ash praised.</p><p>“And I’ve got just the Pokemon who can help us out!” Goh declared as he pulled out a Poke Ball from his shirt pocket. “Sandile, go!”</p><p>Goh threw his Poke Ball up into the air, and out came a light brown crocodilian Pokemon with black stripes across its body. “<em>Sandile!</em>” it cried eagerly.</p><p>“Do you think you could look for some iron ore underground?” Goh asked.</p><p>“<em>Dile,</em>” Sandile replied with a nod, before burying its way underground. About a minute later, it emerged from the ground with a chunk of iron ore in its mouth.</p><p>“Awesome! Thanks, Sandile!” Goh said as he knelt down and took the iron ore from Sandile. “This should be enough to lure in an Aron no doubt!” He then walked up to the Poke Snack tray and placed down the iron ore. “Now all we gotta do is wait for one to show up.”</p><p>“So, what about Wooper?” Ash asked.</p><p>Goh pulled out his phone once again. “Rotom. Please show me Wooper’s data.”</p><p>“Wooper, the Water Fish Pokemon. A Water and Ground-Type,” Rotom stated. “These Pokemon dwell in cold waters. When the temperature outside cools down, they come out to look for food.”</p><p>“So, they come out when it’s cold out, huh?” Goh muttered. After giving himself a moment to think, a confident smile formed on his face as an idea leaped to mind. “Then I’ve got just the plan! Follow me!”</p><p>Goh eagerly led Ash and the Pokemon to a nearby river, then hid behind a rock as the rest of the group did the same.</p><p>“Now, Dewgong,” Goh whispered as he pulled out another Poke Ball. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Goh’s Water and Ice-Type emerged in a flash of sparkling light. “<em>Dewgong,</em>” it said joyously, but in a hushed tone.</p><p>“Alright, Dewgong. I want you to use Icy Wind above that river,” Goh instructed.</p><p>Dewgong faced the river and took in a deep breath. “<em>Dewgoooong!</em>” From its mouth, it released a chilling, sparkling wind aimed just above the river.</p><p>“I get it,” Ash remarked. “So your plan is to make the temperature drop so a Wooper would come out.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Goh answered with a nod. “But we gotta keep our voices down so they don’t hear us…”</p><p>After about another minute of waiting patiently, Goh peered closely as he noticed a ripple coming from the water. A moment later, a light blue, amphibious Pokemon, who Goh immediately identified as a Wooper, hopped out and began waddling past Ash, Goh, and their Pokemon.</p><p>“Alright, it worked,” Goh said with a proud grin as he pulled out an empty Poke Ball. “Now, Poke Ball, go!”</p><p>“<em>Woop?</em>” Wooper squealed as it immediately turned around and noticed the Poke Ball flying toward it. “<em>Woopah!</em>” Deflecting the Poke Ball with its tail, it launched it straight into Goh’s face!</p><p>It was clear to Goh that Wooper wasn’t going to be easy to catch. “Looks like we’ll have to battle it then!” he declared. “Dewgong, use Signal Beam!”</p><p>“<em>Dewgooooong!</em>” Dewgong shouted, unleashing a streaky pink beam of energy from its horn at Wooper.</p><p>“<em>Woop!</em>” Wooper squealed as it hopped over the energy beam, before enveloping its tail in swirling water. “<em>Wooooopah!</em>” It landed a direct hit on Dewgong’s head, then bounced off high into the air.</p><p>“Quick!” Goh shouted. “Use Ice Beam while it’s in the air!”</p><p>Upon Goh’s command, Dewgong released a frigid beam of white energy from its horn. With Wooper in midair, unable to dodge, it was sent soaring across the cavern until it collided against a wall. It then plunged to the ground, appearing to be out for the count.</p><p>“Poke Ball, Go!” Goh shouted as he threw a curveball at Wooper. The Poke Ball bounced off of Wooper’s head, then transported it inside. After a few wiggles, the Poke Ball clicked.</p><p>“Wooper has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom said.</p><p>“Yes!” Goh cheered. “I just caught a Wooper!”</p><p>“Nice job, Goh!” Ash said.</p><p>“Hey, thanks!” Goh replied. He then gazed down and balled his hands into a fist, beaming with exhilaration. “All that’s left now is to catch an Aron, then I’ll have caught every species of Pokemon in the Cave Poke Spot!”</p><p>“A wild Pokemon has been found!” Rotom immediately announced.</p><p>Goh gasped, then briskly pulled out his phone to check the Spot Monitor. “Looks like there’s one over there right now!” he shouted. “Let’s hurry!”</p><p>“Right!” Ash replied as he and the Pokemon followed Goh back to the Poke Snack trey.</p><p>As they all hid behind another rock, they spotted small, white Pokemon whose body was comprised mostly of armor plates. Goh instantly recognized this Pokemon as Aron.</p><p>“There it is!” Goh cheered.</p><p>“That strategy of using the iron ore worked!” Ash said.</p><p>With Aron distracted, Goh used this opportunity to pull out an empty Poke Ball. “Alright. Poke Ball, go!” he shouted, hurling the Poke Ball with a curve.</p><p>The Poke Ball bounced off of Aron’s head and transported it inside. Only a couple of seconds later, however, the Poke Ball snapped in half and released Aron back out.</p><p>“Man, the wild Pokemon in Orre sure are tough,” Goh remarked. “But that’s no problem for us! Now, Raboot! Use Ember!”</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Goh’s Pokemon shouted as it booted a flaming pebble at Aron, who quickly blocked it using Protect. It then retaliated by firing a stream of brown mud from its mouth.</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Goh commanded as Raboot effortlessly hopped over the attack. “Now use Double Kick!”</p><p>“<em>Raaaaaa!</em>” Raboot cried, leaping above Aron before diving down foot-first. “<em>Boot! Boot!</em>” It then delivered two fearsome, back-to-back kicks, knocking Aron unconscious.</p><p>“Poke Ball, go!” Goh shouted, hurling another curveball at Aron. This time after transporting it inside, the Poke Ball clicked while letting out three star-like sparkles, signifying Aron’s capture.</p><p>“Aron has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom stated.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh shouted as he raised his fist into the air. “We just caught every Pokemon in the cave spot!” He then turned to Raboot, Sandile, and Dewgong while giving them all a huge smile of gratitude. “Thanks so much, you three! You were all a huge help!”</p><p>Sandile and Dewgong both let out joyful cheers as Raboot closed its eyes while pointing its head slightly upward.</p><p>“That’s great, Goh!” Ash cheered. “All that researching really paid off!”</p><p>“It sure did!” Goh remarked. “And here I thought I’d only have the patience to catch a <em>couple </em>of Pokemon in Orre. But now that we’re on a roll, why don’t we check out the other two Poke Spots and try to catch every species there too?”</p><p>“But isn’t it getting late?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Oh, right…” Goh muttered, chuckling as he scratched his head. “I guess all that researching and catching made me lose track of time…” It was at that moment, however, that Goh realized some of the Pokemon that have been found at the Poke Spots may have been more active at particular times of the day. “Wait a sec,” he said as he pulled his phone back out. “Rotom, could you tell me which Pokemon can be found at the Rock and Oasis Poke Spots?”</p><p>“These species are known to inhabit the Rock Poke Spot,” Rotom stated as it showed on the screen an image of the Pokemon, Sandshrew, Gligar, and Trapinch. “And these ones are known to inhabit the Oasis Poke Spot.” It then showed Goh an image of Hoppip, Phanpy, and Surskit.</p><p>Goh tapped on the three images of the oasis Pokemon to see how common each of them were. “Looks like Surskit is the rarest one over at the oasis,” he stated. “Since Surskit are usually most active at night, and the other two are usually found in the morning, maybe we’ll have a better chance of finding them all if we camp out there tonight.”</p><p>“Good idea!” Ash replied. “I haven’t camped outside in so long!”</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu cheered, as Raboot gave a slight smile underneath its fur covering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Catching Some Z's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With their tent set beside the Poke Snack-filled trey at the Oasis Poke Spot, Ash, Goh and their partner Pokemon were all sound asleep. Meanwhile, a blue insectoid Pokemon with four long, skinny legs hopped out of the water and approached the trey.</p><p>“A wild Pokemon has been found!” announced Goh’s Rotom Phone, who was placed right next to Goh. “A wild Pokemon has been found!”</p><p>“Hm…” Goh murmured as he rubbed his tired eyes. A moment later, he gasped as he realized what was going on.</p><p>“A wild Pokemon has…” Rotom continued before Goh hurriedly turned off the alarm.</p><p>Now wide awake, Goh peeked out the tent and spotted the Pokemon standing next to the Poke Snack trey. It was a Surskit, just like he anticipated.</p><p>“I knew one would show up here,” Goh said, smiling with exhilaration. “Now all I gotta do is aim it right so I can catch it on my first throw…” After pulling out an empty Poke Ball, he gazed closely at Surskit, preparing to aim at the center of its head. “Poke Ball, go!”</p><p>As the curve-thrown Poke Ball successfully landed on Surskit’s head, it brought it inside in a flash of red light. The Poke Ball wiggled for a few seconds, then clicked.</p><p>“Surskit has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom announced.</p><p>Goh lifted himself up and shuffled over the Poke Ball, then picked it up with a satisfied grin. “I may have had to wake up at one-thirty for this, but it was totally worth it!” he cheered.</p><p>Several hours later, the sun began to rise as two Pokemon approached the Poke Snack tray at once. One was a Hoppip, a round, pink Pokemon with spinning leaves on its head that kept it afloat like a propeller. The other one, Phanpy, was a light blue, quadruped Pokemon with long, floppy ears and a short trunk. They both began chowing down on the Poke Snacks at once.</p><p>“A wild Pokemon has been found!” Rotom alerted. “A wild Pokemon has been found!”</p><p>This time, however, Goh was sleeping too deeply to respond. He did hear the alert, but all that did was influence his dreams. Every time he heard Rotom repeat “a wild Pokemon has been found”, another wild Pokemon would hop out of the tall grass he was standing in, and each time one would show up, he’d catch it. Goh smiled blissfully as he continued snoozing through the alert, completely unaware that two real-life wild Pokemon were outside the tent waiting for him.</p><p>About half an hour later, Raboot, who was leaning against Goh, opened its eyes and noticed the looping alert that its trainer still had yet to wake up to. It then quickly lifted itself up and shuffled over to its trainer’s side. “<em>Boot! Raboot!</em>” it cried, nudging Goh’s shoulder.</p><p>On the verge of waking up, Goh slowly lifted his forearm as he mumbled, “P-Poke Ball… go…”, then immediately let it flop down.</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot sighed as it rolled its eyes.</p><p>A few seconds later, Goh’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Still dazed after being nudged awake, he wondered why he was still hearing a voice repeat, “a wild Pokemon has been found”. Suddenly, he recognized this voice and instantly jolted awake.</p><p>“H-How long has that been off for?” Goh exclaimed in a panic. He briskly turned off the alert, then rushed toward the tent’s entrance where he spotted the Hoppip and Phanpy, who were nearly finished the Poke Snacks. “It’s a Hoppip,<em> and</em> a Phanpy!” he shouted, too exhilarated to notice the high volume of his voice.</p><p>The two Pokemon immediately noticed Goh, then turned around with determined glares on their faces.</p><p>“Looks like they’re both ready to battle,” Goh remarked. “Okay, Raboot! Use Ember on Hoppip!”</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Goh’s Pokemon cried as it pulled a pebble out of its fur pouch, set it aflame, and kicked it at Hoppip.</p><p>“<em>Hop!</em>” Hoppip squealed, floating above the Ember. It then positioned itself above Raboot and began to scatter a purple cloud of dust.</p><p>“Quick! Dodge it!” Goh instructed as Raboot swiftly backed away. This, however, brought Raboot closer to Phanpy, who began rolling rapidly toward it. “Counter with Double Kick!”</p><p>“<em>Boot! Boot!</em>” Raboot shouted, delivering two powerful kicks before Phanpy could reach it and launching it through the air. Upon landing near the tent, Phanpy fainted.</p><p>“<em>Hop! Hop! Hop!</em>” Hoppip cried as it relentlessly hopped toward Raboot, preparing to tackle it.</p><p>“Use Quick Attack to intercept it!” Goh called.</p><p>Upon Goh’s cue, Raboot zoomed toward Hoppip at full speed. The two Pokemon’s tackles collided, but Hoppip was no match for Raboot, who effortlessly sent it soaring and knocked it out as well.</p><p>“Now, Poke Balls, go!” Goh cried as he hurled two Poke Balls at once at the two fainted Pokemon. After transporting them inside, the two Poke Balls simultaneously clicked.</p><p>“Hoppip and Phanpy have been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom stated.</p><p>“Awesome!” Goh cheered, beaming as he held up his fist. “The day’s literally just started and I’ve already caught every oasis Pokemon!”</p><p>Ash slowly sat up as he rubbed his eyes. “Goh, what’s going on…?” he mumbled.</p><p>“Oops,” Goh said, giving an embarrassed blush. “Sorry I woke you up… But check this out!” He pulled out his phone and proudly presented Ash with his full list of caught Pokemon. “I just caught one of every known species at this spot!”</p><p>Ash rose to his feet and saw the complete list, beaming widely with pride for his friend’s achievement. “You did?” he asked. “Awesome! When did you find them all?”</p><p>“Surskit showed up a little after midnight,” Goh answered. “And Hoppip and Phanpy showed up just now. Well… actually, they showed up a while ago.” Blushing once again, Goh awkwardly scratched his head. “I kinda slept through Rotom’s alert… But Raboot woke me up just before they ate the last Poke Snack.” He turned to his partner Pokemon, giving it a grateful smile. “Thanks so much, Raboot!”</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot replied without showing much enthusiasm, as usual.</p><p>“All that’s left now is the Rock Poke Spot!” Goh declared.</p><p>“Hey, while we’re waiting for Pokemon to show up there, how about we check out the Pre Gym?” Ash suggested.</p><p>“Sure!” Goh replied. “I’d love to watch you battle against Justy!”</p><p>“Actually, I was thinking both of us could battle him,” Ash clarified.</p><p>Goh instantly tensed up a little as he heard this suggestion. “W-Why both of us…?” he stuttered.</p><p>“Nurse Maree said that the Pre Gym is also an academy for trainers,” Ash remarked. “Maybe battling Justy could be good practice for you.”</p><p>“Hm…” Goh muttered as he gazed down, giving himself a moment to consider Ash’s suggestion.</p><p>Goh knew that it hadn’t been that long since he suffered that swift loss at Area Three. As he checked in with himself to see if he felt ready to battle again, however, he quickly noticed that he was feeling much less tense than before. In fact, for the first time since Agate Village, he felt genuinely like himself again. He suspected this was thanks to the time he had to distract himself with researching and catching Pokemon. After having spent an entire evening and night focusing on something that brought him pure joy, his traumatic memories weren’t as heavily on his mind anymore. Now that he was in a much more relaxed headspace, he knew that battling and trying out new things in general would feel a lot more tolerable for him.</p><p>“You know, now that I think about it… maybe it would be,” Goh replied, as Ash’s eyes widened in mild surprise. “Alright. We’ll both challenge him.”</p><p>Ash gave his friend an encouraging grin while holding up his fist. “Now that’s what I wanna hear!” he declared.</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu cheered.</p><p>On their way to Phenac City, Ash and Goh once again stopped by the Rock Poke Spot, where Goh placed a new set of Poke Snacks on the tray in the center.</p><p>“Alright,” Goh said with an eager smile. “All we need is to find a Gligar and Trapinch, then I’ll have caught every known species of wild Pokemon in Orre! But first thing’s first. Let’s head to the Pre Gym.”</p><p>Ash and Goh hopped onto Dragonite’s back, as Dragonite began carrying Pikachu and Raboot. Just as they were about to take off, however, Goh suddenly heard pebbles shaking next to the Poke Snack trey. He turned around and soon saw an orange insectoid Pokemon emerge from the ground.</p><p>“A Trapinch!” Goh cheered.</p><p>“What do you know!” Ash said.</p><p>Trapinch spun around as Goh pulled out a Poke Ball. “Poke Ball, go!” he shouted, hurling the ball at Trapinch with a curve. With its powerful head, however, Trapinch deflected the ball back at Goh. But before it could land on his face this time, Goh managed to grab it. “Hey, my reflexes are getting better!” he remarked.</p><p>“<em>Trap! Trap!</em>” Trapinch cried, sliding its head across the ground and firing a cloud of sand at Raboot.</p><p>“Quick, Raboot! Dodge it!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“<em>Boot!</em>” Raboot shouted as it leaped above the sand cloud.</p><p>“Now use Ember!” Goh ordered.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” It then kicked a nearby rock, which ignited and struck Trapinch with a direct hit.</p><p>“Poke Ball, go!” Goh once again threw a Poke Ball at Trapinch, this time successfully landing and transporting it inside. The Poke Ball wiggled back and forth for a few seconds, before clicking.</p><p>“Trapinch has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom announced.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered. “Only one more to go!”</p><p>“And that’s Gligar, right?” Ash asked.</p><p>Goh nodded, then pulled out his phone. “Rotom. Please show me Gligar’s data.”</p><p>“Gligar, the Fly Scorpion Pokemon. A Ground and Flying-Type,” Rotom stated. “When Gligar attacks, it flies straight to the opponent’s face, then injects them with poison. They are also known to feed on berries.”</p><p>“So Gligar eat berries, huh?” Goh said, before reaching into his backpack and pulling out some banana-like berries with pink tips. “Then I’ll just use these Nanab Berries to lure it in.” He then walked up to the Poke Snacks and gently placed the Nanab Berries on top.</p><p>“Won’t be long now!” Ash remarked.</p><p>“I can’t wait!” Goh cheered, tightening his fists while beaming with exhilaration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Riddled with Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After arriving in Phenac City, Ash and Goh approached the cylinder-shaped, white gym. Standing in front of the door was a brown-haired young man in a blue vest.</p><p>“Welcome to the Pre Gym,” the man said. “I’m the gym’s referee. May I help you?”</p><p>“My name’s Ash,” Ash replied. “My friend Goh and I are here for a Gym Battle!”</p><p>“Ah, you’re here to challenge Justy, huh?” the referee said. “Good timing since he just came back from his trip to Sinnoh. But I’m warning you, his battle style has been known to throw off nearly every challenger he’s faced. If you wish to defeat him, you’ll really need to think outside the box.”</p><p>“He sure sounds tough…” Goh muttered nervously.</p><p>“Ah, big deal,” Ash said. “That just makes it all the more exciting!”</p><p>Goh chuckled quietly to himself. “That’s so you, Ash.”</p><p>“In that case, I’ll lead you right to him,” the referee said as he led Ash and Goh into the gym. This gym contained a spacious, white room, which contained an octagonal battlefield, a small classroom on the left, and a control room on the right. Sitting near the control panel was a young man with long, purple hair.</p><p>“Justy,” the referee said. “You’ve got two challengers here today.”</p><p>“Hm?” Justy responded as he turned around. “Two challengers, huh? That doesn’t happen often.” He then stood up and approached Ash and Goh. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Justy, leader of the Prestige Percept Centre.”</p><p>“My name’s Ash,” Ash said with a confident grin. “And I’m from Pallet Town.”</p><p>“I’m Goh from Vermillion City,” Goh said, though his smile was more from excitement to see Ash’s battle.</p><p>“Both you look so eager,” Justy remarked. “That’s what I like to see from challengers. Which one of you would like to battle me first?”</p><p>“How about you go first, Ash,” Goh suggested. “That way I can analyze Justy’s battle style, then plan out a strategy for when <em>I </em>face him.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Ash replied, before turning to the Gym Leader. “I’ll be your first opponent, Justy!”</p><p>“Alright. Follow me,” Justy said. “I’ll lead you to the Battle Area. And Goh, feel free to spectate from the classroom on the left.”</p><p>“Thanks, Justy!” Goh said. “Good luck in your battle, Ash!”</p><p>“Hey, thanks!” Ash replied.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu cheered.</p><p>As Justy led Ash to the battlefield in the center of the room, Goh and Raboot made their way to the classroom on the left side where they could get a good view of the Battle Area.</p><p>Ash and Justy came walked up to the center of the battlefield, where Justy said to Ash in a slightly hushed tone, “Now, before we start our battle, I’d like to ask you a question. When you’re in the midst of battle, and your heart starts pounding as your opponent gains the upper hand, do you find the stress motivates you, or that it distracts you?”</p><p>“Oh, it motivates me for sure!” Ash answered as he held up his fist. “The stronger my opponent is, the more fired up I get!”</p><p>Justy chuckled. “Quite a confident one, are you? Alright then. We’ll begin our battle now.”</p><p>“Right,” Ash replied.</p><p>As Ash and Justy made their way to the ends of the battlefield, the referee stood in between them.</p><p>“The gym battle between Justy, the Pre Gym Leader, and Ash the challenger, will now get underway,” the referee announced. “Both sides will use two Pokemon, and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side are unable to continue.”</p><p>“Alright, Gliscor and Probopass. Come on out!” Justy shouted as he tossed two Poke Balls toward the battlefield.</p><p>Emerging from one Poke Ball was a purple, sharp-clawed Pokemon with vampire-like, black wings. The other was a blue rock-like Pokemon with a massive red nose and a bushy mustache made of iron filings.</p><p>“These two evolved from Gligar and Nosepass just the other day on our trip to Sinnoh,” Justy stated. “Let’s see how you plan to deal with their new power.”</p><p>“So Justy’s using Gliscor and Probopass, huh?” Ash said to himself. “In that case… Glalie, Gible, I choose you!”</p><p>Ash hurled two Poke Balls forward, and out came a massive Pokemon with only a floating, ice-covered head, and a small, dragon-like Pokemon with an enormous mouth of sharp teeth. As both Pokemon let out battle-ready cries, Goh and Raboot both prepared themselves to watch the battle closely.</p><p>“Battle begin!” the referee proclaimed.</p><p>“Use Double Team,” Justy instructed.</p><p>Upon Justy’s command, both Gliscor and Probopass summoned several illusionary duplicates of themselves.</p><p>“Double Team’s no problem for us!” Ash declared. “Alright, Glalie! Use Icy Wind to get rid of the fakes!”</p><p>“<em>Glaaaaaay!</em>” Glalie roared as it unleashed a frigid, sparkling wind from its mouth at all the duplicates.</p><p>“Wide Guard, let’s go!” Justy ordered.</p><p>“Wide Guard?” Ash repeated.</p><p>“<em>Probo…</em>” Probopass cried in a deep, menacing voice as it shielded all its duplicates, as well as Gliscor’s, behind a wall of orange and yellow hexagons.</p><p>“Woah, it protected itself<em> and </em>Gliscor!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu gasped in surprise.</p><p>“You see, Wide Guard works similarly to Protect,” Justy explained. “But it defends both the user and its teammate. The catch is that only works against wide-ranging moves.”</p><p>“In that case, Glalie! Use Ice Beam on Gliscor!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Glaliiiiiiiie!</em>” Glalie hollered, charging up a sphere of blue light between its horns. It then unleashed a zigzagged beam of energy at each of the Gliscor, making the duplicates vanish until there was only one Gliscor left.</p><p>“Gliscor, dodge it!” Justy ordered as Gliscor leaped above the beam using its tail as a spring. “Steel Wing, let’s go!”</p><p>“<em>Gliiiiiiii!</em>” Gliscor cried as its wings began to glow white. “<em>Scoooor!</em>” It then glided down toward Glalie, striking it with its metal wings and knocking it to the ground.</p><p>“Glalie!” Ash shouted. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“<em>Glay…</em>” Glalie murmured as it slowly began to float back up.</p><p>“Now Gliscor. Double Team again,” Justy instructed.</p><p>“<em>Gliscor! Gliscor!</em>” Justy’s Pokemon shouted as it summoned another set of duplicates to replace the ones that Glalie made disappear.</p><p>As Ash quietly growled to himself, Goh gripped firmly onto the railings in front of him. “That Gliscor sure is tough…” he muttered, wondering how Ash was going to deal with that.</p><p>“Alright then,” Ash said. “We’ll focus on Probopass for now. Gible, use Dig!”</p><p>“<em>Gible!</em>” Gible cried, diving into the ground.</p><p>“Now, Probopass! Magnet Rise!” Justy ordered.</p><p>Just as Gible was about to emerge from the ground, the team of Probopass all blanketed themselves in a veil of yellow energy. They then lifted themselves high above the ground, too high for Gible to reach.</p><p>“Oh no!” Goh exclaimed. “That’s gonna protect it from Gible’s Ground-Type moves!”</p><p>“Well, if we can’t attack from straight-on or below, we’ll just attack from above!” Ash declared. “Gible, Draco Meteor!”</p><p>“<em>Giiiiiiii!</em>” Gible roared, facing the ceiling as orange energy began to spiral in the center of its body, and an orange sphere started to grow above its widely open mouth. “<em>Bull!</em>” It then shot that energy ball up into the air, which soon exploded as dozens of smaller spheres began raining down.</p><p>“Probopass! Deflect it with Dazzling Gleam!” Justy commanded.</p><p>“<em>Proboooo!</em>” all the Probopass hollered as they released a brilliant, sparkling light from their bodies, vaporizing the meteors.</p><p>Ash quietly growled again. “Not even Draco Meteor worked…” he said under his breath.</p><p>“Now, Gliscor! Use Acrobatics on Gible!” Justy instructed. “And Probopass, use Magnet Bomb on Glalie!”</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Ash called.</p><p>All the Gliscor surrounded themselves in an outline of blue energy and glided at full speed toward Gible, while the Probopass fired blue, sparkling orbs at Glalie. Gible tried to move out of the way, but the real Gliscor was too fast and managed to reach it. As for Glalie, while it did float above before the blue orbs could reach it, the real Probopass’s blue orb simply changed direction and hit it from behind. These attacks left both Pokemon laying still on the ground.</p><p>“Glalie! Gible!” Ash cried as his Pokemon struggled to lift themselves back up.</p><p>“It’s like Justy’s prepared himself for anything and everything!” Goh remarked. “What’s Ash gonna do…?”</p><p>“<em>Ra! Raboot!</em>” Raboot shouted, facing its trainer.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh responded, before looking into Raboot’s determined eyes. Sensing its strong belief in Ash and his Pokemon, Goh smiled at Raboot and nodded. “You’re right. Ash has gotten himself out of corners before. He can do it again.” He then took in a deep breath as he faced the battlefield, ready to give his friend a loud cheer. “You can do it, Ash!” he hollered.</p><p>“<em>Rabooooot!</em>” Raboot cheered alongside its trainer.</p><p>Ash gave no reaction and continued tensing his fists. Knowing Ash, however, Goh could tell that he did believe in himself. He was just in battle mode right now, trying to think of a strategy. A few seconds later, he gasped, before giving Justy a confident grin.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve seen that grin before…” Goh remarked. “That’s the grin he makes right before he uses one of his crazy strategies! What’s he gonna do this time?”</p><p>“Alright, Gible! Use Draco Meteor!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Giiiiiiiib!</em>” Gible cried as it formed another orange sphere of energy above its mouth.</p><p>“Draco Meteor again?” Goh asked, wondering what Ash was up to this time.</p><p>“<em>Bull!</em>” Gible then unleashed the sphere, which rose toward the ceiling.</p><p>“Now, Glalie! Ice Beam on the meteor!” Ash instructed.</p><p>“<em>Glaliiiiiiiie!</em>” Glalie roared, releasing a beam of zigzagged, icy energy at the meteor. This caused it to explode once again, but this time it exploded into fragments enveloped in ice.</p><p>Goh’s eyes widened in complete shock. “What kind of a move is that?” he exclaimed, as Raboot widened its normally unenthused-looking eyes as well.</p><p>“Probopass! Dazzling Gleam!” Justy ordered.</p><p>Each of the Probopass released another sparkling bundle of light at the falling meteor fragments. This time, however, the light didn’t stop them or even slow them down. Before the team of Probopass and Gliscor had any chance to react, the ice-covered meteors then poured down on them, resulting in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, all the duplicates were gone. Probopass trembled after enduring that harsh attack, while Gliscor was out for the count.</p><p>“Gliscor, no!” Justy cried.</p><p>“Gliscor is unable to battle!” the referee announced.</p><p>Justy pulled out Gliscor’s Poke Ball. “Gliscor, you battled really well. Take a good rest,” he said as he called it back, before looking over at his challenger. “I have to say, Ash. That was quite the clever strategy, combining Ice Beam with Draco Meteor. Not only did you increase Draco Meteor’s power, but you also turned it into an Ice-Type attack. Since the Fairy-Type is not immune to Ice like it is to Dragon, Dazzling Gleam wasn’t enough to counter it. Your ability to think on your feet is phenomenal.”</p><p>“How does Ash come up with this stuff?” Goh commented, still in disbelief. “I would have <em>never</em> thought to use a combination like that!”</p><p>“Oh, we’re just getting warmed up!” Ash affirmed. “Gible, Dragon Pulse, let’s go!”</p><p>“Double Team!” Justy ordered.</p><p>“<em>Probo! Probo!</em>” Probopass shouted, summoning another swarm of duplicates.</p><p>“Alright, Glalie! You use Double Team too!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Glalie! Glalie!</em>” Just like Probopass, Glalie also surrounded itself with a team of duplicates.</p><p>“Now, Ice Beam!” Ash shouted.</p><p>“<em>Glaliiiiiiiie!</em>” The swarm of Glalie hollered as they each released a zigzagged beam of blue energy at the Probopass team. One of these beams managed to land on the real Probopass, enveloping it in a massive chunk of ice and causing it to plunge to the ground.</p><p>“Oh no!” Justy exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes!” Ash cheered. “It’s back on the ground! Now, Gible! Finish it off with Dig!”</p><p>“<em>Gible!</em>” Gible cried as it dove back underground.</p><p>“Quick! Thaw out, Probopass!” Justy shouted, though Probopass did not respond.</p><p>A few seconds later, Gible emerged from the ground and sent Probopass soaring to its trainer. It landed on the ground with a heavy thunk, breaking apart the ice surrounding it, though it still didn’t move.</p><p>“Probopass is unable to battle,” the referee stated. “Which means the victor is Ash the challenger!”</p><p>“Alright!” Ash cheered, leaping into the air as he raised his fist. “Awesome job, you two!”</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu ecstatically hollered.</p><p>“<em>Gible!</em>” Gible cried as it sprung toward Ash’s head, giving him a playful chomp. Meanwhile, Glalie beamed vibrantly as it unleashed an Ice Beam at Ash, trapping him in a chunk of ice as well.</p><p>Goh stared at Ash and his team, blinking and even smiling a little in pure confusion. “Is this… how they always celebrate…?” he mumbled to himself.</p><p>Raboot’s face showed just as much confusion, though it didn’t look amused at all. “<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot sighed, before reaching into its fur pouch and pulling out a pebble. “<em>Raboot!</em>” It then set alight that pebble and booted it at Ash, causing the ice to instantly shatter apart and melt.</p><p>Ash shivered for a few seconds, before facing his Pokemon and bursting into laughter. “You two haven’t changed a bit!” he remarked, as both Glalie and Gible laughed as well.</p><p>“I’ll… take that as a yes…” Goh muttered.</p><p>“Well done, Ash,” Justy said as he approached his victorious challenger. “You certainly earned your win.”</p><p>“Thanks, Justy!” Ash replied. “It was all thanks to Glalie and Gible’s hard work.”</p><p>“All three of you were fantastic,” Justy stated. “Even though I lost, I’m still one lucky guy for getting to take part in such a spectacular battle. This is one I’ll never forget.”</p><p>“Yeah, me either,” Ash said. “It was awesome for sure!”</p><p>“Congratulations, Ash!” Goh cheered in exhilaration as he dashed to his friend. “That battle was incredible!”</p><p>“Thanks, Goh!” Ash replied.</p><p>“I’ll tell you, your craziness never fails to amaze me!” Goh remarked, beaming with sheer admiration.</p><p>“Well, no matter how crazy you have to be, never stop striving for victory!” Ash declared. “That’s how <em>we </em>battle!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu agreed!</p><p>“Ready for your battle, Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Uh…” Goh mumbled, flinching for a second. Spectating Ash’s battle, he had completely forgotten that his turn was up next. Despite this, he managed to give Ash a somewhat convincing smile. “Y-Yeah.”</p><p>“Alright. Good luck!” Ash said.</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu cheered, as Ash raced to the classroom on the left to spectate his friend’s upcoming match.</p><p>Goh took a deep, slow breath as he prepared himself for the Gym Battle he was about to have. He may not have known what Pokemon Justy would bring out or how he would handle the strategies he would throw at him. One thing was for sure though, and that was that Goh would do his best to show Ash a battle he could be proud of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Battle of Wits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justy approached Goh at the center of the battlefield.</p><p>“Now, I’d like to ask you a question before we begin our battle, Goh,” Justy said. “In battle, when your opponent gains the upper hand, and you notice that your heart starts to pound from stress, do you find that it motivates you, or that it distracts you?”</p><p>“It can be distracting at times,” Goh answered. “But as long as I can keep that under control, it doesn’t get in the way too much.”</p><p>“I see…” Justy muttered in a slightly disappointed tone. “In that case, I’ll leave you with this piece of advice. If you do happen to notice your stress level increase, I want you to think of it not as anxiety, but as a sign that your body is preparing you for the challenge.”</p><p>“Preparing me?” Goh asked with a look of confusion.</p><p>Justy nodded. “When your heart pounds, it makes you more alert. And when you breathe faster, it helps give your brain the oxygen it needs for you to think on your feet. If you interpret it like that, that can give you a huge advantage in battle.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know if thinking on my feet is really my battle style,” Goh admitted. “I’m more of a planner than an improviser.”</p><p>“And that’s fine,” Justy replied. “Lots of seasoned trainers lean more toward planning than improvising. But no matter how good your plan is, there’s always a chance that your opponent will turn things around. That’s why it’s important to be at least somewhat flexible during battle, which I believe you can do. You just need to believe it yourself.”</p><p>Goh looked at Justy for a second, then turned his gaze down as he contemplated his words. It made him think back to his and Ash’s most recent trip to Galar, when Ash’s Riolu had an intense battle that left it exhausted toward the end, seemingly too exhausted to go on. But when Ash told Riolu that he believed in it, that gave it the motivation to keep going. This moment really proved to Goh just how much strength one could give themselves simply by feeling confident in their own ability to overcome the challenge.</p><p>Now it was Goh’s turn to have faith in his own ability. While he didn’t feel one-hundred percent sure if he could defeat Justy, he was willing to give it his best shot and see what happened. After all the practice he had trying out new things since he met Ash, he knew that this would be worth trying as well.</p><p>Goh looked back up at Justy, then nodded. “Alright. I’ll give it a shot,” he said.</p><p>As Goh, Raboot, and Justy made their way to the ends of the battlefield, the referee once again stood in between them. “The gym battle between Justy, the Pre Gym Leader, and Goh the challenger, will now begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon, and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side are unable to continue.”</p><p>“Sandslash, Cacturne, come on out!” Justy shouted, hurling another two Poke Balls toward the battlefield’s center. Popping out of the two respective Poke Balls was a sharp-clawed, mammalian Pokemon covered in pointy, brown quills, and a green, scarecrow-like Pokemon with cactus-like limbs.</p><p>“So, who will be your two Pokemon, Goh?” Justy asked.</p><p>“So, he’s using Sandslash and Cacturne, huh?” Goh said to himself. “I’ll bet they both know Double Team too. Wait a minute… Tes said that the move Magical Leaf never misses. Maybe Flabebe’s Magical Leaf can counter Double Team.” With the first part of his strategy in place, Goh confidently pulled out a Poke Ball, then tossed it forward. “Alright then. Flabebe, go!”</p><p>“<em>Flabay!</em>” Goh’s tiny Fairy-Type squealed eagerly as it emerged from its Poke Ball.</p><p>“But what about my other Pokemon…?” Goh muttered as he pulled out his phone. “Rotom. Are there any other moves that never miss?”</p><p>“These ones,” Rotom replied, presenting an alphabetical list of all the regular, damage-dealing moves with guaranteed accuracy.</p><p>“Hey, Aerial Ace is on this list,” Goh said with a pleasantly surprised smile. “Not only that, but it’s super effective against Cacturne.” Having faith in his strategy, Goh briskly pulled out his second Poke Ball. “Then that’s that! My other Pokemon will be you, Taillow! Let’s go!”</p><p>Goh hurled the Poke Ball, and out came a small, dark blue-feathered bird Pokemon. “<em>Taillow!</em>” it cried, fully ready to take on its much larger opponents.</p><p>“Battle begin!” the referee proclaimed.</p><p>“Use Double Team,” Justy instructed, as both of his Pokemon surrounded themselves with illusionary duplicates.</p><p>“Just like I thought,” Goh remarked with a grin of confidence. “Alright, Taillow! Use Aerial Ace on Cacturne!”</p><p>“<em>Taaaaaai!</em>” Taillow cried, surrounding its body with wide streaks as it soared at blinding speed toward the second Cacturne from the left.</p><p>“Protect!” Justy ordered.</p><p>“<em>Cac!</em>” the real Cacturne roared as it shielded itself from Taillow’s attack behind a blue, spherical force field.</p><p>“Now, Disable!” Justy commanded.</p><p>“What?” Goh exclaimed, knowing what that move would do to his Pokemon.</p><p>“<em>Turne…</em>” Cacturne muttered menacingly as its eyes gave off a blue glow. It then enveloped Taillow in a mysterious, blue field of energy as it widened its eyes in confusion.</p><p>“Oh no!” Goh cried. “Now we can’t use Aerial Ace anymore! It’s okay though… We still got Magical Leaf. Alright, Flabebe! Use Magical Leaf on Sandslash!”</p><p>“<em>Flabaaaay!</em>” Flabebe squealed, spinning rapidly as it released a barrage of glowing leaves. The leaves automatically made their way to the Sandslash in the center.</p><p>“Cacturne! Protect!” Justy ordered.</p><p>Upon Justy’s command, every single Cacturne leaped above the Sandslash team, then shielded it from Magical Leaf with another blue force field.</p><p>“Disable again!”</p><p>“<em>Turne…</em>” Cacturne then caused Flabebe to glow in a field of blue energy as well.</p><p>“Not Magical Leaf too!” Goh exclaimed, before letting out a quiet, frustrated growl. “And that’s Flabebe’s only damaging move aside from Solar Beam, which won’t even work indoors… At least now we know which ones are the real ones. Alright, Taillow! Use Air Slash on Cacturne!”</p><p>“<em>Taillow! Low!</em>” Taillow hollered as it unleashed several saw disc-like energy blades from its glowing wings, aiming them at the same Cacturne it tried to use Aerial Ace on.</p><p>“Sandslash, counter with Gyro Ball!” Justy commanded.</p><p>“<em>Slash!</em>” The Sandslash team cried in unison as they leaped in front of the Cacturne. The one standing in front of the Air Slash then began to swiftly spin, allowing it to deflect the incoming Air Slash.</p><p>“Now use Sandstorm!” Justy instructed.</p><p>“<em>Saaaaand!</em>” Each of the Sandslash then raised their claws and surrounded themselves, as well as the Cacturne team, in a thick, swirling sandstorm. Though to Goh’s surprise, the sandstorm didn’t reach Taillow and Flabebe.</p><p>“What are they up to…?” Goh muttered to himself. He then squinted as he noticed the clones starting to move around. “Wait a sec… They’re changing positions!” he exclaimed as he apprehensively tightened his fists. “Now I’ve lost track of where the real ones went… Alright then! We’ll just try our luck with regular attacks! Taillow! Use Air Slash on Cacturne again!”</p><p>“<em>Taillow! Low!</em>” Taillow fired another group of energy blades, this time at a random Cacturne. That Cacturne then disappeared, proving it to be a fake.</p><p>“Keep using Air Slash until you find the real one!” Goh ordered.</p><p>“<em>Low! Low! Low!</em>” Taillow cried as it fired one energy blade after another, eliminating the duplicates one by one until only a single Cacturne remained.</p><p>“Use Protect!” Justy instructed.</p><p>“<em>Cac!</em>” Cacturne shouted as it shielded itself behind another blue force field.</p><p>“Now, Double Team again!” Justy commanded.</p><p>“<em>Turne! Turne! Turne!</em>” Cacturne then replaced all the vanished duplicates with new ones.</p><p>Goh quietly growled to himself again. “As long as they keep using Double Team, they’ll have plenty of time to charge up Protect…” he remarked under his breath. “In that case, we’ll just get rid of the fakes faster! Taillow, use Quick Attack on Sandslash!”</p><p>“<em>Taillooooow!</em>” Taillow cried as it positioned itself beside the row of Sandslash.</p><p>“Wait for it to come close, then use Gyro Ball!” Justy ordered.</p><p>As Taillow flew forward and swiftly eliminated the fakes, each of the Sandslash patiently stood still. Just when Taillow was about to reach the real Sandslash, however, it was suddenly struck by a spinning tackle and sent soaring back to its trainer.</p><p>“Taillow!” Goh cried. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“<em>Taillow…</em>” Taillow moaned as it quickly rose back to its feet.</p><p>“Now use Double Team,” Justy instructed.</p><p>“<em>Slash! Slash!</em>” In seconds, all of Sandslash’s clones were replaced, as Goh growled louder.</p><p>“Okay, Cacturne! Use Venoshock on Flabebe!”</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Goh called.</p><p>“<em>Turne!</em>” Cacturne hollered, unleashing several poisonous, purple darts at Goh’s Fairy-Type.</p><p>“<em>Flabay!</em>” Flabebe cried as it attempted to float out of the way, but the darts still managed to reach it, sending it plunging to the ground.</p><p>“Flabebe!” Goh exclaimed, as Flabebe slowly managed to grab its white flower and float back up. “Looks like Flabebe took a lot of damage… Alright! Use Wish!”</p><p>“<em>Flabaaaaay!</em>” Flabebe sang, gazing upward as its body became surrounded in small, yellow sparkles.</p><p>Goh’s heart pounded as he stared at the Sandslash and Cacturne clones. His breathing grew faster as his muscles trembled like he was in physical danger. <em>Even if Flabebe’s Wish comes true in time… how are we gonna stand any chance against those two? </em>He thought to himself. <em>Everything we try just gets countered! Will any of our moves work against them?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Seeing the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remember what I said earlier, Goh,” Justy said. “If your heart starts racing, don’t think of it as anxiety. Imagine it’s preparing you for the challenge.</p><p>R-Right…” Goh muttered in a slightly unsure tone, though he was willing to give it a try if it meant potentially turning things around. “Stress doesn’t have to hold me back. I can use it to my advantage. Just gotta stay focused and think… Is there anything we haven’t tried yet…? Any move that might help us right now…?”</p><p>After a moment of brainstorming, Goh gasped as he suddenly thought back to his battle against Eldof, when Flabebe’s Grassy Terrain caused green light to shine below each of the Pokemon’s feet. This gave him an idea.</p><p>“I’ve got a plan, you guys,” Goh said to his Pokemon. “I know it’s risky ‘cause we’re up against a Grass-Type, but we’ve gotta give it a try.”</p><p>Taillow and Flabebe nodded simultaneously, ready to follow their trainer’s plan.</p><p>“Alright, Flabebe! Use Grassy Terrain!”</p><p>“<em>Flabaaaaaay!</em>” Flabebe cried as it rose high above the battlefield. It then released multiple green rings down on the center, blanketing the battlefield with light green energy.</p><p>“What’s Goh up to…?” Justy muttered, before gasping as he looked down and noticed the green lights shining below his real Pokemon’s feet. “Amazing! He used Grassy Terrain to tell apart the real Cacturne and Sandslash!”</p><p>“How do you like that?” Goh asked, grinning proudly. Though he could still feel his heart racing, he now felt a surge of excitement and creativity rushing through his mind as well. He figured this must have been that battle mode Ash mentioned back outside the cave. Now that he had figured out how to use that stress to his advantage, he felt completely confident that he could win this match. “Now, Taillow! Use Air Slash on Cacturne again!”</p><p>“<em>Taillow! Low!</em>” Taillow cried, unleashing energy blades at the Cacturne who’s feet were glowing.</p><p>“Protect, quick!” Justy ordered, as Cacturne shielded itself behind another force field. “Now use Rock Slide!”</p><p>“Dodge it!” Goh commanded.</p><p>Picking up on Goh’s tone of genuine confidence, Taillow successfully winged its way around every boulder that dropped down to it from it above.</p><p>“Use Air Slash one more time!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“Protect!” Justy commanded.</p><p>“<em>Cac!</em>” Cacturne cried as it tried to summon another force field. But no force field appeared as Cacturne had used Protect too many times consecutively. This allowed Taillow’s energy blades to reach Cacturne, causing it to tumble back as all its duplicates vanished.</p><p>“Yes!” Goh cheered. “Now follow it up with Quick Attack!”</p><p>“<em>Taaaaaai!</em>” Taillow cried, zipping forward at lightning speed just as Cacturne had begun to lift itself back up. It then delivered a fierce tackle, knocking it back to the ground.</p><p>“Cacturne is unable to battle!” the referee proclaimed.</p><p>“Awesome job, Taillow!” Goh said, grinning proudly at his Pokemon.</p><p>“<em>Tai!</em>” Taillow cheered.</p><p>Goh then turned to Flabebe and noticed as a glittering aura of white light surrounded its body. As the aura healed its wounds, Flabebe gave a massive smile, now filled with energy.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered in relief. “Flabebe’s healing!”</p><p>A moment later, both of Goh’s Pokemon began to glow in a blue field of energy. The energy field looked identically to when Cacturne had used Disable on them. Goh knew that could only mean one thing.</p><p>“Disable’s worn off too!” Goh shouted joyfully, before gazing at Sandslash with a grin of determination. “Okay! Time to finish this up! Flabebe, use Magical Leaf!”</p><p>“<em>Flabay!</em>” Flabebe squealed as it launched a cluster of glowing leaves at the Sandslash whose feet were glowing under the Grassy Terrain.</p><p>“Intercept with Gyro Ball!” Justy commanded.</p><p>“<em>Slaaaaash!</em>” Sandslash cried, spinning rapidly in an attempt to deflect the leaves, but the powered-up Grass-Type move was just too powerful. It sent Sandslash soaring back to its trainer, while also causing all its duplicates to disappear.</p><p>“Sandslash!” Justy exclaimed.</p><p>“Now, Taillow! Let’s finish this with Aerial Ace!” Goh ordered.</p><p>“<em>Tailloooooow!</em>” Taillow hollered as it flew swiftly toward the weakened Sandslash, landing a potent attack and rendering it unconscious.</p><p>“Sandslash is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “The winner is Goh the challenger!”</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered, beaming widely as he raised his fist into the air. Taillow then perched itself onto Goh’s shoulder as Flabebe joyfully floated next to him.</p><p>“You two were amazing! Thanks so much, you guys!” Goh said, as his Pokemon replied with eager cheers.</p><p>“Sandslash, return. You deserve a good rest,” Justy said as he called his fainted Pokemon back to its Poke Ball. He then faced his challenger and walked up to him, smiling with satisfaction. “Congratulations, Goh. I have to say, the way you handled all those surprise counters was truly impressive.”</p><p>“Really?” Goh asked, blinking in surprise.</p><p>Justy nodded. “You may have begun to doubt yourself for a moment, but as soon as I reminded you of the advice I gave before our battle, you quickly managed to adapt to the stress you were feeling. And based on how hesitant you seemed when I first gave you the advice, it shows me you’ve got great motivation to step out of your comfort zone, and that’s going to come a long way in helping you become an even better trainer.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks Justy!” Goh cheered. He wasn’t used to receiving these kinds of encouraging words, especially from a trainer as skilled as Justy.</p><p>“Goh!” Ash shouted as he and Pikachu raced to the battlefield. “You were awesome out there! That was the best I’ve ever seen you battle!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>“Thanks, Ash!” Goh replied. “I did much better than I thought I would, especially when all those strategies caught me off guard. But once I started seeing it as a challenge, it ended up becoming the most fun battle I’ve ever had! It actually felt exciting for me this time… Almost like when I’m catching Pokemon.”</p><p>“And that’s exactly what I am for with my challengers,” Justy stated. “Being able to find some level of excitement in stressful situations will not only help you in battles but also in life. I want the two of you to remember that.”</p><p>“Right,” Goh replied with a nod.</p><p>Following their Gym Battles, Ash and Goh exited the Pre Gym and began strolling around the city. It didn’t take long though for their walk to be interrupted.</p><p>“A wild Pokemon has been found!” Goh’s Rotom Phone stated.</p><p>Goh briskly pulled out his phone. “Hey, there’s a Pokemon at the rock spot!”</p><p>“Awesome!” Ash cheered. “Great timing too!”</p><p>“Won’t be long now ‘till I’ve caught every wild Pokemon found in Orre!” Goh declared as his heart raced with exhilaration. “Gligar, here we come!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Dancing up a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ash and Goh made their way back to the Rock Poke Spot to find the Pokemon who Goh lured in, little did they know that someone else had beaten them to it. Or rather, three people, and quite a unique bunch at that. Two of them wore colored sunglasses, while the purple-coated man in the middle had a Poke Ball-colored afro about ten-times the size of his head. Anyone who’s played Colosseum or Gale of Darkness would instantly recognize him as Miror B. He had a portable speaker beside him and side-stepped to an upbeat, disco-styled track. They all ganged up on the wild Gligar, who was shivering nervously.</p><p>“Fuhohoho!” Miror B. guffawed. “Look what we have here! Seems some trainer managed to lure in a wild Gligar!”</p><p>“Hey, Gligar!” the shady guy with the blue sunglasses said. “How’d you like to Team Miror?”</p><p>“Yeah!” shouted the guy with the red sunglasses. “We’ll evolve you into an unstoppable Gliscor who will help us steal all the Pokemon in the world!”</p><p>“Not so loud, Trudly,” said the blue sunglasses guy. “What if that trainer is close enough that they can hear you?”</p><p>“Pffft!” Trudly responded. “Look around, Folly! There are no trainers! What, you think someone might eavesdrop on us from above?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah!” Folly replied as he pointed up. “I’m pretty sure that’s happening right now!”</p><p>“Huh?” Trudly exclaimed, looking up and spotting Ash and Goh descending to the Poke Spot on Dragonite.</p><p>“Hm?” Miror B. gazed up as well. “Stop the music!”</p><p>“Yes, Boss!” Trudly said as he pulled out his phone and tapped on it, turning music off. Even after the music stopped, however, Miror B. continued sidestepping.</p><p>“Well, well, well!” Miror B. shouted as he faced Ash and Goh with an arrogant smile. “It seems we got two trainers in the house!” He then noticed Raboot standing beside Goh and let out a loud gasp. “And a Pokemon I’ve never laid my gorgeous eyes on!”</p><p>“<em>Boot…</em>” Raboot growled, glaring intensely at Miror B.</p><p>“I see you’re quite the feisty one,” Miror B. remarked, completely unfazed. “Cute too! Perfect for Team Miror!”</p><p>“Why don’t you just leave that Gligar alone!” Goh demanded.</p><p>“Can’t you see you’re scaring it?” Ash shouted.</p><p>“So what?” Miror B. asked. “It’s a wild Pokemon. And last time I checked, catching wild Pokemon was perfectly legal.” He then turned his gaze to Goh. “Hold up a sec… You look like that Goh kid who snagged all those Shadow Pokemon from Team Rocket!”</p><p>“H-How do you know about that?” Goh stammered.</p><p>“I heard about it on the news, darling,” Miror B. replied. “And I must say, I am <em>not</em> too pleased to be crossing paths with the kid following the footsteps of my two worst enemies.”</p><p>“Are you saying you were a member of Cipher?” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“Well, only until Wes and Rui defeated us,” Folly admitted.</p><p>“But then we formed our own group, Team Miror!” Trudly declared.</p><p>“Wes may have been a pain, but he was<em> nothing </em>compared to that aggravating little Michael!” Miror B. stated. “He followed me around everywhere I went, snagging every Shadow Pokemon I caught fleeing from Cipher! I mean, I know I’ve got sweet dance moves, but even I don’t appreciate stalkers. I still don’t know how the kid always knew where I was… It was like he planted this chip on me… Anyway, Goh, word on the street is that you’re aiming to catch one of every Pokemon. So, what do you say about joining my posse? Together, we can catch not just one of every species, but every Pokemon in the world!”</p><p>“Forget it!” Goh exclaimed. “I wouldn’t join you guys in a million years!”</p><p>“Fuhohoho!” Miror B. laughed. “I thought you’d say that. In that case, I’ll stomp you flat with my elegant steps and snatch your Pokemon! Let the music start!”</p><p>“Yes, Boss!” Trudly said as he tapped his phone again. The speaker then began playing another disco-style song. If you’ve played Gale of Darkness, then you’ve heard this song while battling Miror B. If you haven’t, look it up. It’s one of the best songs in Pokemon!</p><p>Once the music started playing, Miror B. performed a perfect backflip, leaped into the air, did an arm wave, then snapped his fingers. He then pulled out two Poke Balls and flung them forward. “Ludicolo, it’s time to dance!” he declared, as his two Poke Balls summoned an identical duo of Pokemon resembling pineapples, with a sombrero-like lily pad on their head.</p><p>“<em>Ludicolo!</em>” they clamored together they too danced to the beat of the music.</p><p>“Ready, Pikachu?” Ash asked his partner.</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu cried, leaping off of Ash’s shoulder and fearlessly facing the two Ludicolo.</p><p>“Let’s go, Raboot!” Goh shouted.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Goh’s Pokemon hollered as it dashed up to Pikachu’s side, ready to take on the dancing Ludicolo.</p><p>“Use Thunderbolt!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“Ember, let’s go!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“Dodge it with style, Ludicolo!” Miror B. ordered, still sidestepping.</p><p>“<em>Ludi!</em>” The two Ludicolo cried as they elegantly leaped above the electrical blast and flaming pebble.</p><p>“Now, wow them with your Rain Dance!” Miror B. shouted.</p><p>“<em>Ludi! Ludi! Colo! Colo!</em>” the Ludicolo chanted while dancing and spinning in circles. This caused a murky cloud to form above the Poke Spot, which soon drenched the area with rain. Though even after the rain was summoned, they still continued dancing, even faster at that.</p><p>“It looks like the rain’s making them move faster,” Goh remarked.</p><p>“Hey, isn’t that…?” Ash muttered.</p><p>“That’s right, darlings!” Miror B. declared with a snap. “This is Ludicolo’s special ability, Swift Swim! Now that they’re more agile, their moves are even more fabulous than before, wouldn’t you agree? Now, use Hydro Pump!”</p><p>“Dodge it with Quick Attack!” Ash instructed.</p><p>“You too, Raboot!” Goh ordered.</p><p>The two Ludicolo spun in a circle, then unleashed a mighty stream of water from their mouths. Both Pikachu and Raboot zipped to the side before the stream could reach them, then delivered a fierce tackle and knocking them to the ground.</p><p>Miror B. dramatically gasped. “How rude of you to disrupt our momentum! But we’ll get our strength back with ease. Giga Drain, let’s go!”</p><p>The Ludicolo used their palms to spring back to their feet, before making the stems on their lily pad hats glow bright green. A beam of green energy then extended from the stems toward Pikachu and Raboot, constricting them tightly.</p><p>“Oh no!” Goh exclaimed. “That’s gonna drain away their power!”</p><p>“Not if I can help it!” Ash declared. “Pikachu! Break free with Electroweb!”</p><p>“<em>Pika-Pika-Pika!</em>” Pikachu cried as it summoned an orange orb of electricity on its tail. “<em>Chu-Pika!</em>” It then flung that orb, which turned into an electrical net and trapped the Ludicolo inside. This caused the energy beams to disappear, freeing Pikachu and Raboot.</p><p>“Yeah! Way to go, buddy!” Ash cheered.</p><p>“<em>Pika… Pika…</em>” Pikachu panted, as Raboot gave it a worried frown. The Ludicolo, on the other hand, now had enough energy to dance like they were at a disco party.</p><p>“Looks like that Giga Drain really wore Pikachu out…” Ash muttered.</p><p>“Since Raboot is a Fire-Type, it can resist a Grass-Type move like Giga Drain more easily,” Goh remarked. “But with Pikachu…”</p><p>“Let’s deal with that pesky Pikachu, first!” Miror B. shouted, still dancing to the disco music along with his Pokemon. “Use Drain Punch!”</p><p>“<em>Colooooo!</em>” The two Ludicolo hollered as they simultaneously enveloped their fists in a light green aura, before zooming toward the exhausted Pikachu.</p><p>“Quick! Stop with them with Ember!” Goh cried.</p><p>“<em>Boot!</em>” Raboot roared as it kicked another flaming rock at the Ludicolo on the left. Due to the heavy rain, however, the flames surrounding the rock nearly extinguished by the time they reached Ludicolo, leading to it barely doing any damage.</p><p>The Ludicolo soon reached Pikachu, then delivered a fierce punch that sent the little Pokemon flying back to its trainer.</p><p>“Pikachu, no!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>Goh suddenly heard the faint sound of electric sparks. He turned to the Ludicolo, then gasped as he saw that they were coming from their fists.</p><p>“Let’s wrap this up with Hydro Pump!” Miror B. commanded.</p><p>The Ludicolo both spun around once again before unleashing their attacks. “Ludiiiiiii!” they cried, firing a blast of water from their mouths and sending Pikachu soaring straight into a rock pillar. After enduring that attack, Pikachu plunged to the ground, not moving a muscle.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Ash hollered as he rushed to his partner’s side.</p><p>“Yeah, look at Ludicolo go!” Trudly shouted.</p><p>“They’re as unstoppable as ever!” Folly remarked.</p><p>As Miror B. and his Ludicolo continued dancing to the ongoing music, Ash gently held his little Electric-Type in his arms. “Are you okay, buddy?” he asked in a soft tone.</p><p>“<em>Pi…?</em>” Pikachu mumbled, slowly opening its eyes. “<em>Pikachu…</em>”</p><p>“You battled really well,” Ash said. “Take a good rest, okay?”</p><p>“<em>Pika…</em>” Pikachu murmured as Ash set it down next to the rock pillar it collided against.</p><p>“Hey, Ash,” Goh said as Ash turned toward him. “Pikachu’s ability is Static, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Ash replied.</p><p>“I thought so,” Goh quietly remarked. “In that case, all we gotta do is wait for it to take effect. So until it does… Raboot! I want you to dance to the music just like they are!”</p><p>“<em>Boot?</em>” Raboot replied with a baffled expression.</p><p>“I’ve got a plan for how we can beat those guys,” Goh stated.</p><p>Though Raboot still looked confused, it nodded its head and faced the Ludicolo. It then started breakdancing to the rhythm of Miror B.’s music, with accents of fire coming out of its feet. As Raboot got into the rhythm, Goh did as well by clapping to the beat.</p><p>“Fuhohoho!” Miror B. guffawed. “You honestly think you can rival <em>our </em>moves? We’ll just throw you off your rhythm before you can start! Ludicolo, use Hydro Pump!”</p><p>“Dodge it!” Goh ordered.</p><p>“<em>Boot!</em>” Raboot cried as it hopped above the water blast, perfectly predicting the swift attack thanks to it dancing to the same rhythm as its opponents.</p><p>“Now, Double Kick!” Goh commanded, getting a little more into it as well with his clapping.</p><p>“Dodge, my darling!” Miror B. instructed as the Ludicolo avoided Raboot’s attack by jumping backward onto their palms, then back onto their feet. “Stagger them with Giga Drain!”</p><p>“Dodge again!” Goh said with a slight smile as Raboot jumped back in the same way.</p><p>“What’s Goh up to?” Ash wondered aloud.</p><p>“If this is a dance battle you’re challenging us to, you might as well give up now!” Miror B. advised, still sidestepping with complete confidence in himself. “No one can surpass Miror B.’s sweet moves! Ludicolo, use Drain Punch!”</p><p>“Jump over them!” Goh ordered, smiling wider as he got even more into the rhythm with his clapping.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot cheered as it leaped over the Ludicolo with a flip, before landing gracefully on its feet.</p><p>Hydro Pump!” Miror B. commanded.</p><p>Both Ludicolo spun around and prepared to unleash their attacks. While the Ludicolo on the right managed to fire it, the left Ludicolo flinched as electric sparks surrounded it.</p><p>Miror B. let out another dramatic gasp. “And to think we were perfectly in sync!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Goh began to tap his foot as Raboot continued breakdancing. “Now’s our chance, Raboot!” he declared. “Double Kick!”</p><p>Raboot zoomed up to the paralyzed Ludicolo, then delivered two mighty kicks that were perfectly in sync with the rhythm, knocking it to the ground.</p><p>“Ludicolo!” Miror B. cried. To add to his dismay, the rain clouds chose that moment to vanish. “Oh, this won’t do! This simply won’t do!”</p><p>“Yes!” Goh cheered as he clapped and tapped his foot with even more enthusiasm. “Now, finish it off with Ember!”</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot cried while kicking another pebble, which continued burning in an intense, scorching flame. The pebble landed a direct hit on the paralyzed Ludicolo, rendering it unconscious.</p><p>“Oh, how dare you? I say, how dare you?” Miror B. hollered at the dancing trainer and Pokemon while returning Ludicolo back to its Poke Ball. “You really think you can out dance us? That’ll never happen in your wildest dreams! Ludicolo, Drain Punch!”</p><p>“Dodge it!” Goh ordered, as Raboot once again leaped above Ludicolo while doing a graceful flip.</p><p>“Use Hydro Pump!” Miror B. shouted.</p><p>As Ludicolo spun around, preparing to unleash another blast of water, it too suddenly stopped moving and emitted yellow sparks.</p><p>“Oh, not you too!” Miror B. exclaimed.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered, tapping his foot with a massive grin. “Let’s wrap this up with Ember again!”</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot cried as it fired one last Ember at Ludicolo, knocking it unconscious as well.</p><p>Miror B. let out one more intense gasp. “How could you…?” he muttered, putting his hand over his heart as if he had just been shot, before falling onto his back.</p><p>Trudly and Folly stared at the fainted Ludicolo in shock as Trudly stopped the music. Meanwhile, Goh leaped into the air while raising his fist. “Yes!” he gleefully shouted. “We did it, Raboot! Awesome job!”</p><p>“<em>Ra!</em>” Raboot cheered as it turned to Goh with a smile on its face, making a fist as well.</p><p>“Ludicolo, return,” Miror B. said, standing back up as he called Ludicolo back to its Poke Ball. He then took a quick glance at Goh, before turning away. “Hmph! My groove was a little off today, that’s all. Don’t even think that you and your silly Raboot have bested me! Fuhohoho!” He then turned to his two henchmen. “Let’s go, boys! Escape!”</p><p>With that, Miror B., Trudly, and Folly all dashed away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Pulling a Raboot out of the Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Those guys were something, alright,” Ash remarked.</p><p>“Well, I’m just glad that Gligar’s safe,” Goh said. He then looked down at the Gligar and saw it gazing at him and Raboot with glistening eyes.</p><p>Ash chuckled. “I think it enjoyed watching you two dance and battle,” he remarked. “Not to mention you did it all to protect it.”</p><p>“Well, it was the least we could do,” Goh replied. “I’m glad those criminals didn’t end up forcing you to join them.”</p><p>“<em>Gli! Gligar!</em>” Gligar cheered, joyfully waving its arms.</p><p>“Looks like it wants to come along with you, Goh,” Ash said.</p><p>Goh smiled, with his eyes widening in mild surprise. “Gligar… You really wanna come with me?”</p><p>“<em>Gli!</em>” Gligar eagerly nodded in reply.</p><p>Goh grinned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball. “You ready, Gligar? Poke Ball, go!”</p><p>Goh threw a curveball, which landed on Gligar’s head, and brought it inside. A few seconds later, the Poke Ball let out a series of sparkles.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered as he held the Poke Ball up. “I caught Gligar!”</p><p>“Gligar has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom stated.</p><p>Goh suddenly gasped as his eyes startled to glimmer, realizing he just caught three Pokemon from every spot. “And that also means I’ve caught every known wild Pokemon in Orre!” he squealed, tightening his fists with sheer exhilaration.</p><p>“That’s amazing, Goh!” Ash cheered. “Awesome job!”</p><p>“Thank you, Ash!” Goh said, before pulling out his phone and gazing at his complete list of wild Pokemon species found in Orre. “And to think my goal at was just to catch <em>one</em>! Wait ‘till I tell Professor Cerise about this!”</p><p>Goh then turned to his Raboot and crouched down in front of it. “And Raboot. Thank you so much. Both for helping me catch those Pokemon and for protecting Gligar in that battle. I’ll tell you, you’re an amazing dancer!”</p><p>“<em>Ra! Raboot!</em>” Raboot replied with a vibrant smile.</p><p>Goh quietly chuckled to himself. “Battling and dancing gets you in a really good mood, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“<em>Boot?</em>” Raboot exclaimed as it quickly stopped smiling. It then put its paws back in its fur pouch with an embarrassed blush.</p><p>Goh gave a soft smile, sensing that Raboot did thoroughly enjoy battling with him despite its composed front. “I’m so glad we did all that training,” he remarked. “I mean, the training will definitely be helpful when we battle Team Rocket. But it also gave me the chance to experience battling in a positive way... A<em> really </em>positive way. Ever since the Pre Gym, I’ve been thinking about battles a whole lot different than before. A lot more like the way you do. They are a lot of fun once you learn to embrace the stress that they bring.”</p><p>“<em>Raboot.</em>” Goh’s Pokemon nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Raboot…” Goh muttered as Raboot widened its eyes. “I know I haven’t done the best job at following my own advice to you about trying everything. If I’m being honest, I’ve never really been the adventurous type I was acting like back when we first met. Trying out new things has always felt so intimidating for me, especially after that school incident…”</p><p>Raboot silently gazed down, reflecting on that motivational speech Goh gave to it when it was a Scorbunny. Though it did still continue to believe in those words, around the time it evolved from Scorbunny, it began to sense that Goh didn’t fully believe them in himself, which had taken away some of the admiration it once had for him.</p><p>“But ever since the two of us figured out how to master Ember, I feel like I’ve truly begun to realize just how worth it can be to give things a try,” Goh stated. “And now thanks to you, I was able to motivate myself to give trainer battles another try too. I hope you and I continue to be a great battling team and to keep motivating each other to try things out. And we’ll settle each of our matches with Ember to show just how strong we’ve become!”</p><p>Raboot’s eyes sparkled slightly, before nodding as it gave Goh a determined grin. “<em>Ra!</em>” it replied, showing just as much motivation in its gaze as its trainer.</p><p>After traveling back to Mount Battle, Ash and Goh continued their challenges at their last checkpoint. Although Goh knew that this meant he would have to face Tes’s Bayleef and Girafarig again, this time, he felt much more confident in himself. Not only was the school incident no longer on his mind, but he had also mastered Justy’s advice of taking advantage of his stress during battle, which showed especially great results during his battle against Miror B. Although some nervousness continued to linger, Goh knew that regardless of the outcome of his battle against Tes, he would be much more likely to end the battle feeling proud of his efforts thanks to his progress.</p><p>As Goh and his team of Raboot and Beedrill faced Tes’s team, Tes gave him another seemingly condescending smile. “I wasn’t expecting you’d come back so soon,” she remarked. “But I’m glad you did. What’s your strategy gonna be this time, cutie?”</p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough!” Goh declared with a half-forced, half-genuine smile of confidence. “Raboot! Use Ember on Bayleef!”</p><p>“Bayleef, quick! Use Light Screen!” Tes commanded.</p><p>“<em>Bay!</em>” Bayleef cried as it summoned a golden box of energy around itself and Girafarig, partly protecting it Raboot’s Ember. The golden box then turned invisible once the attack was done.</p><p>“Just like I thought!” Goh remarked. “Beedrill! Brick Break, let’s go!”</p><p>“<em>Speeeaaaaar!</em>” Beedrill hollered as the cone-shaped stinger on its right arm glowed yellow. It then delivered a karate chop above Bayleef, causing its golden box to momentarily reappear, only to be shattered to pieces, causing both Tes and Bayleef to gasp.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh cheered. “Now, Aerial Ace!”</p><p>“<em>Spear!</em>” Beedrill cried as it zipped toward Bayleef at blinding speed, with white streaks surrounding its body. It then swiped Bayleef with its arm stinger, knocking it over.</p><p>“Bayleef! Are you okay?” Tes asked as Bayleef gradually lifted itself off the ground. “Girafarig! Use Psybeam on Beedrill!”</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Goh ordered.</p><p>As Girafarig unleashed one streaky beam of pink energy after another, Beedrill winged its away around them all, luring it away from Bayleef.</p><p>“Now use Nasty Plot!” Tes instructed.</p><p>“<em>Giraf…</em>” Girafarig muttered with a menacing grin as it glowed in a veil of black energy.</p><p>Goh could feel his heart racing with stress as Girafarig sharply raised its attack power. This time, however, it didn’t lead to anxiety. Instead, it led to another surge of excitement, just like in his battle with Justy.</p><p>“Looks like we’ll need to keep our distance for now,” Goh said. “Let’s focus on Girafarig! Alright, Raboot! Use Ember! And Beedrill, use Venoshock!”</p><p>“Bayleef, Light Screen one more time!” Tes commanded.</p><p>Bayleef summoned yet another golden box of energy around itself and its teammate, partly protecting it and them from both of Goh’s Pokemon’s attacks.</p><p>Goh quietly growled. “And if we use Brick Break again, that could give Girafarig an opening,” he remarked. “If only there was a way to increase Ember’s power… I wonder how Ash would go about doing that…”</p><p>“Bayleef, use Ancient Power on Raboot!” Tes ordered.</p><p>“<em>Baaaaay!</em>” Bayleef squealed as it formed a white orb of energy, preparing to fire it at Raboot.</p><p>Goh gasped as an idea suddenly leaped to his mind. “That’s it! Raboot, deflect that Ancient Power and turn it into Ember!”</p><p>“<em>Boot!</em>” Raboot cried as it leaped toward Bayleef’s incoming energy orb. “<em>Raaaaaa-Boot!</em>” With all its might, it then kicked the orb, causing it to ignite and shatter to pieces. The flaming shards then rained down on both Bayleef and Girafarig, knocking them to the ground.</p><p>“Bayleef! Girafarig!” Tes cried as her two Pokemon struggled to lift themselves up.</p><p>“Way to go, Raboot!” Goh praised. “Alright, Beedrill! Use Twineedle on Bayleef!”</p><p>“Quick, Bayleef! Body Slam!” Tes commanded.</p><p>“<em>Baaaaay!</em>” Bayleef hollered as it leaped above Beedrill, preparing to bring its full weight down onto it.</p><p>“Raboot! Use Quick Attack on Bayleef!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“<em>Raaaaaa!</em>” Raboot roared as it sprung toward Bayleef at lightning speed, launching it away from Beedrill just in the nick of time.</p><p>“<em>Speeeaaaar!</em>” Beedrill cried as it zoomed toward Girafarig, then repeatedly stabbed it with its arm and rear stingers. This sent Girafarig tumbling to the side, knocking it out.</p><p>“Thanks, Girafarig. You get a good rest,” Tes said as she called her Girafarig back to its Poke Ball, then smiled at her opponent. “That was quite the surprise, using Ancient Power the way you did!”</p><p>“We’ve gotten a whole lot better at improvising since our last battle,” Goh affirmed. “And now that we don’t have to worry about Nasty Plot and Psybeam, its time to finish this up! Beedrill! Brick Break, let’s go!”</p><p>“<em>Spear!</em>” Beedrill cried as it flew toward Bayleef with its yellow glowing stinger.</p><p>“Ancient Power!” Tes ordered.</p><p>“Dodge it!” Goh commanded, as Beedrill effortlessly evaded the attack. It then delivered a karate chop, which shattered the formerly invisible, golden box to bits once again.</p><p>“Now, Raboot! Use Ember!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot cried as it booted a scorching pebble at Bayleef, instantly knocking it down.</p><p>“Finish it off with Aerial Ace!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“<em>Speeeaaaar!</em>” Beedrill hollered while zipping toward the weakened Bayleef and slashing it with its right stinger, rendering it unconscious.</p><p>“Alright!” Goh shouted, ecstatically raising his fist. “Way to you, you guys! Both of you were awesome out there!”</p><p>Raboot gave a calm and proud nod while Beedrill joyfully raised its stingers.</p><p>“Bayleef, you battled really hard. You deserve a good rest,” Tes said as she called Bayleef back to its Poke Ball, before smiling as she approached her challenger. “You really came prepared for our rematch, didn’t you? I always look forward to seeing what strategies challengers use, but your strategies were <em>especially</em> impressive.” Her smile then widened as she began to blush. “And I have to admit, you look pretty handsome when you’re battling…”</p><p>Goh’s face turned beet red. “H-Handsome?” he exclaimed in complete shock. “Where did that come from?”</p><p>“Huh…” Tes muttered. “And here I thought I was making my feelings for you obvious…”</p><p>“F-Feelings?” Goh stammered, even more shocked than before. “So… when you called me cutie, you… meant it as a compliment?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Tes replied. “What else could I have meant it as?”</p><p>“Uh…” Goh muttered. He was at a complete loss for words.</p><p>“<em>Boot?</em>” Raboot said in a playful tone. Goh looked down at his partner Pokemon and saw it giving him a smug grin, which caused him to blush even harder.</p><p>“I-It’s not like that!” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>Tes chuckled quietly. “I’ll bet this is new to him, huh? Anyway, good luck in the rest of your challenge.”</p><p>“Uh, th-thanks…” Goh stuttered, trying his best to keep a straight face. “We’ll do our best.”</p><p>As Goh and Raboot made their way up the stairs leading to the next zone, with Abra following them close behind, Goh let out an awkward laugh, still taken aback by how much he had misread Tes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. In The Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following a long series of hard-fought battles, Goh finally made it to the final zone, where the Area Leader awaited him. Although those battles left his team exhausted, Raboot and Gligar were still up for one more.</p><p>Goh and Raboot entered Zone Thirty, where they were greeted by a teen girl in a red dress. “Welcome to the final zone,” the girl said. “I’m Taria, Area Three’s leader. Let’s begin our battle right away! Furret, Electrike, come on out!”</p><p>Popping out of Taria’s two Poke Balls were a long, slim-bodied Pokemon with brown and cream-colored fur, along with a green, canine Pokemon with lightning-like markings on the sides of its head crests.</p><p>“Ready, Raboot?” Goh asked, as Raboot dashed up in front of him. He then pulled out Gligar’s Poke Ball and hurled it forward. “Alright, Gligar! Go!”</p><p>“<em>Gligar!</em>” Goh’s pinkish-purple Pokemon cried, raring to battle.</p><p>Once Abra rose above the battlefield and surrounded it in a psychic barrier, the battle was ready to commence. “Alright, Gligar! Use Dig on Electrike! And Raboot, use Ember on Furret!”</p><p>As Gligar dove underground, Raboot took a pebble out of its fur pouch, ignited it, and kicked it at Furret.</p><p>“Dodge it and use Headbutt!” Taria ordered.</p><p>“<em>Fur!</em>” Furret cried as it zipped to the side, then darted toward Raboot.</p><p>“Intercept with Double Kick!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“<em>Boot! Boot!</em>” Raboot hollered as it delivered two potent kicks, launching Furret back to its trainer.</p><p>“Furret!” Taria cried. A moment later, she then heard Gligar begin to emerge from the ground beside Electrike. “Dodge, Electrike!”</p><p>“<em>Trike!</em>” Electrike exclaimed, leaping to the side just in time.</p><p>“Nice!” Taria cheered. “Now use Thunder Fang!”</p><p>“<em>Eleeeeec!</em>” Electrike roared as its fangs began to crackle with electricity. “<em>Trike!</em>” It then chomped onto Gligar’s pincer, though Gligar didn’t give the slightest reaction.</p><p>“Sorry, that won’t work on a Ground-Type,” Goh said, smiling confidently.</p><p>“I knew that,” Taria stated with equal confidence.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Ice Fang, go!” Taria instructed.</p><p>The electricity surrounding Electrike’s fangs was replaced with white mist. A moment later, glowing ice began to form from its mouth and expand around Gligar’s pincer. Gligar’s eyes widened as it shivered profusely.</p><p>“That was all a trick to make us let our guard down!” Goh exclaimed. What made this even worse was that he knew Gligar was especially weak to Ice-Type moves. He needed to do something fast. “Raboot! Use Quick Attack on Electrike!”</p><p>“<em>Raaaaaa!</em>” Raboot cried, zipping toward Electrike and tackling it away from Gligar.</p><p>“Are you okay, Gligar?” Goh asked.</p><p>Although it was still shivering a little, Gligar managed to turn around and nod to its trainer.</p><p>“Furret! Use Shadow Ball on Raboot!” Taria ordered.</p><p>“<em>Fuuuuur!</em>” Furret squealed as a dark purple energy ball formed in front of its mouth. It then unleashed that energy ball toward Raboot at close range, launching it into Abra’s invisible barrier.</p><p>“Raboot!” Goh cried. “Can you still go on?”</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot muttered, slowly lifting itself back onto its feet.</p><p>“Now, Furret! Shock Wave!” Taria commanded.</p><p>“Dodge it, Raboot!” Goh shouted.</p><p>“<em>Fuuuuur!</em>” Furret then summoned a yellow orb above its head, which unleashed a blast of lightning. The move, however, wasn’t aimed at Raboot, but instead at Electrike!</p><p>“What?” Goh exclaimed. “Why would it attack its…?” A moment later, he connected the dots and realized what Taria was up to. “Wait a minute… Electrike’s special ability is Lightning Rod! It draws in and neutralizes Electric-Type moves, then increases its Special Attack power! This doesn’t look good…”</p><p>“Now, Electrike! Use Thunderbolt on Raboot!” Taria instructed.</p><p>“<em>Electriiiiiike!</em>” Electrike roared as sparks of electricity surrounded its body.</p><p>“Gligar! Protect Raboot, quick!” Goh called.</p><p>“<em>Gli!</em>” Gligar hollered as it sprung in front of Raboot, taking the attack and sustaining zero damage.</p><p>“Furret now! Use Shadow Ball on Gligar!” Taria commanded.</p><p>“<em>Furret!</em>” Furret then unleashed a close-ranged Shadow Ball at Gligar before Goh had the chance to respond, sending it soaring back to him.</p><p>“Gligar, no!” Goh cried as Gligar slid across the ground. Seeing it no longer moving, Goh pulled out his Poke Ball and called it back. “Thanks, Gligar. You deserve a good rest.”</p><p>“Finish it off with Thunderbolt, Electrike!” Taria ordered.</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Goh cried.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot shouted as it sprung above the attack.</p><p>“Now, Double Kick!” Goh instructed.</p><p>Raboot then dove down toward Electrike feet first, before giving it two fearsome kicks and sending it sliding back to Taria.</p><p>“Electrike!” Taria exclaimed.</p><p>“Follow it up with Ember!” Goh commanded.</p><p>Upon Goh’s cue, Raboot kicked a flaming rock at the weakened Electrike, rendering it unconscious.</p><p>“You battled really well, Electrike,” Taria said as she returned her fainted Pokemon back to its Poke Ball. “Take a good rest.” She then faced her challenger, still with a determined gaze in her eyes. “Looks like it’s one on one now.”</p><p>“Right,” Goh replied, before looking down at his panting Fire-Type Pokemon. “We’ll need to wrap this fast… Quick Attack, let’s go!”</p><p>“<em>Raaaaaa-Boot!</em>” Raboot cried as it zipped toward Furret at lightning speed, delivering a fierce tackle.</p><p>“Counter with Iron Tail!” Taria ordered.</p><p>“Dodge it!” Goh called.</p><p>Raboot attempted to back away, but Furret’s white glowing tail swung too fast, sending it flying back to Goh.</p><p>“Oh no! Raboot!” Goh cried.</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot moaned, quivering as it struggling to lift itself up, only to fall back down.</p><p>“Looks like that’s it,” Taria remarked.</p><p>Goh dejectedly gazed down, ready to accept defeat.</p><p>A moment later, however, he gasped as he noticed Raboot slowly starting to lift itself off the ground. “Raboot,” he muttered. “You wanna keep going?”</p><p>“<em>Raboot...</em>” Goh’s Pokemon weakly nodded.</p><p>Seeing his Pokemon’s desire to not give up, Goh knew that it was only right for him to not give up either. “Alright,” Goh replied with a smile. “Then I’m right there with you! You can do it, Raboot! I believe in you!”</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot moaned as it slowly but surely lifted itself back onto its feet. A moment later, a mysterious, red aura of flame-like energy began to surround its body.</p><p>“W-What’s going on?” Goh stammered. “Hold on… This must be Blaze! When Raboot’s stamina gets low, it’s Fire-Type moves get powered up!” Already sensing the battle beginning to turn around in their favor, Goh gave his Pokemon a confident grin. “The battle’s not over yet!” he declared. “Raboot! Ember, let’s go!”</p><p>Raboot pulled a pebble out of its pocket, then kicked it up and down like a soccer ball until it ignited in a massive cloak of flames.</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Taria commanded, as Furret just barely managed to evade the enormous ball of fire kicked toward it. “Now, finish it off with Headbutt!”</p><p>“<em>Furret! Furret! Furret!</em>” Furret squealed, zooming toward Raboot at full speed.</p><p>“Intercept with Double Kick!” Goh ordered.</p><p>Despite its low energy, Raboot managed to intercept Furret’s attack with two mighty kicks, sending the Normal-Type soaring back to Taria.</p><p>“Furret!” Taria exclaimed as Furret gradually lifted itself back up.</p><p>“Let’s wrap this up!” Goh shouted. “Use Ember again!”</p><p>“Counter with Shadow Ball!” Taria commanded.</p><p>Both Pokemon charged up their attacks until their respective spheres of energy grew to their own height. They then unleashed their attacks, which collided neck and neck. The collision brought about a devastating explosion of black smoke, smothering the entire battlefield.</p><p>Abra briefly made its barrier disappear to allow the smoke to clear up. Once it did, Goh and Taria could see their Pokemon shaking as they both did everything in their power to stay on their feet. The two Pokemon stared each other down, waiting for the other one to fall. Until…</p><p>
  <em>Thunk!</em>
</p><p>Unable to stand any longer, Raboot tumbled back and collapsed.</p><p>“Raboot!” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“Well, that’s that,” Taria said. She then knelt down as Furret stumbled over to her, giving it a gentle pat on its head. “Awesome job, Furret.”</p><p>“<em>Furret!</em>” the Normal-Type cheered.</p><p>Goh stood still for a moment, frowning in disappointment. The frown, however, soon turned into a smile as he realized just how far he and Raboot had come. He then shuffled over to Raboot and held it gently in his arms just as it began to wake up. “You were amazing, Raboot,” he said in a soft tone. “You gave it everything you had, right up until the end.”</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot mumbled.</p><p>“We came so close, but we couldn’t quite beat Area Three,” Goh admitted. “But you know… I’m not as disappointed as I thought I’d be. I’m proud that we were able to make it this far. We’ve really come a long way, haven’t we?”</p><p>“<em>Raboot.</em>” Raboot nodded in agreement.</p><p>Goh then rose to his feet and gave Taria a genuine smile. “Thank you for the battle.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Taria said. “I haven’t had a battle that intense in a long time! I hope we get to battle again someday.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh replied with a nod. “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Getting on Like a House on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being teleported back to the reception room, Goh and Raboot sat together on a bench as they waited for Ash to finish his challenge and teleport back as well. As Raboot gazed up at Goh, it noticed a somewhat dejected-look on his face.</p><p>“<em>Boot?</em>” it asked in a calm, but worried tone.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Raboot. I’m alright,” Goh reassured it, though Raboot still looked at him with a slight frown. “Really, I am. I mean… it’s never fun to lose when you’re that close to the checkpoint… But I don’t feel ashamed this time. We gave it our all, and we got much further than I expected. This trip has really made both of us a lot stronger, hasn’t it?”</p><p>“<em>Ra.</em>” Raboot nodded.</p><p>“And we’re gonna keep getting stronger together! Remember, the future's in the palm of our hands!”</p><p>Raboot's face warmed up in mild embarrassed as it looked to the side, though it still gave it's trainer an agreeing nod.</p><p>Meanwhile, a small, brown-furred Pokemon gazed intently at Raboot. “<em>Buneary…?</em>” it muttered, before beaming widely as a blush formed on its face. “<em>Bun! Bun!</em>” it gleefully cried.</p><p>“<em>Ra?</em>” Raboot said, then flinched as it saw Buneary suddenly skip toward it.</p><p>“<em>Bunear!</em>” Buneary cheered, giving Raboot an affectionate wink.</p><p>“<em>Boot…</em>” Raboot mumbled, awkwardly backing away.</p><p>“Wait a minute…” Goh muttered to himself. “Isn’t it…?”</p><p>“Buneary!” a young girl called as she rushed over to the little Pokemon, then sighed. “Every time I look away, here you are trying to flirt with someone…” She then looked at Goh with an apologetic frown. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Goh replied.</p><p>“Let’s go, Buneary,” the trainer said in a soft tone.</p><p>“<em>Bun…</em>” Buneary muttered, puckering its lips in disappointment as it followed her.</p><p>Goh looked over at Raboot and noticed the mild blush on its face. He then gave it a smug look, just like the one Raboot gave him after his battle with Tes. “You like that Buneary, don’t you?” he asked playfully.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot exclaimed as it went beet red, before turning away hiding its face under its fur covering and ears.</p><p>Goh chortled. “I’m only teasing,” he said.</p><p>Raboot looked back at Goh, then a moment later, began to chuckle, making Goh laugh heartily along with it.</p><p>Following that laugh, Goh gave his Raboot a calm smile, grateful that the two of them had so many great bonding moments since the Pre Gym. Even though they hadn’t gotten into any conflicts for weeks, Goh had still felt like there was something Raboot wanted from him that he wasn’t giving it. As it turned out, all Raboot wanted was more opportunities to battle, and for Goh to truly start believing in his own words of encouragement. Now that he had gained that courage, and become more comfortable with battling as a result, Goh suddenly felt much closer to Raboot, just like he did when it was a Scorbunny.</p><p>That afternoon, Ash and Goh boarded their plane back to Kanto. During their plane ride, Goh shared with Ash what he had shared with Raboot in the reception room. Meanwhile, Raboot was resting and leaning comfortably against the seat beside Goh.</p><p>“Sounds like your battle against Justy really boosted your confidence, huh?” Ash remarked.</p><p>“It sure did!” Goh replied. “After I figured out how to turn that stress into motivation, I was able to do so much better in battle. Today really made me realize that I’m capable of a lot more than I thought. That as long as you have the courage and motivation to try, you can really surprise yourself with what you’re able to do!”</p><p>Ash smiled proudly at his friend. “You sound just like when you were giving that speech to Raboot back when you guys first met,” he commented.</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh said, before gazing down with a mild blush. “Although you were right when you said back then that I was only just figuring that stuff out…” He then turned his gaze to Raboot, who he assumed was asleep. “I think that’s part of why I still felt a bit of distance between Raboot and I, even after we made up. I wasn’t able to meet the expectations I gave it the day we met… But now I feel like that’s changed.”</p><p>“How so?” Ash asked.</p><p>“During our last Mount Battle challenge, I felt like Raboot and I were even more in sync with each other,” Goh commented. “Not only that, but we had a really nice talk after we lost. We even shared a laugh for the first time since it evolved… I can’t tell you how much those moments meant to me...”</p><p>Hearing this from Goh, Raboot gave a slight smile underneath its fur covering.</p><p>“That’s awesome that this trip made you more confident <em>and </em>brought you closer to Raboot,” Ash remarked.</p><p>“You’re right,” Goh agreed. “I almost feel like a different person now…” He then stayed silent for a moment as he reflected on everything that had happened since he rescued Vulpix from Team Rocket. It astounded him to think just how quickly he went from reliving his trauma to feeling this confident in himself. “You know, now that I think about it… If I can become this much more confident without even acknowledging what happened to me at school… maybe I’ll never have to think about it again after all. I can just pretend it never happened and move on.”</p><p>“Hm…” Ash muttered, remembering what Goh said about experts saying it was unhealthy to repress bad memories. He wondered if Goh genuinely believed what he said, or if he was just saying this because he didn’t want to accept that would eventually need to process it. Either way, Ash didn’t want to risk ruining Goh’s good mood by pointing this out. “Well, if that’s what feels right for you…” he answered hesitantly.</p><p>After arriving back in Vermillion City, Ash and Goh met with Professor Cerise outside the laboratory. “Say, you guys made it all the way up to Area Three and Nine’s leaders?”</p><p>“We sure did!” Ash declared. “<em>And</em> we got to battle this really strong trainer in Phenac City named Justy!”</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d enjoy the training much,” Goh admitted. “But it ended up being a whole lot of fun!” He then gasped as he remembered what else he had managed to do on that trip, then briskly pulled out his phone. “Oh yeah, and guess what?” he cheered as he presented his complete list of Orre Pokemon to Cerise. “I managed to catch one of every Pokemon discovered in the Poke Spots!”</p><p>Cerise held his glasses in shock. “Goh, that’s incredible!” he shouted.</p><p>Goh put his hands on his hips with a genuinely proud smile. “Ah, that’s nothing.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear that you guys had such a successful and enjoyable trip,” Cerise said. “And you came back at just the right time too. I just received word from Professor Krane that the Shadow Pokemon you rescued have all been purified.”</p><p>“No joke?” Ash asked. “Awesome!”</p><p>“That’s great news!” Goh cheered.</p><p>“It sure is,” Cerise agreed. “If you don’t mind, Professor Krane would like to personally thank you two over videocall.”</p><p>“Sure!” Ash replied.</p><p>“It’ll be great to see how the Pokemon are doing too!” Goh remarked.</p><p>After entering the lab, Ash, Goh, Pikachu, and Raboot sat down at the table in the corner of the room, then began video calling Professor Krane through Goh’s phone.</p><p>“We’d like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for rescuing these Pokemon and allowing them all to become their true selves again,” Krane said, before turning his camera to the purified Pokemon Goh rescued during the lab invasion. “As you can see, they’re all grateful to you guys too.”</p><p>All of the Pokemon on the screen let out joyous cheers, much to Ash and Goh’s delight.</p><p>“They all look so much happier now!” Goh commented.</p><p>“That’s great!” Ash cheered.</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>“It truly warms my heart to see them all smile after everything they’ve been through,” Krane remarked before his expression suddenly turned serious. “But there are still lots more Shadow Pokemon out there who need our help. I wish you two the best of luck as you continue your battle against Team Rocket.”</p><p>“Thanks, Professor,” Goh replied. “We’ll do our best.”</p><p>“We’ll have all those Pokemon rescued in no time!” Ash declared.</p><p>“And Goh,” Krane said. “If it’s alright with you, we were wondering if we could hang onto these Pokemon for a little while longer. You see, in order to raise the tempo of the Purify Chamber’s sets, we need the help of several Pokemon with a diverse assortment of types. In other words, having these Pokemon here will help us to purify the Shadow Pokemon you save more quickly. Based on our experience with Cipher, we fear that the more Shadow Pokemon Team Rocket creates, the better they’ll get at making them difficult to purify.”</p><p>Although it disappointed Goh knowing this would mean he would have to wait to see his new friends in person, he knew that for a crisis like this, action needed to be taken as quickly as possible. “Well, if it’ll help purify the Shadow Pokemon faster, then I’d be alright with that,” he replied. “Keep talking good care of them, okay?”</p><p>“We promise,” Krane reassured him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Lure and Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Cerise received word from Officer Jenny that the Team Rocket leader, Sierra, had been spotted at the Sevii Islands. After receiving this news, Ash, Goh, and their partner Pokemon accompanied her to locate and battle Sierra. Goh also brought along his Snag Machine so he could rescue any Shadow Pokemon Sierra may have had on hand. As Sierra specialized in Dark-Type Pokemon, Jenny asked the boys to bring along Bug, Fairy, and Fighting-Types to counter them.</p><p>As Ash and Goh rode on the back of Jenny’s Lapras, wearing the life jackets they wore when they first met Ash’s Dragonite, Goh kept a close eye on the Rocket Radar.</p><p>“It looks like Sierra’s at that small island to the left,” Goh stated.</p><p>“Navel Rock?” Jenny asked. “But it’s completely deserted. Not even wild Pokemon live there. What could she be doing at Navel Rock…? Whatever the case is, we need to get there as quickly as we can. Full speed ahead!”</p><p>Upon Jenny’s cue, Lapras began swimming at maximum speed toward the deserted island.</p><p>Once they reached the quiet island, they approached the cave entrance directly in front of them, as it seemed to be the only place of significance. Suddenly, they spotted a young woman with black hair tied up in a bun walking out of the cave. She wore a white jumpsuit with a red R printed on the hip. Ash and Goh immediately knew that had to be Sierra, especially when she flinched the moment she noticed Officer Jenny.</p><p>“How did you figure out I was here?” Sierra exclaimed.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Jenny replied. “I’m placing you under arrest.”</p><p>Sierra let out a soft chuckle. “How cute that you think I’d resist just like that,” she scoffed. “I’ve got incredibly strong Pokemon on my side you know.”</p><p>“Well, so do we!” Ash declared.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Ash’s partner roared.</p><p>“I know you two,” Sierra muttered, wincing at them in disgust. “You’re those children who defeated Cliff and his team of grunts.” Her scowl then turned into a sly grin. “But that’s no problem. Cliff doesn’t hold a candle to me. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to defeat you quickly.</p><p>“Like that’s gonna happen!” Ash shouted as he pulled out a Poke Ball. “Hawlucha, I choose you!”</p><p>“Scyther, let’s go!” Goh hollered.</p><p>While Ash sent out a human-shaped avian Pokemon with colorful feathers, Goh sent out green, insectoid Pokemon who had long, devastatingly sharp scythes. Both Pokemon were raring to battle, as evident through Scyther’s shadowboxing and Hawlucha showing off its muscles.</p><p>Sierra chortled mockingly, then held up two Poke Balls. “This’ll be even simpler than I thought. Houndoom, Alakazam, come on out!”</p><p>Appearing in a flash of light was a black, canine Pokemon with bone-like, curved horns on its head, and a yellow humanoid Pokemon with a long mustache and spoons in its hands. Goh’s Aura Reader extended from his headset and scanned the two Pokemon, though it did not detect any strange aura.</p><p>“I suggest you two take notes,” Sierra said. “You might learn something from your inevitable defeat. Houndoom, use Flamethrower! And Alakazam, Psybeam!”</p><p>Both Pokemon simultaneously unleashed a fierce blast of energy at Hawlucha and Scyther.</p><p>“Scyther, cut through it with Air Slash!” Goh ordered.</p><p>“Dodge, Hawlucha!” Ash commanded.</p><p>As Hawlucha leaped above Alakazam’s Psybeam, Scyther released several energy blades from its glowing scythes. These blades sliced right through the gush of flames, then landed on Houndoom.</p><p>“Now, Hi Jump Kick on Houndoom!” Ash called.</p><p>“<em>Hawluuuu!</em>” Hawlucha cried as it dove in knee-first toward Houndoom.</p><p>“Ally Switch,” Sierra instructed, grinning deviously.</p><p>Just as Hawlucha was about to reach Houndoom, Alakazam suddenly teleported itself to its teammates’ place and vise versa. This caused Hawlucha to hit Alakazam instead, who endured the attack with ease as Ash gasped in shock.</p><p>“Psybeam, let’s go!” Sierra commanded.</p><p>“<em>Ala!</em>” Alakazam shouted as it unleashed a pink beam of energy from its spoons, sending Hawlucha soaring back to Ash.</p><p>“Hawlucha!” Ash cried as his Pokemon landed on the ground with a heavy thunk.</p><p>“I had no idea there was a move that could switch your Pokemon’s places like that!” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“Me either,” Ash remarked.</p><p>“Now, Houndoom! Finish it off with Thunder Fang!” Sierra ordered.</p><p>“<em>Hoooouuu!</em>” Houndoom roared, charging toward the weakened Hawlucha as its fangs crackled with electricity.</p><p>“Quick, Scyther!” Goh shouted. “Use Slash!”</p><p>“<em>Scytheeer!</em>” Goh’s Pokemon hollered, flying at full speed toward Houndoom, then delivering a ferocious slash before it could reach Hawlucha.</p><p>Sierra growled. “In that case, use Thunder Fang on Scyther!”</p><p>With its fangs once again emitting electricity, Houndoom began darting toward Scyther just as Hawlucha lifted itself off the ground.</p><p>“Use Karate Chop!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“Ally Switch,” Sierra said.</p><p>With Hawlucha’s claw and wing glowing in a bright veil of white energy, it charged straight toward Houndoom. But just like the last time, Alakazam switched places with it and took Hawlucha’s attack instead.</p><p>“Now, Psychic!” Sierra instructed.</p><p>“<em>Alaaaaaa!</em>” Alakazam cried as its eyes glowed light blue, causing an outline of light blue energy to form around both Hawlucha and Scyther. This blue energy levitated both Pokemon, then slammed them to the ground.</p><p>“Hawlucha, no!” Ash cried.</p><p>“Scyther!” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“Just give it up, dears,” Sierra advised. “You’re no match for the likes of me.”</p><p>“No way!” Ash protested. “We came here to stop you, and that’s just what we’re gonna do!”</p><p>“Yeah, Ash is right!” Goh shouted with an equally confident front, though he didn’t feel quite sure if that would be possible. He looked over at Ash and whispered, “But how do we get past that Ally Switch?”</p><p>“Hm…” Ash muttered, gazing down as he tried to think of a strategy. A couple of seconds later, he looked back at his teammate. “I’ve got an idea. But we’ll need to weaken them from a distance first.”</p><p>“Got it,” Goh replied with a nod. “Alright, Scyther! Use Air Slash on them both!”</p><p>“Dodge it!” Sierra ordered.</p><p>As Scyther unleashed a series of energy blades aimed in between the two close standing Pokemon, Houndoom and Alakazam leaped apart, away from the energy blades.</p><p>“Air Slash again!” Goh shouted.</p><p>“Dodge it one more time!” Sierra commanded.</p><p>Houndoom and Alakazam moved back toward each other before the energy blades could reach them.</p><p>Goh then noticed as the dodged energy blades made their way to the sandy ground behind Sierra, kicking up a sand cloud upon colliding with the ground. He gasped as an idea suddenly occurred to him. “Alright, Scyther!” he shouted with a grin. “Aim Air Slash at the ground!”</p><p>“<em>Scyther!</em>” Goh’s Pokemon roared as it unleashed another series of energy blades, this time slightly in front of Sierra’s Pokemon. This caused a massive cloud of sand to kick up, enveloping them both, and blinding their vision.</p><p>Sierra growled again. “Come on, you guys!” she hollered at her Pokemon. “Get your act together!”</p><p>“Now, use Fury Cutter on Alakazam!” Goh ordered.</p><p>“<em>Scytheeeer!</em>” Scyther roared, zipping toward Alakazam with its glowing, white scythes. With Alakazam unable to see it coming through the dust cloud, it was struck with a mighty slash.</p><p>Goh knew that if he used Fury Cutter multiple times consecutively, it would double in power each time it was used. And that was just what he planned to do. “Now on Houndoom!” he commanded.</p><p>“<em>Scyther!</em>” Scyther then delivered an even more powerful slash to Houndoom, sending it sliding several feet back.</p><p>A moment later, the sand cloud cleared up, but Houndoom and Alakazam were both wincing after enduring those attacks.</p><p>“Now’s your chance, Hawlucha!” Ash shouted. “Use Karate Chop on Houndoom!”</p><p>“<em>Haaaaaaaw!</em>” Hawlucha roared as it charged in with its glowing, white claw.</p><p>“Ally Switch!” Sierra ordered as her Alakazam switched places with Houndoom once again.</p><p>“Now, turn it into X-Scissor!” Ash instructed.</p><p>“What?” Sierra exclaimed.</p><p>“<em>Hawlu!</em>” Hawlucha cried, suddenly crossing its arms into an X-shape as they began to glow light blue. It then slammed into Alakazam, knocking it to the ground.</p><p>Sierra gave the boys a menacing glare. “Is this your guys’ idea of a fair battle?”</p><p>“I get it!” Goh said. “You faked them out with a Fighting-Type move, then turned it into a Bug-Type move so it’d be super effective against Alakazam!”</p><p>“That’s right!” Ash proudly replied.</p><p>Seeing Ash’s strategy successfully turn things around, Goh faced Sierra’s Pokemon with a smile of confidence. “Now it’s time to finish this up! Use Fury Cutter!”</p><p>“<em>Scyther!</em>” Scyther cried as it delivered an especially fearsome slash to Alakazam, knocking it unconscious.</p><p>“Return,” Sierra said in a frustrated tone as she called Alakazam back to its Poke Ball. “The battle’s not over yet! Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!”</p><p>“Dodge it!” Ash and Goh ordered in unison, as both of their Pokemon swiftly moved to the side of Houndoom’s purple energy beam.</p><p>“Now, use Flying Press!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“Fury Cutter, let's go!” Goh ordered.</p><p>Hawlucha leaped into the air, posing with its wings spread out, before spinning as it dove down toward Houndoom. At the same time, Scyther’s scythe became emerged in an especially large aura of white energy, before it zoomed at full speed toward Houndoom. Before Houndoom had any chance to dodge, it was struck by both attacks simultaneously, rendering it out for the count.</p><p>As Sierra silently returned her Houndoom, Jenny approached her. “It’s all over, Sierra,” she stated. “Now come with me.”</p><p>Sierra softly chuckled. “You honestly think that was my last Pokemon?” she asked. “How naïve… The world has lots of cruel tricks up its sleeve, you know.” She then pulled out another Pokemon while giving Jenny a sinister-looking grin. “This is just one example.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Last Lapras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sierra hurled the Poke Ball into the air, and out came another Lapras. But this Lapras looked significantly less friendly than Jenny’s. It gazed up at the sky and let out a piercing roar, causing Jenny’s Lapras to lower its head in fear.</p><p>Goh’s Aura Reader extended and showed him a purple aura surrounding Sierra’s Lapras. “Hey, that’s a Shadow Pokemon!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“And not just any Shadow Pokemon, dear,” Sierra remarked. “This one’s the strongest we’ve managed to create so far. You see, this Lapras had its school taken from it by hunters. When a Pokemon has that kind of past, it’s rather easy to turn it into a vengeful powerhouse.”</p><p>Goh trembled with vexation, wondering how anyone could have the heart to exploit a Pokemon’s traumatic past. “You only think of Pokemon’s feelings as a way to power them up, do you?” he roared. “You have no idea what you’re putting them through!”</p><p>“So what if I’m putting them through pain?” Sierra asked. “It’s everyone for themselves in this world.”</p><p>“What kind of excuse is that?” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“The world out there is so very cruel,” Sierra said with a bitter scowl. “The second you put your trust in anyone, they take that trust and trample on it. If no one’s going to reciprocate your kindness, why be kind to them in the first place? It’s better to look out for your own self-interest. Not that I’d expect a child like you to understand.”</p><p>Goh did everything in his power not to raise his voice again as he took a deep, frustrated breath. “Well, you’re wrong, Sierra,” Goh asserted in a calm, but serious tone. “I know there’s a lot of untrustworthy people out there. I had to learn that hard way too… And I know it’s easy to think that you’re better off alone and that no one deserves your friendship, believe me. But that’s no reason to be cruel!”</p><p>“Guess you’ll never truly understand, will you dear?” Sierra muttered. “But enough wasting time. I have a meeting to get to. Now, Lapras! Use Shadow Sky!”</p><p>Lapras let out another roar as it unleashed a thin beam of purple energy into the sky, covering it in a mysterious purple aura. A moment later, a shower of rain-like energy poured down from it, causing both Hawlucha and Scyther to wince in discomfort.</p><p>“Hawlucha!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“Is that like a Shadow version of Hail?” Goh asked.</p><p>“It sure is,” Sierra replied. “But not only does it hurt all non-Shadow Pokemon. It also increases the power of Shadow moves.”</p><p>“In that case, we better defeat Lapras quick!” Ash declared. “Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!”</p><p>“Scyther! Fury Cutter, let’s go!” Goh ordered.</p><p>Both Pokemon began zooming in at full speed, though Sierra didn’t look fazed in the slightest. “Use Shadow Storm!” she commanded.</p><p>Lapras gathered a cluster of purple energy, then turned that energy into a vicious cyclone. The cyclone sucked in both Hawlucha and Scyther, sending them swirling rapidly.</p><p>“Scyther!” Goh cried.</p><p>“Hawlucha, no!” Ash exclaimed as his and Goh’s Pokemon came plummeting down. Both were rendered unconscious after hitting the ground.</p><p>“How simple,” Sierra scoffed with a smile.</p><p>“Hawlucha, you take a good rest,” Ash said, pointing his Poke Ball at Hawlucha and calling it back inside.</p><p>“You too, Scyther,” Goh muttered as he did the same thing.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sierra’s Lapras let out another shrilling roar to the sky as Jenny’s Lapras sadly watched.</p><p>“That Shadow Storm sure is powerful,” Goh remarked.</p><p>“We’ll need to stay on our guard,” Ash stated, before turning to his partner Pokemon on his shoulder. “Alright, buddy. It’s up to you!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu agreed as it hopped off of Ash’s shoulder, then faced Lapras with its cheeks crackling with electricity.</p><p>“Ready, Raboot?” Goh asked.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Goh’s partner Pokemon shouted as it dashed to Pikachu’s side.</p><p>Sierra softly chuckled to herself. “Those little weaklings don’t stand a chance. Lapras! Use Shadow Storm!”</p><p>“Dodge it, then use Quick Attack!” Ash and Goh commanded simultaneously.</p><p>Pikachu and Raboot dashed out of the tornado’s way, then zipped at maximum speed toward Lapras. They both landed a direct hit, but Lapras wasn’t fazed in the slightest.</p><p>“It didn’t go a thing!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“Alright, then! Use Double Kick!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“Iron Tail!” Ash called.</p><p>The boy’s partner Pokemon landed direct hits with their attacks, but neither of them seemed to affect Lapras.</p><p>“Keep on trying, dears,” Sierra taunted. “But you’ll never overcome my Lapras’s defense.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that!” Ash shouted. “Use Thunderbolt!”</p><p>“Ember, let’s go!” Goh ordered.</p><p>As Pikachu let lose an electrical blast of energy at Lapras, Raboot kicked a scorching rock at it. But even these attacks had little to no effect.</p><p>“Goh! Let’s try that Ember and Iron Tail combination again!” Ash suggested.</p><p>“Good idea!” Goh replied. “Alright, Raboot! Aim Ember at Pikachu!”</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot cried as it fired another pebble, this time at its teammate.</p><p>“Send it away with Iron Tail!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Chuuuuuu-Pika!</em>” Pikachu hollered as it deflected Raboot’s Ember with its glowing, white tail and redirecting it at Lapras, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, however, Lapras still looked completely unfazed.</p><p>“How can Lapras take all those attacks like that?” Goh asked. He and Ash then looked down at their partner Pokemon, who were both lowering their heads as the rain-like, shadowy aura poured down on them.</p><p>“At this rate, Shadow Sky’s gonna wear them out faster than they wear out Lapras!” Ash remarked.</p><p>Sierra laughed mockingly at the trainers. “You’re wasting your energy. Use Shadow Storm one more time!”</p><p>Lapras roared at Pikachu and Raboot while summoning yet another devastating, purple cyclone.</p><p>“Dodge it!” Ash and Goh exclaimed.</p><p>Though their tired Pokemon attempted to run away from the cyclone, they were both sucked in before they had any chance to escape.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Ash cried.</p><p>“Raboot, no!” Goh hollered.</p><p>Both Pokemon suffered a harsh landing. Though they still had just enough energy to try and lift themselves up, Ash and Goh could sense that wasn’t going to last long due to Shadow Sky.</p><p>“How are we gonna defeat that Lapras…?” Goh muttered apprehensively.</p><p>“Just face it, dear,” Sierra said. “You won’t. Not only is its stamina second to none, but all it can think about is its anger toward humanity. As long as all those positive memories stay suppressed, it won’t hesitate to go all out.”</p><p>Ash and Goh quietly growled at that merciless remark.</p><p>A moment later, Jenny gasped. “That’s it!” she exclaimed, before taking out a pair of noise-canceling headphones and putting them on. “Ash! Goh! Cover your ears!”</p><p>“Uh, s-sure,” Ash stammered in confusion as he and Goh put their hands over their ears.</p><p>“Now, Lapras! Use Sing!” Jenny ordered.</p><p>“<em>Laaaaa… la-la-laaa… la-la-laaa… la, la, laaa…</em>” Lapras sang in a soft, soothing voice, trying to calm the other of its kind, though it was still consumed in its rage. “<em>Laaaaa… la-la-laaa… la, la, laaa…</em>” Within a few seconds, the Shadow Lapras’ fury slowly faded as its eyes began to droop.</p><p>“Hey, Lapras is calming down,” Ash said with a hopeful smile. “That Sing attack sure works.”</p><p>“It might not just be making it sleepy,” Goh remarked. “I think deep down, Lapras is remembering the lullabies that its school sang to it.”</p><p>Lapras’s tear-filled eyes continued to droop more and more until finally, it let them close.</p><p>“Lapras!” Sierra hollered. “Snag out of it!”</p><p>“Now’s my chance!” Goh declared as he held a glowing Poke Ball in his Snag Machine-equipped hand. “Snag Ball, go!”</p><p>Goh hurled the Poke Ball with a curve, which bounced off of the sleeping Lapras’s head. The Poke Ball then released multiple brilliant streams of energy, which collided with Lapras and transformed it into a sphere of white light. The sphere entered the Poke Ball as it dropped to the ground while emitting an orange glow. After the glow faded, the Poke Ball began to wiggle for a few seconds, before clicking.</p><p>“Lapras has been registered to your Pokedex!” Rotom announced as Goh picked up Lapras’s Poke Ball with a relieved smile.</p><p>“Nice catch, Goh!” Ash praised.</p><p>“Hey, thanks!” Goh replied.</p><p>Ash then turned to Jenny’s Pokemon, smiling with gratitude. “And Lapras, thanks a lot. Your song really got us out of that jam!”</p><p>Jenny’s Lapras let out a delighted and proud cheer.</p><p>Sierra, meanwhile, scowled at the two boys. “You may have won against me, if you can even count it as a win,” she admitted, before turning her head away. “But that doesn’t matter. My work here is done anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Unhealed Thorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following Sierra’s arrest, Ash and Goh continued training hard for their next Team Rocket battle, this time at Cerise Lab. This didn’t last long, however, as only a day later, another Team Rocket leader sighting had been reported. This time, it was at the Safari Zone near Fuchsia City, a preserve for rare Pokemon where trainers needed to pay an entry fee to catch a certain amount of Pokemon. Here, the Team Rocket leader, Arlo, along with a group of grunts, had snuck in with the intention of getting their hands on the strong and rare Pokemon dwelling there, likely to turn them into Shadow Pokemon. Ash and Goh once again accompanied Officer Jenny to battle the Team Rocket leader, this time bringing along Fighting, Fire, and Ground-Type Pokemon to counter Arlo’s Steel-Types.</p><p>As Ash, Goh, and their partner Pokemon followed Jenny through the Safari Zone in search of Arlo, Jenny kept a careful eye on the Rocket Radar.</p><p>“Any sign of Arlo, Jenny?” Ash asked.</p><p>“It says here he’s just up ahead,” Jenny replied.</p><p>Goh gazed far into the distance, where he spotted two trainers battling with what appeared to be a Sneasel and a Scizor. Sneasel’s trainer was a red-headed boy in an indigo jacket, while Scizor’s trainer had black and red hair, and had a red R on his black shirt. “Is that him over there?” he asked.</p><p>Jenny looked in that same direction and squinted. “It must be,” she stated. “Scizor’s one of his most commonly used Pokemon.”</p><p>The group then noticed as Scizor launched Sneasel through the air. “<em>Sneaseeeel!</em>” the dark blue mammalian Pokemon cried, before colliding harshly with the ground and struggling to stand back up.</p><p>“He’s gonna need our help!” Ash said. “Let’s hurry!”</p><p>Goh and Jenny nodded as they all began rushing toward the two battling trainers. Before they could make it far, however, a horde of five Team Rocket grunts stepped in front of them.</p><p>“Hold it right there!” one of the grunts shouted. “You really think you can just waltz up to our leader that easily?”</p><p>“We’ll make sure you don’t interfere with our plans!” another grunt declared.</p><p>The five grunts then all held up a Poke Ball at the same time. “Come on out!” they hollered in unison as they summoned a group of small, but aggressive-looking Pokemon. This group consisted of Machop, Omanyte, Misdreavus, Snover, and Stunky.</p><p>Goh’s Aura Reader extended from his headset and detected a purple aura surrounding each of them. “No way!” Goh exclaimed. “All five of them are Shadow Pokemon!”</p><p>“Really?” Ash replied in shock.</p><p>The grunt in the middle let out a guffaw. “Don’t be so surprised,” he said. “They may be the only Pokemon given to us for this mission, but their aggressiveness and power is more than enough to frighten any Pokemon into surrender!”</p><p>“Well, they don’t scare us!” Ash declared.</p><p>“We’ve battled and rescued lots of Shadow Pokemon, and we’ll do it again!” Goh affirmed as he hurled a Poke Ball in front of him. “Ariados, go!”</p><p>Popping out of Goh’s Poke Ball was a red Bug and Poison-Type with multiple legs and a razor-sharp horn on its head. “<em>Aria!</em>” it growled.</p><p>“Ash, Jenny! You guys go on ahead and help that trainer!” Goh suggested.</p><p>“Right!” Ash replied with a nod.</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>“Be careful, Goh,” Jenny advised.</p><p>“Don’t worry. We will,” Goh promised, determinedly facing the grunts as Ash and Jenny made their way to the Arlo and the Sneasel trainer.</p><p>“Just give it up, Silver,” Arlo advised. “Your insolence disgusts me. I’ll make sure to leave you utterly humiliated for getting in our way.”</p><p>Silver let out a loud growl.</p><p>“Now, Scizor! Finish it up with X-Scissor!” Arlo ordered.</p><p>“<em>Scizoooooor!</em>” The red insectoid Pokemon cried as it zoomed toward the weakened Sneasel, holding its glowing claws in an X-shape.</p><p>“Kay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“<em>Piiiiika!</em>” Pikachu hollered as it slapped its red cheeks while storing up electricity in them. “<em>Chuuuuuu!</em>” It then unleashed an electrical blast at Scizor, knocking it down to its knees.</p><p>“What?” Arlo exclaimed. He then spotted Ash and Jenny and growled at them menacingly. “It’s Jenny and one of those meddling kids…”</p><p>“Growlithe, Flamethrower!” Jenny instructed.</p><p>“<em>Grooooow!</em>” Growlithe howled as it let loose a searing blast of flames, engulfing Scizor and knocking it out instantly.</p><p>“How… how can this be…?” Arlo stammered, completely frozen in shock. “I… I never lose…” He then groaned fumingly as his fists began to tremble. “It was all because I was outnumbered…”</p><p>Jenny pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket. “You’re under arrest!” she declared.</p><p>Arlo sighed, then turned around and put his hands behind his back. As Jenny cuffed him, Arlo glanced back to Silver. “Don’t think this is over!”</p><p>Silver turned toward Ash and scowled. “I didn’t need your help, you know.”</p><p>“Excuse me, but you were battling a Team Rocket leader,” Ash stated in an annoyed tone. “We couldn’t just leave you to fight him on your own.”</p><p>“Hmph…” Silver replied, turning away from Ash.</p><p>“<em>Snea…</em>” Sneasel muttered as it crossed its arms while doing the exact same thing.</p><p>“Silver, was it?” Jenny asked, to which Silver nodded. “Did you come to the Safari Zone knowing that Team Rocket would be here?”</p><p>“Of course,” Silver harshly replied. “<em>Someone’s</em> gotta take those leaders down.” He then turned back to Ash, continuing to scowl at him bitterly. “And who knows how long it would’ve taken you and your friend Goh to get here.”</p><p>“Wait, how did you know about Goh and I?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Uh… ‘cause you’re all over the news?” Silver answered sarcastically.</p><p>“We are?” Ash shouted as his eyes glimmered. “Oh wow, that almost <em>never </em>happens!”</p><p>Silver rolled his eyes, then turned back to Arlo. “You’ve got components on you, don’t you Arlo?” Silver asked assertively. “Hand them over.”</p><p>“Not in your wildest dreams,” Arlo replied.</p><p>“Then I’ll have no choice but to extend your time,” Jenny stated.</p><p>“Fine,” Arlo muttered with a sigh. He then pulled two familiar devices out of his pocket, before tossing them to Silver. “Here, take them. Not that I’d expect your simple brains to figure out how they work.”</p><p>Ash took a closer look at the devices in Silver’s hand, noticing their resemblance to the blue components Jenny found from the grunts that he and Goh defeated. The only noticeable difference was that the bases of these ones were black. “Hey, those look like the things Professor Cerise made into the Rocket Radar.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Silver stated. “But these ones are for the leaders to communicate with and track down <em>their </em>leader. And that leader is Giovanni.”</p><p>“Hey, isn’t Giovanni the name of Team Rocket’s boss?” Ash asked.</p><p>Silver nodded. “And when these components are combined, they’ll turn into the Super Rocket Radar. I’ve already got two of these from Cliff and two from Sierra after you and Goh defeated them.” He pulled out four more components from his pocket, then handed them over to Ash. “Bring these back to Professor Cerise, will ya?” he insisted. “And let me know when he assembles the Super Rocket Radar.”</p><p>“Sure, no prob,” Ash replied. He took the components from the read-headed while giving him a grateful smile. “Thanks for gathering these. This’ll be a big help in tracking down their boss.”</p><p>Silver tightened his fists as he stared at the ground. “Won’t be long now till I defeat that pathetic excuse of a human being…” he muttered bitterly.</p><p>“Hey, since we’re both aiming to stop Team Rocket, why don’t we help each other out?” Ash suggested.</p><p>“Look, I said I didn’t need help,” Silver protested.</p><p>“I’m going to have to insist on it, Silver,” Jenny said sternly. “It’s for your safety. After all, this is the Team Rocket boss we’re talking about.”</p><p>“Please, you’re gonna need <em>much</em> more than just the three of you to beat the boss,” Arlo scoffed. “The strength of his Pokemon is far greater than your simple, arrogant minds can imagine.”</p><p>Silver glared at Arlo, then turned back to Ash and Jenny. “Hmph. I guess I have no choice… Alright.” He pulled out a sticky note and pen from his pocket, jotted down his phone number, then handed the note to Ash. “Let me know when Professor Cerise finishes that radar, okay?” he demanded. “We’ll decide where to meet then.”</p><p>Silver then hurled a Poke Ball into the air, sending out an Alakazam who immediately teleported him and Sneasel away.</p><p>“Wonder what’s up with him,” Ash commented, scratching the back of his head in confusion.</p><p>“Well, cold or not, having a trainer as strong as him on our side will be a huge help for us against Team Rocket,” Jenny remarked.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Ash replied optimistically.</p><p>“Ash! Jenny!” Goh called as he and Raboot caught up with them. “I just saved all those grunts’ Shadow Pokemon!”</p><p>“You did?” Ash asked. “Awesome!”</p><p>“And my Ariados tied up the grunts with String Shot too,” Goh stated.</p><p>“Thank you, Goh,” Jenny replied. “That’ll make my job much easier. Alright, Arlo. Come with me.</p><p>Arlo sighed as Jenny took him away.</p><p>“So where did that trainer go?” Goh asked Ash.</p><p>“Beat me…” Ash answered. “But it sounds like he’s been helping stop Team Rocket too.” He pulled out the components from his pocket and presented them to Goh. “Take a look at these.”</p><p>“Aren’t those the same components that Professor Cerise turned into the Rocket Radar?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ash replied. “But these ones are supposed to turn into what’s called the <em>Super</em> Rocket Radar, which can track down Team Rocket’s boss. Apparently, every leader was carrying two of these before that trainer got his hands on them.”</p><p>“So that means we’ll be able to track down their boss with a radar too!” Goh remarked with a hopeful grin.</p><p>“You bet!” Ash declared. “And once Professor Cerise assembles the radar, we’re all gonna meet up to look for the Team Rocket boss and battle him together.”</p><p>“Awesome!” Goh cheered. “It’ll be great to have another trainer join our team!”</p><p>“Yeah, especially a trainer as strong as Silver,” Ash remarked.</p><p>Goh instantly froze in terror upon hearing that name. “W-What…?” he faltered, as Raboot looked up at him in concern.</p><p>“Is everything okay Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Uh…” Goh mumbled apprehensively. “H-He didn’t happen to, um… be around our age… <em>Right</em>…?”</p><p>“H-He did,” Ash stuttered.</p><p>Goh turned his gaze away from Ash as his disturbing memories of school suddenly rushed back to him. “Oh man…” he mumbled under his breath as his muscle became overwhelmingly tense.</p><p>“Have you met him before?” Ash asked. A moment later, he connected the dots back to their conversation in Agate Village about his trauma. “Hold on… Don’t tell me he’s…”</p><p>Goh nodded, still looking away. “I just…” he murmured, barely having the will to speak. All he could do was recall his and Silver’s most traumatic exchange:</p><p>“I thought we were friends…”</p><p>“Look, I don’t need you as a friend!”</p><p>Goh quivered profusely, tightening his fists as he reexperienced the sheer shock of that moment. “I just…” he mumbled again, barely having the motivation to speak. “I never thought I’d have to see him again…”</p><p>“Man, talk about bad luck…” Ash muttered with sympathy. “Are you thinking of sitting this one out?”</p><p>Goh, being in his agitated state, interpreted Ash’s tone like he was expecting him to come along regardless. “N-No! No!” he stammered. “I’m fine. I mean, yeah it’ll be a little uncomfortable, but… You know, I still wanna help out. Maybe this’ll even be good for me.”</p><p>Initially unsure if he even believed himself, Goh took that moment to reflect on all the growing he had done since meeting Ash, especially on their most recent trip to Orre. Ever since he learned how to turn his stress during battle into motivation, he had managed to overcome more challenges than he ever thought was possible. And considering he didn’t notice quite as big of a difference in his emotional state compared to the last time someone brought up Silver’s name, he felt like this was a clear sign he was ready to face his past.</p><p>Goh turned his gaze back at Ash, giving him a confident-looking smile. “You know what? I think it will be.”</p><p>“Alright!” Ash cheered. “That’s the spirit! I know you can do it, Goh!”</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>Goh nodded, forcing a smile as he second-guessed if this was really the case. Pondering this more, he realized that the main reason he agreed was so that he wouldn’t feel like a cowardly friend. Despite this, he did still have a small ray of hope that taking this step would leave a positive impact on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Crying for the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During their whole ride in Jenny’s car back to the Cerise Laboratory, Goh was completely lost in his thoughts. He constantly stared out the window, exactly like he did on his family trip to Azalea Town. With this being his first time acknowledging Silver in months, Goh couldn’t help but relive all the anxiety and bitterness that had long since been repressed. Although those memories weren’t quite as distressing to look back on as they used to be, they still left his mind hopelessly haunted.</p><p>The specifics of what happened were hazy to Goh due to how long it had been since he thought about them in detail. He could, however, vaguely recall how the students in the cafeteria seemed to think his dream of catching Mew was endearing. They would say things to him like, “Isn’t that cute?” or “Good luck”, with Goh not having the slightest clue that they meant it in a disrespectful way. He seemed to get along so well with those students, especially Silver, who would “quiz” him every day on Pokemon-related facts.</p><p>After a few weeks of hanging out with this group of “friends”, Silver asked Goh to help him search for an Eevee in the forest after school. As soon as the bell rang, they headed for the forest and searched for the rest of the afternoon. Eventually, they found themselves walking along the side of the small ravine. This was where Goh remembered the specific details. It all started after he slipped down and grabbed hold of a tree branch. Although he knew he would have survived the fall if he had let go, his heart was still pounding in that moment of uncertainty.</p><p>“Help me, Silver!” Goh pleaded.</p><p>With a genuine frown of concern, Silver crouched down and began reaching out for Goh’s hand. As he reached his hand down, he heard the cry of an unfamiliar Pokemon. Glancing to his left, he spotted an Eevee, the very Pokemon they were looking for. He turned back to Goh as his look of concern vanished, then snickered. “Forget it. I already found what I was looking for.”</p><p>“B-But I need help,” Goh cried. “You can’t just leave me like this!”</p><p>“Why would I help you?” Silver asked with a smirk. “The only reason I did all those quizzes with you was so I could know where to find all those rare Pokemon.”</p><p>Goh’s teary eyes widened in disbelief. “Silver, I… I thought we were friend…”</p><p>“Look, I don’t need you as a friend!” Silver scoffed. “No one does! They’ll never think you’re anything more than delusional geek!”</p><p>Goh quietly gasped, overtaken by shock and hurt as words completely escaped him. Before he had any chance to process what he had just heard, Silver rose back to his feet. “Wait!” he exclaimed. “So who’s gonna help me?”</p><p>“Duh, you are,” Silver replied. “If you can see straight through those teary eyes of yours!” He then let out a scornful laugh as he went off after the Eevee all on his own.</p><p>Determined not to appear as the weakling Silver called him, Goh tried desperately to hold back the tears that were already flooding his eyes. “I’m not gonna cry… I’m not gonna… I’m not gonna cry…” he sniveled, doing everything in his power to keep those tears from falling. Once he seemed to have the tears under control, he redirected his attention to making his vision clear again. Once the tears no longer distorted his surroundings, he began looking for safe places to climb on, eventually pulling himself back onto the ledge. Before long, he was out of that forest and back at the empty schoolyard, though nothing looked the same after that traumatizing betrayal.</p><p>The following day, while he didn’t remember this part in as much detail, Goh went back to the cafeteria in hopes that Silver had been lying about the other students not seeing him as a friend. Unfortunately, Silver turned out to be completely right. All of the student’s seemingly friendly comments were in fact only be meant as malicious teasing. This left Goh absolutely heartbroken, as he had thought he finally made several new friends who actually cared about him. But just like with Horace, every single one of those friends turned out to be fake.</p><p>From that day forward, Goh’s entire perception of people his age, aside from Chloe, had altered. All the pessimistic thoughts he had about them up until recently rushed back to him, like the idea that they were all insensitive monsters. That they were going through this phase where all that mattered to them in life was the feeling of power. That none of them could care less if they found out just how much their actions had hurt him. Not only did these thoughts cause Goh to feel unbearably anxious at school, but they also made him embarrassed to be a student there. He wanted nothing to do with any of those students. This was ultimately what led to Goh skipping school and using Pokemon research as a way to distract himself and pretend like it never happened.</p><p>As all these suppressed feelings and memories raced rapidly through Goh’s mind, he could feel his stomach tensing up. He was fully aware now, thanks to all the time he had to recover from his stress at school, that his peers weren’t truly heartless. Even back then, he knew that deep down. Despite this, he still couldn’t shake off the hurt and anger that those particular classmates caused him, even though he knew that most of them weren’t at the school anymore. He thought he had shaken off those bitter feelings, given how much more relaxed and optimistic he had grown since meeting Ash. But with all the pressure he felt to face the main contributor to his trauma, he couldn’t help but recall and feel all that resentment all over again.</p><p>Ash looked over at Goh, noticing he hadn’t said a word since they entered the car. “Is everything alright, Goh?” he asked.</p><p>Goh was startled out of his train of thought. “What?” he shouted, startling Ash, Pikachu, and Raboot as well. “Uh, y-yeah,” he stuttered agitatedly. “You know, I was just… thinking a bit about…”</p><p>“About Silver?” Ash asked.</p><p>Hearing Silver’s name instantly brought Goh back to that moment of betrayal. “Please, d-don’t… mention his name…” he muttered as his muscles became as stiff as stone.</p><p>“Goh, are you sure you’re alright?” Ash asked again.</p><p>“Yes!” Goh hollered, once again startling his friends. Realizing he had just raised his voice, he paused for a moment until he felt calm enough to speak in a moderate tone. “S-Sorry, I mean…” Struggling to find words after reliving so much trauma, Goh let out a sigh. “I am feeling a little nervous right now, but… I’m sure… I’ll feel better by tomorrow. I mean, we did have a pretty long day, you know, after all that training and battling. Maybe I’m just feeling this way because I’m tired…”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good point,” Ash remarked. “I’m feeling a little tired too. Once we get a good night’s sleep, we’ll feel better for sure.”</p><p>“Yeah… I’m sure we will…” Goh mumbled, trying to act like he believed Ash, though Raboot could sense from his tone of voice that he didn’t believe him one bit.</p><p>After Ash and Goh arrived at the lab and brought the components to Professor Cerise, he told them that this more advanced Rocket Radar would likely take about a week to assemble. Though hearing this news did disappoint them, Goh was also partly relieved, as this gave him extra time to mentally prepare himself. This didn’t, however, prevent him from dreading it deeply.</p><p>That night, Goh climbed into his top bunk bed, with Raboot and Sobble following him up. The two could easily sense from Goh’s more forced-looking smiles that he was far from being relaxed enough to sleep. They both gave concerned frowns to their trainer as he laid down.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me,” Goh mumbled. “You guys just focus on getting some sleep, okay?”</p><p>Raboot stood still for a moment, continuing to look at Goh in concern, before laying down next to him and closed its eyes.</p><p>“Goodnight Raboot,” Goh mumbled.</p><p>Sobble crawled up to Goh and went under the covers beside him. “<em>Sob, Sobble…</em>” Sobble muttered.</p><p>“Oh, you want me to sing you that lullaby again?” Goh whispered as Sobble nodded in reply. “You know, now that I think about it… I think that’ll be good for both of us right now. Hearing my grandma sing that to me when I was little always calmed me down.”</p><p>Goh began petting Sobble’s head as he sang to it in a soft, soothing voice.</p><p>“No matter where I am… no matter where I go… I’ll always love you and cherish you so…”</p><p>“<em>Sobble…</em>” Sobble murmured with a smile as its eyes drooped. Meanwhile, Goh started noticing as the lullaby made him slightly more relaxed as well.</p><p>“It’s time to close your eyes…and rest your tired head… in the warm embrace of your comfortable bed…”</p><p>“<em>Sob…</em>” Sobble whispered, letting its eyes fall closed.</p><p>“Whenever you are sad… whenever you are blue… just know that good days are waiting for you…”</p><p>As Goh sang, he noticed that for the first time since getting back from the Safari Zone, he actually felt some level of comfort. It felt like a tiny part of him was back in his old bedroom, being lulled to sleep by his grandma’s soothing voice while cuddling his Jigglypuff doll. Thinking back to this tranquil memory, he could feel his own eyes beginning to droop as his singing grew quieter.</p><p>“It’s time to drift to sleep… and let your worries go… for I’ll always love you and cherish you so…”</p><p>“<em>Sob… Bull… Sob… Bull…</em>” Sobble snored peacefully.</p><p>Goh smiled at his sleeping Pokemon, relieved that he successfully calmed its worries. Also feeling relieved by the comfort and peace he felt in this moment, Goh allowed his eyes to gently close.</p><p>But it all took was a few seconds for Goh to be reminded of his worries. Before he knew it, all he could see in his head was Silver’s face back when he said those hurtful words to him.</p><p>Goh quickly opened his eyes, managing to get the image out of his head, then gradually closed them again. But then the image came back almost instantly. Opening his eyes once again, sighed.</p><p>Goh started staring at the ceiling as he tried his best to focus on happy thoughts, like catching Pokemon or talking to Ash. After a few minutes of focusing on these positive thoughts, Goh finally felt relaxed enough to try and close his eyes again. But the image came back within ten seconds.</p><p>Goh kept his eyes closed this time, trying to ignore the flashbacks in hopes that he would eventually become too sleepy to care. But even after two hours of laying in bed while trying to fight them off, Goh wasn’t even close to falling asleep. Eventually, he gave up and decided to walk down to Cerise Park. He stealthily climbed out of his bunk bed, careful to not wake Raboot or Sobble, then made his way to the door.</p><p>After arriving at Cerise Park, Goh leaned against the railings and gazed down from the upper floor. As he stared down at the silent park, he continuously wondered how he was going to cope with seeing Silver again. If he couldn’t even hear others mention Silver’s name without reliving all that anxiety, how was he going to handle looking at his face? Goh may have since learned how to take advantage of the stress of battling, but this was levels beyond what he could even imagine himself handling.</p><p>The idea of telling Ash that he didn’t feel ready for this briefly crossed Goh’s mind. He quickly abandoned this idea, however, not believing that his feelings were a good enough excuse to stay behind while Ash fought Team Rocket. He tried going back to brainstorming ideas for how to cope, but nothing came to mind.</p><p>Goh could feel his stomach tense up again the more he pondered all of this, just like all the other times he had thought about Silver. Noticing this, he gave a discouraged frown. Even though he had made so much progress since meeting Ash, he still couldn’t think about what happened without re-experiencing the anxiety and bitterness. His eyes filled with tears as he wondered if this would remain the case forever. He wondered if he would ever again be able to experience life without the burden of having to suppress a major past event from his memories. Knowing that no one was awake to hear him, Goh allowed himself softly cry, letting out quiet gasps as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>Little did Goh know that Raboot was standing from afar, watching as its trainer wept. With a sorrowful frown, it waited for Goh to let all his tears out before walking up to him, so as to not startle him.</p><p>Goh took a deep breath, before letting out a tired sigh.</p><p>“<em>Ra?</em>” whispered a familiar voice.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh exclaimed, started as he turned around. “R-Raboot? I didn’t know you were here. Sorry if I woke you up…”</p><p>Raboot silently shuffled over to its trainer, then gazed up at him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Raboot,” Goh mumbled unconvincingly. “I’m alright.”</p><p>“<em>Raboot,</em>” Raboot muttered, shaking its head.</p><p>Goh looked into his worried Pokemon’s eyes, realizing there was no point in him pretending he was fine. He let out another sigh, then turned his gaze back at the view. “Okay, that isn’t completely true,” he admitted. “See, it’s just that… I know I told Ash that I felt ready to face my past, but… If I’m being honest, I’m terrified. I’ve been thinking about what he did to me all day. All the anger and hurt I felt after being betrayed…” Overwhelmed by his continuous, triggering flashbacks, Goh gripped tightly onto the railings in front of him. “Seeing him is gonna traumatize me all over again, I just know it…”</p><p>“<em>Raboot, Boot?</em>” Raboot asked, with its tone sounding like it was asking Goh why he agreed to come along with Ash.</p><p>“But it would feel so wrong of me to just stay behind,” Goh stated with a slightly shaky voice. “Ash is my friend, and lots of Pokemon need our help right now. I don’t wanna put my own feelings over everyone else’s… So how am I gonna make sure I don’t get traumatized again…?”</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot murmured, staring sadly at the ground.</p><p>Goh looked back down at his partner Pokemon and noticed its sorrowful frown. “Don’t worry, Raboot,” he muttered reassuringly. “I’m not expecting you to have the answer.” He then paused as he took that moment to check in with how he was feeling. He was pleasantly surprised to notice that his tension had dropped quite a bit. “You know what…? I feel like just getting that off my chest made me feel better.” Goh then took a deep, soothing breath. Although some anxiety still lingered, he felt relieved that his mind had finally begun to settle down. “Maybe I’ll think of something in the morning. For now, I think I just need some rest. Wanna head back, Raboot?”</p><p>“<em>Boot,</em>” Raboot replied with a nod, before following Goh out of Cerise Park.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Ready to Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Goh’s increased tiredness did make him a little more patient as he laid in his bed waiting for the flashbacks to end, it still took him nearly two hours to drift off. He then stayed asleep for about three hours, only to wake up with those flashbacks immediately returning.</p><p>Needless to say, by the time he and Ash went down for breakfast, Goh was incredibly out of it. His mind was way too scattered and slow for him to concentrate, and he barely had the energy to talk. He did still have the energy to eat, which he only really used so that Ash wouldn’t notice something was wrong. He didn’t want to make Ash, Raboot or anyone else worry more about him than they already were.</p><p>“Hey Goh,” Ash said in a friendly tone as Goh slowly chewed with his eyes half-closed. “Have you ever thought of trying out a Pokemon Contest? Two of my friends competed in them while they were traveling together.”</p><p>“H-Huh?” Goh stammered, not having heard a word that Ash said. He tried thinking of an answer based on his best guess, given what he knew of Ash. “Uh, y-yeah, that’s… that’s a good strategy…”</p><p>“Are you alright, Goh?” Ash asked. “You seem really tired.”</p><p>“I-I’m okay…” Goh mumbled, before letting out a yawn. “Think it might just be taking me a bit longer to wake up this morning… But that’s not something a few chores can’t fix.”</p><p>After finishing breakfast, Ash and Goh began doing their separate daily chores around Cerise Park. Goh started by feeding his Bug-Types Pokemon food and berries. Seeing them all joyfully chowing down made Goh smile. Even though his anxious thoughts were still lingering in the back of his mind, taking care of his Pokemon always helped put him in a relaxed mood.</p><p>But that relaxation came to a sudden halt as his Bug-Types began running around frantically in circles.</p><p>“W-What’s wrong?” Goh exclaimed. “Are you guys okay?”</p><p>Goh then looked down at the food and noticed that it contained Tamato Berries, which were famous for their overwhelmingly spicy flavor. Realizing he brought the wrong container of food by mistake, he sighed.</p><p>“That was meant for Darmanitan…” he muttered. “Sorry about that, guys... I’ll go get your guys’ Pokemon food.”</p><p>Once Goh was done feeding all his Pokemon, with each of their meals double-checked to make sure they were the correct ones, he moved onto his next chore: showering Ekans, Paras, and Phanpy. As Goh attempted to turn on the hose, however, no water came out of it. He looked down at the hose, scrunching up his face in confusion. “That’s weird,” he remarked. “Why isn’t it working?”</p><p>“<em>Boot! Raboot!</em>” Raboot cried, pointing down at Goh’s feet.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh replied, staring down as he noticed that he was stepping on the hose. He immediately stepped off, without realizing he was pointing the hose directly at Raboot. The next thing he knew, Raboot was completely soaked and giving him an unpleased scowl. “S-Sorry, Raboot!”</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot sighed.</p><p>After successfully showering Ekans, Paras, and Phanpy, Goh moved on to pouring some fresh sand into Cubone, Spearow, Pidgey, Trapinch, and Sandshrew’s sand bath tray. Even though carrying the sand container did require more effort than usual, things seemed okay this time as Goh carried it to the tray. That was until he tripped over a rock he had failed to see on his way.</p><p>“W-Woah,” Goh exclaimed, spilling the sand all over the grass.</p><p>As the rest of the Pokemon sadly lowered their heads, Spearow gave Goh an intense glare. “<em>Spearow, Spear!</em>” the agitated Pokemon hollered.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Goh cried as he waved his hands apologetically, before sighing once again. “I really gotta wake up…”</p><p>Once he had gotten some new sand and successfully poured that sand in, Goh moved onto his next chore of brushing Vulpix, Stantler, and Sentret’s fur. He figured this would be an easy chore to do even while tired, and sure enough, it was. He had no difficulty brushing Vulpix and Stanter’s fur. In fact, the process was so soothing and unproblematic that he began to feel even drowsier.</p><p>By the time Goh had gotten to Sentret, his eyes started to droop. As he gently and slowly brushed the fur on Sentret’s head, his eyes fell closed without him noticing. He remained in this nearly asleep state until he heard Sentret shrieking.</p><p>“<em>Sentreeeeeet!</em>” it hollered, startling Goh awake instantly. He then noticed the hairbrush on Sentret’s ear, making him realize he had pulled it.</p><p>“S-Sorry, Sentret!” Goh cried.</p><p>Sentret folded its arms, then shuffled off. Meanwhile, Goh stared at the ground, wondering how many more ways he could mess up these normally simple chores.</p><p>“Goh!” Ash called, running up to his friend. “How are your chores going?”</p><p>“Great!” Goh replied with a forced smile.</p><p>“<em>Raboot! Boot!</em>” Raboot disagreed, shaking its head.</p><p>Goh paused, before letting his forced smile fade. “Okay, not so great…”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Ash asked.</p><p>As Goh tried to think of what to say, he realized that he would rather just tell his friend the truth than continue trying to hide just how exhausted he felt. He also figured that his sleep deprivation was probably quite obvious to him anyway by that point. “See, the truth is, I… I only got about three hours of sleep last night… But I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to be even more worried than you already were.”</p><p>“Why did you only get three hours of sleep last night?” Ash asked with a concerned look.</p><p>“I was worried about next week…” Goh replied.</p><p>“Next week…?” Ash repeated, trying to figure out what he was referring to. “Oh, you mean when we’re meeting with…”</p><p> “A-Ash…” Goh stammered, anxiously holding up his hand.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Ash muttered, remembering that Goh didn’t like hearing Silver’s name mentioned. “Sorry.”</p><p>Goh let out another sigh. “After what happened, I just don’t know if I can face him again…”</p><p>Ash frowned in sympathy for his anxious friend. “That must’ve been a really stressful time for you, huh?” Ash said as Goh gave a dejected nod. “Something like that isn’t easy to overcome, that’s for sure... But I know that if anyone can, it’s you.”</p><p>Goh stared down, swamped by a wave of pressure. He didn’t know how to confess to Ash that no part of him wanted to do this other than to not feel like a bad person.</p><p>“You really impressed me back there at Justy’s Gym,” Ash stated with a grin of encouragement, or at least what he thought was encouragement. “<em>And</em> you’ve stood up to a whole bunch of Team Rocket members! If you can stand up to them, then I know you have it in you to stand up to that bully!”</p><p>Goh tensed up even more, feeling like he was being forced to face his trauma. Overwhelmed by all the pressure, coupled with confusion over why he didn’t feel ready to face Silver yet, his eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Goh…?” Ash gently muttered.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ash, but…” Goh faltered in a shaky voice, doing everything he could to hold his tears back. “Would you mind doing the rest of the chores for me today…? I need to be alone right now…”</p><p>As Goh rushed toward the stairs leading to the upper floor of Cerise Park, Ash sorrowfully looked on. “Poor Goh…”</p><p>“<em>Pika…</em>” Pikachu mumbled, with Raboot, Vulpix, Stantler, and Sentret silently frowning. Vulpix even looked like it was about to tear up too, seeing the trainer who helped it regain its trust in the world going through that kind of struggle.</p><p>Goh held his head down as he hastened up the stairs, breathing heavily in a desperate attempt to hold in his tears until he was sure that no one was around to see or hear him. Once he reached a tree in the corner of the park, he sat down next to it from an angle where it seemed like no one could spot him. Finally feeling safe to let his tears out, he held his head down and began sobbing.</p><p>Little did Goh know that Ash’s Dragonite was flying above him, frowning as it heard him continuously gasp. It then gently descended to the ground next to the tree.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh exclaimed in surprise. He hurriedly wiped away his tears, then peeked out from the tree and noticed Dragonite standing in front of him. “Dragonite…?” he murmured, trying to make his voice sound as steady as possible. “W-Why did you…?”</p><p>Before Goh could finish his sentence, Dragonite spread out its arms.</p><p>“You… wanna give me a hug…?” Goh muttered, widening his eyes.</p><p>Dragonite nodded in reply.</p><p>Even though Goh was aware that Dragonite always loves to give free hugs, he still felt immensely grateful for its consideration. Already in tears, he lifted himself up and rushed into Dragonite’s arms.</p><p>As the friendly Pokemon gently wrapped its arms around him, Goh finally allowed himself to cry without any concealment. He once again let out multiple loud gasps as tears streamed down his face. The more tears he let out, however, the more he began to feel his muscles relax. Feeling safe in Dragonite’s arms, Goh gradually turned his gasps into slow, deep breaths. The deeper the breaths he took, the calmer he felt, though he also noticed that letting out all those tears really drained his energy. This time though, he didn’t feel sleepy in a groggy way. This was a much more soothing type of sleepiness. Feeling particularly soothed in Dragonite’s comforting embrace, he decided to rest his head on its chest. As Goh peacefully zones out for the next few minutes, his anxious thoughts gradually faded into the background. It felt almost like a mini nap, though he still kept his eyes partly open so that no unwanted images would enter his mind and interrupt this moment of peace.</p><p>A few minutes later, Goh heard footsteps approaching him, who he correctly guessed to be Ash, Pikachu, and Raboot.</p><p>“Hey, Goh,” Ash said, before softly chuckling as he saw Dragonite cuddling him. “Looks like Dragonite saw that you needed a hug. Thanks, Dragonite.”</p><p>Goh stepped back as Dragonite released him. “Oh yeah, th-thank you…” he stuttered, as Dragonite gave him a friendly smile.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Ash asked.</p><p>“A little better…” Goh mumbled, then yawned. “Still pretty tired though…”</p><p>“Do you wanna lie down for a bit?” Ash suggested.</p><p>“No…” Goh quickly replied. “I can manage the rest of the day…”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ash asked worriedly. “You seem like you could really use some rest right now.”</p><p>Goh sighed, wishing he could follow Ash’s advice. “It’s just that… Every time I close my eyes, I think of… those memories… Plus, I doubt I can sleep knowing what’s gonna happen next week. If I’m being honest… I don’t feel ready at all…”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you’ll feel better after you get some rest,” Ash stated.</p><p>“No, you don’t understand,” Goh replied. “I never felt ready in the first place.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Remember when I said this might be good for me?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Yeah?” Ash answered.</p><p>“I lied…” Goh dejectedly admitted. “This is way too big a step for me right now.” Just when Goh thought all his tears were let out, he quickly found himself tearing up yet again, with his voice growing shaky and agitated. “It’s not just standing up to him that I’m afraid of… Even just the idea of looking at his face terrifies me… But I know I can’t just stay behind! I’d be a horrible friend if I did! I have to help you no matter what, I just <em>have </em>to!”</p><p>“Hold on, Goh,” Ash interrupted. “I never said you <em>had </em>to come along.”</p><p>“You…” Goh muttered, briefly thinking he was just hearing things. “W-What…?”</p><p>“I was encouraging you to because I thought a part of you wanted to,” Ash clarified. “But if you’re this uncomfortable with the idea, you don’t have to come.”</p><p>Goh paused in disbelief. “A-Are you sure…?”</p><p>“Of course,” Ash replied sincerely. “I wouldn’t want to force you to take a step that you’re not ready for. I can always use the Snag Machine instead.”</p><p>Instantly feeling a huge weight lift from his shoulder, Goh smiled as the tears crept back in. “Wow, Ash, I… I don’t know what to say… That makes me feel so much better!” He then rushed to his friend and embraced him tightly. “Thank you!”</p><p>Ash froze slightly in surprise but soon smiled back at his friend. “No prob,” he replied, then chuckled. “You sure are quite the hugger when you’re tired, huh?”</p><p>Goh quickly let go of Ash, blushing in embarrassment. “Oh, s-sorry…”</p><p>“It’s cool,” Ash replied with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah…” Goh muttered. “Maybe I could use a little rest… I mean, it’s worth a try,”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree,” Ash stated.</p><p>“<em>Pika, Pika,</em>” his Pokemon agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Rest Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After making their way to their dorm room, Goh climbed up to his bunk, then laid down and let his tired eyes close. But only a few seconds later, the image that haunted him the previous night came back.</p><p>Goh sighed, then opened his eyes again. “I still can’t get that image out of my head…”</p><p>“I wonder why it’s only when you close your eyes…” Ash muttered.</p><p>“I think the lack of distractions is why it happens,” Goh stated. “I feel this way when the room is completely silent too.”</p><p>“In that case, maybe we could put on some white noise,” Ash suggested. “Or… maybe I could sing you that lullaby you always sing to Sobble.”</p><p>Hearing this idea immediately made Goh widen his eyes and blush which he quickly masked with a neutral look. “Well… lullabies aren’t really for people our age…”</p><p>“Who says they always have to be sung for younger kids?” Ash asked. “If it’s going to help distract you and feel calmer, I think it’s worth giving it a try.”</p><p>“Maybe, but…” Goh mumbled as he looked away. “I’m trying to think if there’s anything else that might help distract me… Even just knowing that I’m about to be left alone here is making me nervous…”</p><p>“Hm…” Ash looked down as he tried thinking of a potential solution. As he brainstormed, he noticed Raboot suddenly approaching the bed, then climbing up to Goh’s bunk.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh mumbled. “You wanna stay here with me, Raboot?”</p><p>“<em>Boot,</em>” Raboot nodded, then began walking up to its trainer, with Goh expecting it to simply lie down beside him. But instead, Raboot climbed into the covers with him.</p><p>“W-What are you…?” Goh muttered in surprise as Raboot grabbed Goh’s arm and made him hug it. Goh was at a complete loss for words. This was the last thing he expected from his normally distant partner Pokemon. “Raboot…? B-But… you haven’t done this since you were a Scorbunny…”</p><p>Ash grinned. “I think Raboot wants to make an exception this time so you don’t feel alone.</p><p>Goh gave his Raboot a smile of gratitude as gently embraced it. “Thanks, Raboot…” he murmured.</p><p>“<em>Ra…</em>” Raboot whispered, glancing away with a mild blush on its face.</p><p>Goh once again let his eyes close as he cuddled his fluffy and warm Fire-Type Pokemon. As soon as it saw its trainer’s eyes close, Raboot closed its eyes as well, giving a slight smile underneath its fur covering. By focusing his attention on Raboot’s presence, Goh managed to calm himself enough that he could feel himself beginning to zone out. Just as he heard Ash’s footsteps heading for the door though, he immediately started seeing that image again.</p><p>It was at that moment Goh reconsidered Ash’s offer to sing him that lullaby. The idea of being sung a lullaby may have felt juvenile for him. Considering his current state, however, Goh felt like this would be a better time than any to make an exception, just like how Raboot made an exception for his sake.</p><p>Just as Ash was about to close the door behind him, Goh opened his eyes again. “Ash…” he mumbled, as his friend opened the door back up. “I… I don’t think I’d mind you singing that lullaby…”</p><p>“You sure?” Ash asked as Goh replied with a tired nod.</p><p>Ash smiled, then climbed halfway up the top bunk. He leaned next to Goh as he began singing softly to him.</p><p>“No matter where I am... no matter where I go… I’ll always love you and cherish you so…”</p><p>Goh blushed and smiled, feeling slightly awkward, but calmed at the same time. Not only did he find it comforting to hear those genuine-sounding words from his best friend, but it also brought him a lot of nostalgia. This was his first time being sung that song in several years. Thinking back to how soothed he felt listening to his grandma’s voice while snuggling with his Jigglypuff doll, especially with Raboot filling Jigglypuff’s role, he could already feel his eyes drooping.</p><p>“It’s time to close your eyes… and rest your tired head… in the warm embrace of your comfortable bed…”</p><p>Goh let out a quiet yawn as his eyes grew even heavier. He remembered this was usually the part of the lullaby where he would close them. He didn’t feel quite ready to do that yet, but as the comfort of this moment gradually outweighed his anxious thoughts, he felt confident it would happen soon. All he needed to do was keep focusing on Ash’s voice and Raboot’s presence.</p><p>“Whenever you are sad… whenever you are blue… just know that good days are waiting for you…”</p><p>Goh’s smile widened at the reminder that his anxiety was not going to last forever. Noticing his already significantly calmer state, he decided to let his eyes gradually fall closed. This time when he closed them, his attention remained on Ash and Raboot. Feeling a strong wave of relief at not having to keep his eyes open anymore, he once again began to zone out. But he still has just enough energy to listen to the final verse of the lullaby.</p><p>“It’s time to drift to sleep… and let your worries go… for I’ll always love you and cherish you so…”</p><p>By the end of the song, though not quite asleep, Goh was in a deeply relaxed, half-asleep state. With happy thoughts now at the front of his mind, the rest of his thoughts started to trail off.</p><p>Ash smiled at Goh’s peaceful expression, then climbed down and headed for the door. “Have a good nap, Goh,” he said soothingly.</p><p>“Thanks, Ash…” Goh replied in a barely audible whisper as Ash carefully and quietly closed the door behind him.</p><p>Even though Ash was absent, Goh didn’t mind that anymore. In fact, he felt so relaxed that he hardly noticed Ash was gone. The longer he laid down while cuddling his partner Pokemon, the more his consciousness slowly faded away until finally, he fell into a peaceful, sound sleep.</p><p>Meanwhile, at Professor Cerise’s lab, Chloe was reading a school textbook at the coffee table near the lab’s entrance. Ash entered the room and spotted her.</p><p>“Hey, Chloe,” Ash greeted with a friendly smile.</p><p>“Oh. Hey, Ash…” Chloe muttered. She then gave him a confused look, as she was so used to seeing Goh beside him. “Where’s Goh?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s resting right now,” Ash replied. “He didn’t get much sleep last night.”</p><p>Chloe sighed. “He was thinking about Silver, wasn’t he?”</p><p>“H-How did you know?” Ash stammered.</p><p>“The way he acted when I saw him yesterday was exactly like how he acted at school after Silver betrayed him,” Chloe answered with a dejected frown. “He was really quiet and on edge, but he kept saying he was fine.”</p><p>“I noticed that too…” Ash remarked.</p><p>“<em>Pika…</em>” Pikachu sorrowfully agreed.</p><p>“Did something happen yesterday that reminded him of Silver?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Yeah, we ran into him,” Ash replied as he sat down next to Chloe. “Well… <em>I </em>ran into him. And we made a plan to meet with him to battle the Team Rocket boss. At first, Goh was totally up for it, but after he found out that the trainer we were meeting up with was Silver, he started thinking back to all those memories. Even after I told him that he didn’t have to come, he still had trouble getting Silver off his mind.”</p><p>“That doesn’t surprise me…” Chloe murmured. “Even just the possibility of running into him on the street used to scare him…”</p><p>“I just wish I knew how to help Goh not feel so stressed out by those bad memories…” Ash muttered, gazing down. “I mean… I know it’s not easy. I’ve had friends who have dealt with really bad memories before. But with Goh, it just seems like there isn’t really a clear place to start. Even when I mention Silver’s name he gets stressed out. I don’t want him to live the rest of his life feeling this upset when he thinks about school…”</p><p>“Me either,” Chloe said. “It is really hard seeing him like this… But when it comes to stuff like this, there isn’t much we <em>can </em>directly do. That’s what my mom’s told me anyway… She says that when a friend is going through a hard time, usually the best thing you can do is show them that you’re there for them. And from what Goh’s told me, you’ve done a great job of that.”</p><p>“I have?” Ash asked.</p><p>Chloe nodded, smiling gratefully at Ash. “He’s told me all about how you’ve been an amazing friend to him through all of this. You’ve kept on being your normal, upbeat self, but you’ve also taken his feelings seriously and have been there to listen when he needs it. I know it might not feel like it to you, but what you’ve done already has made a huge difference for him.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Ash remarked. “He does seem to feel a lot better once he’s talked with me.” He then gazed back down at the floor, frowning again. “It would still be nice if I could do more though… If there was something I could say that would help him feel confident enough to face his past…”</p><p>“Me too…” Chloe muttered. “Especially since I’m part of the reason he had to go through that… I had a talk with my mom about that last year, and she told me that I need to let Goh decide when he’s ready to face it. If I try to encourage him to face his past before he feels ready, it will only make things worse. I know it’s hard when we really want to help him more, but we gotta remind ourselves that he needs to do it at his own pace.”</p><p>Ash continued staring dejectedly at the floor.</p><p>“From what I’ve seen though, he’s been making a lot of progress,” Chloe stated. “Especially since he met you.”</p><p>“Since he met me?” Ash asked.</p><p>“You’ve really inspired him to step out of his comfort zone more and more these past few months, even before you guys went to Orre,” Chloe remarked with a sincere tone of gratitude. “Before he met you, I couldn’t convince him to do anything other than Pokemon research this, and Pokemon observe that. But ever since you guys started going on those research trips together, he’s tried out so many different things. He’s made so many friends, he’s gone to so many places… he seems like a completely different person now. Seeing how much more confident he’s become lately, I’m sure he’ll get there one day. But it has to be his decision.”</p><p>“His decision…” Ash repeated to himself, silently reflecting on Chloe’s words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Awakening Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, back in the dorm, Goh eyes slowly fluttered open. As he glimpsed around the room, processing the fact he actually managed to fall asleep despite his earlier state, he noticed that every part of him felt significantly more relaxed. Even though his anxious thoughts were not completely gone, those thoughts didn’t bother him nearly as much as before. He knew this could have mostly been because he had just woken up and was still too dozy to think much, but he was delighted either way to have this moment of serenity.</p><p>Goh then glances down at Raboot, who was snoring softly in his arms and smiled. He felt immensely grateful to his partner Pokemon that it not only helped him get some much-needed rest, but also decided to stay with him so he wouldn’t feel alone when he woke up either. The fact that it looked so content in his arms was a pleasant surprise for him as well.</p><p>Goh checked the time on his phone and saw that they still had half an hour before lunch. Deciding not to rush himself or his Pokemon, he shut his eyes again and dozed as he waited for Raboot to wake up.</p><p>“<em>Ra…?</em>” Raboot murmured, slowly opening its eyes.</p><p>“Morning, Raboot…” Goh mumbled. “Did you have a good nap…?”</p><p>Raboot looked up at its trainer, realizing where it was, then blushed as it glanced away.</p><p>“Thank you, Raboot…” Goh muttered. “It’s all because of you and Ash that I was able to put aside those thoughts and get some rest. I’m feeling a whole lot better now.”</p><p>“<em>Boot…</em>” Raboot mumbled with a slight smile.</p><p>Goh checked his phone again and saw that it was only a few minutes before noon. “Wanna come down and get some lunch?” he asked.</p><p>“<em>Raboot.</em>” Goh’s Pokemon nodded in reply.</p><p>As Goh exited the dorm and walked through the familiar hallways, he noticed that he still felt a little tense, but fairly calm overall. He suspected this is thanks to him making up for a portion of the sleep he lost the previous night. He remembered his grandmother telling him that being in a tired state often caused everything to feel much heavier, making him all the more grateful he managed to get some rest.</p><p>Goh entered the cafeteria just as Ash began serving himself his lunch. “Hi Ash,” he greeted.</p><p>“Hey, Goh!” Ash said, delighted to see him awake and in a calmer-looking frame of mind. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Yeah, much better than I thought I would,” Goh replied as he picked up a tray, put two plates on it, then joined Ash as they both prepared their lunch. “I’m still not feeling a hundred percent yet, but I feel like that nap really helped. And thank you for, um…” With a blush on his face, Goh scanned the room to make sure no one else was there, before turning back to Ash. “For singing that lullaby for me.”</p><p>“Hey, no prob,” Ash replied. “What are friends for?”</p><p>As the two trainers sat down to eat, Goh realized that with him not feeling pressured anymore, a part of him genuinely felt like he could be ready to face Silver. The thought of looking Silver in the eye and possibly getting teased by him again still made his stomach tense up. Despite this though, just knowing that he wouldn’t be forced to do it, Goh could, to some extent, imagine himself being around Silver and feeling okay overall. He still wasn’t, however, sure if that was actually true. After all, imagining wasn’t nearly enough to determine if he would truly feel okay in that situation, nor if Silver would treat him respectfully. Not only that, but he also knew that it was often hard to tell if he was pushing himself too hard until it was too late, like when he thought back to all those memories while taking care of Vulpix.</p><p>Ash, noticing that Goh was silent again, looked over at him. “Goh.”</p><p>“Huh?” Goh replied, though in a much more relaxed tone this time.</p><p>“You’ve been pretty quiet again,” Ash remarked. “Is there something on your mind?”</p><p>Goh paused as he took a deep breath. “I can’t say for sure, but… I feel like I might actually be alright with facing him again.”</p><p>“R-Really?” Ash stammered with an excited grin until he remembered what Chloe said about not putting pressure on Goh. “I-I mean… What made you change your mind?”</p><p>“I think knowing that I have a choice is what’s helping,” Goh replied. “I’ve heard that when people confront their trauma, it’s really important that they have control. That they’re facing it because they want to, not because they feel pressured to.”</p><p>“It’s just like what Chloe told me,” Ash remarked.</p><p>“What Chloe told you?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Ash said. “While you were resting, we had a talk about how in situations like these, it’s best that we let you do things at your own pace. It can be hard for us sometimes knowing that there isn’t a whole lot we can do to directly help… But if me just being there to listen and support you is what’s going to help you most, then that’s what I’ll do.”</p><p>“It means a lot to me that both of you care so much,” Goh stated, smiling with gratitude. “But yeah, Chloe’s right. If I’m going to confront what happened, I need to be the one who decides when I’m ready.”</p><p>“So… do you feel ready?” Ash asked.</p><p>Goh sighed. “I don’t know… I mean, how much can someone like him change? What if he treats me like garbage again?”</p><p>“Then I’ll just tell him that that’s no way to treat my friend!” Ash asserted.</p><p>Goh quietly gasped. “…You’d do that for me…?”</p><p>“Of course, I would,” Ash replied. “He has no right to treat you like that. Besides, you’re my friend, and standing up for each other is what friends do.”</p><p>Goh blushed as he gave Ash another grateful smile, wondering what he did to deserve such a brave and loyal friend like him. “Thank you, Ash… Having you there would be a huge help for sure.” After pausing for a moment, his smile slowly turning back into a frown. “But I still don’t know if I can handle even looking at his face… Every time we used to pass each other in the hall, I’d feel all that anger all over again…” Goh tensed up his fists, feeling like he was being transported right back to those moments. “Even just thinking about him right now is making me angry…”</p><p>Ash silently looked at his friend with a frown of sympathy. “Well… maybe enough time has passed that he’s willing to apologize to you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t count on it…” Goh replied doubtfully. “It’s only been two years…”</p><p>“It might be worth a try,” Ash said. “You want to forgive him, don’t you? Remember how much better you felt after you forgave Horace?”</p><p>“To <em>some</em> extent, I want to forgive him,” Goh muttered, bitterly staring down. “Even if he doesn’t deserve it… But I just don’t know if that’s possible. I mean, the only reason I was able to forgive Horace was that he never intentionally broke our promise.” Goh could feel himself quivering and tensing up just thinking back to that very memory that kept him awake the previous night. “But the other guy had <em>every </em>intention of hurting me! I saw it!” he exclaimed, before letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry, Ash, I just… I don’t know if I’m ready…”</p><p>Ash sorrowfully gazed down, before looking back at his friend. “That’s okay, Goh. Whatever decision you make, I’ll support you with it.”</p><p>“Thanks…” Goh mumbled.</p><p>“Hello, you two,” Professor Cerise greeted as he entered the dining room.</p><p>“Hi, Professor Cerise,” Ash replied with a smile.</p><p>“I’ve got good news,” Cerise stated. “I just got off a call with Professor Krane, and he said that Lapras and the other Pokemon you caught the other day have all been purified.”</p><p>“They have?” Ash cheered. “Awesome!”</p><p>“That was so fast too!” Goh remarked.</p><p>“The Pokemon you left with them have sure been a big help,” Cerise said. “If you guys don’t mind, Professor Krane would like to give you another call after you’re done your lunch.”</p><p>Once the two trainers finished lunch, they, along with their partner Pokemon, sat down at the lab coffee table and video called Professor Krane through Goh’s phone.</p><p>“Thank you so much for saving all these Pokemon,” Krane said, before turning his camera to the purified Pokemon. “Now that the anger in their hearts have been calmed, they can finally live in peace again.”</p><p>All the Pokemon simultaneously let out joyous cheers.</p><p>“I’m so happy for them!” Ash cheered.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>Goh silently gazed down as he contemplated Krane’s words, wishing he could let go of his bitterness toward Silver as easily as the Pokemon let go of the bitterness Team Rocket inflicted in them.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Goh?” Krane asked.</p><p>“N-Nothing,” Goh faltered. “It’s just… When you said the Pokemon can live in peace again because they don’t feel angry anymore… It just made me think about something.”</p><p>“What did it make you think about?” Krane asked.</p><p>Goh looked below the screen as he reflected on the distressing events of the previous two days. “See, yesterday, Ash made a plan to meet with this other trainer to look for and battle the Team Rocket boss. But it turns out that the trainer is the same person who did something really awful to me two years ago, so it’s been on my mind a lot over these past two days. I <em>want</em> to forgive him. But I don’t know if that’s possible… Or if he deserves it… I don’t even know I’m comfortable enough to even go on this mission at all…”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, Goh,” Krane muttered. “It is definitely tough to forgive someone after they’ve hurt you that deeply. Forgiveness takes time, though it does help to remind yourself that when you hold onto anger, it doesn’t make the other person any more likely to learn their lesson. The only person who bitterness hurts is you.”</p><p>Goh took a moment to let those words sink in, sensing some truth in them, though they didn’t speak to him enough to instantly change his perspective. With a sigh, he replied, “I just don’t know if telling myself that is enough for me to forgive him…”</p><p>“I used to think it wouldn’t help me either,” Krane remarked. “You see, five years ago when Cipher made their return, this group of Cipher Peons kidnapped me and tried forcing me to help them with their Shadow Pokemon plan.”</p><p>“They did?” Goh exclaimed in shock. “That’s terrible!”</p><p>“As you can imagine, it took quite a while for me to forgive those Cipher Peons not just for capturing me, but also for causing so much pain for all the Pokemon they corrupted,” Krane stated. “But the more time passed since Cipher’s return, the more I realized that me holding onto that anger wasn’t going to change a thing. It wouldn’t change the past and it wouldn’t change those Cipher Peons… the only thing it would change is my quality of life.</p><p>“But how can I forgive someone just by telling myself that?” Goh muttered.</p><p>“The key is to believe it,” Krane answered. “It sounds to me like a part of you still feels like there’s a benefit to you feeling angry with this trainer.”</p><p>Goh stayed silent, realizing that he did still somewhat feel like holding onto that anger would somehow show Silver just how terrible his actions were, even though they hadn’t spoken in years.</p><p>“I know it can sometimes seem like bitterness will haunt us forever,” Krane said. “But as long as we keep reminding ourselves that there’s no need for us to hold onto that anger, eventually it will fade.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right…” Goh mumbled, wondering if that strategy was even possible for him considering all the trauma that incident caused him.</p><p>A moment of silent reflection passed, though the silence was soon broken by a familiar voice.</p><p>“<em>Vulpix!</em>”</p><p>“Huh?” Goh turned his head and noticed the little Fire-Type walking up to him. “V-Vulpix?” he stammered in surprise. “What are you doing outside Cerise Park?”</p><p>“Say, is that the same Vulpix Professor Cerise told me about?” Krane asked.</p><p>“Yeah! The one who Goh helped purify!” Ash replied, before looking down at Vulpix. “It must’ve gone looking for Goh because it was worried about him.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Goh muttered. “I guess it was there when I broke down this morning…”</p><p>The small canine Pokemon leaped onto the couch, sat beside Goh, and gazed up at him with a concerned frown. “<em>Vulpix…?</em>” it muttered.</p><p>“That’s sweet that you came to make sure I was okay, Vulpix…” Goh said, smiling gratefully at his Pokemon. “But you don’t have to worry. I’ll be alright…”</p><p>Without saying anything, Vulpix climbed onto Goh’s lap and curled up, making its trainer smile as he began petting its fluffy fur.</p><p>“Say Goh, how would you feel about taking Vulpix along with you?” Krane suggested.</p><p>“You mean so I can have another friend there with me while I do it?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Yes, but also a friend who has some sense of how you feel,” Krane said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Remember, Vulpix used to be a Shadow Pokemon,” Krane stated. “Back then, all it could remember were the times it had been hurt, so it experienced a lot of anger that it slowly needed to overcome with the help of a trustworthy friend. I’ll bet having Vulpix beside you will help remind you that you’re not alone. And since you’re the one who allowed it to let go of all that anger, I’m sure it would be delighted to help you do the same.”</p><p> “Well…” Goh muttered. “It may take more time for me to let <em>all </em>that anger go, but… I can see that helping.”</p><p>“<em>Vul!</em>” Vulpix cheered as Goh continued petting it with a soothed smile on his face.</p><p>“Seems like being around it puts you in a calm mood too,” Krane remarked. “I believe it’s worth a try, if you do decide to go.”</p><p>Goh took another pause as he reflected on Krane’s words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. In Safe Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following his decision to decide on the day if he felt ready, Goh gave himself a week of mentally preparing to meet up with Silver, while continuing to keep in mind that there was no pressure for him to come along. He worked toward this by slowly exposing himself to vague reminders of that time, such as songs that came out or photos that were taken of him during that year. As Goh did this, he remained mindful of his physical reactions to these reminders and took breaks in between when he noticed those symptoms. He knew this was important when it came to trauma exposure and preventing it from affecting the rest of his day, even if the symptoms could be easily missed when concentrating on something else, like purifying Vulpix.</p><p>Although exposing himself to these reminders did make Goh’s stomach tense up a bit, overall, he felt surprisingly calm. For the most part, it felt like he was just listening to any other song or looking at any other photo. This was a massive improvement from the last time he had done these things, and he could sense that was largely thanks to the healing and growing he had already done since meeting Ash. The more that Goh exposed himself to these reminders in manageable doses, the more he could imagine himself feeling okay meeting up with Silver, though he did still remain unsure about it for most of that week. By the time he and Ash went to receive the completed Super Rocket Radar, however, Goh had made up his mind.</p><p>“So, you feel like you’re ready?” Cerise asked.</p><p>Goh gave Cerise a confident nod. “If it means helping defeat Team Rocket, then I’m willing to give it a try. I don’t know if I’ll feel better or worse after I do it… But as long as I’ve got Ash, Raboot, and Vulpix with me, it shouldn’t be too bad of an experience. Especially knowing how far I’ve already come thanks to those three.”</p><p>“You sound really confident, Goh,” Ash remarked proudly. “But this <em>is </em>really how you feel, right? Remember, the choice is still yours.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Goh replied. “This time I’m telling the truth.”</p><p>Ash gave his friend a supportive grin. “Well, in that case, we’re happy to have you on board!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu cheered.</p><p>“You really have come a long way, Goh,” Cerise remarked. “That makes me very proud to see.” He then reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out the blue, hexagonal radar, before handing it to Ash. “Here’s the completed Super Rocket Radar.”</p><p>Ash took the device, which showed him and Goh a map of the immediate area. “Looks like he’s not close by,” Ash said.</p><p>“That’s odd…” Goh commented. “The map doesn’t show as wide of a radius as the original Rocket Radar did. Hold on…” He put two fingers on the screen and slid them together, zooming out the map. “Hey, this one zooms out!”</p><p>“Woah!” Ash shouted in surprise. “How did you know it would zoom out if you moved your fingers like that?”</p><p>“‘Cause… that’s how you zoom out with pretty much anything nowadays…?” Goh replied in a somewhat sassy tone.</p><p>“Awesome!” Ash cheered as his eyes glistened. “Technology is so amazing!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>Goh quietly chuckled over Ash’s enthusiasm. Although it did annoy him sometimes having to explain how modern technology worked to someone his own age, he also found this trait of Ash’s endearing. He then continued to zoom out the map until it reached beyond Vermillion City. “It zooms out pretty far too,” he remarked, before noticing a red G in Saffron City, the city north of Vermillion. As he zoomed out slightly further, however, he also noticed a red G in northwestern Celadon City.</p><p>“What the?” Ash exclaimed. “Why are there <em>two</em> red Gs?”</p><p>“I noticed that too after I completed it,” Cerise stated. “My guess is that Giovanni figured out that we were tracking down the leaders using his own radar. So he set up decoys across the Kanto region to make it harder for us to find him.”</p><p>Ash balled his hand into a fist and groaned. “That Team Rocket…”</p><p>“<em>Pika…</em>” Pikachu growled.</p><p>“There must be some way to figure out which one’s real…” Goh said.</p><p>“Hm…” Cerise muttered, putting his hand on his chin as he gazed down. “Ash, perhaps you could give that trainer you met a call and ask if he knows anything. Considering how dedicated he is to stopping Team Rocket with as little help as possible, it wouldn’t surprise me if he’s been spending this past week doing research on where Giovanni might be.”</p><p>“Sure, no prob,” Ash replied.</p><p>As Ash pulled out his phone, Goh instinctively tensed up and stepped to the side, not wanting to hear Silver’s voice.</p><p>“And Goh,” Cerise said. “Before you and Ash head out, there’s something I wanted to give to you.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Follow me. I’ll show you,” Cerise replied.</p><p>Goh and Raboot began following Cerise out of the lab. Although he had no idea what the professor planned to give him, he was relieved that he got to be out of the room while Ash was calling Silver.</p><p>Leading Goh and Raboot into the basement, Cerise pulled out a flashlight and approached a small safe placed in the corner of the room. He then knelt down and began punching in the code.</p><p>“Wow, what you’re giving me must be really important…” Goh commented.</p><p>“You and Ash are about to face the strongest member of Team Rocket,” Cerise stated. “A situation like this calls for a special solution…”</p><p>After punching in the code, Cerise opened the safe reached into it. He then presented Goh with a purple Poke Ball that had an M printed on the front.</p><p>Goh froze in complete shock, instantly recognizing that exceedingly rare Poke Ball. “No way… I-Is that…?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Cerise answered. “This is a Master Ball. The strongest Poke Ball that’s ever been created.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that Silph Co only produces ten of these a year!” Goh remarked. “I had no idea you had one of those!”</p><p>“It’s only given to noted Pokemon researchers, and to trainers who can be trusted to make good use of it,” Cerise stated. “After all, no amount of willpower can allow a Pokemon to break free from it. It’s guaranteed to catch any wild Pokemon without fail.”</p><p>“I get it,” Goh said. “You’re giving this to me in case Giovanni has a Shadow Pokemon who’s even stronger than Lapras.”</p><p>Cerise nodded, then handed the Master Ball to the young research fellow. “If there’s any appropriate time to use a Master Ball, that time would be now.”</p><p>“A foolproof Poke Ball will come in handy for sure,” Goh stated with an assured smile. His smile, however, quickly turned upside-down as he remembered a certain story. “But wait… didn’t a Whiscash eat one of these once…?”</p><p>“That’s a drawback,” Cerise said. “A Master Ball may be guaranteed to catch a Pokemon once they enter it…. but it’s still just as easy to deflect as a regular Poke Ball. So you’ll still need to time your throw just right, and wait until the Pokemon is weak enough that it can’t deflect or dodge it. You’ll also need to make sure you throw it at the right Pokemon. After all, you’ll only have one chance to use it.”</p><p>Goh gazed back down at the Master Ball. He felt incredibly honored to be one of the very few trainers entrusted with this kind of Poke Ball, especially given his lack of experience. Although his hand did tremble a bit with nervousness, he felt confident that he would be able to sense when the time was right to use it. He looked back up at the professor and smiled. “You can count on me, Professor Cerise,” he declared.</p><p>As Goh and Cerise returned to the lab, Ash turned around and eagerly dashed up to them.</p><p>“Hey, that’s great timing!” Ash said. “I just off the phone. It sounds like he knows where Giovanni is!”</p><p>“He does?” Cerise exclaimed in shock.</p><p>“Are you sure about that, Ash…?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Sounded like it to me,” Ash replied. “I told him that Giovanni had set up decoys, and I told him where all the decoys were. He believes that the one that’s not a decoy is on New Island, just south of Cinnabar Island.”</p><p>“What brought him to that conclusion?” Cerise asked.</p><p>“Apparently Giovanni had a lab there before,” Ash answered. “A new lab has been built there now, and he told me there have been lots of reports of Water-Type Pokemon around that island becoming violent. He thinks there’s some kind of chemical coming out of that lab that’s causing the Pokemon to act that way, and that it might be the same one they’re using to create Shadow Pokemon.”</p><p>“That would make sense…” Cerise remarked.</p><p>“But wouldn’t it be dangerous to go there?” Goh asked. “We wouldn’t want <em>our </em>Pokemon to turn Shadow.”</p><p>“He said that his Alakazam’s Safeguard can protect them,” Ash stated. “He went there to investigate the other day, and his Pokemon started acting strange too. But as soon as Alakazam used Safeguard, they all calmed down.”</p><p>Goh sighed, tensing up just at the thought of believing Silver’s words. “I just don’t know if I can bring myself to trust him…” he muttered. “I mean… for all we know, he could be a member of Team Rocket himself. I mean, that would explain why he’s so confident that Giovanni is at New Island.”</p><p>“But that wouldn’t explain why he’s working so hard at stopping them,” Ash pointed out.</p><p>“It could if it was all a ruse to make us trust him!” Goh argued. “What if he leads us to the lab, then turns against us and tries to steal our Pokemon?”</p><p>“Well, it didn’t sound to me like he was lying,” Ash stated. “Besides, when we first met, he told me didn’t want my help.”</p><p>“He could’ve just said that to manipulate you, you know!” Goh asserted. “I know that you want to assume the best in others, but people like him don’t just magically reform like the villains of children’s shows! He’s never been the type to do what’s right, and he never will be!”</p><p>“How can you know that without even giving him a chance?” Ash asked in a serious tone.</p><p>Goh quietly gasped, then stared at the floor with a frown of mild guilt. “I don’t know…” he mumbled. “I guess I’ve just… I’ve been seeing him as this evil person for so long, I just can’t get that idea out of my head…”</p><p>“Goh... After how badly he hurt you, I don’t blame you at all for being suspicious of him,” Ash softly reassured him. “But I promise, even if he does try to do something bad, I’m not going to let that happen. And on the off chance he<em> is </em>working for Team Rocket, Officer Jenny will be there too. So you don’t have to worry. We’ve all got your back!”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu declared as it nodded its head.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot promised, nodding as well.</p><p>Goh took a deep breath, which slightly calmed his racing heart, then smiled at his friends. “Thanks, you guys…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Facing the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Dragonite flew Ash and Goh above the shore of Cinnabar Island, carrying Pikachu, Raboot, and Vulpix tightly in his arms. Meanwhile, Officer Jenny rode beside them on her Pidgeot.</p><p>Ash gazed down at the shore. “I see a red-headed trainer down there with a Sneasel.”</p><p>“Then that must be him,” Jenny stated.</p><p>Goh briefly glanced down as Silver looked up at them all. Imagining a callous look in his eyes, as if Silver were a carnivorous Pokemon with the intent of eating him, Goh froze as his heart skipped a beat. He could feel his stomach tensing up like there was some kind of poison inside.</p><p>“Are you okay, Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>“I… I don’t know…” Goh mumbled.</p><p>“Remember, Goh, you’re not alone this time,” Ash said. “You’ve got us by your side!”</p><p>“<em>Ra, Raboot,</em>” Raboot reassured him.</p><p>“<em>Vul!</em>” Vulpix cried in encouragement.</p><p>“Right,” Goh replied, before muttering under his breath, “I’m not back at school… I’ve got real friends now…”</p><p>As Goh took in a slow, deep breath, then calmly let it out, he reminded himself that Silver was not actually a dangerous person, even if his body was reacting that way. This didn’t immediately stop his heart from racing, but he found comfort in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be alone this time. Not only did he have Ash there to support him, but he had his Pokemon there for him as well.</p><p>“Ready to land?” Ash asked.</p><p>Goh noticed that his heart was still racing. He could sense that if he got any closer to Silver at that moment, the stress following would likely be traumatic for him. While he knew that stress did have its advantages in most challenging situations, such as battles, directly facing trauma was not one of those situations. In order to build his tolerance of those memories, he needed to process them in at least a somewhat calm state. And that was just what he intended to do.</p><p>“I just need a minute…” Goh quietly replied.</p><p>Goh continued breathing slowly and deeply as he silently repeated to himself, <em>I’m okay… I’m okay…</em> He had told Ash in advance that he might need to take these steps gradually, which Ash fully supported. Thanks to him not feeling rushed, Goh was able to bring his heart rate back to a more regular pace within only a couple of breaths.</p><p>“Alright… I’m ready.” Goh muttered.</p><p>“Got it,” Ash replied. “Dragonite. We’re ready to land.”</p><p>As Dragonite began to slowly descend, Goh’s heart went straight back to racing at an overwhelming speed, like they were approaching a Pokemon who could swallow them whole. Continuing to take deep, albeit heavy breaths, he looked away from where Silver was standing to keep himself from panicking. He continuously repeated to himself, “Ash is here… No one’s gonna hurt you… Ash is here…”, as his breaths slowly but surely became more relaxed. As they flew closer and closer to the shore, Goh returned back to a reasonably calm state.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Okay…” Goh answered under his breath, still looking away.</p><p>Ash paused for a moment as he gave his friend the chance to calm himself further. “Do you think you’re comfortable enough to look at him?”</p><p>Knowing that looking at Silver was going to be a massive step, Goh took a particularly slow and deep breath, before gradually taking another glimpse at him. Looking at his even more clear and menacing face, however, Goh was struck with a surge of anxiety and instantly turned away again, like a hand withdrawing from a hot stove.</p><p>“I can’t do it!” Goh exclaimed, facing his left with his eyes squeezed shut. Dragonite quickly stopped descending and flew in place.</p><p>Ash paused again as he frowned sorrowfully. “There’s no need to rush. But I believe in you, Goh!”</p><p>Goh smiled at his supportive friend. “Thanks, Ash…”</p><p>Goh’s smile quickly faded, however, as he wondered if Ash was right to believe in him. He then gazed down at his Snag Machine, remembering that there were lots of Pokemon at the lab who were depending on him. Feeling even more pressured with this knowledge, he began tensing up while struggling to hold back his tears. He felt like he was right back at those elementary school hallways, keeping his head down so he would be less likely to spot Silver’s retraumatizing face.</p><p>“Don’t forget, you’ve come a really long way,” Ash remarked. “Just think about how confident you are now compared to when we first met.”</p><p>Goh quietly gasped as the tears vanished. He gazed down and silently reminisced on how much he had grown. He had made friends with someone his own age again, he had learned to go out of his comfort zone, and he had gained the courage to face a past trauma by revisiting Azalea Town. He turned back to Ash, who was giving him a confident grin.</p><p>“I know you can do it,” Ash reassured him.</p><p>Goh looked down again as he let Ash’s words of encouragement sink in. Knowing that he was not the same timid kid he once was, he realized that looking at Silver would likely feel quite different compared to how it felt at school. The fear he was experiencing may have mostly been the concern that it would feel just like how it did back then. But realizing how much progress he had made, and the fact that he wouldn’t be alone this time, he could feel his muscles relax as his heart rate went back to a normal speed.</p><p>Goh gave his friend a nervous, but courageous nod. “Alright. I’m ready.”</p><p>Ash smiled and nodded back, then turned back to his flying Pokemon. “Dragonite?”</p><p>As Dragonite continued descending, Goh kept on taking slow, deep breaths. He still didn’t feel ready to look directly at Silver, and he sensed that was not going to change anytime soon. As such, he decided he was going to let Ash talk to him for now, while he and his Pokemon stood together by the shore, waiting until he felt ready. He knew he was likely going to come off as cold by doing so, just like every time they would pass each other in the halls at school. But he was certain this was what he needed to do for his safety.</p><p>Once Dragonite and Pidgeot landed by the shore, Ash, Goh, and Jenny all hopped off. Goh quietly walked up to where Dragonite was placing down Pikachu, Raboot, and Vulpix. He gave them all a genuine smile, grateful to them for coming along and helping him feel less alone.</p><p>“I’m glad you guys are here…” Goh muttered.</p><p>Vulpix shuffled closer to Goh, giving him a concerned frown. “<em>Vulpix…?</em>”</p><p>Goh smiled again as he knelt down and picked Vulpix up. He then gazed over to the ocean while walking closer to it, with Pikachu and Raboot following him close behind. Still feeling his heart pounding, he redirected his attention to the calming breeze and the sound of the gentle splashes. He deeply breathed in the soothing scent, which slowly but surely brought him back to a calmer state. It felt like a part of him was finally returning from the excruciating memories his trauma dragged him back to and was now safe and sound in the present moment.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ash approached Silver and Sneasel to greet them.</p><p>“Got your Pokemon ready?” Silver asked.</p><p>“You bet,” Ash replied. “We all do.”</p><p>As Goh vaguely listened to Ash and Silver’s conversation, he continued facing the shore in an effort to keep himself calm. He tensed up at the anticipation of being spoken to by the kid he had been trying so hard to block from his mind. The kid who he was still automatically perceiving as a mortal threat, even though he was fully aware that was far from the truth.</p><p>“<em>Vulpix…?</em>” Vulpix murmured, gazing up worriedly at Goh.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh whispered as he saw Vulpix, Pikachu, and Raboot all looking up at him with concerned frowns as well. He smiled at them all. “Right. I’ve got you three…” After taking another deep breath, he focused his gaze back at the ocean in front of him. “Let’s just hope Ash can keep him distracted long enough…”</p><p>As Ash and Silver continued talking, Goh concentrated all his energy on the calming parts of his surroundings. He continued paying close attention to the soothing scent, sounds, and sight of the ocean. He also tried his best to focus on the soft feel of Vulpix’s fur and its reassuring presence, as well as that of Raboot and Pikachu standing by his side. He didn’t try to pretend Silver wasn’t there like when he did back at school. Rather, he focused his attention on the more comforting aspects of his environment in order to help himself get used to the situation he was in. This seemed to be helping considerably with every passing second. His heart rate was already going back to a slower speed, and he can feel his muscles and stomach settle down a bit.</p><p>“You guys got Water and Grass-Types on you, right?” Silver asked. To counter Giovanni’s Ground-Types?”</p><p>“We sure do!” Ash declared.</p><p>“Good,” Silver replied in a serious tone. “I’ll have Alakazam use Safeguard on us, then Teleport us to New Island.”</p><p>“Got it,” Ash said.</p><p>Silver looked over at Goh, scowling at the sight of him ignoring him. “Just gimme one sec…” he requested, beginning to approach Goh.</p><p>“U-Uh…” Ash stuttered, knowing that if Silver were to directly talk to Goh, it would likely be deeply triggering. Relying on instinct, just like he always did, he stepped in front of Silver and gave him a forced smile. “So, what Pokemon do you have besides Sneasel?”</p><p>Silver sighed. “Goh told you about what I did, didn’t he?”</p><p>Ash scratched his head. “Well… he didn’t tell me exactly what happened…”</p><p>“I want to speak to him, now quite stalling.” Silver demanded.</p><p>As Raboot glared suspiciously at Silver, Goh widened his eyes and froze again like he was about to literally be pounced on. This caused him to inadvertently hug Vulpix so tightly that it could barely breathe.</p><p>“<em>Vuuul!</em>” Vulpix exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, s-sorry…” Goh faltered, quickly loosening the hug.</p><p>Taking another deep breath, Goh gave himself this moment to process and prepare for what was to come. He repeatedly reminded himself, <em>you’ll be okay… you’ll be okay…</em>, which helped calm him a little, but not nearly as much as he hoped it would.</p><p>“Okay, but… Promise you’ll be nice to him?” Ash asked Silver.</p><p>“Yes,” Silver replied in an annoyed tone.</p><p>As Silver approached Goh, with Sneasel following him close behind, Ash sighed. He began watching to make sure Silver kept his word, with Raboot doing the same, but with a much more skeptical look.</p><p>“Hey, Goh,” Silver said in a monotone voice.</p><p>Goh became as stiff as a statue like he heard the cry of a carnivore, though he still managed to keep a somewhat neutral expression. He also remained careful not to hug Vulpix too tightly again. But he continued to look away, pretending Silver was not there. He didn’t do this out of spite, but to protect himself from being retraumatized. He knew, however, that this was probably not going to work for long.</p><p>“Goh!” Silver exclaimed.</p><p>Still with his back turned to Silver, Goh scowled as anxious thoughts raced rapidly through his mind. He knew he wouldn’t be able to cope with it for much longer. “What?” Goh snapped in a desperate attempt to end the tormenting conversation.</p><p>Silver blinked in shock. “Hmph…” he muttered bitterly. “See you’re still as cold as ever…”</p><p>Goh frowned in mild guilt, wishing he didn’t have to come off this way to protect himself.</p><p>Meanwhile, Raboot glared once again at Silver, interpreting his remark as an insult. “<em>Boot…</em>” it growled.</p><p>“What’s <em>your </em>deal?” Silver asked. “All I did was tell him the truth.”</p><p>“<em>Raboot! Boot!</em>” Raboot protested.</p><p>“<em>Sneasel, Snea!</em>” Sneasel shouted in its trainer’s defense.</p><p>“It’s okay, Raboot…” Goh mumbled.</p><p>Raboot looked over at Goh, then closed its eyes while putting its paws back in its fur pouch, with Sneasel crossing its arms and turning its head away.</p><p>Goh stared back at the ocean and let out a heavy sigh. He tensed up his muscles and bottled up both his anger and guilt as he anxiously waited for Silver to leave him alone. He attempted to focus on the same calming distractions that he did before, but even this didn’t seem to work.</p><p>“I’m sorry about what I did to you,” Silver said.</p><p>Goh blinked as his anxious thoughts came to a sudden halt. He did not expect this response at all. Although he still felt anger toward Silver, it warmed his heart to hear those words after all those years of holding that grudge. He could feel his muscles loosen a bit as his face became slightly more relaxed. He also stopped automatically comparing Silver as strongly to a mortal threat, though not enough that he could bring himself to look at him. He let out a quiet sigh. “Thanks…” he murmured, still facing away.</p><p>Silver paused as he waited for Goh to follow up, though he didn’t get any further response from him. “So… got anything else to say?”</p><p>Goh took a moment to try and think of something to add, though he couldn’t think of anything that would be both truthful and polite. “Do you?” he asked.</p><p>Silver paused again. “Guess you still don’t forgive me… Well, can’t say I blame you. But you’re still coming with us, right?”</p><p>Just hearing Silver’s familiar voice continued to make Goh’s arms stiffen in an unbearable amount of anger. The more he bottled that anger up, the harder it became to contain. Once again desperate to end the conversation as quickly as possible, he replies in an impatient tone, “Yes. So just… send out your Alakazam and let’s get this over with…”</p><p>Silver scrunched up his face, then sighed as he stared at the ground, frowning dejectedly. “Fine…” he muttered.</p><p>After sending his Alakazam out of its Poke Ball, Silver approached it, then faced the rest of the group. “Alright, you guys. Gather around,” he ordered, as Ash, Jenny, Goh, and the Pokemon all surrounded the Psychic-Type. “Alakazam, Safeguard.”</p><p>“<em>Ala…</em>” Alakazam murmured, summoning a turquoise forcefield that enveloped all the humans and Pokemon around it.</p><p>“Now use Teleport,” Silver instructed.</p><p>Alakazam then made itself and everyone around it glow in a white field of energy. In seconds, they all disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Old Sins Cast Long Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being teleported to New Island, the group found themselves right outside a factory where two Team Rocket grunts were guarding the door.</p><p>“What the?” the male grunt exclaimed. “Hey, you kids are those punks who got our leaders arrested!”</p><p>“Don’t think we’re just gonna let you waltz into the lab and disturb our boss!” the female grunt shouted.</p><p>Silver looked daggers at the grunts as he held up a Poke Ball. “I didn’t ask for your permission,” he stated boldly. “Magneton! Standby!”</p><p>Silver hurled the Poke Ball, and out came three, magnetically combined Pokemon with spherical, grey bodies with magnets on both sides. “<em>Magneton!</em>” they cried in unison.</p><p>“We’ll help too, right Pikachu?” Ash asked.</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu hollered as it leaped off of Ash’s shoulder and dashed up beside Magneton.</p><p>“Thanks, but I can deal with these goons on my own,” Silver insisted. “I’m gonna prove that I’m stronger than all of them combined!”</p><p>“But we came here together, right?” Ash pointed out. “Shouldn’t we work as a team?”</p><p>“Please, only weaklings rely on superior numbers!” Silver protested.</p><p>“That guy sure is stubborn…” Ash remarked under his breath.</p><p>“Just the kind of pointless selfishness I’d expect…” Goh commented as Vulpix gazed up at him, frowning in concern.</p><p>“Don’t bother,” the male grunt said with a smirk. “We’ve already won.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause winning is for winners!” the female grunt stated. “Go, Poliwrath!”</p><p>“Snorlax, come on out!” the male grunt hollered as they both tossed a Poke Ball.</p><p>Emerging from the male grunt’s Poke Ball was a massive, round Pokemon with soft blue and cream-colored fur, while the female grunt sent out a Water and Fighting-Type with a spiral on its belly and hands that resembled boxing gloves.</p><p>Goh’s Aura Reader extended from his headset, which revealed a purple aura surrounding both opponents. “Hey, those are both Shadow Pokemon!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Yup,” the male grunt proudly affirmed. “And these powerhouses here can tank any hit you throw at us!”</p><p>“Their defenses are second to none!” the female grunt declared.</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” Silver said, smirking back at the grunts. “Magneton, use Metal Sound!”</p><p>“<em>Magnetooooon!</em>” Magneton roared, glowing light blue while releasing silver-colored sound waves. These soundwaves caused both Snorlax and Poliwrath to wince in discomfort.</p><p>“Still plan on using the same strategy now that their special defense is down?” Silver asked.</p><p>“Alright, then we’ll just have to attack before they can hit us!” the male grunt stated. “Snorlax, use Shadow End!”</p><p>“Poliwrath! Shadow Rush, let’s go!” the female grunt commanded.</p><p>Both Pokemon shrouded themselves in a visible purple aura as they charged recklessly toward Magneton.</p><p>“Use Zap Cannon!” Silver called.</p><p>Magneton unleashed a yellow orb of electrified energy at Poliwrath, then fired a second one at Snorlax. These attacks stopped them both, with Poliwrath being sent flying and knocked unconscious, while Snorlax stood still as electric sparks surrounded its body.</p><p>“Poliwrath, no!” the female grunt cried.</p><p>“Hang in there, Snorlax!” the male grunt shouted.</p><p>“Wow! You’re Magneton’s really strong!” Ash commented.</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>Goh silently observed, still with a serious expression. He knew that under normal circumstances, he would be almost as impressed as Ash by that kind of clever combination of high-level moves. But when it came to Silver, he couldn’t help but think solely about how badly he hurt him. He didn’t want to think this way, especially after that sincere-sounding apology. But he just couldn’t keep himself from reliving all of those negative emotions, especially with Silver standing right in front of him.</p><p>“Now would be a good time to catch Poliwrath, Goh!” Silver demanded.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh exclaimed, frightened out of his unpleasant train of thought as he pulled out a Poke Ball. “R-Right… Snag Ball, go!”</p><p>Goh hurled his glowing Poke Ball at Poliwrath, which bounced off of it and transformed it into an orb of light. The light entered the Poke Ball, which then wiggled for a few seconds before emitting a cluster of star-like sparkles.</p><p>“Poliwrath has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom announced.</p><p>“Of all the nerve…” the female grunt growled, tightening her fist.</p><p>“Snorlax! Use Shadow End one more time!” the male grunt ordered.</p><p>Surrounding itself in another veil of purple energy, Snorlax came charging toward Magneton, but at a significantly slower speed than before.</p><p>“Finish it off with Hyper Beam!” Silver commanded.</p><p>“<em>Magnetoooooon!</em>” Magneton hollered, unleashing a destructive beam of orange energy at Snorlax and knocking it to the ground.</p><p>“Snag Ball, go!” Goh hollered, throwing another glowing Poke Ball. After bouncing off of the unconscious Snorlax, the ball transported it inside, then clicked.</p><p>“Snorlax has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom stated.</p><p>“H-How can this be…?” the male grunt stammered before a rope was abruptly tied around the two grunts.</p><p>“You’re under arrest!” Jenny declared.</p><p>The female grunt sighed. “Beaten by one kid… How embarrassing can it get…?”</p><p>After defeating those two grunts, the group made their way into the lab. Although multiple grunts attempted to stop them, Silver managed to defeat them all single-handedly, continuing to refuse help from Ash and Goh. Both trainers were irritated by this, though a part of Goh also felt relieved that he didn’t need to try and concentrate on battling while his mind was already swamped with anxiety.</p><p>As Goh spent more time around Silver, however, and noticed that Silver was much more focused on stopping Team Rocket than on him, he gradually started to become less afraid of him. The fear that remained, however, was still enough for him to keep avoiding eye contact with him. As they all scouted around the empty halls, Goh tried his best to distract himself by focusing his attention on Vulpix, Raboot, and Pikachu and blocking out Ash and Silver’s conversation.</p><p>“So, this was the island where Giovanni created Mewtwo?” Ash asked.</p><p>“That’s right,” Silver replied. “He tried to create a heartless clone of Mew that he could use to take over the world. But it managed to escape from his clutches.”</p><p>Ash realized that the Mewtwo who Silver was referring to must have been the same Mewtwo he encountered in Johto, the one who Giovanni was after until he managed to save it from him. He decided not to bring it up though, since he didn’t like to brag about any of his countless moments of defeating bad guys.</p><p>“So, did Mewtwo used to be a Shadow Pokemon?” Ash asked.</p><p>“No, that was before Team Rocket figured out how to create Shadow Pokemon,” Silver explained. “Ever since Cipher’s final defeat, they’ve been trying to replicate what Cipher did by creating their own army of Pokemon whose strength was brought out by rage. But they couldn’t use Cipher’s Shadow Pokemon data since it was all deleted after their defeat, so they had to start from scratch. Mewtwo was their first attempt at creating something similar to a Shadow Pokemon. But in the end, its power was too much for them to contain. So then they started experimenting with different ways to manipulate normally gentle Pokemon into becoming soulless fighting machines, just like what Cipher did to their Shadow Pokemon. They tried using things like mind-altering Poke Balls and rage-inducing headbands, but they didn’t have the long-term effect that they were looking for.”</p><p>The mind-altering Poke Balls and rage-inducing headbands also rung a bell for Ash. He remembered devices like those being used during his previous encounters with other Team Rocket members. He again, however, decided to keep that to himself.</p><p>“But now they’ve figured out how to bring out that power in the exact same way Cipher did,” Silver stated. “Which means if we don’t stop them soon, they might have enough time to finish what Cipher attempted... to create an army Shadow Pokemon completely immune to purification.”</p><p>Ash made a fist and groaned. “We can’t let that happen no matter what!”</p><p>“You seem to know quite a lot about Team Rocket,” Jenny commented. “I’d be very interested to know where you got all this information from.”</p><p>“Hmph…” Silver replied. “Like that matters. All you need to know is that no matter how much research and dedication it’ll take, I’m going to prove that I’m stronger than those buffoons!” He then glanced over at Goh, who was staring bitterly at the floor, waiting for this all to be over. “And nothing like them…”</p><p>Raboot turns its eyes toward Silver as it noticed he was looking at its trainer, then gave him an intense glare. Sneasel glares at it in return.</p><p>Silver stared downward and sighed. “Like Pokemon like trainer…” he remarked under his breath. “Cold to no end…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Frozen in Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After stumbling upon a particularly massive door, Silver had his Sneasel cut through it with X-Scissor. When he, Ash, Goh, and Jenny entered the room, the first thing they noticed was an enormous, synthetic cube with a purple, translucent liquid that appeared to be surrounding a giant avian Pokemon. They also noticed a man in a business suit standing beside it, who turned around and gave them all a sinister grin. It was none other than Giovanni himself.</p><p>“It’s been a long time, Silver,” Giovanni remarked, as Silver growled at him.</p><p>“Wait… you two have met?” Ash asked.</p><p>“You could say that,” Silver replied.</p><p>“If you three children insist on interfering with Team Rocket any further, then you’re in for a world of pain!” Giovanni declared, pulling out three Poke Balls. “Go, Persian, Dugtrio, and Garchomp!”</p><p>Bursting out of the three Poke Balls was a cream-colored feline Pokemon, a trio of merged, brown Pokemon buried underground with only their heads sticking out, and a towering, dragon-like Pokemon with purple scales and razor-sharp spikes across its body.</p><p>“Let’s you and me take them all down, Sneasel!” Silver shouted.</p><p>“<em>Snea!</em>” Sneasel cried as it dashed in front of its trainer.</p><p>“No! We’re gonna battle <em>with </em>you this time!” Ash insisted. “Right, Goh?”</p><p>Goh froze at the thought of battling alongside Silver. “Uh… r-right…” he muttered, hugging Vulpix tightly.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t need your help?” Silver asked furiously.</p><p>“This is the strongest member of Team Rocket we’re up against!” Ash stated. “We can’t just let him outnumber you!”</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>“Why can’t you?” Silver exclaimed.</p><p>“Because people and Pokemon are supposed to help each other out,” Ash asserted, though Silver still maintained his skeptical look. “Think about it. Without your Pokemon’s help, you never would’ve been able to defeat any of those Team Rocket members. Don’t you see? Accepting help doesn’t make you weak. It allows you and your team to bring out the strongest in one another. So if we all work together, we can bring out the strongest in each other too!”</p><p>Goh listened to this speech and reflected on how he had learned that same lesson from Ash. He doubted this would get through to Silver, however, given his stubborn and seemingly selfish personality.</p><p>Silver, still maintaining his skeptical look, sighed. “There’s just no convincing a guy like you, is there…?” he muttered. “Fine. You can help. But just this once.”</p><p>“Now that’s what I wanna hear!” Ash declared, before pulling out a Poke Ball and tossing it. “Alright! Bulbasaur, I choose you!”</p><p>Appearing in a flash of brilliant light was a small, amphibious Pokemon with a green plant bulb on its back. “<em>Bulbasaur!</em>” it cried determinedly.</p><p>Goh took a deep breath before bringing out his Pokemon. “Farfetch’d, let’s go!”</p><p>Emerging from Goh’s Poke Ball was a brown, avian Pokemon with a leek stalk tightly gripped in its wing. “<em>Farfetch’d!</em>” it growled, raring to battle.</p><p>Giovanni smirked at the three young trainers. “Use Slash!” he commanded.</p><p>All three of Giovanni’s Pokemon came bolting forward, preparing to deliver a mighty slash to their opponents.</p><p>“Slow them down with Icy Wind!” Silver commanded.</p><p>“<em>Sneaseeeeel!</em>” Sneasel hollered as it released a gust of frigid, sparkling wind from its mouth at its opponents, slowing them all down in the process.</p><p>“What?” Giovanni exclaimed.</p><p>“Now, Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!” Ash ordered.</p><p>“<em>Bulbasaur!</em>” Ash’s Pokemon growled, firing a barrage of razor-sharp leaves from its bulb. These leaves sent each of Giovanni’s Pokemon soaring back to him, making him growl with fury.</p><p>“Yeah! Way to go, Bulbasaur!” Ash cheered.</p><p>“<em>Bulba!</em>” Bulbasaur shouted proudly.</p><p>Goh tensed up as he observed. His mind was too shrouded with anxiety for him to think of any command to give to Farfetch’d.</p><p>“Persian! Power Gem on Sneasel!” Giovanni instructed.</p><p>“Dodge it, then Brick Break!” Silver called.</p><p>“<em>Snea!</em>” Sneasel cried, effortlessly leaping above Persian’s beam of red and white energy. “<em>Sneaseeeeel!</em>” It then came diving down with its claw glowing white, before delivering a potent karate chop on Persian’s head.</p><p>“Dragon Claw, Garchomp!” Giovanni commanded.</p><p>“<em>Gar!</em>” Garchomp roared, charging in from the side as a claw-shaped, green aura surrounded its claw. It then launched Sneasel toward Dugtrio before it had any chance to react.</p><p>“Now, Dugtrio! Use Sand Tomb!” Giovanni ordered.</p><p>“<em>Trioooooo!</em>” Dugtrio clamored, spinning rapidly while digging underground. This created a massive vortex of swirling sand which quickly sucked Sneasel in.</p><p>“Sneasel, no!” Silver cried.</p><p>“Quick, Bulbasaur! Stop Dugtrio with Leech Seed!” Ash shouted.</p><p>“<em>Bulba!</em>” Bulbasaur growled as a seed sprouted from its bulb. It then launched that seed into a Sand Tomb where Dugtrio was, constricting Dugtrio within energy-sapping vines. With Dugtrio unable to continue digging, Sneasel managed to climb its way back out.</p><p>“I’ll admit, that was a clever move,” Silver remarked with a grin.</p><p>“Thanks!” Ash replied.</p><p>Goh gritted his teeth in guilt, wishing he had the concentration to help in some way too.</p><p>“<em>Vulpix…?</em>” Vulpix muttered, looking up at its trainer and sensing his guilt.</p><p>“Persian! Iron Tail, let’s go!” Giovanni commanded.</p><p>“Dodge, Sneasel!” Silver called.</p><p>“<em>Peeeeeersian!</em>” Persian growled as it dove toward Sneasel with its tail glowing in a blinding, white light. Before Sneasel had any chance to escape, it was struck by the glowing tail and sent flying back to Silver.</p><p>“Come on, Sneasel! Get up!” Silver ordered.</p><p>“<em>Snea…</em>” Sneasel moaned, trembling as it struggled to stand back up, only to fall back down.</p><p>“Now, Garchomp! Use Dragon Claw on Bulbasaur!” Giovanni instructed.</p><p>“Intercept with Vine Whip!” Ash commanded.</p><p>As Garchomp dashed toward Bulbasaur with its claw glowing in a green field of energy, Bulbasaur blocked the attack using vines extended from its bulb. Both Pokemon were evenly matched as they tried to push the other one back.</p><p>“Use Giga Impact!” Giovanni ordered.</p><p>“<em>Gaaaaaar!</em>” Garchomp shrieked as it surrounded itself in a purple, yellow-streaked aura. It then effortlessly overpowered the vines and slammed into Bulbasaur, launching it toward Ash.</p><p>“Bulbasaur!” Ash cried. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Both Bulbasaur and Sneasel tried desperately to get back up. Meanwhile, Goh continued struggling to think of a command. He sincerely wanted to Ash. But he just couldn’t bring himself into that battle-ready headspace no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>“Goh!” Silver scolded. “Give your Farfetch’d a command, will ya?”</p><p>Goh completely froze, even more swamped with pressure and anxiety.</p><p>“That’s not gonna help, Silver!” Ash stated.</p><p>“Then <em>you </em>try to convince the guy,” Silver demanded.</p><p>“Goh!” Ash called. “Think about how much stronger you’ve become!”</p><p>Goh stared nervously at Ash, feeling his heart still pounding.</p><p>“All those Mount Battle matches, your battle with Justy and that afro guy, our tag battle against Sierra, you won them because you were able to adapt to the stress that they brought!” Ash remarked. “If you could do it then, then you can do it now! Don’t think about who’s on our team or anything else that’s distracting you! Use your racing heart to your advantage and become one with Farfetch’d!”</p><p>Goh apprehensively gritted his teeth as he looked down at Farfetch’d, wondering if that was even possible for him.</p><p>“I believe in you, Goh!” Ash asserted.</p><p>“<em>Pika! Pika!</em>” Pikachu called out.</p><p>“<em>Raboot!</em>” Raboot shouted.</p><p>“<em>Vulpix!</em>” Vulpix cried, gazing up at him from his arms.</p><p>Goh stared speechlessly at Ash and all the Pokemon cheering him on. Feeling encouraged by the knowledge that his friends all believed in him, he began to feel his stress and concentration slowly transition to the battle.</p><p>“Enough wasting my time,” Giovanni insisted. “Persian! Finish off Sneasel and Bulbasaur with Shadow Claw!”</p><p>“<em>Peeeeeer!</em>” Persian growled, charging at its weakened opponents with its right, front claw surrounded in a black aura.</p><p>“Quick, Farfetch’d! Block it!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“<em>Far!</em>” Farfetch’d cried as it leaped between Persian and its teammates. It then effortlessly blocked Persian’s shadowy slash with its wing, taking no damage as Persian widened its eyes in shock.</p><p>“What?” Giovanni exclaimed with the exact same shocked expression.</p><p>“Now, use Night Slash!” Goh instructed.</p><p>“<em>Fetch’d!</em>” Farfetch’d hollered, slashing Persian with a sideways swipe from its leak and launching it back to Giovanni.</p><p>“Yeah! Awesome job, Goh!” Ash praised.</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu cheered, as Raboot smiled proudly underneath its fur covering.</p><p>Even Silver gave a slight smile after witnessing that. “I have to admit, blocking that Ghost-Type move with a Normal-Type was a pretty smart choice,” he commented.</p><p>“Hey, Bulbasaur!” Ash called. “Can you still go on?”</p><p>“How about you, Sneasel?” Silver asked.</p><p>Both Ash and Silver’s Pokemon gradually managed to lift themselves back onto their feet. The two then simultaneously cried out with determination.</p><p>“Yeah! Way to go, Bulbasaur!” Ash cheered, before turning to his teammates. “Alright, you guys! Ready to finish this up?”</p><p>Goh and Silver nodded.</p><p>“Now, Bulbasaur! Use Solar Beam on Persian!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“Sneasel! Use Ice Beam on Garchomp!” Silver instructed.</p><p>“Farfetch’d! Air Slash on Dugtrio, let’s go!” Goh ordered.</p><p>All three Pokemon unleashed their long-ranged attacks in unison. The attacks all landed a direct hit, instantly knocking out their three opponents at the same time.</p><p>Giovanni groaned bitterly as he called his Pokemon back to their Poke Balls. “Beaten by mere children…” he muttered to himself. He then turned his attention to Silver, staring at him with a scowl of disapproval. “I have to say, Silver, I never thought you of all people would be the one to attempt to foil my plans,” he stated, before beginning to smirk. “But I’m afraid you’re too late. Just like I vowed on the day we last spoke, I’ve successfully created my ultimate Shadow Pokemon. Come forth, Shadow Lugia!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chasing a Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shadow Lugia?” Goh exclaimed as he recalled hearing about how Cipher’s ultimate Shadow Pokemon was a Lugia as well.</p><p>The group then watched as Giovanni pressed a red button on a small device in his hand. A moment later, the purple liquid inside the synthetic cube began draining down, slowly but surely revealing the enormous Pokemon inside to be a Lugia. But this wasn’t just any Lugia. Instead of its usual white color, it was dark purple, just like the liquid dripping down from it. Once all the liquid was drained out, the synthetic cube vanished. Lugia then opened its glowing, red eyes, spread its wings, and let out a booming roar.</p><p>“Hey, that looks just like Cipher’s Shadow Lugia!” Goh remarked, turning to the side to protect his frightened Vulpix.</p><p>“And Lugia was <em>their</em> ultimate Shadow Pokemon as well…” Jenny stated. “The one Pokemon they managed to make nearly impossible to purify!”</p><p>Giovanni guffawed. “This was exactly what I envisioned ever since Cipher’s final defeat! That we’d create our very own, permanent Shadow Lugia!” He then turned his gaze to Ash and Goh with a sinister grin. “You two boys have my utmost gratitude. Without your help, I would’ve never gotten my hands on this Lugia.”</p><p>“<em>Our </em>help?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Goh muttered as he thought back to the Team Rocket invasion they had to deal with after returning from Agate Village. “Now it all makes sense… The reason Team Rocket invaded the Cerise Laboratory was so they could steal the data on Lugia that we collected for Professor Cerise. That way they could figure out how to track it down.”</p><p>“You are absolutely correct, little boy,” Giovanni affirmed. “That data was what allowed us to pin-point its location at Navel Rock. And thanks to Arlo’s research, transforming Lugia into the ultimate Shadow Pokemon was even simpler. Turns out all we needed was just the right dosage of a special, toxic berry found only in the Orre region. After my underlings, Cassidy and Botch, got their hands on a Sceptile, we were able to use its power to revitalize that berry tree and grow enough of them to form our very own army of Shadow Pokemon, and soon an army of permanent Shadow Pokemon! What you’re seeing before your eyes is only the beginning of what’s to come…”</p><p>Lugia faced the ceiling and let out another ear-piercing roar.</p><p>“That’s what you think!” Ash protested.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu hollered.</p><p>“This is as far as you’ll go!” Silver declared.</p><p>“<em>Sneasel! Snea!</em>” Sneasel roared.</p><p>“We’ll just see about that,” Giovanni stated confidently. “Now, Lugia! Use Shadow Blast!”</p><p>“Dodge it!” Ash, Goh, and Silver ordered simultaneously.</p><p>After gathering a cluster of purple energy, Lugia unleashed a devastating blast of spiraling energy at its opponents. Though Sneasel managed to spring above the beam, Bulbasaur and Farfetch’d failed to escape in time and were struck with a direct hit.</p><p>“Bulbasaur!” Ash shouted.</p><p>“Oh no, Farfetch’d!” Goh cried.</p><p>As Bulbasaur and Farfetch’d soared back to their trainers, fainting the instant they hit the ground, Giovanni let out a sinister laugh. “Your little Pokemon are no match for the likes of Shadow Lugia.”</p><p>“Bulbasaur, you take a good rest,” Ash said as he returned his tired Pokemon back into its Poke Ball.</p><p>“You too, Farfetch’d,” Goh said, doing the same thing.</p><p>“That Lugia sure is tough,” Ash remarked. “But if we all work together, I know we can beat it! Ready, Pikachu?”</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu shouted, bolting to Sneasel’s side. “<em>Pikachuuuu!</em>” it roared as electric sparks crackled from its cheeks.</p><p>“You’re right, Ash!” Goh agreed. “If we make this a raid battle, we can win no doubt! Let’s go, Raboot!”</p><p>“<em>Ra!</em>” Raboot cried, rushing to Pikachu’s side. It then began kicking its pebble up and down like a soccer ball.</p><p>“My partner and I will lend a hand too!” Jenny declared, before hurling her Poke Ball forward. “Arcanine! Come on out!”</p><p>Bursting out of Jenny’s Poke Ball was a massive canine Pokemon with orange fur covered with black stripes. It courageously faced the corrupted Lugia with a determined glare, as did its teammates.</p><p>Silver sighed. “Guess I’ve got no choice… Let’s work together and defeat that Lugia, Sneasel!”</p><p>“<em>Snea!</em>” Sneasel agreed.</p><p>“Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!” Ash instructed.</p><p>“Raboot! Ember, let’s go!” Goh commanded.</p><p>“Sneasel, use Ice Beam!” Silver called.</p><p>“Arcanine! Flamethrower!” Jenny ordered.</p><p>All four Pokemon simultaneously unleashed their attacks at Lugia’s stomach. But Lugia barely reacted to a single one of them.</p><p>“What the?” Ash exclaimed. “It didn’t do a thing!”</p><p>“You shouldn’t underestimate my ultimate Shadow Pokemon…” Giovanni advised. “Use Shadow Storm!”</p><p>With a single flap from its wings, Lugia summoned a tremendous, purple tornado that swiftly made its way to the four opposing Pokemon.</p><p>“Dodge it, quick!” Ash, Goh, Silver, and Jenny commanded in unison.</p><p>Although their Pokemon attempted to dodge, their speed was no match for the devastating cyclone. They were all sucked in within seconds and sent flying in rapid circles. They then all crashed down at the same time.</p><p>Though Pikachu and Arcanine managed to get back up, Raboot and Sneasel were both out for the count.</p><p>“Raboot, no!” Goh cried.</p><p>“Sneasel!” Silver exclaimed.</p><p>Lugia once again filled the lab with the thundering sound of its roar, showing that it had barely used any of its strength.</p><p>“That’s some power, wow!” Ash commented.</p><p>“No kidding…” Jenny agreed.</p><p>“Thanks, Raboot,” Goh muttered as he transported Raboot back inside its Poke Ball. “You deserve a good rest.”</p><p>“Same with you, Sneasel,” Silver said as he returned his Pokemon as well, before facing Lugia with a look of astounded shock. “He obviously doesn’t call Lugia the ultimate Shadow Pokemon for nothing…”</p><p>Giovanni let out another guffaw. “Of course! What do you fools expect? Its heart is as closed as it can be! And that’s what brings out its full potential!”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Ash protested. “A Pokemon’s real potential is brought out through trust between it and its trainer!”</p><p>“Ash is right!” Goh asserted. “No Pokemon can become their strongest selves when they’re consumed by anger!”</p><p>“<em>Vulpix! Vul!</em>” Vulpix roared in agreement.</p><p>“You children should really think before you make such bold statements,” Giovanni proclaimed. “Shadow Storm once more!”</p><p>“Pikachu! Dodge it with Quick Attack!” Ash commanded.</p><p>“Arcanine! Extreme Speed!” Jenny ordered.</p><p>Both Pokemon zipped away from Lugia’s tornado with blinding speed. They then turned directions and bolted toward Lugia. Once they were close enough, they leaped up and landed a direct, albeit seemingly ineffective hit.</p><p>After bouncing off of Lugia’s stomach, Pikachu and Arcanine both panted in exhaustion.</p><p>Ash gritted his teeth. “Not even <em>that </em>did anything…”</p><p>“Finish them off with Shadow Blast!” Giovanni instructed.</p><p>Upon Giovanni’s command, Lugia released another enormous blast of purple energy, launching both targets straight into a wall.</p><p>“Pikachu!” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“Arcanine!” Jenny shouted.</p><p>The two Pokemon then slid down from the wall and collided harshly against the ground. Neither of them moved.</p><p>“Take a good rest, Arcanine,” Jenny said, returning her Arcanine as Ash rushed over to his fainted partner.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu…</em>” Ash muttered, kneeling down in front of his tired Pokemon. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“<em>Pika…</em>” Pikachu murmured weakly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, buddy,” Ash said softly. “I’ll make sure we save that Lugia.”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu…</em>” Pikachu mumbled with a slight smile.</p><p>“What pathetic fools you all are…” Giovanni commented. “Just a minute ago, you wholeheartedly believed that trust is superior to anger. But now your most trusted partners have all been bested by the great power of Shadow Lugia!”</p><p>Lugia once again let out a blaring holler.</p><p>“Well, we haven’t given up yet!” Ash affirmed.</p><p>“But Ash, how are we gonna deal with that kind of strength?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Don’t you have a Master Ball, Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>“I do, but it’s still just as easy to defect as a normal Poke Ball!” Goh replied. “If we wanna catch it, we’ll need to battle it until we can find an opening!”</p><p>“Then that’s just what we’ll do!” Ash declared. “But we’ll need a plan…” He gave himself a moment to quietly think. A few seconds later, he gasped, then grinned confidently as he pulled out a Poke Ball. “I’ve got it! I’ll have Mimey set up Light Screen. Then we’ll get in as many attacks as we can.”</p><p>“Good idea!” Goh said. “As long as Light Screen’s in effect, Lugia’s special attacks will only do half the damage!” He then pulled out another Poke Ball of his own with a somewhat confident smile. “And with Lapras’s defense, I’m sure we’ll <em>lots </em>of attacks in. Alright, Lapras! Let’s go!”</p><p>“Mimey, I choose you!” Ash shouted.</p><p>“Gengar! Standby!” Silver hollered.</p><p>Upon emerging in a flash of brilliant light, all three of the trainer’s Pokemon courageously faced the massive, Legendary Shadow Pokemon in front of them.</p><p>“Mimey, use Light Screen!” Ash instructed.</p><p>“<em>Miiiiiiime!</em>” Mimey shouted, summoning a golden box of energy around itself and its teammates. The golden box then turned invisible.</p><p>“Now’s our chance!” Goh declared. “Alright, Lapras! Use Ice Beam!”</p><p>“Gengar! Night Shade, let’s go!” Silver commanded.</p><p>As Lapras let lose a chilling beam of zigzagged energy, Gengar fired its own beams of zigzagged, black energy from its eyes. Both attacks landed in the center of Lugia’s stomach, but neither of them had any visible effect.</p><p>Giovanni gave the three trainers another sinister grin. “Shadow Shed!” he ordered.</p><p>As Lugia emitted several purple energy rays from its body, a mysterious aura of cylinder-shaped energy surrounded all three of its opponents. This caused the golden box to reappear briefly, before shattering into smithereens.</p><p>“Oh no!” Ash exclaimed. “They destroyed the Light Screen!”</p><p>“Now what do we do?” Goh cried.</p><p>“Finish them off with Shadow Blast!” Giovanni ordered.</p><p>Lugia unleashed another devastating energy beam at all three of its opponents, which sent them all sliding dozens of feet back. While Mimey and Gengar were knocked out in an instant, Lapras managed to hang in there, though it still panted in exhaustion.</p><p>“Thanks, Mimey. Now take a good rest,” Ash said, calling Mimey back as Silver did the same for his Gengar.</p><p>Giovanni smirked at the worn-out Lapras. “Just the kind of endurance I’d expect from Sierra’s Lapras.</p><p>Sensing that Lapras was about to run out of steam, Goh knew that it needed to heal and fast. “Quick, Lapras! Use Life Dew!”</p><p>Lapras turned its head upward and let out a stream of bright, sparkly water from its mouth. The water then rained down on it, slowly healing the scratch marks on its body.</p><p>“You’re wasting your time!” Giovanni stated. “Use Shadow Down!”</p><p>Lugia released a series of purple energy steams from its mouth that slowly wafted their way toward Lapras. They then entered the blue Pokemon’s body, frightening it as it glowed in an eerie veil of purple energy.</p><p>“What’s that?” Goh exclaimed.</p><p>“A move that will render Lapras’s defenses futile,” Giovanni answered. “Now use Shadow Blast once more!”</p><p>“Counter it with Hydro Pump!” Goh instructed.</p><p>Lugia and Lapras both unleashed a mighty blast of purple energy and water respectively. The two moves collided, though Shadow Blast effortlessly overpowered the Hydro Pump, before reaching Lapras.</p><p>“Lapras, no!” Goh cried, watching as his Pokemon slid across the ground as its head dropped down. Seeing that it could no longer battle, he recalled it safely back to its Poke Ball. “Thanks, Lapras. Get plenty of rest.”</p><p>After returning Lapras back to its Poke Ball, Goh sighed. “I really thought that Light Screen strategy was gonna work…”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Ash said.</p><p>“It’s just like I told you all,” Giovanni stated. “<em>Anger</em> is the true key to power!”</p><p>Goh disapprovingly gritted his teeth, then paused. “Even if that was true… That still doesn’t give you the right to put Pokemon through this much pain!”</p><p>Why not?” Giovanni asked. “Pokemon exist for one purpose and one purpose alone. And that’s to serve humanity.”</p><p>Silver growled fumingly, while Ash, Goh, Pikachu, and Vulpix glared at Giovanni.</p><p>“That’s not what Pokemon are meant to do!” Ash asserted.</p><p>“Ash is right!” Goh affirmed. “People and Pokemon are meant to live together in peace and help each other!” He then pulled out a Poke Ball and gazed at it with passion. “All four of us are working together with our Pokemon to help the Shadow Pokemon regain that peace… And we aren’t gonna let you go any further with your plans! Scyther, let’s go!”</p><p>Upon bursting out of its Poke Ball, Scyther glared determinedly at Lugia. “<em>Scyther!</em>” it cried.</p><p>“I think we should attack from above this time,” Goh suggested to Ash. “That way we can dodge Lugia’s attacks more easily.”</p><p>“Got it,” Ash agreed. “Noctowl, I choose you!”</p><p>“Crobat! Standby!” Silver shouted.</p><p>As an avian Pokemon with an unusual, golden color emerged from Ash’s Poke Ball in a bundle of sparkling light, Silver sent out a purple, menacing-looking Pokemon with pointy ears and four swiftly flapping wings.</p><p>Seeing Crobat in particular caught Goh’s eye even more than Ash’s shiny Pokemon did. He knew that Crobat only evolved from Golbat if they had a healthy relationship with their trainer. Could this have been a sign that Silver had grown into a better person?</p><p>“You kids just don’t know when to quit…” Giovanni said. “Shadow Blast!”</p><p>“Dodge it!” Ash, Goh, and Silver commanded in unison as all three Pokemon soared straight upward to dodge the blast. They then all split up and surrounded Lugia. “Air Slash, let’s go!”</p><p>The three Pokemon then simultaneously fired a barrage of blue energy blades at Lugia, none of which seemed to have much effect.</p><p>“Use Shadow Storm!” Giovanni ordered.</p><p>“Dodge!” Ash, Goh, and Silver all shouted as each of their Pokemon successfully evaded the incoming purple cyclone.</p><p>“Lugia! Shadow Down!” Giovanni instructed.</p><p>Lugia fired multiple steams of purple energy from its mouth. The streams reached the three Flying-Types, bringing them into a panic as they glowed in a field of purple energy.</p><p>“Now that they can feel their defenses dropping, their concentration has diminished sizably as well,” Giovanni stated. “Now, finish this with Shadow Blast!”</p><p>Lugia unleashed a potent blast at its distracted opponents, landing a direct hit and them all and causing them to plummet straight to the ground. All three were instantly knocked unconscious.</p><p>“Noctowl!” Ash cried.</p><p>“Scyther!” Goh hollered.</p><p>“Crobat, no!” Silver shouted.</p><p>Giovanni smirked as the three trainers called their Pokemon back. “Have you kids given up yet?”</p><p>“No way!” Goh protested.</p><p>“The battle’s just getting started!” Ash affirmed.</p><p>Silver widened his eyes, then turned to his former bullying target. “Goh,” he said.</p><p>Goh froze with agitation again, but this time, he managed to look at Silver’s face. He didn’t feel ready though to look him in the eye, so he focused on his mouth instead.</p><p>“I’m gonna try to paralyze Lugia with Magneton’s Zap Cannon,” Silver stated. “When I do, you wait for an opening.”</p><p>Goh recognized in Silver’s tone the genuine determination to reach their common goal of defeating Team Rocket. In response, he gave him a confident, but still serious nod. “Right,” he agreed.</p><p>Silver pulled out a Poke Ball and gazed down at it. “I’m counting on you… friend…” he muttered somewhat hesitantly, before throwing the Poke Ball and sending out his Magneton.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Silver Linings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Such emotional fools… calling your Pokemon your friends…” Giovanni scoffed. “When will you kids ever learn that Pokemon are only meant to serve us?”</p><p>Silver growled as he listened to Giovanni’s speech.</p><p>“Becoming attached to Pokemon is like becoming attached to a tool!” Giovanni asserted. “The only way to bring out their true strength is by<em> prioritizing </em>their strength above all else!”</p><p>“Shut up, father!” Silver hollered. “I’m done following your example!”</p><p>Ash and Goh both widened their eyes, completely taken aback.</p><p>“F-Father?” Goh stammered.</p><p>“Those two are family?” Ash exclaimed.</p><p>“You taught me that Pokemon are nothing more than tools,” Silver said bitterly. “That it doesn’t matter how badly you hurt someone as long as you reach your goal.”</p><p>Goh frowned with mild sympathy for Silver, realizing that he took advantage of him because Giovanni had raised him to think that kind of behavior was okay.</p><p>“But you were wrong!” Silver declared. “I learned that on my journey. Me not showing love for my Pokemon was the reason I kept losing battle after battle. That’s what Lance of the Elite Four said to me! Once that finally sunk in, I realized that there’s more to a Pokemon than how strong or weak they are. They have just as strong emotions as we do, so a good trainer should treat them like equals!”</p><p>Goh stared at Silver in shock. He never could have imagined him showing even the slightest bit of sympathy, let alone give a speech like the one he was giving. All that time, Goh could only see Silver as a shallow bully with no redeeming qualities or explanation behind his actions. But all of that changed almost in an instant. Silver suddenly seemed much more human to Goh. Like someone who he could one day forgive.</p><p>“This is exactly what happens when you spend too much time around bleeding hearts like Lance and these children,” Giovanni stated. “Don’t forget, you are meant to one day take over my role as Team Rocket’s boss! Accept your fate, Silver!”</p><p>“Not in a million years!” Silver roared. “I don’t care how badly you want me to become like you! I’ll never let that happen again! And I’m gonna prove that I’m not meant to be like you by defeating you with my trusted partner! Magneton, use Lock On!”</p><p>“<em>Magneton!</em>” Silver’s Pokemon shouted as its eyes began to glow red. It then released a red energy ring at Lugia. Upon reaching Lugia, the red ring stuck onto it and shrunk into a red target.</p><p>“Now, Zap Cannon!” Silver commanded.</p><p>Magneton then fired an electrical orb of energy. Lugia effortlessly soared above it, only for the orb to curve around and strike it from behind.</p><p>“Yeah! Direct hit!” Ash cheered.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu shouted.</p><p>After enduring that attack, Lugia’s body began to emit electrical sparks, signifying its paralysis. Although the paralysis slowed it down significantly, Lugia still had enough strength to continue flapping its wings.</p><p>“Goh, keep an eye out for an opening!” Silver ordered.</p><p>“Uh…” Goh muttered, coming out of his train of thought. He had been completely distracted processing Silver’s seemingly out-of-character speech. With him no longer seeing Silver as evil, Goh managed to look him in the eye. Feeling surprisingly okay, he nodded his head. “Right…” he replied, as Vulpix hopped out of his arms so he could concentrate.</p><p>“In the meantime, we’ll keep them distracted,” Ash stated as he pulled out a Poke Ball. “Charizard, I choose you!”</p><p>Upon emerging in a burst of light, Ash’s draconic, Fire and Flying-Type let loose a searing gush of flames. As Ash hopped onto Charizard’s back, he looked over at his anxious friend. “We’re counting on you, Goh!”</p><p>“Okay…” Goh mumbled. “Take care, Ash.”</p><p>“We will,” Ash promised. “Let’s go, Charizard!”</p><p>While Ash and Charizard soared straight toward Lugia, Goh kept his gaze fixed on Lugia as he waited for the paralysis to build up enough to prevent Lugia from moving. With all the information he had just taken in, and the pressure to time the throw just right, he could feel a surge of overwhelm rushing through him. Though through his determination to save Lugia, Goh managed to bring himself at least somewhat to the present moment.</p><p>“Use Shadow Blast!” Giovanni ordered.</p><p>Lugia unleashed a mighty blast of energy at Ash and Charizard, though Charizard managed to wing its way around it with ease.</p><p>“Now, Charizard! Use Flamethrower!” Ash instructed.</p><p>Upon Ash’s cue, Charizard released a scorching beam of flames at Lugia, who also managed to dodge the attack effortlessly.</p><p>“Shadow Down, let’s go!” Giovanni shouted.</p><p>Lugia fired a series of purple energy steams at Ash and Charizard. When they reached them, it caused them both to glow in an ominous, purple field of energy.</p><p>“Oh no!” Goh exclaimed, apprehensively gritting his teeth. “Please be careful, you two…”</p><p>“We’re just fine!” Ash declared. “Charizard, use Flamethrower again!”</p><p>Charizard unleashed another fiery blast, this time chasing Lugia as it soared away from the gush of flames. Eventually, it landed a hit, which brought somewhat of a reaction out of Lugia.</p><p>“Shadow Storm!” Giovanni commanded.</p><p>Lugia flapped its wings and summoned a devastating, purple tornado. Charizard attempted to fly away, but within seconds, it and its trainer were sucked in.</p><p>Goh’s jaw dropped as he speechlessly watched his friend fly around in rapid circles, wondering if he and Charizard would make it out in one piece. His heart pounded harshly at that thought of what might happen to them.</p><p>“Come on, Ash!” Silver called. “Get out of there!”</p><p>Ash gritted his teeth as he struggled to hold onto his Pokemon. “Charizard! Straighten up and use the cyclone for speed!” he hollered.</p><p>Charizard nodded in reply, then started flapping its wings as it tried to find its balance. Once it did, it straightened up and began to glide within the intense cyclone, letting the wind behind it carry it at a tremendous speed.</p><p>“Way to go, Charizard!” Ash praised. “Now fly up!”</p><p>Mustering up all its strength, Charizard soared up from the cyclone and escaped. As it emerged from the tornado, it continued moving just as swiftly.</p><p>“What the?” Giovanni exclaimed. “They used the Shadow Storm to their advantage?”</p><p>“Use Wing Attack!” Ash ordered as Charizard curved toward Lugia. It soared to the corrupted Pokemon at lightning speed, then struck it with its glowing, white wings. Having sustained visible damage, Lugia began falling to the ground. “Now Flamethrower!”</p><p>“Counter with Shadow Blast!” Giovanni instructed.</p><p>Charizard and Lugia simultaneously released a harsh blast of energy, which collided neck and neck. The two high-level Pokemon continued their attacks, putting in all their power, though Shadow Blast managed to slowly overpower the Flamethrower. Everyone anxiously observed as the purple blast of energy came closer and closer to Charizard.</p><p>But just when it seemed Charizard was going to lose, Lugia suddenly stopped unleashing its beam. Its body was once again emitting sparks of electricity due to its built-up paralysis.</p><p>“Now’s my chance!” Goh declared, pulling out the Master Ball from his pocket. He could feel his heart thumping vigorously, though he felt confident that as long as he threw it fast, it would land a successful hit. “Master Ball, go!”</p><p>Goh hurled the glowing Master Ball at the paralyzed Lugia, feeling hopeful as Lugia had yet to notice. Once the Master Ball was about halfway between itself and Goh, however, Lugia spotted it, then smacked it away with its wing.</p><p>Goh froze in terror as the Master Ball soared back to him.</p><p>“<em>Vulpix!</em>” Vulpix cried as it leaped between the Master Ball and its trainer. “<em>Vuuuuuuul!</em>” It then unleashed a scorching Heat Wave from its mouth, blowing the Master Ball right back at Lugia. This time, the Master Ball landed a successful hit and transported Lugia inside!</p><p>Goh watched speechlessly as the Master Ball plummeted down to the floor, then clicked.</p><p>“Lugia has been registered to your Pokedex,” Rotom announced.</p><p>Goh stared at his phone with an utterly stunned look. “D-Did I just…?”</p><p>Vulpix dashed over to the Master Ball, picked it up with its mouth, then brought it back to its trainer. “<em>Vulpix!</em>” it cheered, giving Goh a proud smile.</p><p>Goh took the Master Ball, still retaining his stunned look as he tried to process what had just happened.</p><p>“What’s with the spaced-out look?” Silver asked. “You just caught a Legendary Pokemon.”</p><p>Once it all finally sunk in, Goh beamed vibrantly as his eyes sparkled like a diamond. He didn’t even care that Silver was there. All he could think about was that he had just registered his first Legendary Pokemon to his Pokedex! He had been anxiously waiting for this moment ever since he began his quest to catch every Pokemon, and that moment finally came true.</p><p>Letting out a jittery squeal, he held his Master Ball up high for everyone to see. “Yes!” he hollered ecstatically. “I just caught my first Legendary Pokemon!”</p><p>Goh gazed back at the Master Ball, unable to stop smiling. All of this felt too incredible to be real, especially knowing that Lugia was the very same species he and Ash encountered when they first met. It all felt like it was meant to be for Lugia to be his first Legendary capture.</p><p>After Charizard descended, Ash hopped off and playfully wrapped his arm around his friend. “Congratulations, Goh!” he praised.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu shouted gleefully.</p><p>Goh excitedly nodded, then turned his gaze back to the Master Ball. “This all feels so much like a dream!” he remarked. “Please don’t wake me up from it…”</p><p>“But… But how can it be…?” Giovanni muttered, trembling as he stared at the ground in sheer shock. “My ultimate Shadow Lugia was snagged by a mere child…”</p><p>“It’s all over,” Jenny stated as she approached Giovanni. “I’m placing you and all your henchmen under arrest.”</p><p>Giovanni smirked as he pulled out another small device. “This defeat is meaningless,” he stated, pushing the button on the device. A pair of jetpack wings then spread out from behind his back as the ceiling slowly split apart. “Mark my words, Team Rocket will <em>never </em>fall!”</p><p>With that, Giovanni launched himself into the sky.</p><p>“Stop!” Jenny hollered, though Giovanni was already out of sight. Jenny gritted her teeth as she balled her hand into a fist. “He got away…”</p><p>“Team Rocket’s persistent, alright,” Ash commented.</p><p>“Well… the good news is that now that the factory’s empty, we can finally shut it down,” Jenny remarked. “And hopefully that means not a single Pokemon will be turned Shadow ever again.” She then turned to Ash, Goh, and Silver, smiling at them all with gratitude. “Thank you all. It’s all thanks to our kindness and courage that the Shadow Pokemon are safe from Team Rocket’s clutches.”</p><p>“Well, it was all thanks to the help of our Pokemon,” Ash replied. “Right, buddy?”</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>“<em>Vul!</em>” Vulpix cheered.</p><p>Goh smiled as he realized just how much his Pokemon had helped him on this mission not only with battling, but also with giving him the courage to come on the mission in the first place.</p><p>“And now that the Shadow Pokemon are in good hands, it won’t be long until they all return to their natural, kind selves,” Jenny stated.</p><p>“I hope that goes for Lugia too…” Goh mumbled, remembering what Giovanni said about Lugia being immune to purification.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Goh,” Jenny said reassuringly. “Even though it once seemed impossible, Professor Krane and his team eventually figured out how to purify Cipher’s Shadow Lugia. I’m certain they’ll be able to purify Team Rocket’s as well.”</p><p>Goh gazed down, hoping that Jenny is right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Seeing Eye to Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun began to set on the shore of Cinnabar Island, Silver’s Alakazam teleported everyone safely back to where they started. While Ash and Goh watched as Jenny drove away with the arrested Team Rocket grunts, Goh noticed as Silver began shuffling away.</p><p>“<em>Vulpix?</em>” Vulpix muttered, looking up at its trainer.</p><p>Goh silently frowned in concern, wondering if he should say something to Silver. Thinking back to how cold he was acting before realizing that Silver did have some good in him, Goh knew that even if it might still feel somewhat triggering, apologizing was the right thing to do.</p><p>“Wait,” Goh said as Silver stopped walking, though he didn’t turn around. “I’m… I’m sorry I acted so rude to you before…”</p><p>Silver stayed silent for a moment, still with his back turned. “You don’t need to apologize. I deserved it…”</p><p>“I didn’t do it because I thought you deserved it,” Goh stated. “I know that being ignored like that is a terrible feeling, and I felt guilty while I was doing it… See, it’s just that…” Goh paused, struggling to find the words to describe his reason without making Silver feel even worse, then sighed. “Whenever I would look at you before… it would remind me of what happened. And every time I think about what happened in too much detail, I feel all those emotions all over again…”</p><p>Silver tensed his muscles as he gave Goh a bitter glance. “Tsk! Way to rub in how bad a person I am…”</p><p>“But you’re not a bad person,” Goh reassured Silver, making him blink in surprise. He turned around all the way while giving Goh a confused look. “Today made me realize that... You’ve learned what it really means to be a good trainer, and you stood up for those new beliefs to your father, the one who taught you all those bad messages in the first place. I think that really says something.”</p><p>Ash and Pikachu smiled at Goh, proud of him for seeing the good in Silver.</p><p>Silver stared at the ground. “Never thought you of all people would say something like that to me,” he remarked, before smirking. “And here I thought finding out I’m Giovanni’s son would make you hate me even more.”</p><p>“So what if you’re his son?” Goh asked. “You’re not anything like him anymore.”</p><p>“Does that mean you forgive me…?” Silver asked.</p><p>“Uh…” Goh mumbled, looking down at Vulpix as he realized that talking to Silver was still causing him to tense up. He tried thinking back to the incident to see if he could separate the emotions from the memory. But as soon as he did think back to it, all of the tension and hurt rushed back to him in an instant. Overwhelmed with anxiety, he cuddled Vulpix tighter while whimpering quietly.</p><p>Saddened by the realization that he was in fact still angry, Goh gazed down and sighed. “I’m sorry… I just can’t,” he admitted, trying to hold back his tears. “I know you’re not the same person anymore… And I appreciate your apology… But I just can’t think back to what you did without reliving all that anger and hurt… I don’t know when that will stop… But until it does, I just don’t know if it’s possible for me to forgive you…”</p><p>Silver looked down as well as he let another moment of silence pass. “That’s fine,” he replied. “I know it’s not easy to forgive something like that.” Silver then paused for a moment. “But I do want you to know that it doesn’t matter what the old me said to you back then. You still deserve real friends just as much as everyone else.”</p><p>Goh’s tears vanished as he looked back up Silver, stunned by those kind words. “You really mean that…?” he muttered.</p><p>Silver nodded. “When my father abandoned me three years ago to invest his time in creating Mewtwo… I thought it was because I wasn’t good enough,” he admitted in a sorrowful tone. “But eventually I realized that even if there was something that I could’ve done to make him stay… he’s not the kind of father figure I deserve, or who I should try to please. And I think that applies to all types of relationships. If someone is more concerned about their selfish desires than about you, then that’s their problem. Not yours.”</p><p>Goh gazed down as he reflected on Silver’s words. Although that was a message he had already been trying and struggling to teach himself, hearing that message come from the very person who caused him to think otherwise was both heartwarming and quite a lot to process. He looked up at Silver and gave him a slight smile. “It means a lot to me to hear you say that…” he replied.</p><p>“And we don’t have to be friends again just because I’ve changed,” Silver stated. “You don’t even have to like me. But I do hope that one day you’re able to forgive me. Not because I deserve it… but because you deserve peace.”</p><p>Goh gave himself a moment to contemplate on these words, before looking back at Silver. “Thanks…” he muttered. “And I’m really sorry about what your father did to you... I hope you can forgive him one day too.”</p><p>“Thanks, Goh…” Silver replied.</p><p>With the Team Rocket crisis over, Goh spent the next three days taking it easy to recover from his encounter with Silver. Although the encounter was a lot less triggering than he anticipated, he knew that he still needed time before he felt completely like himself again. After giving himself that time by focusing on tasks he enjoyed, like taking care of his Pokemon and going on research missions that didn’t require too much brainpower, he felt noticeably more like himself within a few days.</p><p>Shortly after Goh noticed this difference in his state of mind, he and Ash received a call from Professor Krane. Not only were Goh’s Poliwrath and Snorlax purified, but the lab’s staff also had enough non-Shadow Pokemon in the Purify Chamber to attempt to purify Lugia. They planned to use the same method that they used for purifying Cipher’s Shadow Lugia to see if it would work once more.</p><p>Hoping to witness Lugia’s purification in person, Ash and Goh traveled back to the Pokemon HQ Lab and joined the lab’s staff as they surrounded a flat, circular machine. Standing on the machine was Michael, who was moving around holographic images of various sets of Pokemon, with holographic music notes surrounding him. He was already nearly done organizing the Pokemon’s positions to raise each set to its maximum tempo. All that was left was the final set. The first holographic image that appeared was that of the first set, which showed a 3D model of Ivysaur, Quagsire, Stunky, and Kirlia, with Shadow Lugia in the center.</p><p>“So, the tempo rises when the regular Pokemon in the set are facing a Pokemon they have a type advantage against?” Goh asked, watching as Michael moved his hand to the left, which caused the hologram to show an image of the ninth, empty set.</p><p>“That’s right, Goh,” Lily replied. “And the higher the tempo is in a set, the faster the Shadow Pokemon in that set will open the door to its heart.”</p><p>“All Michael has to do now is find a combination of Pokemon that will bring the final set to max tempo,” Krane stated. “Then we can attempt the purification process.”</p><p>“Let’s see…” Michael mumbled. “Goh’s got a Water and Fighting type, an Ice and Grass type… I got it.” He tapped on the small, holographic screen of a Pokemon box in front of him. He then moved around a few of the Pokemon inside that box, before the hologram showed an image of Poliwrath, Snover, Omanyte, and Pinsir. The tempo bar to Michael’s left rose close to the maximum, but not quite. “Hm… Bug’s not strong against Fighting,” Michael whispered to himself. “I’m gonna need a Flying-Type instead… Oh yeah, we got Aferd’s Ninjask!” After moving around the boxed Pokemon one more time, Michael replaced the Pinsir with a Ninjask, making the bar on the left rise to the maximum as the set produced even more music notes. “Alright! That’s the ninth set!”</p><p>“Woah, look at how fast he figured out all those type matchups!” Goh commented.</p><p>“That’s Michael for you,” Lily said, smiling with pride for her son. “He knows the type chart like the back of his hand.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, any good trainer does…” Jovi muttered.</p><p>“Ready to start the purification ceremony, Michael?” Lily asked.</p><p>“You bet!” Michael declared.</p><p>“It’s finally time, guys,” Krane said eagerly. “We’re going to attempt to purify Shadow Lugia!”</p><p>Ash and Goh fixed their eyes at the hologram, as Goh tensed up both in exhilaration and in worry.</p><p>As Michael tapped a button on the screen in front of him, a green ring of energy emerged from the Purify Chamber, rose upward, then shrunk into a white sphere that fell into the Lugia hologram. A moment later, Lugia became blanketed in a green aura.</p><p>“Hey, that looks just like the energy that purified Vulpix!” Ash remarked.</p><p>“That means it’s happening,” Krane stated, beaming with relief. “Lugia’s opening the door to its heart!”</p><p>With eyes sparkling, Goh gazed at the holographic image, blushing while giving a hopeful smile.</p><p>A green sphere of light then surrounded Lugia and entered its body. As the dark, purple energy trapped inside its body emerged and faded away, it reverted back into its original, white, and blue form.</p><p>“Alright!” Ash cheered. “Lugia’s back to its normal form!”</p><p>“<em>Pika!</em>” Pikachu cried in delight.</p><p>“Lugia…” Goh muttered, nearly tearing up in relief to see his Pokemon heal from its seemingly irreversible state of rage. “You’re really okay…”</p><p>As the Purify Chamber’s holograms and music notes vanished, Michael turned around and smiled at the two trainers and the rest of the lab’s staff.</p><p>“I knew you could it, dear!” Lily said.</p><p>“Well done, Michael,” Krane praised.</p><p>As his eyes glimmered even more brightly than before, Goh gave Michael a huge beam of gratitude. “Michael, thank you so much!” he cheered.</p><p>“Hey, if you’re gonna thank anyone, you should thank Professor Krane,” Michael said. “After all, he and my dad were the ones who invented the Purify Chamber and made this all possible.”</p><p>Goh quickly turned to the professor. “Thanks, Professor Krane! For purifying my Lugia and for purifying all the other Shadow Pokemon too!”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Krane replied. “And thank you guys for saving all those Shadow Pokemon and putting a stop to Team Rocket’s plans. Kanto really owes you all a great debt of gratitude.”</p><p>“Well, I’m just glad everything turned out alright,” Ash stated.</p><p>“<em>Pikachu!</em>” Pikachu agreed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh said with a nod. “And I’ll be sure to take good care of all the Pokemon you purified.”</p><p>“<em>Ra,</em>” Raboot agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. A Fateful Re-Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right after he received back Lugia’s Master Ball, Goh eagerly dashed out of the lab, with Ash and the HQ staff following him. Once he was outside, he hurled the Master Ball up to the sky, which summoned the newly purified Legendary Pokemon. As Lugia glimpsed around with a look of confusion, Goh ran up to it and gave it a massive grin. “I’m so happy you’re back to your normal self, Lugia!” he shouted with delight.</p><p>Lugia widened its eyes, recognizing Goh, then smiled as it leaned its head over to him. Goh hugged it in return as the two of them nuzzled.</p><p><em>Thank you,</em> said a mysterious voice.</p><p>Goh gasped, before turning toward Ash. “D-Did you hear that?”</p><p>“Hear what?” Ash asked.</p><p>Goh paused, remembering his and Ash’s first encounter with a Lugia. “That must’ve been Lugia’s voice, like what <em>you</em> heard that one time.”</p><p>“Really?” Ash replied with exhilaration. “What did it say?”</p><p>Goh smiled. “It said ‘thank you’.”</p><p><em>It’s been a long time,</em> Lugia stated.</p><p>Both Ash and Goh’s eyes widened as they looked toward each other. “You heard that too, didn’t you?” Goh asked.</p><p>“Sure did,” Ash replied. “I’ll bet that’s the same Lugia we rode on the day we first met!”</p><p>Goh gazed at his Lugia, astounded. “Wow, the Lugia that brought us together… That’s really you!”</p><p><em>Would you like another ride?</em> Lugia asked.</p><p>“Would we?” Ash cheered. “We’d<em> love</em> another ride! Right, Goh?”</p><p>“You bet!” Goh declared. “It’ll be just like old times!”</p><p>As Lugia took the two boys on a nostalgic ride above the Orre region, both of them admired the breath-taking scenery with vibrant grins on their faces. Pikachu and Raboot both gazed at the scenery as well, with Goh noticing a slight smile under Raboot’s face covering. Although there wasn’t as much to see this time due to the lack of wild Pokemon, the ride still felt deeply gratifying for both boys. The quietness gave this ride a much more relaxed feel, which Goh appreciated after the stressful series of events he had just endured.</p><p>Goh then turned his gaze toward Ash, reminiscing on the last time he saw him by his side on Lugia’s back. Back then, Goh only saw Ash as this delightfully quirky, Pokemon-loving stranger. Now he had become his best friend, as well as his inspiration to rise to every challenge he faced since meeting him. Just that ride itself made Goh start to realize that there was a huge world out there for him to explore. The ride also taught him that even if he felt scared to explore it after the last time he experienced something discomforting, it was still worth doing. It was at this moment Goh realized that if it hadn’t been for the traumatic stuff he endured beforehand, he would’ve still been regularly attending that school. This meant that he likely would’ve missed the opportunity to meet Lugia, and in turn, would’ve never met Ash. Perhaps all along that experience was meant to lead him to that fateful encounter…</p><p>“What are you thinking about, Goh?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Huh?” Goh responded. “Oh, I was just thinking about how much has happened since the last time we rode Lugia.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Ash said, grinning with nostalgia. “That was our first adventure together! We’ve gone through so much together since then, haven’t we?”</p><p>“For sure,” Goh agreed. “And you know what I just realized…? I don’t think any of it would’ve happened if it weren’t for that school incident.”</p><p>“Really?” Ash asked. “How come?”</p><p>“‘Cause if that never happened, I would’ve still been at that school,” Goh replied. “I wouldn’t have had the time to do all that Pokemon research, so I wouldn’t have found out that Lugia would show up at the port.”</p><p>“And if that never happened, we wouldn’t have met or become research fellows…” Ash added.</p><p>“I guess that’s one good thing that came out of that incident…” Goh muttered.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure that’s not the only good thing,” Ash stated. “Just think about how great you’ve become at knowing what you need. You know what your limits are when it comes to thinking about what happened, and you’re able to tell us when we’re pushing you too hard or when you need to take a step back. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone else our age who knows themselves as well as you do.”</p><p>Goh gazed down as he reflected on Ash’s words. “Now that you mention it, I <em>have </em>become a lot more self-aware since then… And that’s helped me get through lots of other challenges too.” Goh then frowned as he thought about just how much he had to endure to gain that self-awareness. “I still would’ve preferred not having to go through that though…”</p><p>“<em>Raboot,</em>” Goh’s Pokemon said. After getting its trainer’s attention, Raboot grabbed its arm while balling its other paw into a fist, then gave Goh a wink.</p><p>Goh was initially surprised to see his normally reserved partner Pokemon suddenly become so expressive, until he realized what it was trying to remind him of. “That’s the pose I did during that speech I gave to you when you were a Scorbunny, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Raboot nodded.</p><p>“Of course!” Ash said. “You told Raboot to not give up and to give everything a try.”</p><p>“And how it didn’t have to resort to a life of theft…” Goh muttered. “Just like how <em>I</em> didn’t have to resort to a life of never making friends…”</p><p>“That speech was what brought you two together,” Ash stated. “<em>And </em>what inspired Raboot to go out of its comfort zone.”</p><p>Hearing all of this made Goh smile. He felt incredibly grateful that his speech managed to inspire Raboot that much, even if it took a while for those words to fully sink into his own mind.</p><p>“Wow, to think all of our lives would look completely different if it weren’t for that incident,” Goh commented. “Raboot wouldn’t have left that Nickit gang, you wouldn’t have found out about the World Coronation Series… And I wouldn’t have met you or any of my Pokemon, or grown into the person I am now…”</p><p>“Sounds like it led to some pretty good positives after all!” Ash remarked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Goh said, smiling in agreement. “I guess things<em> do</em> happen for a reason…”</p><p>Thanks to this conversation, Goh realized that up until that moment, part of his anger toward Silver came from the frustration that the traumatic events hadn’t unfolded differently. But after talking with Ash, he realized that a lot of positives came out of it too. In fact, he could think so many positives that he could even imagine himself one day coming to peace with what happened, and in turn, forgive Silver.</p><p>Goh knew that forgiving Silver and overcoming his trauma would continue to be a long journey. But if there was one thing he had learned since the Shadow Pokemon crisis began, it was that every small step is progress. And for every bit of progress made, it’ll become easier and easier to find enjoyment in your days, and to discover how the experience has helped you grow as a person. You may not be able to change the past, but you can make the most of what you learn from it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>